AGFAJ II: Darkness Rising
by BlazeMarko14
Summary: Nearly six years have passed since the defeat of the Sith and the Republic couldn't be more at peace. But, like with all peace, it can't last. Blaze Marko, now a Jedi Master, must uncover a deadly plot to destroy the Jedi, the Republic, and himself. The Dark Side is back for revenge, but Blaze is right there to fight back. (Adventure, Suspense, Romance, Action)
1. Chapter 1: Jedi Master Blaze Marko

**Here is the start of the second book! Now, only one chapter will be posted per day and then subsequent days may have more or less than others. Now, with that said, I hope you enjoy this exciting installment.**

* * *

 ** _A Long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…_**

 ** _Nearly Six years have passed since the defeat of DARTH MALTUS and DARTH SIDIOUS and their evil SITH EMPIRE. The Republic was thrown into a frenzy of unanswered questions that baffled the entire galaxy, but the SITH were indeed destroyed…for now._**

 ** _Jedi Knight BLAZE MARKO was hailed as a hero, but his journey didn't end there. The Jedi Council took different turns due to his bravery and the Jedi flourished because of it. The Chosen One became the Chosen Two and the Guardian was revealed to the galaxy…At last, both of the prophecies were finally complete…or were they?_**

 _ **On Coruscant, the Jedi Knight remains in the universe, just waiting for the next challenge. But he doesn't know that there is a shift in the Force. The life he knows will change yet again as it comes…**_

* * *

 **C** **hapter** **1** **: Jedi Master Blaze Marko**

"I'm coming into the atmosphere now, Obi Wan." I said into my comlink as I passed into the stratosphere. I'd just gotten back from another border dispute on Ansion, pertaining the same people arguing as when they did with Kenobi and Skywalker. I'd been there for only a few hours before it turned into a _protect one side_ situation, but, just as with my old master, I was able to settle the problem.

I turned my head to the side as I entered the skylanes of Coruscant. I saw the patrol ships in the skies. Ever since the Sith were destroyed, the clones were wiped of Order 66 so that nothing would ever happen like that. The clones stayed as the Grand Army of the Republic, a protection against attackers, if someone ever tried to attack that is. A lot had changed, including the Senate.

Once Palpatine was dead, the seat for Chancellor was open, but no one dared to come forth to claim it, all except one: Padme Amidala. After she had Luke and Leia, she stepped forward and proposed that she handle the crisis. At first, the Senators were skeptical and afraid, but after a few backups by me, Organa, and Skywalker, the Senate agreed and she was made the new Chancellor of the Republic.

I worked hard throughout the years, striving to protect the galaxy in any way I could, and, because of my efforts, the Council bestowed the rank of Jedi Master on me. I was the youngest Master at just age eighteen. From then on I went on missions that ranged from border disputes to rebellions against some ruler. It was nothing like fighting Sith, but I wasn't complaining. The battle with Maltus was a dark day in my life, but everything worked out in the end.

Dave soon became a Jedi and just recently became a Jedi Knight. When he had gone through the trials, he told me that he had to fight Maltus. This actually scared him slightly, but I told him that Maltus was dead and wasn't coming back.

Jake advanced through his classes like a true Jedi. And, through his time there, he became less rebellious and more open to options and more open to other's opinions. Within the last year, he had become Master Shaak Ti's Padawan and had gone on several missions. Some days he'd be off on Christophsis and other times he'd be on Tatooine. But he never seemed to care, he just liked the adventure.

My parents stayed the same, telling us that they didn't want to go through the stress of learning the Force as we did. Though I felt differently, I respected their decisions.

Lyra became a Padawan to Plo Koon, and with much teaching, was able to harness a similar power to Dave, being how they are twins.

The other Reys had a decision similar to my parents: not to learn the ways of the Force.

As I refocused my attention on the direction I was going, I smiled to myself. Life may have changed drastically, but I remained the same lovable guy. Ahsoka and I were still together and we'd, sometimes, go on missions together. Other than that, we'd meet at the Temple and go out to other places.

It was another few minutes before I landed at the Temple, where a familiar face was waiting for me: Obi Wan Kenobi.

I opened the cockpit of my starfighter and smiled at my old master, "Obi Wan."

I held out my hand to which he shook with a smile, "Blaze."

We stayed silent as a message drifted from him. _It's good to see you again._

I smiled, "It's good to see you too, Obi Wan." I heard a slight click as my astromech, R9-T3, popped out of the droid socket and rolled over to me, hitting my heels as he did so.

Obi Wan stared at the droid for only a moment before he gestured to inside the Temple, "Shall we? Siri and Ahsoka are waiting for us in the Library."

"Well, let's go then." I said, "We shouldn't keep them waiting."

As we walked, I took in how my master had changed in nearly seven years. His tolerance actually was higher, Skywalker didn't get on his nerves as much as he did before. Parts of his hair was actually starting to gray though, despite only being forty-three. Even the way he walked was different, it was more relaxed. Peace had suited the man better than anyone.

As we passed the other hangers, I decided to make a conversation, "How's peace suiting you, old man?"

Obi Wan's mouth twitched into a small smile at my remark, "It suits me very well, my old Padawan."

I chuckled at the comeback, "Well, that's good. How is Ben and Siri doing?"

"Ben is doing well, I've been going through simple Force techniques with him. He's actually getting quite good at it. Siri is doing fine as well, she's been trying to teach Ben how to be in tune to the Force better." Obi Wan said.

I nodded with a smile, "Ben's a smart kid. I know he'll get the hang of both of them eventually."

After the Clone Wars, Obi Wan and Siri were married and had a kid a year and a half later. They named him Ben, which was coincidentally Obi Wan's alias in another outcome.

I had only gone a few seconds without talking before Obi Wan looked back at me, "Have you ever thought about relinquishing your military title?"

I looked at Obi Wan, surprised at the question, "I've thought about it…why?"

"Ahsoka said you had been a bit jumpy lately." Obi Wan said, "I thought it had something to do with that."

I gave a half shrug, "I've only thought about it because it's been so long without me using it that I really have no use for it. I've over seen many Jedi that are very capable of handling their self and are worthy of the title General."

"Then why are you…on edge?" Obi Wan asked.

"I've just been a little on edge since that break in at the Temple…I mean, don't you find it strange how the person who broke in didn't steal anything, or look at anything." I said, "I've checked all the security cams and nothing. No data was downloaded, no artifacts were stolen, and no lightsabers are gone."

Obi Wan nodded, "It is strange, but let's worry about that later, we're here."

I looked up at the large archway to the Library. The bright blue holobooks lit up the room in a brilliant light that seemed to reflect off the walls and through the entire section. They stood, towering about all those in the room, creating a serene mood.

I looked up to see Siri and Ahsoka standing over by the Jedi Master access only books. We both walked up to them and embraced our loved ones. I gave her a peck on the cheek, "Hey."

Ahsoka smiled back, "Hey yourself, you've been gone for a while. How'd everything go on Ansion?"

"There were a little aggressive negotiations, you know, negotiations with a lightsaber." I laughed as I hugged her, "It's good to be home."

"It's good to have you, Blaze." She responded.

I turned to Siri and gave her a hug before speaking, "So, what do you want to talk to us about?"

Ahsoka's face became still, "Well, I found out what was taken from the Temple."

My eyes widened slightly, "What did they steal?"

"Darth Maltus's lightsaber." Ahsoka said quietly. I frowned and closed my eyes. I had taken Maltus's lightsaber to the Temple for safekeeping, and now some random person out of a trillion had it.

I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration, "Do you have any idea where it would be?"

Ahsoka shook her head, "No, I've got no clue."

Obi Wan frowned, "Blaze? Was there any traces of Maltus's DNA on the lightsaber?"

I shook my head, "No, it was cleaned once I brought it to the Temple. No one can clone him."

"Then why would someone go to the trouble of going into the Temple and getting it. He can't clone Maltus without DNA right? It doesn't make much sense." Siri said.

I shook my head, "I don't get it either, but there's got to be something that I'm missing. Let's head to the surveillance room, maybe we can find something there."

* * *

I flipped the multiple switches on the access panels to access the cams. I watched as the hooded figure passed by the Library twice, the living quarters only once, but he passed by the vault room a few times. A few minutes later, another Jedi came with the hooded figure into the vault and opened it.

I sighed, I knew that the hooded figure tricked the Jedi somehow, but when he walked out, Maltus's lightsaber was still there. I re-winded the tape several times, searching for something.

Ahsoka sighed beside me, "I don't see any way he got it."

I re-winded it another time, this time seeing something. I pointed my finger to the glass case, "Look."

Everybody looked closely, all seeing the exact same thing: A slight fuzz in the tape's video screen. I frowned and re-winded it another time, the fuzz coming again. That was how he did it!

 _Somehow he got into the system and edited out a part of the video feed!_ I thought, standing up, "I'm going to the room."

After a minute, I arrived at the vault and placed the access codes in. I walked up to the case and looked around it. Ahsoka looked around the rest of the room with Obi Wan and Siri, just making sure that the video feed he cut out didn't show him stealing something else of little worth.

I sighed and bent down to the wooden stand it was placed upon. Suddenly, something caught my eye on the splintered wood: a piece of dark cloth. I unlatched the material and held it close to my eye. It was only a small part, but I could see that it was enough for an analysis check from the Republic scientists.

I motioned for the others to come, "Guys, I think I've got something."

"What is it?" Kenobi asked.

I held up the piece of dark brown cloth, "It looks like a scrap of a robe, most likely from the intruder."

Obi Wan ran his hand through his beard thoughtfully, "If that is the case then we should have the labs down at the Garrison test it."

"Exactly what I was thinking." I said. I handed the piece of cloth to Obi Wan, "You go and have it tested. I have to check something at my place."

Ahsoka threw me a questioning glance, to which I just nodded. The break in at the Temple was planned and I came down here for hours to search and investigate the premises after it happened. So, there was a chance that it pertained to me, personally.

After all, I did save the galaxy.

* * *

I arrived at my apartment door and opened it slightly, looking around for anything out of the ordinary. I slowly walked in. However, I didn't get very far before I felt a crackle in the Force. My lightsaber flew into my hand, still inactive. I turned my head to each side, reaching out with the Force for something.

With my past experiences of being ambushed, I was very particular about my surroundings. The first time was years ago when Ventress caught me by surprise on the capital ship past the portal to my world. I took a step forward, accidentally tripping a wire.

Suddenly a knife embedded itself into the wall, only a few inches from my face.

This time I activated my lightsaber, its brilliant blue blade lighting up the darkened room, "I know someone's here! Show yourself, or I'll come looking for you!"

"Come and find me…" I heard the shrill voice of a woman.

"So you're a woman?" I tried to make a conversation, while sensing out her presence, "That makes things a little awkward. I've had many fans that have tried to get close to me, but this is going extreme."

"Trust me…I'm no fan." The voice came back, seeming farther away.

I frowned, "Why not, I'm not a bad guy."

"To me…you are."

I took a few more steps, before the Force gave me a warning. I swung my blade in a perfect arch, slicing four poisonous darts. I jumped backward as a large chair was flung at me. Another chair rose from the ground and was sent through the air at me. I growled slightly at the woman's game. With my lightsaber tightly clenched in my hand, the blade flew through the space between me and the chair, completely bisecting it.

I called the lightsaber back to my hand and turned around. I turned around to look straight into my assailant's eyes. Blue eyes, to be exact. I never gave any ground as she tried to intimidate with her glare.

A moment after that, she laughed, "So, what I've heard is true…You are a very remarkable Jedi."

"I do my job." I said, my lightsaber still ignited in my hand, "It's my job to do what's right."

The woman laughed again, "Yes, I guess it is, but the Jedi don't do their job as well as you, do they?"

I lowered my weapon slightly, "What does that mean?"

The woman, even though I could only see her eyes, turned slightly, "I mean, look at all the ones who've turned on the Temple. None of them have your sense of dignity and honor, do they?"

Even though she was trying not to wave in her voice, I heard the slight sound of sympathy, "Some don't, and others do."

The woman's eyes closed slowly, but opened swiftly, "True…"

"Who are you?" I asked, "I mean, you wouldn't just try to kill me for fun, right? You've got to be connected to something around here…maybe the Temple intrusion?" I prompted.

"Oh, look who's so smart. Fine, I'll show you who I am." The woman slowly walked out of the shadows. I immediately recognized her.

"Barriss Offee." I spat with disgust, "Last time I checked, you were rotting in a Republic high security prison somewhere near the asteroid belts of Kartraz for blaming Ahsoka for a bombing she didn't commit."

"I was," She replied, casually walking over to a chair and sitting in it. I silently tapped my belt, where a communicator came to life with a slight hiss. Barriss continued, "But, someone released me...who was it…? Oh yeah, a man named Maltus."

I froze, "Maltus?" I shook my head and remained resolute, "Nice try, Offee. Maltus died on Mustafar several years ago. I killed him myself."

Barriss gave a mock smile, "Oh, I know. He released me only hours before he died. But he did give me one command: carry on his legacy."

I frowned, but never lowered my blade, "So you've truly become a Sith?" _Strange, I thought I would've sensed something back then._

It was only for a second, but I caught a slight glint in her eye. She smiled at me, sending a cold shiver up my spine, "Not yet…not until I've killed a Jedi."

"You killed a lot of Jedi the day you bombed the hanger, not to mention the workers and clones." I growled, now holding my blade at her neck while maintaining my distance, "To me, you're already a Sith."

Barriss smiled as her blue eyes turned yellow, yet she made no move. Suddenly, two crescent shaped hilts, belonging to Ventress, flew from a vase in the corner of the room and into her hands. She activated the red blades and they lit up her face.

I held up my blue blade in defense, "We've already danced this dance before, Offee. And last time, I won."

Barriss frowned hard, letting an irritated growl come from her lips, "Yes, but only because Skywalker was there. Now it's just you and me."

"Then by all means, come on." I smirked, motioning with my other hand, "Time for round two."

Barriss smiled, then leaped. Her two blades were like to blurs in the air, coming down with such force that it was almost a split second of action time. Therefore, it was even less time for a reaction. With my lightsaber in my right hand, I swung it up, catching both blades in a cross-lock.

I brought my leg up and kicked Offee to the other side of the room, then righted myself. Offee wasn't on the ground though, like I thought she would be at that point. She never hit the ground. She repelled herself off the wall and straight at me. It was a quick and lethal move. With her speed, I couldn't dodge in time. Using my athleticism to my advantage, I bent backwards, almost hitting the ground with my head, and watched as she soared above me.

I stood straight and turned around, frowning. _She's much faster this time around, but her skills are sloppy._

Offee landed on the ground and zoomed back at me, swinging her blades in short, quick slashes that I parried easily. The sounds of the blades clashing against each other echoed through the empty room. She stabbed forward with both blades and I dodged them, then brought my cyan colored blade upward, nearly slicing through her wrists. She pulled back in time and leaped backwards.

"It seems you've gotten a lot better since the last time we fought." She said with distaste.

I smirked, "And you're still the same."

She frowned deeply, "How dare you?" It came out as a growl.

"You still fight the same, Offee." I said, then threw my hand forward, sending her flying back with the Force. It threw her against the wall and it buckled slightly. I smirked, "That's just a taste of my power."

Offee frowned as she slumped from the wall and back onto her feet, "I don't care."

"You should." I said, then shut off my lightsaber and held my hand up, fingers outstretched, "Back down."

Offee blinked for a second, then started laughing, "Lightning? Don't try to fool me, Marko! We both know that that is a Dark Side technique. You're bluffing." Then she dashed at me, her blades above her head, poised to strike.

I had barely smirked before white, hot streams of lightning shot out of my fingertips, striking the Sith and pushing her to the ground. I reignited my lightsaber and pointed it at her smoking form, "I don't bluff. Surrender."

She got to her feet, "Never."

I smirked at her, "You know, I'm not dumb. I know you didn't come here to fight me, you came here for something entirely different. You came for Maltus's crystal. Well I can already tell you that the one you have in your belt is a fake."

Offee's eyes narrowed, "And how are you so sure of that?"

I unclipped the flap of my compartment of my hilt and pulled out the red crystal. Offee's eyes immediately widened in surprise as she took out the fake crystal. The shine in the two crystals were completely different. The fake one had a lighter red glare and the real one resembled blood in the glare.

I shut the compartment in my lightsaber and smiled, "I'm not dumb. I carry his crystal with me wherever I go because I know, like you, that this crystal holds his power in it as well. Oh, and if you don't mind, I've called in some backup. You're not getting away this time."

Suddenly, the front doors burst open as ten clones from Blaze Squadron filed in, led by my second in command: Commander Turbo. Ahsoka walked in with her lightsabers active and ready. She walked up to me and looked at Barriss with distaste all across her face.

Barriss gave another mock-smile, "Ahsoka! So good to see you again! And you've become a Jedi Knight."

"Shut up!" Ahsoka growled.

"Oh, testy." Barriss came back.

Anakin came through next and blocked the window, ensuring no escape points. Ahsoka leaned towards me, "How'd you know that someone would come here?"

"It was the perfect place." I said, "She waited until I had caught on and then set the traps. She wanted to scout out the place and find the crystal."

I turned to Barriss, "Drop your weapons, Offee."

Barriss let out a laugh, but her laugh was shrill and resembled Ventress's, "Oh, that's rich."

"I'm dead serious." I said, "You wanted to fight. I did. You lost. And now you're surrounded. Drop. Your. Weapons."

Barriss eyed me for a moment before laying the two lightsabers on the ground. The clones immediately surrounded her and placed Force-restraint binders on her. As they were escorting her out, with Skywalker as the backup guard, Barriss looked at me, "Red hair…" She sang, "And green eyes…I wonder who has that?"

With that said, the clones pushed her along, leaving me, Ahsoka, and Commander Turbo in the room.

"My men will escort her to the Garrison Cells, Blaze." Turbo said to me, "There is no way she's getting out a second time."

I nodded absently, trying to focus on what she said.

 _"_ _Red hair, green eyes…I wonder who has that."_

I shook my head as I thought of two people who fit that description: Lumiya and Mara Jade. They were the only two who had those exact qualities and who played an important role in the universe.

I frowned to myself as I was lost in thought. _Well, Mara has to be about six or seven, so if she was captured, then she could be molded into a Sith. Lumiya on the other hand is somewhere on this planet, and she's got to be about twenty …so she could actually be behind all this. Maltus may have made a stop at Lumiya's home, wherever it was, and trained her for a while, before truly making her his successor. Barriss might actually be just another pawn in this game. Plus, Maltus's spirit may have drifted around her for a while before dissipating indefinitely. And Lumiya may not even be that old now. I can't remember it all correctly….yeah no way in hell it's Lumiya. I'm a little confused though. Geez. I wish I had all the answers to this stupid mystery. I guess the time that has passed has fogged up that part of my memory._

"General?" Turbo said, jolting me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry, what?" I asked.

Turbo shifted slightly as he holstered his pistols and pulled out a lightsaber, Maltus's lightsaber, "We found this on her before she left."

I took the lightsaber, but it slipped onto the floor, its bottom part snapping open. I bent down and picked up the two halves, "Hmmm…" I looked into one side and then the other, then the other half. Suddenly, a white piece of cloth came out.

I picked it up and read it, "'I never thought that he'd come. I know I can kill him, but if not, then whoever reads this, if they even find it, will know my next target…a little girl. One with red hair and green eyes."

"A little girl with red hair and green eyes?" Ahsoka asked aloud, then turned to me, "Does that mean anything to you, Blaze?"

I was silent.

"General?" Turbo was next.

 _Damn. He had a contingency plan for this_ EXACT _moment. Did he have an idea of what was to come?!_ I swallowed hard, "Mara Jade was the next target…and maybe she still is."

"Who's Mara Jade?" Ahsoka and Turbo asked simultaneously.

I looked back and forth between both of them, a deep sick feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"She's a little girl." I flipped the paper over and felt my heart sink.

There was a few more words:

"And if I know Blaze, he'll find this and he'll get there fast. So, if he's not already dead, kill him. Kill them all. Including the girl."

* * *

 **And thus a new journey starts! Hope you enjoyed! :)**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2: Red Hair, Green Eyes

**So sorry for the late update! I had to drive like thirteen hours with my mother yesterday because we had to go to this hotel/casino thing for a future family get together. Again I apologize and here is the second chapter!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **C** **hapter** **2** **: Red hair, Green Eyes**

I opened the cockpit of my starfighter and stepped onto its hull. I was about to climb in when a hand caught my robe. I turned around and saw Ahsoka, "What?"

"Isn't there someone else you can go to?" She asked, a sick feeling coming on. I smiled gently and climbed back on the ground. I took her hands and placed a light kiss on her lips, "I'll be fine. And, I'm afraid that this is my only option. She's the only one who knows the underbelly of Coruscant that well. Plus, she owes me."

Ahsoka gasped, "She owes you?! What did you do for her?"

"I made sure that Anakin didn't kill her when we were searching for the bomber back then." I shrugged, "I made sure that she remembered."

"How do you intend on finding her?" Ahsoka asked, "I mean, there are billions of people down there, how are you going to find her in all that?"

I unclipped two crescent shaped hilts from my belt, "With these, Ventress has been missing these for a while. I think that she'll cooperate if I have them."

I could see that Ahsoka still wasn't convinced. In all the years I'd known her, she still showed the same sign of worry. From fourteen to twenty, she still bit her lip and shuffled her feet. I sighed slightly and raised her chin so that she could look me in the eye, "I promise that if I need backup, I'll call you."

Ahsoka loosened a bit, "Fine."

I nodded and jumped into the cockpit just as R9 inserted itself into my ship. I clipped my restraints in and activated the engines of my Beta 8a. R9 beeped wildly.

I looked at the monitor.

[Master! I hope that the coordinates are mistaken! Are we going to level 1315?!]

I waved at Ahsoka one last time before rising into the air.

R9 beeped again, [Master?!]

"Yes, R9, we are." I answered the impatient droid, "I've got an errand to run."

R9 let out a low whistle followed by a louder beep, [What errand could bring you down to the slums?]

I laughed at the droid that had been by my side since Mustafar, "Well, old friend, I need to find someone that may or may not be in the official Republic Database yet, though I'm pretty sure she isn't. And there is only one person that I know that knows Coruscant's underbelly incredibly well."

R9 gave a slow whistle as it turned its head to me, [I'm not so sure you should go in alone. Mistress Ahsoka was very worried about you for I'm guessing this exact reason, no?]

"She was." I said, "But I've got it under control."

[And if things don't go to plan?]

"I've agreed to call her." I said as I pulled the ship downward, into the crater where many sections of livelihood were. I could clearly see the vast variety of lights strung across many intersections and crosswalks, as well as many landing pads on shipping docks.

I veered the ship on the docking bay. I opened the hatch and R9 dismounted itself, rolling next to me. I could see now that an Ithorian was the bay keeper and he saw me. He got out of his station box and started to walk to me. I quickly whipped out my earpiece translator.

"What's your business around these parts?" The Ithorian said in its own language. He was a middle aged Ithorian that had probably worked as the bay keeper for several. I could see that the uniform he was wearing was probably his only work uniform.

I smiled, "I'm here to meet a friend. How much will it be to dock here for a few hours?"

The Ithorian's posture straightened showing his full height, "Standard fee for a few hours is two hundred."

I nodded, pulling out three hundred and handing it to him. The Ithorian seemed to frown, "I said only two hundred, sonny."

I smiled and patted his shoulder, "I know, the other hundred is for yourself. Take care."

I walked off as he shouted a "Thank you."

I looked back, "You're welcome. Come on R9."

The astromech rolled up beside me, beeping a familiar tone meaning, [This place is dark.]

"I know, R9. Just hold on." We came through several crowded areas before heading to a workshift elevator on the south side of the warehouse complex. I turned around, just making sure that we weren't followed and hit the activation button. We lowered only one level before I stopped the elevator and walked out. R9 quickly followed me, beeping furiously as he tried to keep up.

We rounded a few corners of the building as we exited the north corridor. I peered down the next hallway, immediately sensing something in there.

"Stay close."

The sections we were passing through were narrow at best and I had to bend down and pull R9 through. The passage way split into two from then on. I turned right, R9 directly on my heels, a low moan of disapproval coming from his system.

We continued walking until we stopped in the middle of a room as big as the council chambers. However, there was only one chair and it was occupied. From the armor that the person wore, I automatically recognized it as Ventress.

"Ventress." I gave a slight grin, "It's been a while. In fact it's been too long. Don't you agree?"

Ventress's hand went to her helmet, revealing her face. It looked the exact same as before. She smiled slightly at me, "Yes, it's been too long. Look at you, quite the Jedi Master aren't you?"

"I am." I said, then smirked, "And I see you're still living the life as a bounty hunter."

"It's not as easy as I thought without my lightsabers, but I have managed. Now, I'm sure you didn't come here just to see me, Marko. Why are you _really_ here?" Ventress asked.

"I need your help." I admitted, crossing my arms, "I'm looking for someone."

Ventress chuckled, "Did it not work out between you and the Padawan?"

I laughed, "No, that's gotten even better. I'm talking about finding someone who's not on the Republic Database. Can you help me?"

Ventress bent one leg over the other and took off her helmet, setting it down on the armrest beside her, "Depends on who it is and what I get out of it?"

I nodded, looking over to another vacant chair huddled in the corner of the room. With the Force, I pulled it over to me and sat down, "It's a little girl named Mara Jade. Does that name ring a bell?"

"Does it?" Ventress asked, pushing me to continue, "You know how this works, Marko."

"Fine." I said and pulled out the lightsabers from my belt, "I believe that these are yours."

I flicked the hilts to her to which she caught with a grateful eye. She eyed the weapons with delicate hands before clipping the long lost blades to her own belt. She pulled out an old WESTER-20, the same gun that Viszla used against me, and threw it to me. I clipped it to my belt and leant forward, "How's that for a deal?"

"I appreciate you returning these." She said, almost smiling, "And as for the girl, word has got around about that name. In fact, there was someone here the other day asking for that name."

I froze on the spot, "Who came?"

Ventress shrugged, "Just someone I worked with briefly…Fett."

That wasn't good at all. Not only did Maltus have a fail-safe plan, but he hired someone totally qualified to do so. I frowned deeply and turned to R9, "I guess this won't be as easy as I thought."

Ventress rose from her seat, "Is there a problem with that?"

I turned to Ventress, "Yeah, I know _what_ Fett's capable of and _how_ he is capable of doing it. He's an adult now and he'll embrace his roots. He'll kill anybody that stands in his way." I immediately looked back to the way I came, then back to Ventress, "Did you tell him anything?"

Ventress walked over to me and traced a finger around my chest, in the creepy way she always did, "Now, now, who would I be if I kept grudges…I guess I'd be _me_. No, I didn't tell him anything. I told him to go jump in a volcano and find her himself."

"And this was yesterday?"

"Yes."

"Then you have to tell me everything right now." I said, "Chances are that he's already hot on the trail of Jade."

Ventress went back to her chair and thought for a moment, "Well, I overheard many things that are probably aren't true. But I did ask one of my partners about her, just because Fett perked my curiosity."

R9 rolled over and let out a low moan. I patted the droid's dome and focused on Ventress, "And?"

"She told me that a couple by the name of the Jades live just around the train station on this level. I didn't believe it until I checked it out for myself, you know how I am." Ventress smiled.

"Believe me, I do. First time I met you, you tried to kill me." I said with a hint of humor.

"Anyway," She said, "I found the Jades in apartment complex-"

Ventress never finished as I ignited my lightsaber in an overhead arch, slicing an unsuspecting spy droid in half. The two halves fell to the ground with a loud _clang_ sound as they drifted to two different spots in the room. I deactivate my lightsaber and hooked it to my belt.

"Someone was spying on us." I said in a low voice, "And there might be more. You're just going to have to show me where this place is. I can't take the chance of us being recorded. Because, if this is the work of Fett, then we'll be knee deep in a bad situation of epic proportions."

* * *

Ventress led me and R9 through several different alley ways and warehouse complexes in an effort to shake any remaining spy droids and Fett, if it even was him. The walk was long, but we eventually ended up at the train station. Ventress leaned in close, "Number 142."

"Thank you, Ventress." I whispered, "Take care of yourself."

"You make it sound as if this is the last time we'll see each other, Marko." Ventress laughed under her breath.

I shrugged, "Might be. Now go."

Ventress gave me one last glance before disappearing into the shadows like a ghost. I stared at the direction she went for a moment, thinking about the possibilities I had. I could've jumped her and taken her in on multiple charges including: Assassinations, kidnapping, theft, and just being the apprentice of a Sith.

 _Former apprentice_ , I reminded myself. Ventress broke her ties with Dooku when she found out about his plan to kill her. But, still, I didn't know if I made the right choice. I unclipped the WESTER-20 and held it out to R9. R9 swiveled his dome silently, just before letting out a low beeping sound.

[What is this for?]

"It's just in case you need to protect yourself." I said, still with the gun in my hands. R9 reached out with his micrograbbers and placed the gun inside his tool compartment.

"Let's go find her."

We walked out along the shadows and through many archways before coming to the tracks of the train. It was unusually not crowded, only about twenty waiting for it. I walked up the stairs, immediately making a B-line for the walkway to the rooms.

I cast a glance behind me and saw R9 roll to a slow pace. I looked up and saw nothing. I surveyed the surrounding area, but found no traces of Fett.

I continued my pace through several more corridors that connected the complexes together like string of a spider's web. After a few minutes, my search proved fruitful. The apartment door was right in front of me: room 142.

I was about to knock when I looked at the door completely. It was already open. I unclipped my lightsaber and looked at R9, "Stay here, watch my back."

The door silently swung open as I entered. I looked around and saw nothing out of the ordinary, but I kept my senses alert. I could feel the presence of a Force user, but I couldn't pinpoint where it was. It was as if I was going in with only my right eye.

Suddenly the sound of glass shattering hit my ears. I ran through the next door adjacent to the room I was in and saw him…Boba Fett. He had a girl, no more than five or six years old, with fiery red hair and bright green eyes under his arm. He had only used one hand to hold her in place as she wasn't very strong, the other he had used to unsheathe his weapon, a standard E-9 blaster rifle.

I activate my lightsaber, the blue light reflecting off of the walls, broken glass, and his helmet. I could see Fett's eyes through the helmet, just daring me to make a move. His helmet moved to his left and I followed the gaze, right to Mara's parents. Her dad's forehead and arm was bleeding and her mom was thrown like a ragdoll into a wall.

I growled slightly, "Fett…give me the girl."

Fett made no move to do so, "I don't think so, Marko. I've got a deal and I intend to keep it." He jumped out the window and activated his jetpack. Fett propelled himself into the air and started to fly away. However, I wasn't going to let the bounty hunter get away with her.

"Damn. Here we go." I muttered to myself angrily.

I stepped back and, with the Force, launched myself onto Fett's back, slicing open the circuit board on his rocket. I pulled the entire mother board out and we went into a spiral. Everything was black and gray before we finally crashed into a rooftop, a metal one. Mara flew from Fett's hands and slid down the slope. I reached out with the Force and stopped her decent, just until she gained a proper foothold.

Fett fired multiple shots at me to which I had to roll away from. I jumped up backwards and ignited my lightsaber, just in time to deflect the next few blasts he had. He holstered his weapon and threw a grenade at me. I caught the grenade with a gentle touch and tossed it high into the air where it exploded in flash of dazzling light.

Fett took out his father's old WESTER-34s and cracked off several more shots at me. I dodged the first few but was backed up as to deflect the next several into the air. As the last one bounced off my blade, Fett charged at me, throwing his entire body at me.

My lightsaber flew out onto the edge of the rooftop, right next to Mara. I refocused my attention back on Fett as he caught me by the face with his fist. I dodged the next swing and rammed my knee into his chin. He recoiled slightly before attacking again, but I was up this time. He threw his fist to my face, but I caught it and kicked out my leg, sending him spiraling backwards on his back.

I reached out my hand and called my lightsaber back to my hand. I pointed the tip of the blade at his head, "Surrender, Fett."

He didn't respond. Suddenly, his wrist compartment flew open and he threw four small smoke bombs onto the ground obscuring my vision just long enough to get away. Once the smoke had cleared, he was gone and I had Mara.

I walked up to Mara and extended my hand to the frightened little girl. Her cheeks were stained with tears and her face was flushed from crying.

"M-M-Mom." She sniffed loudly, "Daddy…"

I held the girl tightly as she clung to my chest. I silently activated my comlink, "Ahsoka," I whispered into the device. "I need backup."


	3. Chapter 3: Recovery

**Had family emergency in moving my sister back to live with us for a bit because her life is hectic. Had to go over details. I apologize for the lateness of this chapter, but, as always, enjoy!**

* * *

 **C** **hapter** **3** **: Recovery**

"Is she in there?" I asked the Jedi healer as she walked out. She looked at me with no emotion, "Yes."

"May I go see her?"

"Of course, Master Marko." She bowed slightly before leaving the hall. I slowly opened the door and saw the little girl wrapped up in a blanket on the bed. Her red hair was in knots and her eyes were stained with dried tears. She was wearing black shorts and a small red shirt that had been ripped by Fett's suit.

I walked over to the chair beside the bed and smiled gently at her, "Hi."

"H-Hi." She hiccupped.

"My name is Blaze." I introduced myself, "What's your name?"

Mara looked up into my eyes, "M-Mara."

I smiled and reached my hand out to rub her hair, "That's a pretty name."

Mara tensed at my touch, but slowly relaxed, "T-Thank you."

I smiled once more and retracted my hand. Mara shifted in her bed as she got a better look at me, "What's wrong with your face?"

I looked at her questioningly, "My face?"

"Yeah, it's all purple." Mara said, "Your cheek is kinda purple."

I turned my head to see the mirror in the corner in the edge of the room. The reflection I saw made me chuckle a little. Mara was right, my cheek was purple. It must've been the hit that Fett landed on me.

I laughed slightly as I turned back to Mara, "Yeah, I guess it is. Mara, I have to tell you something."

"Yeah?" She cautiously asked.

"Well, your mom and dad are very hurt so they have to stay here at the Temple for a while, while they get better." I said gently.

At hearing this, water starting to accumulate in her green eyes. She sniffed loudly and started to cry. I immediately held out my arms to her, which she accepted and buried her face in my robes. I held the girl in my arms, gently running my hand through her hair, and spoke, "They'll be fine, Mara. But you do have to stay with someone while they're here."

"I d-don't w-want to l-leave my M-Mommy and D-Daddy!" She cried softly again.

I thought for a second. _Maybe she can stay with me at my place, Ahsoka just moved in so she'll feel like she's protected._ "Mara, I know that you don't want to leave, but if you don't then you'll get even sadder."

"But I d-don't know anywhere else to live." She mumbled as she raised her head to look at me.

I smiled gently, "You can come stay with me. I live only a few minutes away, and you can just ask me and I'll take you to your mom and dad."

"Live w-with you?" Mara repeated.

I nodded while rubbing my finger across her cheeks, wiping away the tears on her face, "Yeah. I live in a large apartment and I have a large holoscreen that has a lot of cool shows."

Mara gave a bright smile, lighting up her face with happiness, "That sounds so cool! I want to go there!"

I laughed at her enthusiasm and lifted her off onto the ground, "You know that that means I'm the boss, right?"

Mara nodded vigorously, "I know. I'll follow everything you say." However, the mischievous glint in her eye told me otherwise. Mara smiled up at me as she took my hand, trying to hurry me along.

I looked down at the five year old with surprise. It was hard to imagine this sweet girl turning into a hard, stiff assassin that worked for Palpatine…that is, if he was alive.

"Come on! Let's go!" Mara tried hard to pull me to the exit, "I want to see the holoscreen!"

"Calm down, Mara." I laughed, "First I have to check with the Council about it. If they say yes, then we'll head for my place, but if they say no then you have to stay here."

Mara's smile disappeared for a moment, the mood of happiness slowly turned into a scary feeling for the young girl. She nodded mutely and stood still.

"Come on." I smiled, "Let's go see the Jedi Council."

"What's a Jedi?"

I looked at the girl incredulously, "Well, a Jedi is…Hmmm…A Jedi is someone with the Force who fights for others and peace for the galaxy."

"What's the Force?"

I bent down to her and made a gesture around myself, "The Force is all around us, and it surrounds every living thing. It holds the galaxy together. It can be used for good, or it can be used for evil. You see? Jedi use the Force for good."

Mara tilted her head slightly, blinking her long eyelashes, "Then who uses it for bad?"

I frowned at the question. Mara must've caught my face because she immediately apologized, "Sorry."

"No, don't apologize." I said quickly. I ruffled her hair for good measure, enticing a giggle from the little red-head. "I just don't like those guys. They're called Sith and a long time ago, I had to face a few of them. They try to destroy everything in sight and the Jedi are their enemies."

"You fought them?" Mara marveled, "Did you win?"

I laughed, "Oh yeah, I did win, but it wasn't easy. He almost defeated me, but I thought of everyone I care about and I was able to beat him."

"Wow!" Mara giggled excitingly, "You are really tough!"

"I guess I am." I said, "Come on, let's go you little questionnaire."

* * *

"Masters, I respectfully ask that be allowed to look after Mara while her parents are healing." I asked to the entire council, Mara right in front of me, staring right back into the circle of Jedi.

Windu had changed some over the years, but his demeanor didn't. He was still the hard Jedi Master that he was. He looked me in the eye and turned to Yoda who leaned in on his cane.

"Important to you, this is, hmmm?" Master Yoda asked.

I nodded, "It is, Master. I feel that it is my duty to protect her…just as Qui-Gon felt about Anakin."

That drew an intense, but sad stare over to me. Yoda's ears slightly drooped forward, as respect for the deceased Jedi Master. Even though Qui-Gon had been dead for twenty years, he still roamed in people's minds. He was the first Jedi in over a thousand years to be cut down by a Sith Lord.

I turned to Shaak Ti, whose face was compassionate and understanding, "I feel your connection to her, Blaze." She said softly.

That was a vote.

I turned to the Togrutan Jedi Master and smiled. She nodded back as I turned to Windu. He still wasn't moving an inch. Windu was now about fifty-seven and was still a leading member of the Jedi Council. I looked around the room again at everybody's faces. Some were unreadable, while others were understanding.

I turned to Lyra's Master, Plo Koon, "Master Plo, surely you know what's like to find a girl that is, or _was,_ in danger. You have to help her."

Plo nodded, "I do. And I feel that your actions will not bring her any harm. I agree with Master Ti on letting the boy watch over young Mara."

That was another vote.

Soon it all fell on Yoda and Windu. Windu pushed his hands together and breathed in deeply. I could feel his Force presence swirl around Mara, and I think that she did too. Mara suddenly scratched her arm and moved slightly, but once Mace's presence left, she stopped.

Windu opened his eyes and continued to stare, his brown eyes searching for any fault in her or me. He then turned to the Grand Master, "Master? What do you think?"

Yoda let out a small, "Hmmm…"

I placed my hands on the little girl's shoulders and squeezed them softly. Mara looked up at me with a smile. She raised her hand and gave a thumbs up, and I returned the gesture. Mara was indeed a great girl and she needed to be protected, no matter what. Even without the Council's permission, I would keep her safe.

"The Force I feel…Strong it is, in her." Yoda spoke, "A Jedi she would become. Danger would follow. Around you, safe she feels, yes?" He directed to Mara.

"Yes, I can feel it." Master Mundi cut in, "She possess great power, and she has great comfort around Master Marko."

Windu still held his stare, "Then we have reached a decision. Master Marko, Mara Jade may stay with you under your protection until it is decided otherwise. I have faith that you will live up to your reputation."

I nodded respectively to them. I turned to Obi Wan and Anakin, "Obi Wan, Anakin, may I speak to you?"

Obi Wan and Anakin nodded and followed me out of the Council Chambers. We walked a ways before I turned to them, Mara was holding my hand.

"Obi Wan, did you run a DNA sample of that piece of cloth?" I asked.

Obi Wan gave a short nod, "Yes, the DNA samples came back earlier today. The DNA we found on the cloth belongs to Barriss Offee. There seems to be nothing else but that."

I nodded in understanding. If Maltus knew something was wrong, then why would he only entrust one person to carry on his legacy. And why would Barriss allow herself to be captured so easily?

Anakin suddenly laid a hand on my shoulder, "Blaze?"

"What?" I asked, "What is it?"

"Do you know where Ahsoka is?" He asked.

"No, why?"

Anakin smiled, "Well, Padme insisted that I invite you all over for dinner tonight. I can't give the invitation to Ahsoka if she isn't here." His eyes drifted to Mara, "And now you can bring Mara, if you like. I'm sure Luke and Leia would be thrilled to have her to play with."

"I'd be happy to bring Mara along, but first we have to find Ahsoka." I laughed slightly, "She's always disappearing, isn't she…I mean, half of that is your fault, but…" I trailed off.

Anakin turned red, but laughed, "Ok, I'll take blame for that one."

Obi Wan smiled, "Can you also take blame for that thing on Cato Nemoidia?"

Anakin whipped around to his old master, "That was your fault, and you know that." retorted Skywalker, "Plus that was the ninth time I've saved you, you know?"

"Eighth, that business doesn't count" Obi Wan waved dismissively.

"Of course it doesn't." I joked. Mara tugged on my hand slightly, "Blaze, can we go now?"

"Yeah." I said to the girl, then turned to Obi Wan and Anakin, "I'll see you guys at the Skywalkers. I've got to show Mara where she'll be living and I've got to find Ahsoka, so let's say about…" I thought for a moment, "6:00 pm. That sound good?"

The two Jedi Masters in front of me nodded.

"See you there." I said once more before leaving.

Mara looked back at them and waved goodbye, "Bye!"

And, funny thing was, they waved back.

* * *

I opened the front doors of my apartment and Mara rushed in, looking around at the many leisures I had. She ran into the living room and marveled at the large holoscreen. She sat down on the large sofa, arranging a comfortable position for herself. The energetic girl only spent a moment doing that before she got bored and jumped off the couch. She ran throughout the house, laughing and giggling all about.

But then, there were screams.

On impulse, my lightsaber flew into my hand. Mara came running through the hallway with a look of fear on her face. I patted her head gently before looked down the long hallway, shouting, "Hello! Who's there?"

"Blaze?" Came the recognizable voice of Ahsoka. I sighed in relief and hooked my lightsaber to my belt, which I adjusted slightly. Mara was still behind my leg as Ahsoka walked out in her normal Jedi attire.

"Ahsoka, I was looking for you at the Temple." I looked down and saw the small duffle bag around her shoulders, "I thought you'd have more stuff than that."

Ahsoka pointed a thumb backwards, "I've already put away my other stuff." She then looked at the little red head behind my leg, "Oh, hey, that's that little girl you got back…Mara Jade, right?"

I nodded slightly, "Yeah, the Jedi Council gave me custody of her while her parents are recovering." I whispered the last part. Mara looked out slightly at Ahsoka and muttered a "Hello."

Ahsoka smiled gently and bend down to her level, "Hi, I'm sorry I scared you. I was just surprised that you were in there."

Mara nodded, but remained behind my leg. She wasn't going to trust Ahsoka yet, I recognized. Ahsoka reached out her hand, but Mara flinched and pulled back farther. This discouraged Ahsoka and she stood back up, looking me in the eyes, "Why's she so scared of me?"

"Beats me." I shrugged, pulling out my wrist-crono and snapped it onto my wrist, "We've got to be at the Skywalkers by-"

"Six." Ahsoka interrupted, "Yes, I know. My Master contacted me a few minutes ago."

"Oh, well, that's good. I've got to show Mara around." I said before giving Ahsoka a peck on the cheek, "I'll check in with you after we're done."

"Okay, but," She teased, "don't go tackling anymore bounty hunters."

I laughed, "I won't."

Ahsoka gave one last kind glance to Mara before walking off. Mara came out from behind my leg, "Who was that?"

"That was my girlfriend, Ahsoka." I said, "She's a Jedi like me."

"Girlfriend?" Mara asked, "You mean like how my mom and dad are?"

I laughed hard for a moment, "No, no, no…It's a little bit different. She likes me and I like her, but your mom and dad are married, we're just dating."

"Oh" Mara exclaimed, "I get it."

I smiled and gave her my hand, "You want to see the rest of the house?"

"Yes, please." Mara answered. The more she was around me, the more I was flabbergasted at how she turned out in another world. Yet, in the deeper reaches of my mind, I was frightened that I couldn't stop that.

 _Stop thinking like that!_ I thought fiercely, _Palpatine molded her into what she was. Stop thinking that you can't stop that. You already have._

* * *

It was about 6:03 when we got to the Skywalkers. After I'd shown Mara the apartment, I realized that she had nothing else to wear. We went down to the local shops and I bought her some new clothes. She was wearing a green shirt and black shorts and a new pair of shoes. She seemed very comfortable with what she chose. I suggested a dress, even not a spiffy one, but she insisted on that attire.

So smart.

I knocked on the door once, before it flew open with a flash. Anakin was right there, grinning from ear to ear at the sight of us. He gestured to the inside, "Come on in, guys."

Mara held my hand as we walked across the doorway and into the home, Ahsoka was right behind us. I could clearly see Obi Wan and Siri talking in another corner while Luke, Leia, and Ben were playing with an assortment of different toys that Mara found intriguing. I pushed her gently in their direction, "Go play, Mara. Enjoy yourself."

Luke looked up from his fun and saw the red headed girl. He immediately smiled and walked over, "Hiya!"

Mara smiled back, "Hi, I'm Mara."

Luke smiled again, "I'm Luke. You want to play with us?"

Mara looked back at me to which I just nodded, though inside I was laughing at the scene before me. Luke Skywalker was asking Mara Jade to play. In another universe, this act of forwardness would've gotten Luke killed by a less-fun Mara Jade.

Mara nodded, "Sure."

Suddenly, a hand laid itself upon my shoulder. It was Anakin, "That's cute, isn't it?"

 _It is. You know, the Mara Jade I knew about would've never wanted to be within a hundred light years of him. When I came here for the first time, I had thought that Palpatine would get her first and the cycle would start all over again. But now I see that she's actually happy playing with Luke._ "Who knows, maybe they will get married in the future." I teased Skywalker.

Anakin let out a choked cough, "What?!"

"I'm just messing with you, fool!" I laughed and patted his back, "Now where's the food?"

Anakin laughed, despite almost choking, and looked to the others, "Hey guys, we can eat now!"

Everybody started to move into the kitchen while I watched Mara get up from playing and move towards the food. Luke was smiling as he saved a seat for her at the table. I sat down and looked at the two. Mara laughed as Luke told a joke, one that I didn't get, but she did. The two of them were getting very acquainted with each other.

* * *

After dinner, we stayed there for about three hours before calling it a night and leaving. Ahsoka tried to talk Mara, and, surprisingly, talked back to her. The two talked all the way back to the apartment room, laughing and giggling together.

Ahsoka had finally passed her barriers. I silently congratulated her through the Force. She responded back with a "Thank you."

As ten o'clock came around, I tucked Mara into her bed. She was staying in the guestroom directly across from my own. I turned out the light by the wall and started to walk out when… "Wait!"

I turned around and saw the little read head with a sad expression. She looked down, "Daddy always kisses me goodnight."

She said it so quietly that I almost didn't here, but I did. Mara had been through a lot in the past twenty-four hours, so I bent down by her bed.

"Good night, Mara." I whispered before giving her a kiss on his head, "Sleep peacefully. And if you need me, I'm right across the hall."

"Okay, night Blaze." She smiled, her eyelids heavy and a yawn erupting from her mouth. She laid her head on the pillow below and fell asleep. I stayed at the door, listening to her rhythmic breathing.

 _In and out…_

I thought to myself.

 _She'll be fine..._

I looked at her sleeping form, wishing that her eyes would open again, so I could see her bright green eyes.

 _In and out…_

The way she slept looked like she didn't have a care in the world.

"Blaze?" I heard faintly. I jumped slightly before turning around to see Ahsoka in her shorts and white tank top.

"Yeah?" I said sleepily as I cast a look at my crono.

11:00.

I was slightly taken aback, "How long was I standing here?"

"A while." Ahsoka replied, "I tried to move you, but you insisted that you watch her sleep."

"I did? Don't recall ever saying that? But she is cute when she sleeps, don't you agree?" I asked.

Ahsoka smiled, "Yeah, she is. I hope that she'll be safe in here."

"She will be." I yawned, "But I have to check the security system first. R9 should've already placed in the new security code."

"What new code?"

I walked from the room to the alarm system where R9 beeped lowly.

[The code is in Master]

"Thanks, R9." I said, "And to answer your question, Ahsoka, I placed this code in since Offee broke in here a few days ago. I added it as an extra security measure. Plus, the alarm will send off a break in signal to our cronos."

"And this all because of Barriss?" Ahsoka asked.

I shrugged slightly, "And Fett. I know he's gonna want to get her back, so I can't take that chance."

"I wouldn't want you to." Ahsoka said, "Mara needs all the protection she can get. I think that it was a good idea to install the code."

"Thanks." I said before throwing an arm around her waist, "Let's go to bed."

"Night R9." I called backwards.

R9 beeped and swiveled his dome, [Goodnight Master]

As we walked into our room, I heard the sound of the alarm switch on. I climbed into my bed and Ahsoka climbed into the bed as well, cuddling up next to me. Ever since Maltus, I've always had a thing about leaving Ahsoka far away, and now that feeling extended to Mara. Yet, I didn't know why. Sure she was destined to be a powerful Jedi, but that wasn't why I felt so connected. Maybe it was my many years of studying about that time in her life? Maybe it was because the Force wanted me to have that connection?

Whatever the reason, I closed my eyes slowly, keeping them on Ahsoka as she closed her blue ones. I felt sleep start to take me away and I felt relaxed.

Before I succumbed to sleep, I swear I heard Qui-Gon's voice saying, _"Rest now, young one. Sleep well. Keep Mara safe, she's crucial to the future."_

As the last word seemed to hit me, I let my body drift into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

 **Hope yall enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4: Fett Strikes Back

**C** **hapter** **4** **: Fett Strikes Back**

I don't know how long I slept.

It might have been minutes, or hours, but I knew it wasn't that long. I opened my eyes and looked at the crono by my bedside. It read 3:04. It was early in the morning and I was waking up.

I sat up and hung my feet over the side of the bed. As my feet hit the soft carpet, I felt a shift in the Force. It wasn't your normal movement. It almost felt like a call. I shook my head at this, thinking it was just me. I did have strange dreams at night sometimes. The dreams varied from me fighting Maltus and losing, to me winning and becoming the Sith myself.

It was dreams like that that made me think of the vision I had in Palpatine's office. The vision was so real that it scared me. I fought _me._ But I had to let that go. It was just a hallucination.

I looked over to Ahsoka, who was sleeping peacefully, and smiled. Her face was turned to me and I felt the calming waves of the Force pulsate off of her. I reached my hand out and brushed my hand across her right montral and lekku. She shifted slightly, but stayed in the same place a smile spreading across her face.

It was in this moment that I thought about the first time I fought Maltus on Mustafar. After the fight, I'd been rushed to the Temple and there Ahsoka admitted that she loved me. But before she did, I ran a hand across her lekku, waking her up in the process. It was a dumb move, but I wasn't thinking at the time.

But I was thinking now.

Yet, as I pulled my hand back, I could only think of tomorrow, not _now._

I stood from the bed and walked over to the doorframe. The window in my room was cracked open and the cool, night air brushed my back. For a moment I thought of closing it, as not to wake up Ahsoka, but I felt it should stay where it was.

It was that kind of thinking that got me to stay here, in this galaxy. Did I miss my family? Yes, I did, but I knew that I'd be endangering them if I went home. In the last several years, I had to change from a kid to an adult. A Jedi Master. My childhood looked far behind me, but I secretly kept some traits from it. Like they say, old habits die hard.

I looked back to the crono and mumbled to myself, "3:20…I'll check on Mara."

As I walked into the hallway, I felt that same call in the Force again. But this time, it was much stronger. I looked down the hallway, but saw nothing. There was an empty living room and an empty hallway.

I continued down the hall, I took a glance backwards. Nothing.

 _Calm down, Blaze._ I thought to myself as a breath of air came out of my mouth. _You're just tired…After you check on Mara, then you can go back to bed._

I opened the door and looked into the room. Mara had pulled the covers over her head, most likely in an attempt to get warm. I walked up to the covers, slightly nudging them, but they felt…wavy.

"Mara?" I asked quietly.

Not so much as a twitch.

I pulled back the covers, and my blood ran cold. She was gone. A few pillows had given the illusion that she was still in her bed. I mentally cursed and ran back into my room, "Ahsoka!"

"What?" She groggily asked.

"Mara's gone." I said as I Force pulled my robes to me. I quickly changed and held my lightsaber in my hand, its normal grip fitting quite nicely, "I need you to alert the Republic authorities…I think its Fett again."

I ran out the door and into the living room, where Fett was. Mara was hanging loosely on his shoulder.

"Yup! It's Fett!" I shouted backwards. With one hand I thumbed the blade to life and with the other I pointed to Fett, "I let you off easy last time, Fett! Give the girl back or I will have to kill you."

"A deal is a deal, Marko. You know that." He said back, "And I never back out on a deal."

"But Maltus is dead! Why honor a deal with a dead person?!" I shouted. The bounty hunter didn't budge, but I felt the confusion in him.

"Maltus?" Fett said, "He's been dead for years. A dead man doesn't recruit."

"Don't play games with me, Fett!" I yelled, "I know that Maltus hired you to find Mara before he died. But he's gone! I killed him, so why honor a dead man's deal?"

"This Maltus didn't recruit me." Fett said resolutely. "My employer remained anonymous."

I looked at the bounty hunter in shock. _If Maltus didn't hire him…who did?_ "Then who…?" I shook my head fiercely, "I don't care! MARA!"

The girl woke up immediately and screamed. She wriggled out of Fett's grip, falling to the floor. I wanted to reach out and help Mara, but I knew that Fett was my priority. The initial getaway baffled Fett long enough for me to tackle him…right out the window.

I gripped the back of Fett's jetpack as he dove downward in an attempt to get me off. With the lightsaber still in my hand, I slashed with terrible aim, only managing to shave off the tip of his helmet. Fett must've known that I'd chop his head off eventually because he stopped immediately and we both plummeted onto the top of another condo, thirty stories off the ground.

We both landed on our back's, dazed by the force of the impact. I coughed as I rolled backwards onto my feet, re-igniting my lightsaber, "Damn, that hurt."

Fett got back up and reached backwards to his jetpack. I raised an eyebrow in suspicion as he took out the rocket. He slowly twisted the top off, unsheathing a retractable vibroblade. He swiftly unclicked the locking mechanism holding the rare metal in.

There was a slight misfire, but his jetpack came back to life as he jumped up at me, his vibroblade over his head for a direct attack. I blocked the attack and jumped up to meet him in the air. I pushed out both my feet in a dropkick. Fett flew backwards, but I was able to regain a proper landing before he came to his senses.

Fett deactivated his jetpack and assaulted me on foot. He threw out a vast amount of techniques, but I blocked them all. He swung for my feet, but I met the blade there. The metal sizzled as the lightsaber made contact. I made a slash for his arm, but Fett was indeed a skilled fighter because he blocked it in time and added a counter attack, one that I wasn't expecting.

We clashed for some time, trading blow for blow, but never hitting each other. As I pushed back Fett from the lock we were in, he pulled his wrist up and launched a barrage of toxic darts, which, if they hit me, would kill me in a matter of seconds. Letting the full extent of my Jedi abilities show, I blocked all the darts as they came my way.

Fett sheathed his vibroblade as he tried firing at me with more darts. I jumped to the side and broke into a roll. The darts bounce harmlessly off the metal roof, missing me at every turn. Fett pulled his wrist back, letting a second of empty space hang. But that was all I needed.

Coming out of the roll, I leaped at Fett, my lightsaber humming to life in my hand. Fett had no time to dodge as I slammed my foot into his helmet, sending him skidding across the durasteel. Though clearly outmatched, Fett didn't stop. He took out his E-11 blaster rifle, cracking off multiple shots to catch me off guard. Yet, he didn't know that I'd spent nearly seven years deflecting such blasts.

I took a few steps forward every time a blaster bolt ricocheted off my blue energy blade, all the while getting closer to Fett. The bounty hunter seemed oblivious to the obvious distance change between the two of us. It was as if the only thing running through his mind was killing me. Which I could understand, but I didn't favor the idea in the slightest.

"Just give up Jedi!" Fett shouted as he increased his rate of fire.

Up till now, I'd been trying to hold off him, now I was trying to disarm him. The skill set between the two of us was very different. Fett was a bounty hunter and I was a Jedi. The difference was great enough.

As the last blast flew into the sky, I sliced the gun in half and pulling Fett over my head, dropping him onto the roof on his face. His hand flew upward, launching two edge-teethed slicer spheres. They grazed my arms, creating two long scratches. Blood started to seep from the small wound.

Fett regained his bearings and flipped backwards, pulling out the vibroblade again. I forgot the wound and engaged him full force with every intent on ending him. I knew that if I held out a little longer, then maybe backup would arrive. But I couldn't stall anymore.

With a swift kick to the back of the hand, I sent the vibroblade across the roof, slowly edging its way to the roof's end. Fett turned to it, but I swung my lightsaber at his midsection, leaving him to dodge the attack.

And he did.

He jumped over the lightsaber and dove for the vibroblade. I caught his foot just before the distance closed. With all my strength in my arms, I threw him backwards with a mighty grunt of pressure.

Fett crashed and flipped on the ground before coming to a halt, unmoving. Slowly, though, he got up. I held the blade up on instinct, but I could tell that the bounty hunter was at his limit.

"It's over." I said, "It's over, Fett! I know that you honor a deal, but think about it. Your employer wants a little girl! And for what?!"

"It…isn't any of my…problem." The bounty hunter breathed in deeply as he said, the fatigue of the battle catching on, "A deal is a deal. Now, get out of my way or die!"

"I'll take my chances with dying." I said with a smirk before twirling the lightsaber around in a defense stance, "I haven't died yet, and I don't think that you will be the one to kill me."

Fett unclipped two WESTER-34s and fired at me. I deflected the shots easily and pulled the guns away telepathically. As he reached for yet another weapon, I grabbed him with the Force, holding him in a grip which prevented him from moving his arms. I slammed him into the roof before up against the side of the apartment building.

"Give up, Fett." I shouted, "I've got you pegged."

Suddenly, a yellow speeder pulled up beside me and my brother jumped out. He was cladded in a dark brown tunic that resembled Anakin's and he had on a lighter robe. He pulled out his lightsaber and ignited the purple blade.

"Hey, bro." He greeted, his eyes on Fett, "I see you have everything handled, huh?"

"Yeah, but-!" I stopped midsentence as I felt a strong ripple in the Force. I looked slightly behind and saw four pairs of glowing red eyes.

"Duck!" I shouted as I launched Fett back to me, but I missed the catch and he rolled on the roof, hitting his head on the holo-antenna near his vibroblade. I jumped to the right, bumping Jake to the right as well. Jake flipped over the speeder and I followed, our blades at the ready.

The eyes suddenly split into two pairs of two. I took a second to look at them. They were an exact replica of the lizard acolytes I fought when I first came to this world. The snarled and gnashed their teeth at us, but they didn't charge. I silently thought they looked like Trandoshin slavers.

Fett picked himself off the ground, "I was hoping I wasn't going to have to resort to this," He muttered. He pointed a hand forward, "Kill them all!"

The lizard beasts ignited their double bladed lightsaber staffs and charged at us. Jake flipped over the lizard and slashed for the head, but the creature intercepted the blow with his own weapon. The acolyte against me threw out a barrage of attacks, but they were sloppy. I dodged most of them, before running my blade through the middle of the lightsaber staff. The creature was puzzle for a moment before he was impaled by my blue blade. He let out an ear-piercing screech, which I could only guess was his death rattle, falling to the ground, smoke coming from the hole in his chest.

Jake smacked the creature across the face with the end of his hilt, dazing it. I watched in pride as my little brother delivered a massive overhead slash, severing the lizard's head. It fell to the ground with a loud crash, its lightsaber falling right beside it.

Jake looked to me and nodded. I could tell what he was thinking. _Let's get Fett._

We both whipped our heads at the bounty hunter, noticing for the first time the huge Firespray behind him. The _Slave I_ hovered just slightly above the building, its boarding ramp extended far below, just low enough for Fett to climb on. I immediately knew that Fett was going to get away. I couldn't get to him in time.

I reached into my utility belt and pulled out a tracker, much like the one that Obi Wan used to track Jango Fett. I threw it at the ship's hull. But it never reached it. Fett grabbed it at the last moment.

He stared down at me through his helmet, "It won't work on me like it did my father."

Without so much as another word, the Mandalorian walked back up to the entrance of his ship, without passing another glance. The engines roared to their full capacity as the ship lifted off into the air. For a moment, an unsettling silence filled the air. I cast a glance at my brother, who was turning his weapon off, the feeling was soon dissipating, leaving only quiet peace between us. Jake had changed much over the years, _much._ He was sixteen now and knew how to handle himself. And, in times like this, I wondered how the change had such an effect on him.

"Do you think he brought those?"

The initial question brought me out of my thoughts, "What? The lizards?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said, "You think Fett brought along backup on his own?"

"Nah, Fett's a man of pride, as well a skill. He wouldn't willingly bring along those things. He'd only do it if it was part of his job."

"So, whoever sent Fett knew that he would need backup?" Jake asked. "Seems pretty farfetched."

I shrugged slightly, clipping my weapon on my belt, "It's only a guess. How'd you know I'd be here?"

Jake pointed to his head, "I felt it. I got the feeling something was wrong, and it was with you, so I rushed down here to help. I'm glad I did, you weren't faring well."

I laughed, "I was doing fine, but the lizards definitely surprised me. Thanks, Jake."

He nodded with a smile, "No problem." He cast a glance at his wrist-crono, "It's a quarter past four. I'll call it in."

He looked up at the shattered window above, "And I'll call that in tomorrow. You've got to stop jumping out windows, bro."

That was Jake for you. He was still making jokes. "Thanks, now can you give me a lift up?"

"Sure."

It was only a few seconds, but he dropped me off at the shattered window pane. I waved him off as he left. My attention refocused on the little girl over on the floor. Ahsoka had her arms wrapped protectively around her as Mara cried into her shoulder. I walked over to them and bent down, "It's over Mara, it's okay."

Mara looked up at me, then pointed to my arm. I followed the line of sight to where she was pointing. It led me straight to the two identical cuts on my arm. Dried blood surround the wound, but fresh blood dripped very slowly downward.

"Oh, it's just a scratch" I said dismissively, wiping the wound with my sleeve, "I need to know if you're okay."

Mara nodded, "I-I'm okay."

Ahsoka looked to me, "She's fine. But what I don't get was how he was able to get in. Didn't you just set that knew code in last night?"

I nodded, "I did, but somehow he was able to override the system. My focus is really on the things he brought with him."

"The lizard things?" Mara asked.

I looked to the girl, realizing she must've looked downward during the fight, "Yeah, those." I turned back to Ahsoka, "They were the same things I fought when I came here the first time, remember? On the Dreadnaught?"

"I do, all too well." Ahsoka commented.

"Who sent them?" I asked aloud, "And why would that person know why Fett would need help? No one can just justify one's abilities then add extra power onto it, Fett isn't someone who would allow it."

"So why did he?"

"I don't know." I responded truthfully, "I really don't know. Fett rarely partnered with anybody, and I doubt that he would ally himself with anyone that even remotely resembled a Jedi. Something else is brewing. I can't put my finger on it though. Something isn't right…"

Mara pulled on my robe, "Blaze?"

"Yeah, Mara?"

"Can we go back to bed?"

"I think that's the best idea I've heard all night." I smiled and picked the girl up in my arms, carrying her through the living room. I passed a glance at R9, who re-engaged the alarm system and activated the home energy shield, coving the windows and doors with green energy shields.

As I laid Mara down on the bed, the Force seemed to swell around her in a tidal wave of pure energy. The girl was smiling at me.

It was almost impossible that such a simple movement of the mouth could result in a vortex of energy. She looked at me one last time, "Goodnight, Blaze."

"Night, Mara." I whispered back, kissing the top of her head. I stood back and looked at her again. She was sleeping within moments. I turned to the door and left. I walked back into my room and then into the refresher room. I walk over to the cabinet in the wall and pull out a bacta patch.

Ahsoka come in behind me as I start to pull off my cloak, "Let me help you."

I nodded, "Thanks."

With her help, my cloak slid off and I gave her the bacta patch. She gently put it on my arm and stuck it into place. It glowed a slight blue before it hissed slightly. I put my cloak back on and smiled at Ahsoka, "Sleep time."

Ahsoka nodded, "Yeah, you look exhausted."

We went back into the room, making no noises as we climbed into the bed. I yawned as she cuddled up next to me and I just stared at her, "What?"

"I hope it's over this time." She muttered sleepily.

As she rolled over on her side, I whispered back, "I wish it was."

But no, it was only just the beginning.

I didn't know who, but _someone_ wanted Mara Jade.

And I wasn't about to let that happen.

With nothing more to say, I flipped off the lights, falling into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Chosen Duel

**C** **hapter** **5** **: Chosen Duel**

As sunlight came through the open window across the room, I blinked my eyes rapidly to adjust to sudden change of light. Memories came flooding back to me. Memories of the night before. Fett had made a calculated risk in attacking me, but I still respected the risk nonetheless.

I threw my legs to the side of the bed and hopped off. I stretched my limbs and yawned loudly. I looked back at the crono, "Wow, its nine in the morning…I must've slept in."

There was a time where nine seemed like a really late time, now it was just late. There really wasn't a need for my body to sleep in like it used to. As I grew older, the less sleep I needed. Now, don't get me wrong, I loved sleep, but I needed less of it.

I called my lightsaber to me and hooked it onto my belt, considering I slept in my Jedi robes. As I slipped my arms in the sleeves, something with a slight glint fell to the floor. I picked it up and immediately recognized it: a ring.

Not just any ring, though, it was the one I bought for Ahsoka…for the day I'd ask her to marry me.

The question had rumbled around in my brain for a while, now, but I wasn't entirely sure about asking her yet. I looked over to her sleeping form and sent a gentle nudge through the Force, making her smile as she slept.

I smiled to myself, holding the silver band in my fingers. _It's not now…just wait, be patient._

I quickly took the ring and unclipped a compartment on my belt, placing the ring in and closing the flap. A quick nudge in the Force alerted me to Ahsoka's awakening. I looked over to her as she rose from the bed, stretching her body. I smirked, "Are you doing that for me?"

Ahsoka smirked back, "You wish, Blaze."

I shrugged, "Well, it's not like I _wish_ it would happen." I said teasingly, "I _knew_ it would happen."

Ahsoka smiled and walked over, placing a kiss on my cheek, "Sure you did."

I quickly flung my arm around her waist and pulled her to me, "I did. And I know you know it. You were stretching, knowing I would look."

Ahsoka smirked deviously, "That's a possibility, Master Blaze…" She said his title with a giggle in her voice, "But, then again, you could be wrong."

"I don't believe I am" I whispered with a smile.

Ahsoka shrugged slightly, "You can say whatever you want, I can't stop you…" She looked off into the distance.

I was silent for a moment, before I chuckled slightly, "You're messing with me, aren't you?"

Ahsoka's eyes widened with mock-shock, "Oh no, I'd be _way_ too scared to tease a Jedi Master."

I leant my head down and connected my lips with hers. I felt her hand drape around my neck as she surrendered to the kiss. As we disconnected, I smiled mischievously, "We should do this more often."

Ahsoka nodded dreamily, "Agreed."

I repositioned myself and turned towards the doorway, my left arm wrapped around Ahsoka's waist and the other hanging limp at my side. We walked out of the room and into Mara's.

I looked down at Mara and smiled, "She's still asleep."

Ahsoka nodded, "We should let her sleep. She had a rough night. We all did."

I nodded, "Yeah. I just hope that Fett doesn't come after her again."

Ahsoka nodded, "He probably won't with everything considered. He took quite a beating last night, he shouldn't be back any time soon."

I shrugged, "Maybe, but he's resilient. He'll come again sometime, maybe not tomorrow or even next week, but he'll come."

Ahsoka leaned up and kissed my cheek, "And you'll be ready." She slapped my stomach lightly as it growled, "Now, let's go eat."

I smiled happily at the thought of food, "That's one of the best ideas I've heard in a long time." I walked off and Ahsoka started behind me, "I'm cooking." I said backwards.

"Of course you are." Ahsoka smiled, "Did you think _I_ was gonna make something? You must've been joking."

I snickered slightly as I walked into the kitchen, "Yeah that would've been a joke. You can't cook to save your life. No offense." I added quickly as I pulled out a cooking pan and pulled out the butter and eggs. As I started to scramble the eggs in a bowl, Ahsoka pulled out three plates and silverware and laid them out on the table. I reached out with the Force and felt Mara getting up, her sparking Force signature radiating with happiness and, well, tiredness to put it in a correct perspective. I smiled to myself and continued cooking the eggs just as I had done almost six years ago on the _Resolute_.

Mara walked in, rubbing her eyes and yawning. She walked over to me, "Whatcha' making? Smells good."

"Eggs. Blaze style." I said and Mara laughed lightly.

"For me?" Mara asked timidly her eyes sparkling in anticipation.

"Yeah, and for me and Ahsoka." I smiled as the delicious fumes of the ready eggs invaded my nostrils. I took in a deep breath and nodded at Mara, "Why don't you go sit at the table while I get this ready?"

Mara smiled and nodded, "Okay." She walked over to the table and sat down promptly. I took the pan and cut the eggs into three equal piles. Okay, almost equal. There were more on my plate and on Ahsoka's plate due to the fact that Mara was little and didn't eat as much. I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw Ahsoka pouring a pitcher of blue milk into three glasses. I smiled inwardly at her thoughtfulness.

"Okay. Eggs are done and coming your way." I said in a deep voice that made Mara _and_ Ahsoka laugh. Mara eyed the eggs with shining eyes full of hunger. I quickly placed the plate down and salted it lightly. Mara immediately dug into her food, making me laugh. I put down my plate and Ahsoka's plate next and sat down as she put the glasses in front of us.

Breakfast went well. Mara scarfed down her eggs like I had done when I was little. Though, I didn't like eggs at that age, I could still eat like she was. She wasn't picky. She drank her blue milk down and looked at me with sparkling eyes. I had my mouth full of eggs when she spoke.

"What are we doing today?"

I swallowed, "Well, I'm going over to the Skywalkers again to spar with Anakin. You can come with, Mara, I'm sure Luke and Leia would be happy to play with you again." I looked to Ahsoka, "What are _you_ doing today?"

Ahsoka shrugged, "I don't really know. I'm still debating on what to get you for your birthday."

"Oh, yeah." I said, "It's a few days away."

That was the truth, it was a few days away. During the Clone Wars, I had missed a birthday thanks to me actually fighting in the war. Birthdays were irrelevant back then for me. Now, as the excitement died down, birthdays were something special again. I would be turning twenty one in a few days. It was a big birthday by my standards, and, apparently, for Jedi as well. Twenty one symbolized something for a Jedi. Perhaps maturity or growth into a fine Jedi? I didn't know at the moment.

"Yeah, it is." Ahsoka laughed, "What? Did you forget your own birthday?"

"No. It's just with all the Fett and Offee business going on it kinda slipped my mind." I said.

Mara looked at me impatiently, "Are we going soon?"

I looked at the five year old with a patient smile, "We are, just hold on." I turned back to Ahsoka, "You enjoy yourself. I'm going to go now before Mara blows a gasget."

Ahsoka smiled, amused by the sight, and leaned forward and kissed my cheek, "I will."

She stood from the table and went to our room. I stood from the table, and, when the table was clear and everything in the morning was done, I went to Mara and laughed, "Are you going in that?"

Mara blushed, "No." She mumbled out.

I walked into her room and pulled out a Jedi Apprentice tunic I got from the Temple Healers when I took Mara after the first encounter with Fett. I placed it over her bed. It was a jungle class Jedi tunic with the matching battle skirt and came with a dark green robe that made her eyes pop. She smiled gratefully at my choice of apparel. She looked at me then to the door a few times. At first, I just stood there nodding before I got the message: get out.

I held my hands up, "Sorry." and I walked out.

After a few minutes, Mara appeared in the doorway as it slid open with a slight hiss of its hydraulics.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Ready." She replied taking a step out of the room and closing it with the side panel. She smiled brightly at me, then took my hand. "Let's go."

"Okay, Okay." I laughed back, "I'm coming."

We left the building and headed down to the containment unit I had my speeder in. My speeder was an M-67 Dephorian air-speeder. It was the same model as the one that Anakin _borrowed_ at the beginning of the Clone War. A smile came to my lips as I thought of my old master falling and landing on the back. That actually did happen, though, but it was still funny.

As I leaped into speeder and grabbed the controls, Mara hoped into the passenger seat and activated the safety restraints. I smiled at her in thanks as I ignited the engine and immediately lifted into the air. The cool, Coruscanti air filled the cockpit with a sense of calmness and serenity. That was something I liked. Especially the serenity, or peace as some call it.

I cast a glance over to Mara, "You like the view?"

Mara looked over to me for a second, "Yeah, I do. It's so nice outside today."

"My thoughts exactly." I laughed as I pulled away from the skylane and pulled into another one, increasing my speed slightly as to get through the traffic ahead. Another reason I increased my speed was because of the irritating Rodian behind me, blaring his horn in impatience.

Mara moved away from the scenery and leaned over to me, "How long have you been a Jedi?"

I laughed, "What would make you ask that?"

"Well," Mara said, "I was just thinking about how you fought that guy with the helmet…twice. I saw how strong you were and I was just thinking about it."

I nodded, "Okay, well, you want me to give you the full version or small version."

"Full version." Mara said, her eyes sparkling.

I took a deep breath, "Well, when I was fourteen, a Sith, the bad guy with the Force, named Count Dooku took me and my family from our home. But, my master, Obi Wan, you know the guy with the beard, and his friend Anakin, the guy that was next to him when we were in the Temple, and Anakin's Padawan Ahsoka, yes that Ahsoka, rescued me. From then on, I fought with them. I fought in the Clone War for a year before I had to free my family and I had to defeat the Sith."

"You defeated the Sith by yourself?" Mara asked.

"No." I said, "Not by myself. You see, long ago, a prophecy told that there would be a Chosen One. The Chosen One would destroy the Sith and bring balance to the universe."

"And you were the Chosen One, right?" Mara asked, her tone excited.

I shook my head, "Not at first. You see, Mara, at first I was just a boy from another world thrown into this one. However, after a while, I learned I was _a_ Chosen One."

" _A_ Chosen One? You mean there are more than one?" Mara asked.

"Yes, in fact, you know Anakin? He is another Chosen One. He's actually the only other Chosen One." I said and saw the sparkled in Mara's eyes.

"Can anybody else be a Chosen One?" Mara asked.

I shrugged, "Maybe...I don't know. All I know is that, right now, there are only two Chosen Ones: me and Anakin."

"So..." Mara was bubbling with excitement, " _I_ could be a Chosen One?"

I had to refrain from laughing. It was just like a child to be fascinated by a story and then ask if they could be one. It reminded me a lot of the kids back home. The fanatical dreams and whimsical notions to become something they weren't was one of the great things about the imagination.

"Maybe. Who knows?" I smiled at the young five year old.

Mara, being just like a little kid, automatically switched subjects when she saw Senate building: the Republica 500, "Are we almost there yet?"

I nodded and pulled out of the lane and cruised down to a large apartment complex. Mara immediately recognized it and she leaned over the edge of the door, "There it is!"

"Mara, sit back..." I said gently before a soft creak hit my ears. It was her safety restraints.

"But it's right there!" Mara laughed and leaned further. We were still about a hundred feet above the ground.

The latch around her waist snapped and she started to fall. I reached out with the Force and grabbed her without her noticing her almost decent. Mara then sat back and I pulled us down to the ground. I felt a little drip of sweat fall from my head.

Mara was completely oblivious and hopped out and smiled at me, "Come on. Let's go."

I shook my head. _She didn't even notice that._ I thought to myself with a chuckle starting to rise in my throat. Then a more pressing thought occurred to me: _Why did the latch snap?_

Three weeks ago, before any of the Temple nonsense or Fett, I took my speeder in for its annual checkup and I had the restraints replaced and they'd been fine ever since. But now, as Mara stood there smiling at me, I couldn't understand why they had failed. It could've been Barriss, but that thought wasn't plausible. There was no way that she could've known that it would fail when Mara, of all people, would be sitting in it. Therefore, it couldn't have been premeditated.

 _Still..._ I thought as I got out of the vehicle, _stranger things do tend to happen._

It was definitely something to check up on soon, but, now, it was time to visit the Skywalkers again.

Again, my mind drifted back to the Dark Future. I was remembered of the pain and the suffering and the loss, but also of redemption and rebuilding. Everything, in the end, worked out there, but there was still so many casualties and so much loss. Again, I thought of Luke and Leia and how they now had they could live with both of their parents. I thought of Obi Wan and now he wasn't destined for an untimely death at the hands of a Sith Lord. I thought of the entire Jedi Order and how it would stay where it was.

But, most importantly, I thought of Ahsoka and Mara. Ahsoka wasn't gone. She stuck with the Order after the whole Offee business and Mara wouldn't be molded into the cold-hearted woman that Palpatine had envisioned. All in all, the galaxy had averted a crisis of phenomenal power.

And it was all because of the Force.

The Force knew that I could stop it.

The Force trusted me.

And because of that trust, I was here, in the shadow of Padme's apartment complex with a six year old Mara Jade clutching my hand.

 _You are one lucky son of a bitch, Blaze._ I thought as we walked through the doors of the apartment entrance. I cast a glance at the front deskman and he waved me on.

We walked to the lift and I saw Mara looking at me.

"Is there something on my face?" I joked.

Mara shook her head, "No, just thinking."

"About what?"

"About what being a Jedi is like."

I was surprised, "You really want to know all about the Jedi, don't you?"

Mara nodded and smiled even wider, "Yup, and I think I wanna be one."

"A Jedi?" I asked.

Mara nodded, "Yeah!"

I laughed lightly, "I can see that happening."

Mara smiled and stayed quiet for a while before speaking again, "How can I become a Jedi?"

Now, _that_ really did surprise me. This Mara Jade _wanted_ to be a Jedi. Granted, she was five and hadn't been abducted by Palpatine, but it still came as a surprise.

The lift dinged as we reached the top and I smiled as I saw Jar Jar at the entrance.

"Blaze?" Jar Jar laughed, "Blaze!" He shook my hand vigorously, "Mesa so happy to seein yousa."

"It's good to see you too Jar Jar. Is Anakin in there?" I asked.

Jar Jar nodded, "Yesa, hesa in there. Mesa was lookin forsa Padme. Shesa is at the Senate. Mesa gonna get going. Mesa gonna get going now." Jar Jar said and he walked into the lift as we exited.

"Bye, Jar Jar." I said and he smiled.

"Byesa, Blaze." The lift door closed and he was gone. Mara looked to me with an eyebrow raised in suspicion.

I laughed, "That was Jar Jar. He's a good friend, but he can be a little odd sometimes."

Mara laughed, "He talked weird."

I chuckled, "That is definitely true. Now, come on. Let's go find Anakin."

We walked through the entrance and into the main living space. It looked exactly the same when I was here the last night. Padme had said, last night, that she and Anakin might move around the furniture, but it seemed like they never did it.

I raised my hand to my mouth, "It still looks good, though." I looked toward a door on the far right of the living room. Suddenly, I could hear the unmistakable sound of a lightsaber igniting.

"Anakin!" I shouted, "You there?"

The sound of a lightsaber deactivating hit my ears for a second before a very familiar face popped out. It was the first Chosen One, Anakin Skywalker.

"Blaze!" Anakin greeted as he stepped out into the living room, "What brings you here?"

"Just came for a spar and I thought that Mara could play with Luke and Leia."

Anakin smiled, "Sure." He looked to Mara, "Luke and Leia are in their room down the hall."

I turned to Mara, "Go, go have fun."

Mara smiled and hugged me quickly before she darted down the hall. I stared off after her for a moment before turning to Skywalker, "Ready to lose, Anakin?"

Anakin smirked, "I was about to ask you the same thing, Blaze."

"Perfected your skills in Soresu?" I asked.

Anakin shrugged, "Slightly. I still think that a good offence is a good defense."

"What did Obi Wan tell you?" I chuckled.

"He told me that I'd end off chopping my own hand off one day if I didn't practice more." Anakin chuckled, then held up his hand as he was still laughing, "But it seems that someone else did it for me."

I detected no anger or malice when Anakin spoke about his hand. Of course he was talking about Dooku, but he was dead. Out of all the things I stopped, Dooku's death wasn't one of them. Anakin touched the darkness again but that was many years ago.

There was no darkness that I sensed at the moment.

"Yeah, well..." I smirked as we walked through the door he came through and into a training room. It was a plain room with white, polished, wood floors that were built so that the combatants were able to move freely. There was an access panel on the wall so that the floor could be switched to mimic the different environments, "If you're not careful I might cut the other one off."

Anakin chuckled and laid a hand on my shoulder, "You might want to take your own advice, Blaze. Don't underestimate me."

I laughed, "Trust me, if I was in the underestimating business I'd be dead."

We finally stopped walking and we were in the middle of the room. Anakin stared at the wall for a moment before he turned back to me, "Then get ready."

I nodded and walked forward a few steps before I unclipped my lightsaber from my belt and dropped into the Soresu defensive stance. I held my deactivated hilt away from my body and hand my feet spread slightly apart and my other hand forward.

"Get ready, Anakin. Cause' I'm coming in hard." I said as I hit the activation button on my lightsaber and the blue blade came to life with a _snap-hiss._

Anakin unhooked his own lightsaber and dropped into the Djem So offence stance. His blade flashed to life, an identical match to mine, and he smirked, "I'm ready."

I smirked and leaped forward, bringing my blade down in a downward slash with a blue and white arc of energy in the wave of my attack. Anakin brought his blade up to deflect the attack and countered, swinging his blade to my ribs. I brought my blade back and deflected the attack. As the lightsabers made contact, sparks flew from the intersecting blades of energy.

Then the real fight began.

I disengaged myself from the clash and struck fast, falling into the same form as Anakin. My blade was a blur as it clashed with his in fast, continuous movements. Anakin leaped to the side to avoid a strike, but he ended up blocking a follow up attack as I turned my foot to gain a better hold.

Anakin stabbed his blade at me and I ducked as I brought my own one up to knock it out of his hands. That didn't go as planned as he dashed to the side with his blade, the tip of the blue lightsaber barely striking mine. We both reeled back, our blades at the ready.

Slightly out of breath, Anakin smirked, "You're still as good as ever."

I twirled my blade in front of me and dropped into the Shien attack stance, "So are you. But, the gloves are coming off this round."

"I agree." Anakin said suddenly and mimicked my stance.

"Such a copycat, Skywalker." I smirked at him. "Is there anything you can actually do on your own?"

Anakin smirked right back, his eyes shining with determination, "We're about to see if I can win against you."

I laugh, "I highly doubt you can."

Anakin was quick. His stride was long as he slammed his lightsaber down on mine. I brought my blade up and followed through as I blocked the attack. I kicked my leg forward, hitting him in the stomach and forcing him backwards.

I leaped towards him, my blade a blur, but he kicked out next. His foot hit my shoulder and I spiraled backwards, rolling across the ground. After half a second of rolling, I kicked my leg up and got back to my feet.

I smirked, "Not bad, Skywalker."

"I _have_ done other things besides be a father." Anakin smirked right back, his body language completely relaxed.

"Well, _there's_ a shock." I smirk at him.

"Funny." Came his sarcastic remark, then he attacked again.

We traded blow for blow for a minute before the tide started to change. Soon, both of us were resorting to amateur attacks. His blade suddenly came down at an angle, which I parried, then locked the blade down to the ground. Without warning, I threw both blades sharply into the air. I caught them with the Force and let them dangle in the air for a moment before I threw my hands forward and sent Skywalker flying. I jumped up, plucked the blades out of the air and then dashed forward, holding them at the older Jedi's neck.

The duel was over.

"And, just like that, I win." I smirked, then deactivated the blades.

Anakin got to his feet and I handed him his weapon. He frowned, "One of these days."

"I doubt it." I didn't let him finish, a smirk on my face. "I'm the superior."

Anakin smiled, "For now at least. Give it a year."

"Skywalker if you were as good as you say, then the galaxy wouldn't need me." I joked.

"Now who's telling the jokes?" Skywalker smirked, "I _am_ that good."

"And old." I cracked a smile, laughing a bit, "What are you, like thirty now?"

"Twenty-seven." His forehead twitched, then he softened and smiled gently, "And you? You've grown up. You're not the same kid I met."

I clipped my weapon to my side and let it hang there, "No, I'm not." I smiled.

"You're a Jedi Master." Anakin said with bravado that made his eyes spark. "Everyone was proud of you when the Council made you a Master. Ahsoka especially." Anakin smirked evilly.

I blushed slightly, "Yes, I was made _very_ clear she was."

Anakin made a sick face, "Shut up. I don't need to know anymore." He winked.

I blushed harder and then smirked, "You have a horrible mind, Anakin."

"That's what Padme keeps telling me." He chuckled lightly. His forehead suddenly hardened.

"Anakin?" I asked.

Anakin turned to me fully, "Something feels…off."

I reached into the Force and felt the shift. It was a snap. Something was about to happen. "I sense it too."

Then, as if on cue, I felt lives silenced. The pain it brought me sent me to my knees. I clutched my head, a cry coming out of my mouth, "No!"

"Blaze!" Anakin exclaimed, kneeling down and putting an arm on me and helping me to my feet.

I knew who was dying.

I looked at Anakin, my own eyes watering slightly, and I frowned, "Stay here! I have to go!"

"Blaze?!" Anakin tried to restrict me.

I freed myself from his grip and made my way out of the apartment and then leaped down the stairwell. I made my way to my parked speeder and then off to the Temple.

The only thought in my mind kept repeating.

 _Please be ok._


	6. Chapter 6: Domino Effect

**I am feeling particularly happy today so I'm gonna post another chapter. Also, I didn't think that people would like such a cliffhanger.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **C** **hapter** **6** **: Domino Effect**

Wind rushed into my face. I was speeding very fast down the lanes toward the Jedi Temple. I felt it immediately when it happened. There was no question in my mind as to what happened.

Mara's parents were hurt.

Or they were dead.

I shook my head, my hands tightening on the controls, my knuckles turning white. Fear crept into my heart. Fear was something that had become something of a rarity with me. I didn't let it come into my mind. Yet, now, of all times, it was there.

 _Why?_ I thought sadly as I increased my speed. I was nearly there.

Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of white. Then, just as quick as it came, it disappeared. I turned my head and suddenly, I found my speeder being hurled towards the Temple.

"Crap!" I shouted, falling out of the speeder, still soaring towards the Temple. Thinking quickly, I called upon the Force and slowed my speed, still slamming up against the wall of the Temple, but the impact was small. My speeder was nothing more than a hunk of smoking metal and fire now.

I sighed deeply and frowned. Before I could think, I felt a life force blink out completely. I turned straight to the Temple entrance and ran towards it. I dodged Jedi left and right, ignoring their questions or concerns. The only thing on my mind was getting to the medical wing.

I leaped through the Temple, my fear growing. Once I finally made it into the room, it was far too late. Yet, it wasn't fear that gripped my heart anymore, it was shock. Yes, Mara's parents were dead. But, it was the person standing over Mara's father that shocked me. He had his red blade firmly planted in the older man's chest. Mara's dad's eyes were open wide in shock and pain, but no life came off of him.

And the scariest thing was I had _no_ idea who the killer was.

He was tall, several inches above my own height. He was cloaked in a black robe, but it was the armor underneath that made me do a double take. It was very polished and new, but it didn't look like any type of armor I had ever seen. The closest it came in resemblance to be was a Mandalorian set.

The attacker caught sight of me as I ignited my blue blade. My robe was off in an instant and I threw off my upper tunic, leaving me in an undershirt. I knew from the beginning that this was not going to be easy.

"You are going to pay for that." I growled out.

"Their future was inevitable. All I did was speed up the process." The attacker spoke, his voice almost robotic under his mask.

I frowned deeper, my anger rising. "They wouldn't have died."

"And who would have saved them?" The masked man asked. "You?"

"If you knew who I am then you would know that I _would_ have saved them." I growled out.

"I know who you are." The assailant said, then chuckled, "You are the great Hero of the Republic: Blaze Marko."

"So, you do know who I am." I murmured, then took a step forward, "You're dumber than you look." I shoved my hand forward, blasting him with a burst of the Force. The armored man simply raised his hand and caught the push in his hand and redirected it back at me.

For a moment, I was stunned. Then, I snapped back into reality. I sidestepped the push and leaped for the attacker. I brought my blade down in arc, trying to swing for the shoulder. If he didn't have his sword arm then this could end quickly. My aim was true, but the assassin simply blocked the quick strike.

I knew then that the fight could drag on for much longer than I would like.

He shoved off the attack and twirled his blade. As he did so, I caught sight of the hilt. It was a sleek, curved hilt with a strange, almost rectangular emitter at the top. The crimson blade was the same as any other Sith I had encountered, but the feeling of it sent shivers down my spine.

He suddenly dove towards me, his blade almost a blur for my own eyes. I had to guess where it would strike. To my surprise, his blade clashed with mine, but it did not stop there. He struck at me quickly, stabbing from time to time, making me rely on my athletic ability to dodge the strikes. As he stabbed forward again, I took one hand off my saber and grabbed the end of his hilt, but he quickly shook me off. His shake was hard and it caused me to slam into the wall.

I grunted, my head spinning, "Damn."

I regained focus just before a red blade slapped down in my direction. I propelled myself off the wall and into a tumble, narrowly missing the energy blade. I hadn't realized that my lightsaber had deactivated till I held it back up. Immediately after, I ignited the blade back into existence.

"Impressive, Marko." His robotic voice boomed. "Most impressive."

My heart thumped hard for a moment at those words. I had heard them before. _That's…not good._ "Thanks." I gave a half smirk filled with sarcasm and charged.

Taking my lightsaber into both hands, I brought it down with tremendous force, catching his blade roughly. The initial amount of power must have surprised him because the clash came very close to hitting his chest. Yet, like all good things, it ended. The shock wore off and he pushed my blade off again. Then, he attacked again, twirling his blade in the air, striking my blade. The way he fought shocked me. It was very deliberate and well rounded, something that only he could've learned from year of experience. Silently, I tried to think again of who the heck this was.

But, nothing came to mind. His form was strange. The way he attacked was very skilled, but it didn't match up with any of the seven forms of lightsaber combat. The only one that it _faintly_ resembled was Juyo, but it was mixed with some form of Ataru. It was a confusing combination, especially since it wasn't centered.

I leaped over a slash aimed at my midsection, but I didn't feel the Force swell around him until it was too late. His left hand flew forward, bashing me through a wall and into the halls of the Temple. I tumbled across the ground, my lightsaber flying away from me.

"Damn." I cursed under my breath as I skidded to a stop.

"Master Marko!"

"Are you ok?"

"What is happening?"

Voices all surrounded me and I opened my eyes, seeing Jedi starting to crowd me. Two of them I recognized right away: Balk Telm and Kettr Telm. They were two twin Chiss Padawans that I had met years ago when they were with Master Drallig. The third one I had to focus on for a moment before I realized who it was: Kiara Seto.

I shot up and pushed them behind me. Despite our ages being very close, I was still the highest ranking one and I couldn't let them be hurt. I called my blade back to my hand just as the assassin emerged from the hole in the wall.

He seemed to admire the Temple, "Something terrible almost happened here, didn't it?"

My heart thumped again. This was _no_ coincidence, "Something _almost_ did."

"And now something terrible is about to happen again." His mask turned to me. His crimson blade shot into the air as he charged at me. I met him halfway and crossed blades. Fear gripped my heart when he detached one of his hands and grabbed me by the collar, flinging me over his shoulder. I was exposed.

However, he didn't charge for me.

He went for the others.

"Here he comes, Brother!" Kettr yelled to his twin.

"I know!" Balk shouted back, unclipping his saber.

I watched in horror as the two twin Chiss ignited their identical blue lightsabers. Kiara ignited hers too and she was ready to fight. I finally stopped flying in the air and slammed into another wall, my eyes still locked on the scene. Balk raised his blade up as the assassin came in for his first swing, but it was far too slow. The crimson blade cleaved through the young Padawan from shoulder to hip. Kettr, in complete agony and sadness from the loss of his twin, dove at him. He only clashed his blade against his brother's killer once before the assassin sidestepped and brought his blade down, killing him just like his twin.

"NO!" I shouted, getting out of the wall finally and dashing at him. My heart was thumping wildly in my chest.

Now he was going after Kiara.

As I came up behind him, he back kicked, knocking my weapon out of my hand. That didn't stop me though. Using my fists, I slammed into his back, delivering two quick jabs. He stumbled but then turned completely around, dodging my next punch.

He swung his blade down at me, but I caught the hilt and deactivated the lightsaber. Thinking quickly, I kicked out my leg, catching him in the side. I twisted his hand, making the lightsaber fly away.

Just as the weapon left his hand, I felt anger spike in the assassin.

 _Ah crap._ I thought as the tables turned.

His other hand came up in a second and decked me across the face, sending me flying into a pillar, cracking it. I slumped to the ground, blood streaming down my head and chin. I slowly got to my feet and growled, reaching my hand out to my lightsaber, but the assassin intercepted the attempt and plucked my lightsaber out of the air and regained his as well. In an instance, he was in front of me, the contrasting blades in a scissor cross at my neck.

I had been bested.

"W-Who are you?" That was the only thing I could think to ask.

The assassin halted for a moment then spoke, "My name is Cultrous."

 _Cultrous…_ "Why are you doing this?" I pressed further, slowly gathering enough energy to make a move.

"Jedi have a simple view of the world, yet you are different. My partner knows this as well as I." Cultrous said, his voice monotone. "But, you won't accept the view."

"Your partner?" My voice was nothing more than a whisper. _He's got a…a partner?_

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kiara move forward. I tried to say something, but she already was leaping. This was the deciding moment. Cultrous saw her movement too and decided to dispatch me. Using all the energy I had saved, I slumped down under the crisscross strike and kicked upward, knocking my blade out of his hand. I leaped high into the air and grabbed my blade, aiming it at Cultrous. I activated the blade, hoping to catch him in the head, but he merely jumped back as Kiara followed through with her strike.

"Kiara, back away." I said lowly.

"Are you kidding me?" She bit back at me. She was still as fiery as ever.

I turned to her, "He just killed those two! I can't let that happen to you too!"

Kiara pushed past me, "He'll die for that."

I laid a hand on her shoulder, "As a Master I am _ordering_ you to back down!"

She stiffened and frowned at me, "Rank?"

"Yes." I said firmly, "Get out of here. Get the Council."

"That won't be necessary." Cultrous said, making me look at him. His lightsaber was hanging at his hip, deactivated. He was staring at his wrist, probably some type of communication device. "I'll be taking my leave now."

"You aren't going anywhere you piece of-!" Kiara started before she suddenly found herself without air and up in the air.

"Kiara!" I shouted, brandishing my weapon, "Let her go!"

Cultrous released his hold on her, but not before he knocked her unconscious and slammed her against the south wall. I turned to her for half a second, then I turned back to the Sith. I dashed at him, my blade flashing as I locked blades with him. I kicked him again, this time catching him in the face.

After that, I pulled out all the stops. Using the back of my hilt, I knocked him upside the head and shoved him into the wall, my blue blade nearly slicing through his shoulder. He shoved me off, but I attacked again, pushing him farther into the wall, causing it to buckle.

Suddenly, a blast of the Force, tore me away from the Sith. I skidded across the ground until I pushed up back onto my feet. When I looked up, there was a neat little hole in the wall and Cultrous was gone.

I deactivated my lightsaber and slumped to the ground, breathing heavily.

I fell flat against the ground and felt my heart drop as my gaze drifted to the two dead Padawans. I frowned deeply and closed my eyes, "Damn it…I couldn't save them."

My gaze then shifted to Kiara. She was unconscious and on her back, sprawled out. Her weapon lay a ways away from her hand. I reached out into the Force and flinched when I felt the pain. I pulled back and then my own pain set in. I slowly got to my feet, barely hearing the shouts coming at me.

Then, I fell back, letting darkness overtake my senses.

* * *

I woke up with a thump of death in my heart, "CULTROUS!" I sat straight up.

A hand laid on my chest, which was now bare, and laid me back down. I looked up to see Ahsoka over me, her face a mask with worry. Her eyes were wide, "Blaze. Calm down. It's ok." She soothed me softly, her hand coming up to my cheek.

The events from what seemed like moments ago crept back into my mind. I frowned, my heart heavy, "Kettr and Balk…are they…"

Ahsoka's eyes turned sad, "Yes, I'm sorry. They're gone."

I closed my eyes for they had started to burn and I laid my head back down, pressing it against the pillow. I sighed deeply, "I couldn't save them."

"Blaze. Whoever you fought was stronger than anything you've ever faced. You're lucky to be alive." She said, then leaned her face closer, whispering, "I'm glad you're ok."

I opened an eye and smile gently, "Me too, but I'd rather the others be alive than me."

"Blaze." She admonished slightly, "I understand you wanted to save them, but _your_ life is important as well."

I didn't respond to that and I turned a question on her, "Kiara? Is she alive?"

Ahsoka's eyes flashed with defiance for a moment for my unwillingness to answer; nevertheless, she nodded. She gestured her eyes over to the side and I saw Kiara, hooked up to the machine next to me. Normally, in cases like this, the rooms would be separated but they weren't for some particular reason.

As if reading my thoughts, Ahsoka spoke, "I had her put in here."

I turned to her, "Why?"

Ahsoka smiled, "Look who's on the other side."

I sat up, my back aching, and saw a figure on the other side of the bed, draped over slightly. My eyes widened when I saw that it was Dave…or Ziv as his new name had long since become. His eyes were locked on Kiara's unconscious form. His right hand gently clasped hers.

I turned back and looked at Ahsoka, "Ziv?"

Ahsoka smiled warmly and I could feel a hint of emotion rise from her, "Yes, he's been here looking after the both of you the whole time."

I turned and looked back at my best friend who had turned to me. His eyes lit up slightly and he gave me a half smile before going back to looking at Kiara, his eyes sad and downcast. I had only seen like this once.

"They are….together." I breathed out, not believing my own voice. I could remember an earlier conversation that Ziv and I had a month ago.

He had talked about relationships being far too hard to handle at a time when he needed to focus. Of course, his mind must have changed. Though, it surprised me that he didn't tell me about it first. He normally told me all about his exploits, whether they were big or small.

I smiled softly. His ideas must have changed when he met Kiara. Things in his mind were just that: things. Yet, this thing was different. This thing was an _idea_. The idea that relationships weren't worth it in the long run, at least in his mind.

Taking a deep breath, I turned back to Ahsoka, "Help me up, please."

Ahsoka nodded, placing one hand around my shoulders and helping me to my feet. I stumbled for a moment before righting myself, holding my head slightly, "Is the Temple on lockdown?"

Ahsoka nodded somberly, "Yes. The exits have been sealed and the Younglings have been gathered in the training rooms. The Council has assembled, but they have not requested your presence yet."

"To hell with requesting." I grumbled, irritated. I quickly put on my upper tunic and then I walked to the door and opened it up swiftly, walking out.

Ahsoka was quick to follow, "You are just going to barge into the Council Chambers?" She suddenly smirked, "Sounds like you. I'm coming with."

I smiled at that, "You always have my back." I said as we approached the lifts at the end of the hall. After a moment of riding in the lift, we arrived at the Council Chambers. The doors were sealed and locked.

Giving a frown, I held my hand up, unlatching the lock and walking in, "No body wanna invite me?"

"Marko." Windu narrowed his eyes, "You are supposed to be in Medical. Also, you were not summoned."

I turned to the Korun Jedi Master, "Summoning in a time like this is a load of shit. We need to discuss this now, considering the fact that _I_ just got my ass handed to me by this Sith."

"We have no reason to believe that individual was a Sith." Ki-Adi Mundi said, stroking his white beard.

"I do." I argued, crossing my arms, "I don't mean to be overconfident of my abilities, but there is no way that anybody besides a Sith could have bested me." I gave a slight smile at Yoda, "Except maybe you, Master."

Yoda didn't respond, but only gave a short breath, "A normal individual this was not. Strong he was in the Dark Side."

I nodded, "Really strong in the Dark Side. Which is why I need to discuss this with the Council."

"Go ahead, Blaze." Shaak Ti smiled at me softly. She was a great friend of mine as well as one of my friend's master. Her support was very much appreciated.

Taking my hand and grabbing Ahsoka's, I squeezed gently. I received a squeeze right back and I started, "This all has to tie in with one person."

"Mara Jade." Obi Wan looked up.

Suddenly, I looked around the room, "Wait. Where's Anakin? Did he not come?" _And where's Mara?_

"Anakin is helping with the Younglings. He thought it would be best if they listened to the Chosen One." Windu said, almost with an air of distaste, then it was gone just as soon as it appeared and he gave a nod, "Continue. Mara Jade is at the Center of all of this."

Squeezing Ahsoka's hand a little tighter, I turned to Obi Wan, "Do you have any idea where she is?"

Obi Wan shook his head, "No, I don't."

 _Dammit! I've been so dumb!_ I turned on heel, "Come on Ahsoka!" I was almost dragging her along as I darted out of the Council Chambers and to the lift. Once in, she turned to me, fear and realization in her eyes.

"It was all a distraction! He's going after Mara!"

I clenched my fist, my face going hot with anger, "Yeah. It was all a ploy! I'm such a damn idiot!"

The lift stopped and I leaped out, Ahsoka right behind me. I was pushing my body to the limit. I was skidding across the ground, the Force screaming in my ear now. It was telling me to rush. _Run._

I reached the landing pad and spotted the nearest transport, a small, two-man speeder. Running over to it, I hopped in and, after a moment of waiting for Ahsoka, I started the speeder with a wave of my hand. As soon as the engine clicked to life, we were off. Whatever safety precautions that were _supposed_ to be taken were thrown out of the window.

"Damn. I can't believe I didn't see it sooner. Anakin dropped off Mara at our apartment because he probably thought that would be the safest place besides his own home! But that was _exactly_ what that bastard wanted!" I reached out into the Force and felt Mara's energy spike, then die out. "We're too late!"

Ahsoka pointed forward, "Look."

On the landing platform of our apartment was a shuttle. But, it wasn't just any shuttle. The black casing on the shuttle was something I could _never_ forget. It didn't matter how long I had been in my new home, my knowledge hadn't decreased one bit.

"Gullyjumper." I whispered to myself, "That's an old shuttle."

As we reached the landing pad, I saw Cultrous at the base of the ship. He gave a slight bow as I got out, "You are certainly all that I hoped you would be, but maybe next time you will prove more of a challenge."

I clenched my fist, my teeth gritting together, "Why don't you put Mara back and we can have another duel…but this time I'll run my lightsaber through your heart."

Cultrous was silent for a moment, before he gave a chuckle, "Such promises from one who was so easily beaten."

"Why you…" I growled, my lightsaber flying into my hand. As I ignited the blade, I found myself being flung backwards by a powerful push, throwing me back across the landing pad.

As I got to my feet, the shuttle took off into the skies, blasting away in an instant. I reached out my hand in vain as the ship left my sight. I reached out to find Mara, but her presence was gone.

"Mara…" I fell to a knee.

She was gone.

* * *

 **Well, I guess this was a cliffhanger too, but I'm sure that you'll live till tomorrow lol. I hope you enjoyed.**

 **REVIEW PLEASE.**


	7. Chapter 7: Hutt Lead

**The plot thickens now!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **C** **hapter** **7** **: Hutt Lead**

"Blaze."

"Go away, Skywalker."

"You can't just sulk like this. You'll never find Mara that way."

Turning my head, I scowled at the older Jedi. It had been six full hours since Cultrous abducted Mara after kicking my ass, killing her parents, and killing two Jedi Padawans. An entire team, composed of Jedi and Republic scientists, was assigned to deal with the scene.

And, to tend to all the bodies.

A shudder ran through me. Once again, I was reminded of how I couldn't save them. Also, how Cultrous' power was in a whole other ballpark. His power was phenomenal. There was no doubt in my mind that his strength had far surpassed Palpatine's and Maltus'.

"Not sulking." I muttered, uncrossing my legs and hanging them over the edge of the seat, groaning gently when my head throbbed slightly.

The last six hours had haunted me. Fear was inevitable, but this was something worse: uncertainty. I had completely _no_ idea where Mara could be taken to. _That_ was the worst part for me. Not knowing anything was way up there on the anxiety list.

For the first few hours, I did nothing but go over facts. I went through everybody I knew that could have the _slightest_ interest in her – no, in Force Sensitives.

But, nothing came to mind.

For the last few hours, I had been sitting in a meditation room. But, even as I reached out into the Force, I got nothing. Not even the slightest blip. It was infuriating.

 _No, it's_ really _infuriating._ I thought sourly as I stared at Anakin with cold eyes.

"Sure looks like sulking." The Chosen One muttered back.

"Why don't you just _go,_ Skywalker?" I snapped, frowning hard, "You aren't helping the situation any more than I am."

"On the contrary, young one." He smirked back at me, crossing his arms over his chest, "I _did_ find something."

I was on my feet in an instant, staring straight at him as I took a step in his direction, "You did?"

Anakin held his hand up, "It's not much, but it's something."

"Spit it out!" I exclaimed.

Anakin gave a nod, "We found traces of diophioxidine all along the floor near one of the support beams."

"Diophioxidine?" I asked, thinking aloud for a moment, "Isn't that a drug?"

"It _is_ a drug." Anakin confirmed, "But, it is also used as an anesthetic in small doses. Shards of glass were also around the spill. That's also something. Maybe it was in a syringe or a container."

"You make it sound as if it was a capture mission." I said dryly, turning back around, "And, obviously, that's not was it was here."

Anakin crossed his arms again, frowning gently, "Maybe that was _half_ of his mission. There is no doubt he wanted to kill Mara's parents, though it's still a question as to why, but maybe he wanted to capture –"

"Mara." I cut him off, sighing deeply, "The drug was probably for her."

A smirk appeared on the Chosen One's face, "That's what I thought too, but then I checked up on the drug. It's only used in critical surgery operations to put the patient under and it has a high chance to stop the patient's heart in its _lowest_ legal dosage."

That perked my curiosity.

"So, he _couldn't_ use it on Mara. That would have killed her dead." I said, my voice nothing more than a ghost of the wind.

"Yes." Anakin gave a nod, then held his finger up to the air, "So, now, here's the question: where can you get a drug like diophioxidine without alerting some big corporations or interplanetary authorities?"

I gave him a side-ways glance, "You suggesting the Black Market?"

Surprisingly, he shook his head, "Not the Black Market. Too conspicuous and susceptible to confiscation. This drug isn't worth much because of its fatality rate."

"Fatality is a good word for crime bosses, Skywalker." I gave him another look, taking another step towards him, my lightsaber swinging at my hip.

"Exactly!" Anakin exclaimed, then frowned, "And, guess who just received a small shipment of diophioxidine?"

"A crime boss?" I guessed.

"A Hutt." Anakin said.

"A Hutt?" I echoed, "Which one?"

"Jabba the Hutt." Anakin sighed.

"That doesn't mean that he _gave_ Cultrous the drug." I argued on the slimy Hutt's behalf, "He has a treaty with the Republic still; giving a Sith a drug like that would more than be a violation of the treaties parameters."

"As much as I despise Jabba, I agree. I _do_ think he sold it to Cultrous, but I don't think he _knew_ who it actually was." Anakin muttered.

Chuckling, I walked over to the Jedi completely, "And, if he _did_ know, then he has got a lot to answer for." I could feel my own heart thump heavily in one beat at my words.

Skywalker nodded, "It's a bad thought."

"It is." I said, "I'll leave immediately for Jabba's Palace."

"So soon?" Anakin blinked in surprise.

"I'm not wasting any more time on this." I pushed past him and I made my way into the hall, "Cultrous has one hell of a head start. The more time we talk, the more time he has to put any plans he has into action. And I am _not_ letting this bastard do anything to Mara."

Anakin followed after me, "I hope you'll bring someone with you – preferably a team though."

I cast a backwards glance at him. His face was compassionate, but hard. That look was rarely given by him. He really _had_ grown up. I nodded, "Ahsoka is coming with."

"Only her?" Anakin asked.

I nodded, "She's all I need for this. We are quite the team." I gave a smirk at that, "In more ways than one."

"I don't want to know what you do with my former Padawan." Anakin sounded sick, making me laugh.

It felt good to laugh.

"Where is she now?" I asked, stopping when we rounded a corner. We were in the West section of the Temple and the shuttles were on the East side near the landing pads along with all the other craft.

"I have no clue." Anakin laid a hand on my shoulder, "Rach out. Find her. I'll inform Obi Wan and the Council and tell them you're leaving. But, when you get back, be prepared to get called out."

"Thanks, bud." I mumbled, then reached out through the Force. The bond between Ahsoka and I sparked to life in an instant and I spoke. _"Wanna tell me where you are?"_ I asked telepathically.

Ahsoka's reaction in the Force was startled, _"You just scared me half to death."_

Chuckling, I smiled, _"Sorry, my love."_

 _"_ _It's fine."_ She responded, _"I am in the West Wing of the Temple passing by our old room."_

 _"_ _You think you could stop and come to me?"_ I asked.

 _"_ _For?"_

 _"_ _Anakin gave me a lead on Cultrous."_ I said, _"I'm heading to Tatooine."_

 _"_ _Jabba?"_ Shock was evident in her tone.

I nodded to myself, _"Yes…and no."_ I sighed, _"Are you coming or not?"_

 _"_ _Give me a minute. I'll be there shortly."_

I waited a few minutes, my back leaning against the wall. When Ahsoka made it to me, she was dressed differently. She wore short, sand-colored combat shorts with boots that came up a little past the middle of her calf. Her upper torso, more like half, was covered by a tan colored, skin tight, half shirt.

I gave her a once over, "Good choice."

She spun once, smiling, "Made the mistake of not being prepared last time, so I'm gonna be just a little underdressed."

"By all means." I laughed, smirking.

Ahsoka closed the distance between us smiling up at me, "I thought you might approve." She purred, her voice soft and silky.

In spite of my anxiety, I smiled back, "Well, I do." I wrapped my arms around her waist. "I do _very_ much." I leaned my head down to capture her lips with mine in a fiery kiss. The initial force of my body against hers sent her taking a few steps back until she was up against the wall of the hall. There were no other Jedi in the hall, to my chagrin.

I loved embarrassing her.

Her hands came up to cup my face as she broke the kiss, "Blaze!" Her cheeks were tinged pink, "Not in the Temple where Younglings can see."

I sighed, "Very well." I held her still against the wall, "On the ship?"

"Possibly. If you're good." She winked at me, taking one hand and trailing it up my side and holding me tightly.

I gave a nod, "Yes, ma'am. I definitely will. Let's go." I took her hand and started walking, noticing the smirk on her face as I led her away.

We quickly made our way to the East Wing of the Temple, then down to the hangar bay. Finding my ship, the _Beast,_ or what once was the _Twilight_ , in the same docking bay section as I had left it a few weeks ago: Section 812. That number had meaning to it. It was my birthday. It was something left of my old life. The life I left behind to save the new one.

And I didn't regret the decision at all.

As I went to the terminal to unlock the docking ports, I felt a ping in the Force. I turned my head towards the feeling and I smiled. Ahsoka was smiling right behind me. She leaned over my shoulder, standing on her tip toes and kissed my cheek, then took her teeth and nibbled on my ear for a moment before I unlocked the restraints.

With swift fingers, I logged in the proper access codes and the ports disengaged, wheeling back away into the walls. They hissed as the hydraulics locked into the support beams.

"Ahsoka." I smirked, "Let's go."

She nodded, "Right." She tapped the controls on the side of the ship and the ramp slowly extended to the ground, thumping softly on contact.

"Hey." I laughed – truly laughed – and smiled at her, "The squeak is gone. That thing pissed me off for so long."

"I know. Master Skywalker did some work on it for me." Ahsoka said, turning to face me, "Thought you'd like it."

"You know me far too well." I mock grumbled.

"That I do." She replied, her voice soft and nice, "But, knowing you is part of the job."

"I guess it is." I smiled and started walking into the ship, "Wouldn't call it a _job_ though."

"What would you call it?" Ahsoka snickered, coming with me onto the ship.

"A privilege." I smirked at myself. _Thin ice, Marko. Thin ice._

Ahsoka scoffed, putting her hand over her mouth, "I wouldn't go that far, Mr. Marko."

"Ok, Ms. Tano." I replied, my pride taking a hit as I made my way into the cockpit of the ship. The door to the cockpit flew open and I sat down in the pilot's seat, Ahsoka taking the co-pilot's seat respectively.

I stuck out my tongue at her.

"Nice. Real mature." The Togrutan female smiled, a twinkle in her eye.

I chuckled at her teasing manner and I threw the ship into ignition, smiling once I heard the engines roar to life. The hydroelectric dampeners were working just perfectly. The sound was music to my ears.

After a moment of reflection on my ship, I rocketed out of the hangar bay and into the skies, laughing as my speeds increased dramatically. _My favorite part!_

Once we were out of the atmosphere, I locked in the coordinates. Then, in a flash, I threw us into hyperspace. As I stood up, Ahsoka leaped onto my back, nibbling my ear once again. She whispered into my ear and my face went red. I smirked and nodded and then left the cockpit to one of the extra rooms, Ahsoka's smile growing every step of the way.

* * *

An hour later, the ship came out of hyperspace. It was set on cruise distance so, at the current speed, we wouldn't be close to the gravitational pull of the planet for another five minutes. Noticing that we were out of hyperspace, I got off of Ahsoka, pulling on my clothes once again and then taking a breath. I gently placed my hand on her face and tapped her slightly, "Hey, sleepy?"

She stirred awake, her eyes glossy and her lips curving into a smirk, "Morning, handsome."

"Morning, beautiful." I whispered to her, smirking softly, "I bet next time will be even more fun."

"Tease." She mumbled, burying her face in the sheets.

I led my hand under the sheets to tickle her bare sides, "It's time to go!" I laughed.

After a tickling fit that had me on top of her once again, she relented, "Fine. Fine." I laughed and got up, walking to the doorframe.

"Hey."

I turned my head, "Yes?"

"I love you, you know that?" She said, her voice a whisper, "More than anything in the entire galaxy."

My heart melted at that moment and I went back to the bed and got down on my knees. I cupped her face gently in my hand and kissed her softly, my lips merging with hers in ways only our lips could. After a few moments, I pulled back, "I love you too. Never doubt that. And, I promise, I will always keep you safe." My smile turned into a smirk and I picked up a piece of her clothing and threw it into her face, "Now, get dressed."

I ran back into the cockpit as she cursed at me.

I got into the pilot's seat and, within a few minutes, we were landing on Tatooine. I sat us down in the desert away from Jabba's Palace so that we wouldn't be searched.

I turned off the engines in a single second and I sighed, "Temp reading?" For a moment, I stayed silent, waiting for an answer. Then, I remembered that R9 wasn't with us, "Oh, damn. Never mind."

I pressed the small blue button on the dash near the hyperdrive switch and a stream of data went into the mainframe. Suddenly, large sun appeared in a holographic projection and displayed the temperature.

I whistled through my teeth, "Damn. It's hot." Taking the sleeves of my tunic, I slid it back off onto the ground, wiping the sweat off of my forehead at the same time, "And, I'm already sweating."

"Me too."

I turned around to see Ahsoka walk in, smiling, "Good old Tatooine."

I smirked, "Where I'm from, this is normal."

Ahsoka smirked right back, coming up to stand beside me and placing a hand on my cheek, "Oh, really? Well, then this is going to be easy for you."

"Yeah, I guess." I said, then frowned, folding my arms over each other, "Hey, I got a question?"

Ahsoka turned serious instantly, "What is it?"

I sighed, "Do you think that with everything we have done, the Republic included, we may have forgot about the Dark Side?"

Ahsoka thought this over, her forehead bunching up as she spoke, "No. We have talked about the Dark Side many times and we have done a pretty good job making sure that it didn't resurface."

"Then how did Cultrous get me?" I asked, looking up. My voice broke slightly. I didn't mean for it to, but it did.

"We aren't all powerful and all knowing." Ahsoka said softly, running her hand through my hair soothingly. To my surprise, it did relieve some of the tension on my mind. She continued, her voice silky smooth, "We can't prevent _everything_."

I nodded, "Yeah, I guess that's true. I just wonder how he got so strong without anyone noticing." I thought for a moment, "Maybe…maybe he was there from the very beginning." That part was to myself.

"What?"

I sighed, looking off and outward to the sands of the desert, "He said things. Things that only I and Ziv know. Maybe Jake."

"What things?" Ahsoka asked.

"He just quoted someone that isn't around today. But, he used to be." I said vaguely. " _What_ he said doesn't matter. It's _how_ he _knew_ that frightens me."

"I'm sure that we'll find out how he knew in time." Ahsoka brushed it off, then started walking to the door, "Right now, we have a date with a Hutt."

"May I do the talking?" I asked with a chuckle.

* * *

The walk to the palace took a few minutes and by the time we arrived, we were sweating like pigs. But, that didn't matter. What mattered was that we arrived. And we were there for answers, not a cool-off.

I approached the large, rusted door as the guards came out. The one on the right was a Gamorrean and the one on the left was a Weequay. The Weequay brandished a blaster rifle at me while the Gamorrean slammed his battle ax into the sand below him.

I looked between the two, "I request an audience with Jabba."

"Jabba's not seeing anyone today." The not so bright Weequay said, his voice thick as if he had just had some spice.

That was actually probably accurate.

"Well, he's seeing us no matter what." Ahsoka said, frowning at them.

"If I say he's not seeing anyone." The Weequay cocked his weapon, "Then he's not seeing anyone."

"Well, then." I clear my throat and throw my hand forward, losing my patience in that instance. The two guards flew up against the huge metal door, their weapons falling at their sides. I held them there as I stepped forward, creating deep imprints in the ground, "In that case, I'll see him myself." With that, I snapped my hand to the side, my wrist cracking softly as the two guards lost consciousness.

After that, without any reprieve, I gripped the large door with the Force. Once again, without effort, I slammed it upwards, destroying the locking mechanism completely.

"Little rough." Ahsoka laughed at me, walking into the large palace.

I smirked, "Man's gotta do what a man's gotta do."

The walk through the palace wasn't livid. There were guards that tried to block our paths, but that didn't stop me or Ahsoka. One by one they were knocked unconscious by a powerful, but relatively soft, Force push.

As we approached the steps leading down to Jabba's Throne Room, a white Twilek came appearing at the top. He was garbed in all black and had sharp teeth, something that wasn't that uncommon for males like himself. His steps were shallow and were actually quite fast-paced.

Bib Fortuna was nervous.

The first words that came out of his mouth were not English, " _Wawanna bonga_?"

I sighed, "Basic, Fortuna."

"What do you want?" Fortuna nearly growled, "Jabba is not to be disturbed, Jedi."

"Yeah, well, I need to talk to him." I said, furrowing my eyebrows and taking a step forward towards him, "This having to deal with a certain transaction he made as of late. One that involved diophioxidine."

Fortuna's eyes never twitched, "He won't see anyone today. No matter the reason."

"Not the right answer, Fortuna." I muttered, holding up my hand. "Last chance or I go in by force."

 _"_ _The Force."_ Ahsoka said in my head.

 _"_ _Smartass."_ I sent back with a mental picture of a smirk.

Fortuna's resolve cracked, "He has asked not to be disturbed under any circumstances, especially from the Jedi."

That perked my curiosity for the second time in one day.

"Why especially from the Jedi?" I asked, lowering my hand. "Why does he not want the Jedi here?"

"Not just the Jedi." Fortuna muttered, "The entire _Republic._ "

"Sounds like Jabba knows something more than we think." Ahsoka said, looking around Fortuna.

I did the same thing, reaching out with the Force to feel into the room. There was nothing there of notice. Obviously, there were dozens of people in the room below. Smugglers, thugs, mercenaries were all accounted for. But, I couldn't sense Jabba at all.

 _Right…he is resistant to Force probing._ I frowned, crossing my arms, "Why is he avoiding us? What happened?"

Fortuna started to pace, "This deal he did with the diophioxidine…wasn't…normal." He finished.

I raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Spit it out, sleemo." Ahsoka growled out.

Fortuna started, then stopped, then started again, his voice quiet, "The person he dealt with. He wasn't normal."

"Stop beating around the bush!" I shouted, my voice reverberating off the hollow entrance hallway.

Fortuna flinched hard. He even took a step back, shuffling more so once he did that. "That's all I know!" He exclaimed, "And Jabba will _not_ be gracious if I let two Jedi Knights come before him."

" _I_ won't be gracious if you don't let me pass." I shouted, my patience fading into the deep recesses of my mind. Once upon a time, patience wasn't even a thing for me. I had none of it. Being in the Clone Wars taught me how to have patience even in the darkest of times. But, now, it was thinning.

Fortuna sighed, muttering something in Huttese and stepping to the side, casting his arm out in an arc, "This way."

"Finally, we are getting somewhere." Ahsoka muttered, laying a hand on her hip slightly.

I nodded, "Yeah." I turned to face her, "Keep a lookout behind me as we go in."

Ahsoka smiled, "I've got your back, Blaze."

"Good." I whipped my head back around to the Twilek in front of me, "Let's go."

Fortuna stayed quiet but offered a nod. Turning on his heel, he led the way, his cloak billowing behind him. Quietly, I followed behind him, Ahsoka behind me. After walking down the dozens of steps that led down to the curved arch above the room to the throne room, I took the next step in, looking around.

There were at least two dozen smugglers, mercenaries, and crooks all around, of all species. Each one of them looked like they could do bad with the worst of them. They weren't lacking in the munitions department either. Obviously whatever they did kept them well stocked.

As I approached the center of the room, I made sure not to stand directly on the Rancor Trap Door.

I looked up at the Hutt sitting upon his throne, "Jabba."

Jabba was in the middle of eating a baby womp rat when I spoke. He obviously hadn't seen me enter because he nearly choked on his food when he finally caught sight of me.

He turned to Fortuna and waved his hand around, nearly hitting the translator droid by his side. The Hutt was infuriated. He shouted in his own language at the Twilek, his sagged body even turning slightly so as to be more intimidating.

"Don't get too pissy, Jabba." I broke up the ranting, causing the Hutt to now turn to me. "I'm just here for information, though," I couldn't help the involuntary look at Fortuna, "I'm sure that you already know that."

Ahsoka turned to the translator droid, "You mind saying everything from now on?"

The droid, if it was capable of emotion in the slightest, probably smiled at such a simple request, "Of course."

I took a step forward, nearly stepping on the plate, "All I want to know is about who you sold the Diophioxidine to."

Jabba spoke, his voice carrying throughout the entire room.

I looked at the droid as it spoke. "The Lustrous Jabba says that he is not allowed to discuss what people he sells his cargo to."

I turned back to Jabba, fire in my ever word, "You will tell me what I need ot know. Two Jedi are dead because of this!"

Jabba chuckled, then spoke again.

"Jabba says that the death of the Jedi is of no concern to him."

I clenched my fist, but held it back to my side, "It is a concern of yours, Jabba. This guy is killing Jedi, so he's probably willing to tie up any loose ends he may have."

Jabba broke out into a full barrage of laughter. I felt Ahsoka flinch next to me, but it wasn't from his laugh. I didn't know what made her flinch like that.

Jabba spoke again, waving his hand around the room as if to make an emphasis.

"Jabba says that this Force user may come back if he wishes but he will be met with death." The droid translated.

"Did you say Force user?" I looked Jabba fully in the eyes. "You sold this to a Force user?"

Jabba muttered something which the droid translated, "Well, that roughly translates to 'shavit.'"

Jabbas small but quick arm came out of nowhere and knocked the droid to the ground, letting it slam into the concrete floor and fizzle before it promptly shut down.

"You know who you sold it to!" I shouted, unclipping my lightsaber and igniting the blue blade. A second later, Ahsoka had both of her lightsabers ignited and was back to back with me, coving me. The contenders of the room got to their feet, drawing all types of weapons at us.

I pointed the blade at his chest, "Who was the man you sold it to? Was his name Cultrous? Was he a Sith? How much did he buy? Talk!" I shouted.

"Blaze." Ahsoka gave off a gentle warning.

 _"_ _Not gonna do anything brash."_ I sent her mentally as I waited for a response.

 _"_ _No, but these thugs might."_ Ahsoka sent back with much pessimism.

Jabba frowned at me and spoke again, but I understood none of it.

Ahsoka leaned her head back, "I only caught a few words. He said something about the man with a dark cloak and he bought a box full of diophioxidine with no questions."

"Then why would you try to turn away anybody, especially the Jedi and the Republic, who asked about the drug?" I growled out towards the Hutt. "Start talking sense." Then, a thought hit me. Quickly, I reached into one of my pocket flaps and pulled out my earpiece and put it in, turning it one in a single half-second. _Forgot bout this._

"Speak, Hutt."

Jabba spoke and this time it was clear as day, [Honestly, anyone that asked about it was killed personally by my pet and my guards, be lucky I did not sentence you to the same fate.]

"Your threats carry no weight for me, Hutt." I said without emotion. I had already let my anger get a little out of hand, now it would have to be contained in a different manner. "Tell me why."

Jabba grumbled gently before continuing, [I had a hunch about this Force user. He was no Jedi. And the only other person I had seen with the ability to use the Force was Count Dooku, but he is long dead. But, his money was tangible and I don't turn away a profit. Even from a Sith.]

"Everything to the highest bidder, huh?" Ahsoka called back.

[That is the way of this galaxy, young fool.] Jabba lashed out back.

"Watch your mouth, Jabba." I said, holding my blade a little closer. "Do you have a way of tracking the drugs?"

[Why would I have such a thing?] Jabba asked, but there wasn't any conviction in his own question.

"In case you needed to retract a purchase. Obviously, you knew his intentions weren't good." I said, "Anakin was wrong. You _knew_ who you were selling it to and you did nothing to help. The Padawans at the Temple might have actually survived if you had done something!"

Jabba held a finger out to me despite the glowing energy blade near him, [This is still _my_ palace, boy.]

Then the almighty, sickening feeling of the Dark Side fell upon me. There was a twitch in the Force, then it was overwhelming. I nearly cried out, but I just let out a grunt. Ahsoka did the same.

Then the Force whispered a warning.

 _Run._

I shut my blade off, "Jabba we have to –"

Before I finished my sentence, the walls exploded around us, throwing everyone to the ground. I looked up to see the ceiling collapse on us. Just before it hit, I held my hands out and let the Force guide my strength. The debris was incredibly heavy but I managed to lay it just on top of the other piles, creating an awning of some sort that covered me and Ahsoka.

I turned to look at Jabba, only to see nothing there. The rubble had completely crushed him. His arm lay out to the side, lifelessly still clutching his food.

He was dead.

"That was an airstrike!" Ahsoka coughed as more explosions happened around us. "They are leveling the place!"

"Loose ends are being tied up." I coughed right back, dust and dirt getting into my lungs. "We need to stay here for a minute before we get go. We have no idea what just bombed us."

Another explosion went off beside us, throwing us to the side, making me lose hold on my connection. As we soared through the air, I opened my eyes and looked behind me.

There was a big chunk of building in my way.

Clenching my teeth, I tightened my body. As my body made contact with the wall, it shattered. I hit the ground with a brutal amount of force, but my eyes looked everywhere for someone.

"Ahsoka!?" I coughed out, getting to my feet.

"Here!"

I turned to my right quickly and saw her getting up herself, a long gash on her cheek. Blood slowly seeped down but she paid no attention to it.

A low whining made me look up.

Above me was a bomber. It was a completely black seventh sector model but I couldn't find out the maker. It had two dual engines on the far wings of the model, which weren't that long, and two separate, small engines on the rear side. There was a control hatch where the bombs would come out of but it was next to a homemade sensor array. Obviously, it was a long forgotten model, but it had been revamped to perfection. It was truly a spectacular piece of transportation and destruction, but I couldn't admire it.

It was coming right towards me.

Thinking quickly, I reached for my lightsaber, only to find it gone.

"Shit!" I shouted, twisting my body as red hot plasma fired out from the twin barrel turrets mounted on the front side of the ship, right below the blacked out cockpit. Using the Force, I leaped high into the air and away from the blasts as they made dust out of the ground.

I leapt into a sprint, jumping from piece of rubble to rubble, avoiding the lasers. Frantically, I looked for my lightsaber. After only a few seconds of searching, I found it. It was half-way under a piece of concreted wall plates. The emitter was the main piece I caught sight of.

Leaping and avoiding yet another blast, I reached my hand out, my weapon finding it a single second later. The ship was near the ground now, coming in for a diving swoop off the right side. That was normally a tactic when dealing with medium-grade artillery fire, but here the pilots were using it to deal with two Jedi.

Not a bad alternative.

Quickly, I ignited my lightsaber as the ship came around for another pass. The blasts came again, but this time I was ready for them. Swinging my blade in a perfect half-circle, each blast they fired deflected completely off my blade without any residual blowback on my part.

After the pass, they came back around. Thinking quickly, I reached my arm back, "And here comes the throw!" I smirked to myself and chucked my lightsaber forward at the ship. As it neared the engine shaft, I took hold of it with the Force and threw it into a diagonal spin, slicing through three of the four engines.

"Hit!" Ahsoka shouted, jumping out of the way as an engine went soaring for her.

Wasting now time, I gathered up enough energy to blow away a building and launched it at the ship, sending it into a spiral away from the destroyed palace. Before it left the vicinity, three figures jumped from the ship and landing on separate pieces of debris.

I took a breath of hot air and cast my shirt to the ground, it being thick with sweat.

The three figures were cloaked in black robes that covered their faces, but their presence in the Force was there.

It was thick with the Dark Side.

Three red lightsabers suddenly blazed to life by their sides. The hooded figure in the middle took off his hood, casting the robe to the ground immediately after.

It was a dark skinned human man with two scars of black ink down his eyes; eyes which burned a sulfur yellow.

"Hello, Marko."

I cocked my head to the side, "Hello there." I smiled wide with all my teeth showing. "Nice day we are having isn't it?"

The man chuckled, "As true as that is, there is a blemish that I will have to clear up before it becomes a bad day."

"I'm guessing that's us." I said, holding my smirk.

The man nodded, "In the name of the new empire, the Shadow Brigade, I, Shadow Apprentice Brax, hereby sentence you to death!"

Then, he struck with his two companions following right behind him.

* * *

 **Who are these Dark Side users? What is the Shadow Brigade? What kind of skills do they have? All these questions will be answered very soon. So, stay tuned for the next chapter.**

 **Next: Chapter 8: Shadow Apprentices**


	8. Chapter 8: Shadow Apprentices

**C** **hapter** **8** **: The Shadow Apprentices**

 _Shadow Brigade? The new empire?_ Those thoughts ran through my head as his crimson blade clashed with my cyan colored blade. The force of the blow was strong enough for me to reinforce my back foot correctly and push back.

 _Ok, game on!_

I kicked my leg out, nailing him in the stomach and sending him to the ground just as his two companions took their strikes at me. Their blades moved as one as they both swung for my head. It was coordinated impressively and left me with little to no time to dodge.

Having no other option, I fell back onto my back, but caught myself with my hands and jumped back up as their blades left my headspace. I leapt into the air and kicked my legs out, hitting both of them in the face. One of them soared over to Ahsoka, where the two crossed blades.

Brax got back to his feet as his other companion charged right back at me. My lightsaber was a flash, deflecting strike after strike from both of the Force users. In a lightsaber duel, there is a rule of thumb. One of the rules of thumb is that no matter how good you are, if you are facing multiple opponents with melee weapons then you _will_ slowly be forced to back up.

That's exactly what was happening.

I was losing ground every second and that had to be stopped.

Brax brought his blade down in a falling slash but I blocked it easily and wrapped my free arm around his saber arm and twisted. I kicked the heel of my foot into the back of his leg as I blocked a strike from the other companion of his.

Brax threw his head back to try to hit me in the face, but I easily moved my face out of the way and kicked him into the ground, making me let go of his arm. As a result, the resulting slash from the ground was unavoidable. I bent my knees slightly and repelled myself off the ground and twisted in mid-air, blocking his strike and another strike from the other person.

I kicked my leg out and missed the other person, but I ripped the hood off of him.

 _Wait. That's a girl._ I thought as I landed on my feet.

The other person was indeed a girl. She looked younger than Brax by at least a decade but her power was equal with his. She had long blonde hair that fell over her shoulders. But, the most prominent feature that I took into account was her eyes. They were violet, not yellow or red or orange.

I held my blade up in a defensive position as Brax got to his feet, "You _are_ a tough one, Marko." He sneered at me.

I actually laughed at him, "I've had some training."

"As have I." Brax said, unclipping a second saber and igniting it, but, my eyes widened when I saw what lightsaber he pulled out.

"That's the darksaber." I muttered, "How did you get that?"

"Why is it any of your concern?" Brax growled, swinging the blade. The black, sharp tipped energy blade creating its high-pitched whirl.

"Because, that blade went missing after Darth Maul's occupation of Mandalore." I said, standing straight, "I should know. After all, I was there."

Brax nearly flinched, but he kept a straight face, "This is nothing more than a trophy that my teacher gave to me on completing the Rights of the Dark Path."

 _What the fuck is that?_ I frowned at him, "Some trophy." I swung my blade to cover my chest and I threw my hand back, "It doesn't matter though if you have two sabers or two hundred. You are _weak_ compared to me!" I shouted, hoping to goad him.

And he fell head long into it.

"Master Brax perhaps –" The blonde woman started.

"Quiet, Kanos!" Brax shouted, his eyes glowing red now, "This overconfident bastard will be _my_ kill!"

"Be my guest!" I shouted back, sliding into another fighting stance.

Brax broke into a cackle as the Dark Side swelled around him, "I'm going to make you kneel before me!"

"Whatever." I said, letting more of my power show. "Up till now I've only been using a half of my power on you. You have no idea what I'm capable of, Sith scum."

Brax took a step forward as if to charge, but then he stopped, "Sith? You believe us to be mere Sith?" He laughed again, one that brought eerie chills to my skin.

"You're telling me you aren't Sith?" I raised an eyebrow, keeping my eyes on the darksaber. _He loses that he loses everything, then I'll use his 'trophy' against him. But, I do want to know what he says to this._

Brax shook his head, "We _are_ Sith, but we are not the weak Sith of the past. We are the new generation. The more powerful generation. Sidious failed because he held to the old ways, but we have the new ways. The new ways that Wrath has taught us."

 _Wrath?_ I felt my chest tighten for a moment at that name, "Who's Wrath?"

Brax frowned, "You've learned enough before you die!" He leaped at me, "Feel the power of the _true_ Dark Side!"

 _Dumbass._ I rolled my eyes and ducked under his strike and blocked his slash from the darksaber. Using my athleticism and agility to my advantage, I hooked his arm holding the black lightsaber and ripped it upward, listening as his wrist cracked gently, the bones probably just spraining and not fracturing. As pain engulfed his senses in that moment, I broke formation and threw my knee into his stomach, doubling him over.

Keeping a tight hold on his wrist, I hoisted myself up over him and drove my foot into his side with the Force enhancing my kick. As he flew up into the air, I twisted his wrist one more time before letting go. The power behind my blow was enough to make him release both the grip on his left saber and the grip on his right.

As the darksaber flew through the air, I reached out my hand, calling the weapon to me. As it flew to me, its path was suddenly broken and it started flying away from me. I turned to the source and saw Kanos with her hand outstretched, a smirk on her face.

Growling, I leapt into the air and threw my hand forward in her direction, letting a blast of the energy throw her off her feet and into the rubble. The darksaber came back to its original path and slapped into my left hand. I hit the ground and broke into a sprint, aiming right for Brax.

Brax dove to the side, calling his remaining lightsaber to hand and flipping the crimson saber on and falling into a defensive stance. My left foot hit first and fueled my next move as I dove right back at him, connecting all three blades together in a flurry of sparks.

As soon as the clash ended, I went on the offensive this time, bringing my blades down, up, and all around to try to end this as quickly as I could. He was a Sith, that much was true, but he was brash. He knew he was going to lose.

That meant he was up for a dirty move.

I cast a side glance at Ahsoka. She was faring well on her fight. It was obvious she held the upper hand. All three of them had the same amount of strength, I realized some time ago. Ahsoka was far above their level. One of them might have actually been too easy for her.

Focusing back on the situation at hand, I kicked my leg out, hitting Brax in the stomach again, sending him stumbling backwards. Without giving him a single second, I leapt forward, leaping up as I did so, and swung my leg in a curving kick. My boot made full contact with his cheek, busting his lip open and gashing his face, sending him to the ground.

I brought my blue blade overhead, "The Dark Side never wins."

Brax suddenly leaped away from my swing, huffing roughly once he got to a few paces distance. He turned his beaten face over to Kanos as she stood motionless.

I cast a glance over to her. _I didn't see her get up._

"Feel free to step in anytime, Kanos." Brax snarled, his eyes pulsating with fury.

Kanos stared him down, not giving any ground, but her violet eyes glistened gently with some type of emotion, "Yes, sir." She re-ignited her crimson blade and ran to beside him.

I looked in between the two of them, "Two on one. Seems unfair for you." I smirked.

Brax smirked gently, wiping blood from his lip, "Keep that cocky attitude while you can, Marko."

"I will, thanks." I said before throwing my hands forward, lifting two fingers off of each of the hilts and blasting them both with the Force. They held their ground, staying on their feet but couldn't help the blowback as their feet skid across the ground for a few feet.

With the distance gained, I twirled both lightsabers around my body while moving closer, creating an impassible wall of death, black and blue reflecting off of each other as the targets got closer. As I neared them, they both struck, connecting with the same saber. Using my other saber, the darksaber, I swung up in an arc and violently disconnected all the blades. Taking the butt of my blue saber's hilt, I swung it across Brax's face, cutting deeper into the already deep wound on his face.

The physical strike threw him for a loop and he stumbled a few steps away from the duel. Kanos, however, was still in play. She stabbed her blade forward towards my abdomen, but I kicked off one foot and soared over the blade, slapping it away with a strike as my feet hit the ground again. Crimson flew through the air after another quick slice from black.

After disarming the girl, I swept her legs out from under her and leapt over her as another shine of red caught the side of my vision. Momentarily deactivating my weapons, I landed with unrefined grace and turned to face Brax again.

I ignited my lightsabers once again, "We gonna continue this madness?"

"Madness?!" Brax's cool blew in that instant and he lashed out at me, swinging his blade down with tremendous force but not a lot of control.

I simply sidestepped his attack with ease and grabbed his forearm. Kanos was behind me in an instant and swung her blade at my mid-section but I dodged the attack and kicked her forward, letting the tip of her blade slice across Brax's side, causing him to howl in pain.

"Yes, madness." I said and held one blade out to each of them, "This doesn't have to end with your deaths, but it can." I ended with a low voice.

Brax growled, holding his side and his eyes glowed once again, blistering with rage and hatred. His wounds had no hold on him as he finally lost everything and leaped at me, stabbing his blade forward.

Once again, I sidestepped his strike but this time I brought my own blade down on him, cleaving through his midsection with the black saber. Shock resonated through the Force all around as he gave a shout, letting it die into a gurgle as his life slipped away into nothing. The two halves of his body slumped to the ground, blood seeping out of his mouth.

"Master Brax!" Kanos shouted, taking a step forward towards me, but I turned right to her and pointed my blades at her.

"Unless you want to end up like him, you'll surrender, Kanos." I said, my gaze like steel as she looked me in the eyes. My green eyes reflected in her violet ones and for a second, a brief second, I thought I saw something in her.

Conflict.

Then, it was gone and she growled at me, "I will _never_ surrender to your incompetent Light Side!" She hit her wrist and suddenly I heard a high pitch whirl that caught me completely and utterly off guard. Suddenly, the ground below me exploded and sent me into a spin throughout the air. I caught myself and regained my sense, landing on my feet and avoiding falling debris with ease.

I looked up to see Kanos now standing on an open shuttle ramp, a shuttle that looked very similar to the Galactic Empire's shuttle.

But, there was no Empire.

I ran right below it before I felt something heavy leap off my shoulders. I swung my blade up at the sudden contact but I missed my target. Casting my eyes up, I saw it was the other person, another female but she had midnight black hair that was cut short to her shoulders.

"Let's go, Kanos!" She shouted, running into the shuttle.

I shut off my lightsabers and looked up at Kanos for a moment.

Then Kanos frowned hard, "Right, Vexin." She turned to me and laughed, "Enjoy your victory, Marko! It'll be the last one your Republic shall savor!" She growled out and ran into the shuttle with obvious haste.

As Ahsoka ran to my side, her lightsaber deactivating, the shuttle blasted away into the sky. Mere seconds after that, they left the system, their Dark Side energies blinking out the moment they entered hyperspace.

"Who were they?" Ahsoka asked.

I turned to her and gave a sigh, "Once again, I have no idea." I nudged my head to the side towards Brax's dead body, "He said they were with something called the Shadow Brigade. He called it the new empire."

"The new empire?" Ahsoka echoed, then frowned, kicking the rubble underneath her foot, "That doesn't sound good."

I shook my head, hooking my sabers onto my belt, "No. And they are Sith, but they have a much different fighting style and are more coordinated."

"You seem to have handled him pretty easily though." She said, looking at the bisected body lying on the ground.

I walked over to Brax's body and bent down, reaching into his cloak and pulling out a holocommunicator; however; it was shattered.

I groaned gently and threw it to the side, "That's broken."

Ahsoka reached her hand out quickly and caught it, "Maybe, but maybe not." She pocketed it, "I'll have a technician deal with it when we get back."

I froze.

 _Back?_

 _Get back?_

My mind played Kanos last words again. _Enjoy your victory while you can, Marko. It'll be the last one your_ Republic _shall savor. She said 'Republic' and not 'you'._ "Ahsoka, can we put a transmission through to the Temple?"

Ahsoka looked pensive for a moment, "Maybe. If I can bounce it off of a few stations then maybe. Why?"

"Something is nagging at me." I said, standing up, "Stuff isn't adding up. First Offee comes out from hiding for Force knows how long and she tries to steal Maltus's crystal, which I still don't know why she wanted it."

"Do you still have it?" Ahsoka asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, it's still in my pocket." I patted my side, only to feel it to be empty. My eyes widened and I opened it up, and sure enough it _was_ empty. "DAMN IT!" I shouted out into the sky.

Ahsoka laid a hand on my shoulder, "It's ok."

I clenched my fist, "It all makes sense now. This Wrath, whoever he is, took advantage of all of this."

"What do you mean?"

I sigh, "I mean. I've figured it out." I took a breath, "Maltus set Offee free, and then Wrath found her after he died. Wrath gave her a mission to get the crystal. That fails, so Offee hires Fett to get Mara as part of a second plan. That fails too, so Wrath sends Cultrous. Cultrous takes two Jedi out and steals Mara, knowing I'll go after her. Then, we get here. Wrath sends those Sith to bomb this place and steal the crystal to finish the first part of the plan. It all makes damn sense!"

Ahsoka was silent, then she spoke up, "And the transmission to Coruscant?"

"I think something is about to happen. We need to contact them or get there now!" I said, getting to my feet, "We need to get there or it's all over for the Republic!"

"Blaze, calm down." Ahsoka gripped my shoulders gently, "What do you mean?"

I laughed wearily, "I have _no_ idea!" I took her hand, "But, we have to go now!"

Ahsoka nodded, then broke into a run with me right behind her. After making our way through the debris field, we made a mad dash for our ship. After making it aboard the _Beast_ , I took the controls and quickly made tracks.

We blasted away from the sandy planet in a hurry, making our way into the atmosphere in record time. If I was in a better, non-stressed mood, I would have compared it to Skywalker's time, but this was not the time or the place. This was the time for action.

The sick feeling in my stomach was growing by the second so I knew something bad was about to happen.

Hero of the Republic or not, I couldn't stop everything.

Growling, I shoved the switch forward, sending us into hyperspace. I leaned back against my chair and reached out into the Force. There wasn't anything out of the normal. Then, my connection started to fade. That was normal because of the distance between us and the planet.

I reached out again, this time locking onto my brother. His energy felt like normal, ambitious as always.

Then, it changed. It felt panicked, shocked, surprised.

I gasped as the full weight of his emotions hit me in the chest.

Ahsoka turned to me, "Blaze!" She gripped my hands, "What's wrong?"

"My brother." I managed to get out, my hands shaking. _What am I doing? Why do I feel like this?_

"What about him?" Ahsoka asked gently.

I look at the woman to my side, looking into her big blue eyes and finding some comfort in them. I took a breath, "Something is happening. Get that transmission open."

"We are only twenty minutes away." Ahsoka said, hitting a switch and turning a knob, "We caught an updraft of a small supernova off the system nearest to Tatooine."

I nodded, "Good." I reached out again, closing my eyes and letting myself merge into the Force. _"Jake. Can you hear me?"_

His energy twitched a bit, then the connection opened up in full. _"Blaze, is that you? Where the hell have you been?"_

I sighed, content he was ok, _"I've been on Tatooine. Mara got taken and I went after a lead! I can feel something is going on! What is happening?"_

 _"_ _Someone's raising hell alright!"_ He shot back.

 _"_ _Explain! This is no time for you to be beating around the damn bush, Jake!"_ I sent him forcefully.

 _"_ _There are these 'Black-Clones' who are raiding the temple! They're..."_

The connection died.

 _"_ _Jake!? JAKE!?"_ I sent but got nothing back. He had gone silent. It was abrupt too, which was nothing short of nerve-wracking.

Opening my eyes, I lashed out, smashing my fists against the dashboard, "Damn it!" I clenched my fist and looked out of the viewport, seeing the stretching of the stars start to fade into black but not quite yet, "Jake just went offline."

Ahsoka turned to me, "We are coming out of hyperspace any moment now, just hold on!"

Two minutes later, we dropped out of hyperspace, only to find ourselves in a giant space battle. Republic Cruisers were blasting the holy hell out of completely blacked out Starcruisers. They were yet another model that I didn't recognize but their firepower was just as bad as the Republic Cruisers.

"Ahsoka. It's the Shadow Brigade…" I whispered, "Coruscant is fallen." My connection to the Force suddenly spiked with so much pain and I cried out, just as Ahsoka did the next moment.

"And the Temple is under attack."


	9. Chapter 9: Fall of Jedi, Rise of Sith

**C** **hapter** **9** **: Fall of Jedi, Rise of Sith**

The first thing I saw was the mass of cruisers that littered the space around Coruscant like a horde of flies. It was just as bad as the Battle of Coruscant almost five years previous. No, it was _worse_ than that bad.

I went directly to the comlink channels and went to the Jedi Temple Directive Emergency Signal. It was the only comlink channel that was open to every single comlink inside the Temple or below it in the small branch of catacombs.

Normally, there would be an all-out Emergency Signal that would go _out_ to every comlink channel in the vicinity, but this one was designed after the warded off threat of Order 66, per my instruction. The Jedi Council thought that such a signal wouldn't be necessarily needed, but after some convincing with the entire Clone War as my evidence, they agreed to install it.

It was a last resort transmission.

Only the Council and I were given the codes to activate it. It shocked me that it hadn't been activated yet.

As I entered the last of the connection codes, the signal suddenly died out.

I stared at my control panel in shock, then I realized the grim truth. "Oh no."

"What?" Ahsoka asked frantically as she went to the gunner station.

"The signal's been cut!" I shouted, taking the controls and diving downward, avoiding an exploding Shadow Brigade Cruiser.

"The Emergency Signal!?" Ahsoka exclaimed, firing out from the turret.

Ahead of me were a flurry of small ships. As I looked closer, the models of the ships that the Shadow Brigade were using looked like A-Wings and B-Wing Bombers. Then, there were a few ships that looked like advanced versions of TIE fighters.

 _Why the hell would there be TIE fighters?! They aren't supposed to exist!_ I couldn't help but think of Cultrous at that moment. He said things that no one other than the people from my galaxy were supposed to know. There should have been no way he could have known that things like that would have happened had I not intervened.

Casting those thoughts aside, I went for another dive as red plasma streaked across the sky, barely missing my starboard side. I went into a diving roll as two of their A-Wings came up right behind me, blasting at me with all they could fire.

"Ahsoka! Get them off my back!" I shouted, making a hard right, going right past a Venator-Class Stardestroyer's main hull, completely clearing through the heavy battery fire just as it started. Luckily, it started while the A-Wings were behind me, catching them in the multi-layered blast radius and reducing them to floating metal.

I chuckled, "Never mind, they got it." I made a hard left spin, clipping a laser bolt with my wing, but not too bad. "That was close." I threw the engines into overdrive and we soared off through the battle.

I couldn't waste any more time.

A minute later, I broke through Coruscant's atmosphere.

Only to see the city below me in flame with the Temple being the head flame.

"Oh my God." I whispered to myself as I saw hundreds of fighters in the air in hundreds of dogfights. The thousands and thousands of homes and buildings that made up the city were on flames. They were destroyed in every which way possible.

Hundreds of thousands of lives were all calling out in agony.

"Damn it." I muttered and sped towards the Temple. I looked down near the entrance and I felt my heart stop.

Jake was right. There were 'Black Clones' attacking the Temple. Our clones were facing them off in a firefight but obviously the line was being broken or taken back. After a closer inspection, I saw that there were red lightsabers flashing all around and blue and green lightsabers countering them.

I quickly made my way to the side hangar where I left the first time and darted out of the ship. As I made my way down the ramp, I heard guns start cocking. Thinking on my feet, I dove to the right and off of the ramp, unhooking both lightsabers and igniting the blue and black blades.

Getting a good look at my attackers, I saw that they were the same Black Clones at the entrance of the Temple. That didn't stop me one bit. Red blasterfire raced towards me but I just pressed on, repelling shot after shot into the air till I was on them.

The first Black Clone went down easily, a slash through the stomach. Spinning away from my target, I impaled the next one, bringing the blade upward through his head before slashing diagonally, killing another one. Now there were only three left.

Releasing two of my fingers, I flung one of the Black Clones over the side of the hangar and to his death. There was a little blip when he actually died, but I paid no immediate attention to it. The last two them charged me, blasting wildly with everything their guns had.

I back flipped over their blasts and threw my blades at them. The Black Clone on the left received a blue blade to the neck, severing his head, letting it roll across the floor before coming to a stop. The second Black Clone, however, dodged most of the black blade that came at him. It skimmed his armor, gashing his arm instead of killing him.

As I called the weapons back to me, I deactivated them in mid-air and flung them to my waist. I dove at the Black Clone and kicked his weapon away from him before driving a knee into his stomach and throwing off his helmet. Under the helmet was a young man, probably about 30, with military styled black hair.

I didn't care.

I threw my elbow into his face, shattering his nose before I swept his legs out from under him and let his head smack against the durasteel flooring. I grabbed his chest plate and delivered a massive right to his left cheek, then another to his right cheek.

"Who's leading you?! Tell me!" I shouted at his face.

For a second, he looked like he was gonna break, but he didn't. He spat in my face and drove his own knee into my chest, throwing me off of him. As I reeled back from his hit, he pulled out a side-pistol. My lightsaber flew into my hand and ignited just as the blast reached me. I deflected the shot back at him, nailing him in the head.

Ahsoka rushed out, "They have clone armor."

"Yeah, but it's black." I mutter and then look forward, "My family is in the Temple and my brother went offline real fast." I turned to her, holding my hand out and cupping her cheek gently, "Go find the younglings and get them on transports out of here."

"Where?" Ahsoka asked, holding my hand. "Where do they go?"

I thought hard for a moment, "Coordinates F-344. That'll put them somewhere very safe. Now go!" I said with emotion.

Ahsoka nodded, then leaned forward and crushed her lips to mine. The kiss lasted but a few seconds, but it was worth it. She leaned back, "Stay alive please."

I smirked gently, "I'll do my best. Go." I said and we both broke into a sprint, splitting once we made it to the residing halls.

I ran.

I ran faster than ever before.

Throughout the burning Temple, bodies were everywhere. Jedi bodies. Clone bodies. Shadow Brigade bodies. There was so much death everywhere.

As I ran through the halls, the killing only continued.

At the end of the hall I was on was a group of clones fighting against a squad of Black Clones. As much as I wanted to find my family, this had to be done first. The Shadow Brigade had to be repelled.

Unclipping both sabers, I dove into action, sliding into the fray, deflecting bolts of red plasma. The bolts flew into the ground as the Black Clones caught sight of me, throwing them for a loop. Obviously, they recognized the black saber in my hand and they froze, seizing fire for a few second.

That was all I needed.

Letting a shout rip from my lips, I threw myself forward and slashed through their bodies one by one, ripping armor apart like a knife through butter. As my black, sharp-tipped blade tore through one chest, my blue blade came up in an opposite strike, decapitating a second one.

After the last Black Clone fell, I looked toward the troopers and smiled once I realized the dark blue markings on the leader, "Rex!"

"General Marko!" Rex shouted back, running over just as the walls behind me exploded, flooding with more Black Clones, "Good to see you, sir!" My old friend shouted, firing off with his two pistols, taking two hostiles down with two shots.

"Status report!" I shouted, swinging my blade in a defensive arc, casting the blaster bolts to every side away from the troops behind me.

Rex dove behind a piece of rubble, "The Temple has been under attack by these unknown hostiles for approximately twenty-three minutes and we've suffered multiple casualties! General Skywalker and General Kenobi went out of contact ten minutes ago!"

I grit my teeth, "Any word from my brother?"

"No sir!" Rex shouted back.

Keeping my body in the here and now, I reached into the Force with my mind and pulled back at my brother, but he didn't respond in the slightest. Pain flared in my senses, mostly my arm.

"Damn." I muttered, throwing my hands forward and collapsing the hall, blocking us from the attackers. I turned right back to the 501st squad behind me, "New objective: Find surviving Jedi and get them to shuttles, then get out yourself."

Rex ran up, "Sir, you can't be telling us to turn tail and run!"

"We lost the Temple! We lost Coruscant! I won't lose my friends and family!" I said, shutting my sabers off and placing a shoulder on the captain's shoulders, "Now, don't disobey me. Go, Rex."

"Blaze." He started, then sighed, turning to his troops, "You heard the General. Move out men!"

As the clones under his command all shouted their submission, he turned back to me, then removed his helmet. He smiled gently at me and punched my shoulder gently, "Find Skywalker and Kenobi and your family and meet back up, _sir._ "

I smiled back, despite my rising panic, "Of course, my friend." A thought occurred to me, "When you find Ahsoka, try to get a communication out to the cruisers in the sky."

"Why?" Rex asked.

"I want as many cruisers as we can get to this location." I took a hold of his wrist and typed in the same coordinates.

Rex placed his helmet back on, nodding, "Yes, sir. The three nearest cruisers in the sky are the _Passageway, Binary,_ and _Victory._ "

I gave him a sideways glance, "Contact them first when you get to Ahsoka, then have them retreat. Contact other remaining cruisers too, Captain."

"Right away, sir." Rex said, giving me one last nod before dashing down the opposite hall towards his men.

I turned back to the rubble and took a deep breath. A long time ago, I would have ran. I would have ran way. There was no shame in my mind in one word: survive. If I had to run to survive then I would have, but now was different.

I couldn't run.

I wouldn't run.

I reached back into the Force, this time looking for my mother and my father. They had never learned how to handle the Force, but their Force signatures were still there. They were incredibly weak compared to even Younglings, but it was there.

And it was in distress.

I clipped my lightsabers to my waist and threw my hands back, "I'm coming, Mom!" After the Force condensed in my hands, I flung both my palms outward, blasting the blockade I created away, crushing the Black Clones behind hit.

I leapt through the halls, slicing and killing as I went. Black Clone after Black Clone went down. However, when one would fall, it would seem that two more came to take that one's place.

That did nothing more except push me onward.

I jumped on one's shoulders, crossing my blades across his neck like scissors before promptly decapitating him and jumping to the next hostile. That's all they were. Hostiles. They were ransacking the Temple and they were winning.

As another Black Clone fell to the ground, I heard the unmistakable sound of a lightsaber being ignited.

I ripped my focus away from the now dead trooper and looked ahead of me, seeing black again. A crimson lightsaber lit up the ground beside a dark robed figure.

"Another Shadow Apprentice?" I shouted in question, baring my blades menacingly, scarring the once maroon floors of the sacred Temple.

"No." The robotic voice of this figure responded with, revealing his face to be nothing short of a robot. But, sure enough, he had some human on him. "I am _pure_ Sith destruction. A Shadow Sith."

I grit my teeth, "You'll die like the rest." Without giving him a moment to respond, I broke into a run towards him. As I was upon him, I slapped my blades onto his with all of my strength. The initial blow completely destroyed his grip, disarming him.

Taking the second in between to breathe, I took my sabers and crossed them from shoulder to the center of his body, then taking the sabers out and letting the smoking corpse fall to the ground.

I scoffed, "Some Sith."

I reached back into the Force as I dashed down the halls, killing more Sith and more Black Clones. Then, suddenly, I was there.

I looked around and saw nothing. I looked below me, "There!" I stabbed both blades into the ground and cut a neat circle below me, falling to the next level of the Temple. As my circular plate I cut out fell to the ground, it created a shockwave, blowing whoever was near to their knees.

When I looked up; however, seven people were still standing.

Six of them I knew: My mother, my father, Lyra, Mrs. Rey, Mr. Rey, and Danni.

The seventh one was another Black Clone. However, he was different. His armor was much lighter and there didn't seem to be a weapon on him. I scanned over the surroundings and saw another part of the flooring explode, flames rising, the heat rising.

"Hand them over to me and you won't have to die." I said, growling.

The Black Clone suddenly threw his helmet off and started to laugh maniacally, reaching behind him and grabbing a circular object, "No! I'm gonna die alright! AND THEY'RE COMING WITH ME!" He hit a switch.

It didn't matter how strong I had become, I wasn't strong enough for the next thing that happened.

"MOM!" I shouted just before the explosion, a blinding light of white and yellow streaks of color. My body was flung backwards till I hit the front of a pillar and fell to my face. Blood splattered on my face, causing me to groan before I regained my senses in full.

Quickly, I got back up and wiped the blood out of my eyes and off my face, only to find a thick blanket of black smoke where the trooper was.

"Mommy!" I shouted, tears leaking out of my face.

I ran forward and the first one I saw was my dad. I bent down to him and felt his neck for a pulse. My fingers shook with fear as nothing came to life. I looked at his face and bent my own down to his and my tears fell onto his face as I chocked on my own breath.

"Dad."

I looked over and saw my best friend's parents, mangled by the explosion, "Mr. Rey. Mrs. Rey." Beside them was their daughters, "Danni…" I cried, "Lyra!"

Remembering one more person, I frantically looked around through the smoke until I found her: Mom. I felt her neck and felt a weak twitch. Suddenly, her hand came up, bloodied and dirt covered, to cup my face gently.

I looked down, only to see the same, green eyes looking back at me, "Mommy."

"J-James…" She whispered, her eyes locking with mine.

I couldn't help the sobs escaping my throat as I held her in my arms, "M-Mom I'm so s-sorry. Please stay with me, Mom! Please stay! Please mommy!" Tears streamed down my face.

"James…" She whispered, "I l-love you…always…"

Then, she was gone.

Her hand fell to the ground and she was gone.

For a moment, I couldn't move.

I couldn't speak.

I was numb.

Then, it all came back to me.

My mother was dead.

My father was dead.

My friends were dead.

All _dead._

I stood up, backing away and feeling something rise in my throat. Jedi Master or not, I couldn't handle it.

"Mom…Dad…" I whispered into the air, hearing more blasterfire followed by my comlink going active. I took a deep, shuddering breath and cleared my throat, "M-Marko here."

 _"_ _Blaze, that you?"_ That was Anakin.

"I'm here Skywalker." I managed to get out as I fell against the wall and landed on my rear. "I'm here."

 _"_ _I found your brother! The Shadow Troopers had him! I have him on one of the shuttles. We are getting out of here! Ahsoka has already relayed the codes to all of us! We have twelve cruisers making the jump to your sector! Where are you?"_

I stayed silent, then spoke, "I…My family is gone…"

The line was quiet.

 _"_ _I'm so sorry, Blaze. But, I need you to get out of there before you are gone too. I don't want to have to tell Ahsoka you didn't get out of there."_

I nodded to my comlink, "I'm on my way." I looked at my mother one last time, "Bye, Mom. I'm so sorry."

"James…" I heard the faintest whisper and tug on the Force.

As I stepped forward to leave, the tug came and it made me turn around in a flash. I scanned the bodies, only to find one still breathing: Lyra.

I ran to her, falling on my knees and scooping her up into my arms. She was badly burn on her right side and her body was riddled with small and large cuts from the debris shower she had just endured.

"J-J-J-" She tried to speak, only to nearly choke.

I hushed her gently, my heart beating with so many emotions at her survival, "It's okay, shhhh. I've got you, Lyra. It's gonna be ok. It's gonna be ok." _I hope I'm not lying to you._

"Stop there!"

I turned my head abruptly to the southernmost hallway and groaned. There were four Black Clones – now known as Shadow Troopers – running towards me, guns cocking back, completely reloaded and ready to kill.

I gathered the Force around my body and released it in that instant, letting a shout expel from my lips as the ground around me exploded. White flames of energy kicked and sparked explosions in the air, creating a wall of blinding dust. Without wasting any more time, I leaped upward through the hole in the ceiling and rushed throughout the halls, crying still as I did so. Lyra was safe now.

Within no time, I made it back to the hangar and back to the ship. I quickly set Lyra down in the medical room and hooked her up to the Life Support System and strapped her down, mentally apologizing when she whimpered in pain.

I ran back to the cockpit to see R9 at his power socket. Before he could even utter a sound, I started commanding, "Get us in the air and fire the engines at one hundred percent capacity! Dump the external gaseous chambers and make sure the reverse thrusters are completely primed!"

R9 whistled and his dome spun in a circle before he went to work.

I took the controls as he fired the engines. The landing gear went back into the bottom of the ship as I zoomed out of the hangar, never looking back on the burning Temple.

But, as we finally passed around to the front of the Temple, I _did_ look down.

And I saw Cultrous on the steps of the Jedi Temple, looking up at me.

 _Cultrous took the Temple. The Shadow Brigade has taken the Temple and taken Coruscant…and I couldn't stop it._ I thought sadly, then felt tears rise to my eyes once again. _And now…my parents, my friends…they're dead. Lyra's badly injured. I don't even know if Ziv made it out of there. I don't know how many Jedi are gone._

I spun the ship as I exited the atmosphere and threw my head back, "R9! EMERGENCY COORDINATES LIKE I TOLD YOU!"

R9 beeped loudly, quickly doing exactly as I told him.

As he did that, I hit my comlink again, "Ahsoka! You there!?"

 _"_ _We are jumping now!"_ She responded before her signal went out.

I nodded to myself and lowered my link, "Good."

 _"_ _Blaze."_

My heart froze at that voice, my blood turning to ice in my veins. My hands shook.

 _"_ _Blaze."_

It was Cultrous.

I didn't dare respond.

 _"_ _I feel your fear and your anger, so I know you can hear me. I'm sure you don't want to even utter a syllable, so I will speak. Your Republic has fallen. The capital of your Jedi Order and the Republic itself is now under our control. I told you something bad would happen in the Temple. And, as for Ms. Jade, I believe that you would like her back right?"_

Now, I didn't hold back. _"You fucking son of a bitch! If you harm a single hair on her head I will kill you slowly and painfully and watch as you burn!"_

Cultrous' laughter echoed in my ears. _"Such words coming from you. I have no more use for the girl, she has not suited my partner's needs. All the dark energy we needed we got from the crystal."_

 _"_ _And what made you think you could get that dark energy from Mara?"_ I asked, nearly coming into the right spot to make the jump to hyperspace.

 _"_ _Come on, Marko. You know why. And it's the same reason I know why."_ Cultrous said, cryptically.

I thought for a moment, before it dawned on me, _"You're from Earth?!"_

 _"_ _Ten years before you and your family were taken, I was taken by Palpatine himself."_ Cultrous said, _"And now I am what I am. Mara Jade grew up to be a powerful Dark Side user with a hate for Luke Skywalker, albeit in the beginning, that rivaled Palpatine's own hatred for the Jedi. I thought that the power inside her could be drawn out, but it turns out that because you avoided her turning, you stopped the darkness from ever forming. Bravo, kid. You saved the galaxy once from the Separatists, but you won't be able to save it from us. That's a promise."_

I stayed silent. My hand shook on the control panel as it rested on the hyperdrive switch. _Flip the switch, Marko!_

 _"_ _If you want Mara Jade back, she is down here with me on the steps of the Temple. Come get her, then run. As one Earthling to another, I will let you run."_ Cultrous offered.

My hand flew from the hyperdrive switch to the piloting controls and I did a complete 360, turning right back towards Coruscant. The battle in space had all but deteriorated into small dogfights and fleeting ships followed by massive amounts of destroyed ships, both big and small.

I broke through the atmosphere, despite R9's constant warnings. I didn't need my earpiece to know he was telling me to get the hell _away_ from the planet. But, this was the only surefire chance I had of getting Mara back without any unnecessary death.

 _Anymore_ unnecessary death.

I landed the _Beast_ on the Courtyard beside the steps of the Temple and made my way down the ramp. Shadow Troopers were all around, still firing at clones that were wounded and dying. I watched as one clone reached his hand out in my direction, before being shot in the back of the head.

 _Trickster._ That was his name. I knew the clone and I was helpless as I watched him die.

 _This could all be a trick. I might be walking to my death…or Mara's death._

I made my walk over to the steps of the Temple and walked up to the columns that led to the Grand Door. There, under the archway, was Cultrous. At his side was Mara Jade. Her red hair was a mess and her face was marked with scratches and she looked up at Cultrous with anger in her face.

Cultrous looked towards me, "So, you came, Marko." He tugged at Mara's arm, "For her?"

I nodded, "We had a deal. Give me Mara back."

Cultrous tilted his head, "I sense great sadness in you, Marko, and it doesn't have to do with the Temple, or the clones…or even the deaths of the Jedi in the Temple. No, this is personal."

 _Don't let him in._ I told myself, locking my emotions. "Just give me Mara back."

Surprisingly, Cultrous nodded his masked head and picked Mara up with the Force and throwing her at me. I caught her in my arms and she latched onto my neck, crying immediately after that, her hot tears staining my neck. I rubbed her back soothingly, but I wanted to cry too.

I turned on my heel and started to walk, only to see the city burning right in front of me. Red, orange, and yellow flashed before my eyes as if it was a painting on a canvas that an artist had the inspiration to make. If it wasn't Coruscant, it might have actually been nice. The color scheme was amazing, but deadly. And death was apparent.

"You know, Marko, I _should_ kill you right now." Cultrous called after me, causing me to stop completely, the hairs on the back of my neck bristling.

"But, I won't." He continued, "We are from the same world and we both were taken but our choices were different and this is the outcome." His tone softened, "I'm letting you live on account of the Earth, but the next time meet it will be your last."

I gave a small nod, "I'll see you there." Without another word, I walked off and back to my ship. Wordlessly, I strapped Mara into the co-pilot's seat and then I took the controls, going into space. This time, however, I flipped the hyperspace switch.

As the stars stretched, I couldn't help but cry.

And cry I did.


	10. Chapter 10: Gravity

**Before I start I just want to say that I got the name for this title while I was listening to the song 'Gravity' by Papa Roach. Now, it's a great song and it helped me think and put together this whole chapter in a sense. However, the title also corresponds with the fact that they are now facing the 'Gravity of the situation' since Coruscant is now under the Shadow Brigades' control.**

 **Thank you to all that have stuck with me in this book series so far and thank you lots to all who have reviewed!  
**

 **As always, enjoy!**

* * *

 **C** **hapter** **10** **: Gravity**

After what felt like an eternity, we came out of hyperspace. And, true to his word, there were fourteen Republic Cruisers all around in the space. About half of them were smoking from battery fire damage. The other half had small amounts of damage, but I had no idea what was going on _inside_ the ships.

During the Clone Wars, there was an incident where one of the cruisers under my command, _The_ _Vigilance_ , was hit by a blast that the shields were able to defend against, but the shockwave that it produced completely decimated one of the Battery Support Sustainer Control Centers, or BSSCCs for short. The ship ended up having to fall back to the rear side of the space station that surrounded Ringovinda. The cruiser's defense system was completely decimated only minutes later and the cruiser was blown to bits.

That's when I learned that just because you don't see anything wrong on the exterior, doesn't mean that there isn't something wrong on the interior.

"Blaze." Mara called from the side.

I turned to her, "Yeah, Mara."

She gave a sad smile, and tilted her head, "Thank you for saving me."

"Always, Mara." I smiled back and reached over, running my hand through her red hair.

"What happens now?" She asked softly.

There was a stumper. I took a deep breath, "I don't know."

"Those guys were Sith and you've beaten the Sith before, can't you just beat them again?" Mara asked, leaning forward.

"No." I wasted no time in lying to her, "These Sith are different. More powerful. I can't beat them by myself."

"So, they just win?" Mara sounded disgusted.

Surprised, I gave her a stare, "What would like me to do, Mara? Go in and just kill them all? I'm not that strong."

"But, you are really strong, so you have to win!" Mara exclaimed, her cheeks flushing with emotion as she stood on the seat. "You can't just give up!"

"They took Coruscant. They took the Temple. I lost this fight." I mumbled, "But, I won't let them take over the galaxy."

Mara sat back down, becoming very quiet, "Please don't." She rubbed her arm almost instinctively as if remembering something terrible, "They aren't very nice."

 _No, they aren't._ But, I already knew that. I knew that more than she knew. The amount of damage the Shadow Brigade could do was _more_ that apparent now. It was devastating.

My comlink on the command controls started to flash. I threw my head back, "R9, patch them through."

The channel broke into static, then it went through, clear as day. _"Blaze. That you, sir?"_

I let the shadow of a smile cross my features, "Turbo. Yes, it's me." I frowned, "I have an injured person and I need immediate medical attention. What Destroyer are you on?"

 _"_ _I'll dispatch a medical team immediately. Go straight to the Sirius."_ His voice said.

"Acknowledged." I said, curving my ship to change direction and head to one of the only non-damaged cruisers. The _Sirius_ replaced the _Turbulence_ after its destruction above Coruscant during the Clone Wars. It was actually designated as _my_ flagship.

 _"_ _Opening the hatch now for you, sir."_ Now, that was Kink.

"Thanks, Kink."

 _"_ _No problem, sir, just doing my duty."_ Kink responded back.

I angled the ship gently, then pulled into the side-hangar bay. I turned to Mara, "Stay here."

"But-" She started but I cut her off abruptly.

"No arguments. I have to get my friend off this ship now." I said with firmness I had never used around her before.

I ran into the back and to Lyra, who was writhing in pain. Her side had blistered very badly and it felt like her energy was draining even faster than it had when I got to her. Her time was running out.

I scooped her up into my arms, "I've got you, Lyra. Hold on for me please." I whispered, laying my lips down to kiss her forehead gently before dashing out of the ship.

A full medial team stood there, waiting to receive. I mentally thanked Turbo for his swiftness. I laid her broken body down on the medical capsule and closed the hatch after securing the breathing apparatus.

"Get her to Medical now!" I shouted at the lead medical clone, Stitcher.

He gave me a firm nod with his helmeted head, "Don't worry, Blaze, I've got her."

As he and the other medical troops transported Lyra away, I scanned the hangar for anyone else that boarded my cruiser. Suddenly, I felt something slam into my back and latch onto my neck. I turned my head, only to see Mara clinging to me, "You're taking me with."

I gave a nod, "You got it." I started walking throughout the hangar and I felt my heart sink. The hangar had been turned into a makeshift medical ward. There were clones and Jedi apprentices all receiving some type of medical treatment.

Then, I spotted someone.

"Adi!" I shouted, seeing the very familiar, dark skinned Jedi Master.

She turned her head to me, her eyes widening to saucers, "Marko! You made it out!"

I gave a nod as I made it to her and bent down, letting Mara get off and I laid a hand on the Jedi Master's shoulder, "Are you ok?"

Adi's eyes turned sad and her eyes drifted to her side. I looked at the path and saw her side, pressed with a cloth, was stained with red.

"Adi!" I looked around and found what I was looking for. I quickly removed the cloth and attached a bacta patch to ribs. As it clicked into place, she hissed, pain apparent on her face.

After a moment, she sighed, "Thank you, Blaze." She stayed silent, her eyes lowering to the floor.

"How many, Adi?" I asked gently, "How many did we lose?"

"So many." Her voice cracked, locking eyes with me. "So many."

"And the Council?" I pressed forward. _I have to know, Adi._

Adi sighed a shuddering breath, "I don't know. I saw Master Piell and Master Fisto fall as well as Master Kolar. I haven't heard from anyone else besides Master Yoda, Obi Wan, and Anakin."

"Are they here?" I asked.

Adi nodded, "Yes. They're in the bridge." She shook her head, "How could we have let the Dark Side get so out of hand?"

 _How did we? How did_ I _?_ I merely gave her a sad look, my eyes starting to burn as I remembered my family, "I don't know, Adi." I sucked in a breath in order not to break down in front of one of my most respected advisors and Masters of the Jedi Order, "All I know is that, right now, they caught us off guard and we are licking our wounds."

"I have a bad feeling about this." Adi muttered.

"You and I both, Adi." I gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze to which she smiled at me, the light in her eyes staying dim.

I turned to Mara, "Stay here and help Master Gallia with whatever she needs."

Mara shook her head, "I'm not leaving you, Dad." Her voice suddenly died out.

I stared at the young girl, my heart constricting in my chest, "Mara…your parents…"

"Are gone." She finished for me, shocking me to no ends. Her voice was sad and low, but there was something else in it: acknowledgment. "But…you've acted like a Dad to me."

"Mara." I looked at her, smiling softly, "You can call me 'Dad' if you want."

Mara's smile threatened to take up her entire face, "Thanks, Dad." Her smile only grew.

 _Even in these times, you make me smile._ The smile made its way onto my face before I could help it, but I took a hold of the top of her head gently and ruffled her hair, "Stay, please. I have to check on many things and I think Master Gallia could use the help." I tossed the Jedi Master a pleading look.

Adi rolled her brown eyes at me and cracked a smile, turning to Mara, "If you don't mind, young one, I do require help."

Mara looked back up to me and then frowned, "You better be back."

I laughed at her, "Of course."

As I turned to leave, I felt Mara's presence touch mine with a ghost of a touch. It was merely a stroke of our spirits, but it was enough for me to know she was reaching out. I reached back out and touched hers just as softly before I walked off.

I made my way through the decks and up to the bridge. With a fling of the Force, the doors in front of me flew open, revealing a bridge sparsely filled but filled with familiar people.

Ahsoka was the first person that saw me, "Blaze!"

I opened my arms to receive her as she ran to me, holding onto my tightly. I rubbed her back gently, "Sorry, I'm a bit late."

"A bit?" Ahsoka mumbled into my shoulder, then leaned back, socking me in the stomach with a quick right jab.

I groaned and took a moment to catch my breath, "Ow!"

"That was for being late." She scowled at me, then the scowl melted into a concerned look, "Are you ok?"

"I had to get Mara." I said, rubbing my stomach, "She's down in the hangar with Adi."

"Mara?" Ahsoka asked, "The Sith brought her?"

"A last gift of good faith from Cultrous." I mumbled tiredly, "I found out more about him and the people that attacked us."

"Who were they?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yeah, I'd like to know that too." Anakin said, frowning as he took a step forward. Obi Wan was with him and made his way beside the young Jedi Master.

"First thing's first." I said, turning to Anakin, "Did you get your family out of there, Skywalker?"

Anakin nodded, his eyes darkening slightly, "Barely, but yes."

I nodded, "Good."

"Blaze." Obi Wan cleared his throat, "Not that the safety of Padme, Luke, and Leia aren't important, but we do need to know _what_ we are dealing with."

I took a breath, "They are called the Shadow Brigade. That's all I know. Oh, wait, there is also another Sith besides Cultrous that is leading them all. His name is Wrath."

"Wrath?" Obi Wan echoed, "And this Wrath somehow orchestrated all of this. The fall of the Republic."

"The Republic hasn't fallen just yet, Obi Wan." I said firmly, looking at my old master, "I won't let it fall this easily."

"Blaze, this isn't something you can prevent." Obi Wan laid a hand on my shoulder, squeezing it with a grip he had only used once before: on Mortis. "I'm afraid that the Republic is falling apart."

"No." I said, shrugging off his hand, "I will not let that happen. We finished one war to make sure it didn't fall, I will not let this _one_ attack make us weak in the galaxy's eyes."

Anakin sighed, "You know, Master." He spoke to Obi Wan, "I agree with him. This isn't the end."

"War, this is."

I turned around to see Master Yoda walk up, leaning on his wooden stick. He made his way over to the group assembled and tapped the stick onto the ground twice, "War, this is. War, it shall be. Broken we are, but not dead are we."

"Master Yoda, will all due respect, this is an enemy we know nothing about and we are not ready to face them. We cannot go blindly into a war." Obi Wan rationalized, making me grit my teeth in defiance.

"Blind, we are not." Yoda said, hobbling over to me and tapping the side of my leg with his walking stick, "Have him, we do." He tapped Ahsoka, "Have her, we do." He waved his stick all around, "Have everyone, we do."

Obi Wan bent down to Yoda's level, "Master, we have lost so much already. Jedi and clones and family. And we don't even know about the ones cut off and left behind."

"Master Windu, you speak of." Yoda echoed the unspoken words, catching me off guard.

"Windu was left behind?" I spoke forward, turning to my old master, "He didn't make it out?"

"No." Obi Wan's voice was forlorn, "He didn't rendezvous with anyone. But, it's worse than that." He turned back to Yoda, "Masters, Knights, and Younglings, all dead in that Temple and we barely got away with the rest. How can we go into this war knowing what awaits us?"

Yoda hummed for a moment, "Uncertainty, I know there is, Master Kenobi. Trust in the Force we must. Let the galaxy fall, we cannot. As Jedi, this is our role. Our duty."

I turned away from the conversation and touched Ahsoka's face, feeling my chest tighten when she hissed in pain.

"Nice cut." I smirked at her, then gave her a once over, frowning when I saw the slash on her stomach as well. It wasn't bleeding, but something told me it came from a lightsaber, "And this?"

Ahsoka stayed stoic, "Protecting a Youngling."

"What Youngling?" I asked.

"Caleb Dume." She said, hissing in pain again when her body moved.

"That name doesn't ring a bell." I said dismissively, "I'm taking you to Medical."

"Medical?" Ahsoka sounded appalled, "It's not that bad and we have to listen to what they are –"

"We don't have to listen to them drawl on about morals, Ahsoka." I silenced her with my words, then my tone softened once I realized the shift in it, "I'm guessing my brother is in Medical and so is Ziv, most likely, so I was thinking about killing three birds with one stone."

Ahsoka nodded, "Ok."

I looked to Anakin, "My brother _is_ in Medical, right?"

He gave a silent nod, falling back into some type of cut off expression.

With the air being awkward, I led Ahsoka out of the room and towards the Medical Station in the rear end of the ship. As we walked down the halls, I let out a breath.

"My parents are dead." I whispered, swallowing the bile that wanted to come up out of my throat at the mention of it.

"What?"

"My parents are dead." I repeated myself, the words like copper blood on my tongue.

"How?" Ahsoka asked gently.

I kicked at the ground as we walked, "Suicide bomber. Said he knew he was gonna die, so he took them out with him. Blew them to pieces. Dave's parents are dead too. Instant kill. Except my mom and Lyra."

"Lyra survived?" Ahsoka asked. "And your mother too?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat and pushed down the tears threatening to spill, "Lyra is in Medical, probably getting a bacta treatment. B-But, my mother survived only long enough for her to tell me she loved me, then she was gone, Ahsoka." Tears slipped from my iron gaze and a sob choked me, "S-She died in my a-arms."

Ahsoka stopped our walk and wrapped her arms around my shoulders and brought me close, running her hand through my hair in an effort to quiet my sobs. I knew I shouldn't have been crying again, but I was. I had just lost my family not more than an hour ago and it was hitting me once again that I had fought to protect them once, but this time I had let them down and they had been killed.

And, not just them, that was another thing that ate away at me. I let not only them die but Dave's parents too. And Danni. They were all gone.

 _If I had reacted fast enough, maybe I would have been able to stop him. If I had another chance I would destroy him._ I thought bitterly, clenching my fist before letting it hand lifelessly at my side. _But, that wouldn't help the current situation._ I rationalized with my own soul. _Cultrous would still have the Temple and this new war would still be started. But, is this even a war? What the hell is this at all?_

"Blaze." Ahsoka started, kissing the side of my face gently, her fingers still running through my spiked hair to soothe me even more.

I pulled away, "I'm ok." I whispered, wiping my eyes with my sleeve. I took her hand in mine, "Let's keep going."

It wasn't long before we reached Medical. It was packed, but it was packed for a good reason. All of the resources were being used to treat the patients that were damaged rather than just the ones with superficial injuries.

It wasn't long before I spotted Jake.

I dashed to his bed and looked him over. He was pretty beat up all around, but nothing too serious. He was still unconscious and I gently tried to wake him, shaking him gently, "Hey, Jake. Wake up bud. Please bud."

A medical droid suddenly grabbed my hand, "Sir, I have sedated him. He has received a serious concussion that has hampered his vision and his movements."

"Is it serious?" I asked gently, trying to hope, but it kept slipping away from me.

The medical droid shook its head, "It is serious but not serious as you humans would say. He will recover but he needs time."

"Time is something we don't have, Doctor." I muttered, "Make sure he's looked after."

"Of course, sir." The droid said before walking off to attend to another patient on the other side of the room.

I gave Jake another once over, making sure nothing else was wrong. Gently, I reached out and touched his mind, but found it to be a jumbled mess of everything. It was a mist that had just thickened into a fog. A fog that was impenetrable.

I pulled back, "Oh, Jake. I'm so sorry buddy."

He tossed and turned for a moment, mumbling something incoherent in his sleep, which I could only hope was full of good dreams because I knew, when he woke up, it would be a nightmare. The dreams that were good would soon fade away into sleepless nights plagued by the thought of another battle. And, this time, he _would_ be a part of the war. He would be a warrior in a broken galaxy.

No matter how much I wanted the galaxy to be whole.

I clenched my fist before laying it on my brother's shoulder, calming his thrashing. _I promise I won't let anything ever happen to you, Jake. I won't._

I turned around and looked down the line of other people receiving care, my eyes falling on the bacta tanks in the back of the room. When I found Lyra, I walked over to the tank. She was floating in the bright blue substance with a breathing apparatus attached to her face. Her dark brown hair floated all around in the tank and her burns were obvious on her right side, but she was still beautiful.

 _I'm so sorry, Lyra. I'm sure the bacta will take care of those burns though._ I thought, placing my hand on the tank. The liquid bubbled around for a moment before displacing and fading back into the healing bacta concoction.

I closed my eyes, taking my hand off the tank, "I wish I would've seen this coming." _Yeah. And, to top it off, I've prevented one dark future but now I know nothing. It's all up to skill and leading experience. I have some of that experience from the Clone Wars but there are still dozens of questions that I need to know the answers to._

"Like where the hell did Cultrous and Wrath hide all these Sith?" I said aloud, staring at Lyra gently. "And, where the hell did their men come from? This is an _army_. And their ships are nothing like what I've seen before. They were fast and prepared. And they had massive firepower. There's no way that was just kept a _secret_ for six years." _And, once again I ask myself the same damn question, why didn't I sense the Dark Side grow to such a level of power._

The control panel next to me started to beep. I ran my fingers over the buttons and knobs and cooled the tank down. Overheating was something that happened to _everything_ at one point or another and bacta tanks were just like that. This one in particular, like the rest, probably was being used constantly to treat the injured.

"I've got you, Lyra." I whispered to myself as I changed a few circuits and closed down the heating process. "See, I've got you."

On Earth, an injury such as this would have been classified as one of the worst and she would _definitely_ not survive anything they did to her. It was times like this when I was grateful to be in such a ship with such medical equipment. Bacta did wonders.

 _But, she didn't deserve this. None of them deserved any of this._ I looked at my floating, unconscious friend as her energy spiked gently but not enough for her to wake up. "I promise they won't get away with this, Lyra."

A doctor droid came over to me, "There is an Ahsoka Tano wanting to see you."

I nodded, "Of course."

I walked over past the rest of the medical operating tables and med-beds into another, smaller room. When I walked in, I saw her smiling wide at me.

I couldn't help but smile back. I jumped up on the examiner's table and wrapped an arm around her waist, and tapped the bandage on her cheek, "Be a little more careful." I teased.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes at me, "Yes, I'll be sure to do that." She took my hand away from her face, holding onto it tightly, "So, this is war?"

I sighed deeply, the softness gone from my voice, and looked at the white floor of the room, "Yes. This is another war."

"The Shadow War." Ahsoka whispered quietly, leaning her head on my shoulder.

 _The Shadow War._ The name ran through my head over and over. _The Shadow War. The Shadow War. The Shadow War._

And, unlike the last time, there was no secrets I knew. There was no plan that I knew the answer to. Just as the Jedi in the Clone Wars, I was in an entirely new element.

I gave Ahsoka's hand a squeeze, "The Shadow War." I cracked a small smile, "Just come up with that?"

Ahsoka stifled a small laugh against me, but it wasn't filled with humor. It was dry, "Kinda."

"This war is going to be difficult." I said, more to myself than her, "It's going to push us to our limits. I can already feel the Dark Side growing. They aren't hiding anymore."

"The Younglings felt the Dark Side and they felt cold." Ahsoka whispered, clutching my hand a little tighter. "I felt that same cold when I saw one Sith."

"Was it another Shadow Apprentice?" I asked curiously.

Ahsoka shook her head gently, "No, this one was different. The anger, the hate, but there was no fear. He had no fear in him at all."

"Who was he?" I dared to ask. _Could it have been Wrath?_

"I don't know." Ahsoka said after a moment of silence, "I never saw his face, but his power was incredible. The Dark Side was strong with him. Stronger than with Dooku or even Sidious."

"How do you know what Sidious' power felt like?" I pulled her a bit closer to me, a chill suddenly running up my spine. _It just might have been Wrath._

"Do you remember when you showed me what would happen in the future if you failed to beat Sidious?" Ahsoka asked, her breath hot on my shoulder as she adjusted herself.

"Of course." I said, "That was the day Coruscant was attacked."

She nodded, "Well, I picked up on his power then and there. And the power I sensed from this Sith was far beyond that. And his hatred…" I felt the bond between us spark with fear, "was nothing but a black void. I could sense that he was more focused on hating _someone_ rather than just the Jedi, though I sensed that in there too, but even that was a vague hate compared to this singular focus."

I sighed, "It doesn't sound like Cultrous. I felt his power before and his soul and I didn't detect that amount of hate."

Ahsoka lifted her head from my shoulder, "That is another thing I wanted to bring up. Since you've been here, your mind has been abuzz with Cultrous among other things."

I knew exactly what those _other things_ were.

I pushed those dejected thoughts out of my head and focused on one thing: Cultrous, "I have good reason to be. I've learned something very interesting and scary at the same time."

"Care to share?" Ahsoka asked, laying her head back down on my shoulder.

I nodded, "Cultrous comes from the same place I come from: Earth."

"The planet we found you on." Ahsoka quipped up.

"But, he was taken from Earth _ten years_ before I was." I said, feeling her shock through the Force, "I know. That means that portal to my world opens up in ten year intervals and Sidious wanted to take someone from my planet for _some_ reason and, as the years went on, he made Cultrous into what he is."

"What does that mean? He may have become like you if he had got away?" Ahsoka asked softly.

I shrugged, "He could have been anything, but he didn't. He was forced to become a Sith, but obviously there was some submission to Sidious' ways." I scowled at the ground, "He wouldn't have _slaughtered_ Balk and Kettr if he didn't submit, that much I'm sure of."

" _What_ is he capable of then since he did?" The Togrutan inquired, looking up at me with big blue eyes.

Again, I looked at the ground, deep in thought. At last, I was able to speak, "I don't know. He's like me: an Earthling. He's someone who comes from where I come from and he has ten years' experience over me. I am powerful in the Force, but I don't' know exactly _what_ he's capable of. All I know is that his strength bested me in the Temple."

"Barely."

"No, not barely." The response was quick to expel from my lips, "He took me down easily. He flung me around like a ragdoll and knew what I was gonna do before I did it. He was taught even better than me and his partner will be the exact same."

Ahsoka's fingers released my hand and touched my face gently, "Again, this leads back to he's not alone."

"No, he's not. So, even if we manage to defeat Cultrous, we still have this Wrath to deal with." I said, "Whoever he is." _Because I have no damn idea._

Silence hung in the air.

The silence was grizzly and eerie and I didn't like it. In moments where there was silence, there was doubt and doubt couldn't be let in at all.

"Well," Ahsoka broke the silence, "what is our next move?"

"We take this fleet and find a planet far away from Coruscant that we can set up on." I said immediately, switching to _General_ mode, "We need to be _far_ away. We can't risk another attack from close range. We can dispatch satellites in the hyperspace lanes to detect any incoming ships. We still have deals with major organizations like _Talbot's Goods and Ships_ that can provide us with stuff and if not we can always turn to smuggling operations." I sighed, "This Republic isn't a Republic right now so we have to do what we have to do to survive."

Ahsoka nodded, "Obviously." She started to chuckle immediately after, "Have you thought of taking a Padawan?"

"No." I chuckled right back, "And now it's a definite no until this war subsides."

"I hope it's not as long as the last war." Ahsoka mumbled against me.

"It won't be." I said, "I promise to end this war quickly." _I promise, Mom. I'll end this war for you. For Dad. For Dave's parents. For Danni. For everyone. I won't let your deaths stop me from defeating these Sith. You made me into a strong man. You made me into the man I need to be. I will_ end _this war._

My comlink suddenly came to life, throwing my heart into a panic. After gaining control, I unwrapped my arm from around Ahsoka and hit the button in the center, "Marko here."

 _"_ _Blaze."_ It was Obi Wan, _"I've spoken to several Jedi across the galaxy and they've been attacked by the Shadow Brigade as well."_

I frown, "Great. That's just fantastic."

 _"_ _Master Yoda has told me to tell you about the Council's status."_ He spoke officially like always.

"Obi Wan, I don't think is even _close_ to the time to discuss this!" I exclaimed, only calming down when Ahsoka squeezed my forearm warningly. My green eyes locked with her azure eyes and I gave her a soft nod.

 _"_ _Master Yoda would like to appoint you to the Council immediately."_ Obi Wan said, _"We need the best Jedi right now and I know you deserve this. I implore you to take the offer."_

I stayed silent, then I gave my communicator a nod, "I'll be up there in a moment, Obi Wan. I want to talk to him myself."

 _"_ _Careful, my old Padawan. I know how you can get around the Masters."_ Obi Wan held the faintest hint of humor.

"I know how to talk to Yoda, but, Obi Wan, things are going to change." I said firmly.

 _"_ _Blaze."_ Obi Wan's attitude changed to a softer one, _"I think you're right."_

I smiled to myself and stood up, holding onto Ahsoka's hands, "I'm going up to the bridge."

"Are you going to accept Master Yoda's proposal?" Ahsoka asked gently, running her thumbs over my hands.

I shrugged with a small smirk, "You know me: unpredictable."

Ahsoka let a laugh loose and leaned forward. I met her halfway and kissed her softly, feeling the softness and passion in it. I pressed forward and held her against me as I deepened the kiss. In that moment, I wasn't afraid. I wasn't angry.

I was happy.

* * *

 **Filler? All in all I guess it is, but it explains some things and opens up some questions about the Shadow Brigade and the two Sith leading the charge. But, this is war. The Shadow War. Now, I say Shadow _War_ and not _Wars_. I know how some might react to it but I like the sound of a singular war rather than many wars.**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Next: Chapter 11: Front Runners**


	11. Chapter 11: Front Runners

**C** **hapter** **11** **: Front Runners**

I opened the doors to the bridge and walked in, taking the front stand near the holo-projector in the center of the room. I cast an eye around, seeing Obi Wan and Anakin standing near two of the holo-maps. I walked forward to the projector and placed my hands on top of the blue-gridded circular data screen.

A bridge I had seen too many times for it to be surprising.

"So, where's Yoda?" I said nonchalantly, looking at my old master and my friend.

Obi Wan nodded his head to the side, "He's in the bridge. Alone."

"Alone?" I raised an eyebrow.

"He overheard our conversation, Blaze. He knows you wish to speak with him." Obi Wan said, walking up to the other side of the holo-projector. "I do wish you to be careful though."

"Why?" I asked, leaning my arms back and stretching them out. "I'm only going to speak my mind. Nothing wrong with that."

"No. But, I know you, Blaze." Obi Wan cracked a small smile under his beard. "I know that you'll speak your mind and it may come off as disrespectful."

MY smirk died out in that moment as I gave him a glare, "Honestly, I don't care about respect right now, Obi Wan."

Obi Wan gave me a glare back, "Well you should. I'm just advising you proceed with caution."

"I'm going to tell him what I want to tell him, Obi Wan." I said and started walking around the table, "There's a difference from the boy you found and the man I am now."

Obi Wan laid a hand on my shoulder, stopping my movements, "I know. And I couldn't be more proud."

Anakin smiled and walked over, laying his hand on my other hand, "Me too. I remember when we picked you up on Earth. Man, you had _no_ skills."

"What about that thing with the AAT?" I smirked at the Chosen One.

Anakin shrugged, "Dumb luck." He winked at me.

I laughed, "Well, as much as I would love to reminisce about old times, I have to get going."

"Good luck, kid." Anakin slapped me on the back. "I'm gonna go find Ahsoka. I wanna see if she's ok from the bombing."

"She is but ok." I chuckled as Skywalker left the room.

I turned back to the other set of doors that led to the actual bridge. They opened automatically opened and I stepped inside, taking my first step forward as they closed behind me.

Ahead of me at the front of the ship was Master Yoda. He was staring up and out of the viewports at the vastness of space.

"Wish to speak to me, you did?" Yoda said, turning around, a soft smile on his face.

"I did." I said as I made it to him and took a seat in front of him, crossing my legs.

"About what, may I ask?" Yoda took a seat too, mirroring my pose.

"It's about this new war." I said, "Whether it is announced as a war or not, it is. We both know that much."

Yoda nodded his head, "Yes."

"You know my secret, Master." I continued, "You know about my past and about all the powers I have. You know that I knew about the Clone Wars' outcome and how I knew about it. Palpatine had a notion about it too. But, now I have no knowledge about what is going to happen, but I do have some suggestions about how to proceed."

"Tell me, please." Yoda gave another gentle smile.

The fact he was willing to listen was confidence enough to continue on, "First, we have to set up a base of operations that is fully equipped to handle long term occupation."

"Handle that, I have no doubt we will. Shipyards and planets, we have." Yoda spoke, "All of them, this Shadow Brigade does not have."

"I understand that, Master, but I don't want this war to drawl out for years on end." I take a breath, "My plan is to end this war within a year…if we do things my way."

"Listening, I am, Blaze." Yoda said, tapping his stick to the floor.

I took a breath, "This is something I thought about actually during the Clone Wars but I never voiced it. I believe that the _entire_ Council should be actively searching for the threats in the war."

"And leave none would you, to manage the Temple?" Yoda raised an eyebrow.

 _Give me credit._ I crossed my arms, "Of course not, there would still be Masters there that have no Padawans that could do just that. But, the Council is made up of the best of the best and we just lost some of the best of the best." I shifted my arms, "I'm saying that the way we should handle this war is this: we let the military officials like the admirals run the ships and the hyperspace lanes and the mission parameters, but every Jedi we can get needs to participate in them especially if multiple battles are going on."

Yoda looked like he was about to protest but I continued.

"Risky, I know, but this war needs to be won now. They have a few victories, so we can't let them breathe at all." I slammed my fist into my other hand. "We need to strike fast and strike hard. With that said, I'm going to get a damage report from all the systems attacked and see which ones they have taken in the last few hours because something tells me that they've taken a quite a few systems. But, I advise that the Jedi Strike Force be put into effect immediately."

Yoda was silent for a moment, humming gently to himself with his eyes closed, "Casualties there will be. Lives will be lost. But, this plan, work it might." He opened his eyes, "Backfire this could."

I nodded, "It just might, or it could make sure this war doesn't last long."

"Unsure, I am." Yoda said, "Strong, the Dark Side is. Ready, I fear most are not."

"Neither were they when the Clone Wars came about." I argued.

"And, had you not been there, dead we all would be." Yoda said.

I frowned, "That was because Sidious had integrated himself and _made_ the war. This is a war that was instigated by a major blow to the Republic, not a twenty something year old plan that was planned to a _T_."

Yoda's eyes narrowed, "And, barely stopped it, did you."

"The fact is that it was stopped in a single moment by _me."_ I emphasized myself, "The Jedi would be gone without me. I stopped one war and I promise to stop this one. I'm not saying this'll be easy and without the Senate on Coruscant, our supplies are cut short and we'll have to transport to a different base of operations, but it'll be easier to win if you just listen to me and follow my lead." I frowned harder at the wise master in front of me, "I'm not asking you to understand; I'm asking you to trust me."

"Trust you I can." Yoda said, "Unsure, I still am."

I clenched my fists, "Master Yoda." I unclenched them, "I lost my family in the Temple Raid."

Yoda's ears perked up slightly, "Sorry, I am."

"You once said letting go of everything you feared to lose was something you had to do to avoid attachment and greed and ultimately the Dark Side." I said, "But, I changed your minds after Maltus. I showed you that attachment was _exactly_ what we needed. Love to fight for something is what drove us." My eyes burned gently as my emotions fought to take control of me, "I want to end this war for them! For my family!"

"Revenge?" Yoda asked, his golden eyes searching mine.

I gave no ground, "No. Justice."

"On the same coin, they both are. Easy to be fooled, you are. Justice, you say, revenge you might take." Yoda said.

"I will _end_ this war for them." I corrected, staring him straight in his eyes, "I will _fight_ this war for everybody we have lost and everyone we will lose."

Yoda's ears twitched with the fraction of a movement, but my eyes caught it. He closed his eyes once again, "Accept the appointment to the Council, you do?"

"Off topic, Master Yoda." I gave a retort.

"On topic, I assure you it is." Yoda said back, "This position, accept it will you?"

"My conditions are as I laid them out for you." I said, "Accept them or I deny the position."

"To every Jedi, this is not available." Yoda spoke softer.

I nodded my head in understanding, "I get that, but to be on the Council there were parameters. Those I met, but I feel like if people were _worthy_ of such a seat, then the Council should have been expanded, but it wasn't and, no offense to any of the masters, there were plenty of commendable Jedi that should have been on the Council."

"Understand your opinion, I do." Yoda took a long look at me, "Accept your proposal, I do."

The weight that I had started to feel on my shoulders was suddenly lifted and I was barely able to contain my relief. I leaned back on my hands and gave a big grin, "For a second there I wasn't sure what was going to happen, Master." I ended with a laugh.

Yoda got to his feet and I did a few seconds after, "Your plans, what are they?"

I crossed my arms, "First, damage report, Second, rest from the battle. Third, all out attacks. Whatever system we have to take back we make sure to send double the firepower to take it back. Less casualties in all honesty and it will clean them up. And the Jedi will launch a much bigger strike force than just a team of one or two. We use everything we have. We use the new Knights and Padawan teams that are ready for this. Padawans below fourteen have no business in these battles. Also, a part of my own select team will go with each battle group."

"A team, have you already?" Yoda asked, picking up his wooden stick.

I gave a shrug, "Haven't talked with them about it yet, but my plan is to send the people I know that have advanced abilities with whatever Jedi team _you_ pick out, Master." I bowed my head gently, "And I meant no disrespect during the talk."

"Disrespect, I know was not your intention. Said your mind, you have. Knew this about you, I did, when Master Kenobi took you as his Padawan." Yoda cracked a smirk. "Regret the decision to accept you, despite your age, I do not."

"Well, that's good." I chuckled, looking down at the Jedi Master, "And I don't regret accepting to become one."

"Bring your family back, will you?" Yoda suddenly asked.

"You mean with the Force?" I asked, my features smoothing out.

Yoda nodded, "Like Siri, you did."

"Something tells me it won't work." I said sadly, "It might just be my own emotions, but something is telling me that they are gone for good. It might be the Force telling me that. But, we are from a different universe, so maybe, when we die here, we go to where we were created. That afterlife. And in that afterlife, there is no Force."

Yoda nodded, then pat the side of my leg with his hand, "Sorry I am, Blaze. Turn the clock back, I wish I could."

"Me too." I smiled his attempt to show his concern and affection. I turned to look out at the vastness of space only to see four cruisers come out of hyperspace. "But, that means that I can't let anybody else die. Ziv, Lyra, and my brother are the only ones left."

"Protect them, I have no doubt you will." Yoda started to hobble down the aisle to the doors.

I matched his slow stride, "I promise that I'll win this war, Master Yoda."

Yoda continued to walk, "Good that is to hear, Master Marko."

I smiled at the use of my title. Once at the doors, I didn't let them open at first as I spoke again, "I'm going to go talk to Ziv about my plan. I would like you to inform Obi Wan and Anakin as well and talk about devising sect teams for strike forces. I prefer three to four Jedi an attack and you can judge them based on their power. I know you'll do great at that."

Yoda nodded, "Do this, I will."

I opened the doors and walked across the bridge past Obi Wan and Anakin. I gave them a smile of victory before I reached out with the Force as I walked away. I locked onto my best friend's energy signature.

He was in Medical.

* * *

After a short walk, I made it down to Medical. It was just as I left it, despite there being a few less occupants. Obviously, they had either been moved or had moved themselves as to create room for others that might need it.

My attention went straight to the back of the room where my best friend was now standing, his hand against the tank that held his sister. Even from behind him, I could feel his emotions. His power even started to fluctuate.

Then, it calmed down.

He turned around, staring straight at me. I blinked twice before I realized he could actually see me.

I made my way over to him, "Ziv, I –"

"Thank you." He said gently, his features threatening to burst at any moment. "Thank you for saving her."

I smiled, "Always, Ziv. She's my friend. I would've stayed back and fought to get her back if I had to."

"But, you didn't. You got her out of there." Ziv said, taking a deep breath before speaking again, "And my parents?"

"They're gone, Ziv. So are mine." I said, placing a hand on his shoulder and giving it a squeeze as I felt his emotions rise.

"How?" He choked out.

"A suicide bomber." I answered him, taking my hand away and laying a hand on the glass tank, "He had all of our family tied up and was taking them somewhere when I showed up. He obviously knew he was going to die, so he killed himself and our parents and Danni."

"Danni's dead too?" Ziv's voice broke.

I gave a sad nod, feeling my own heart constrict in my chest as their faces flashed before my eyes. "Even Danni, but Lyra survived." I paused, "Even though first I thought everybody died, then she called out my name and I got her out of there."

Ziv's eyes watered and he nodded. Then, he turned his head, "I should have been with them."

"No, you shouldn't have. You might be dead too if you were." I said firmly, then changed to a thoughtful tone as a thought of my own came to mind, "Speaking of that, where were you?"

"I was with Kiara." He said, looking back up at me and fixing his glasses. "I was helping her move about. Cultrous gave her a concussion and it made her a little wobbly. I was in Library with her when they attacked."

"The Shadow Brigade." I said.

"What?" He looked into my eyes.

I nodded, "You heard me. They call themselves the Shadow Brigade. Ahsoka and I faced the Shadow Apprentices on Tatooine when we went looking for Mara, then they attacked here since I was gone."

"Obviously this is war." Ziv ground out, his teeth clenched.

I proceeded to tell him about the plan I had come up with and had spoken about with Master Yoda. The explanation took just as long and soon I was at his involvement.

"I want you on this team I'm composing." I said, "You are one of the strongest Jedi here so I need you to help with this war quickly."

"I'm in." Ziv smiled, "Anything to get this war over with."

"The plan is that you and another person will go with two other Jedi that Master Yoda picks out and all four of you will go on a mission to retake any planet that the Shadow Brigade has stolen." I explained, "Thus, making it four Jedi for one mission."

"How fast do you think this war will last if we follow your plan, buddy?" Ziv asked, his voice firm and questioning.

"No more than a year." I said, "And I hope you know that Lyra is included in the advanced team."

Ziv's eyes hardened, "The thought had crossed my mind."

"Listen, obviously I wouldn't dare make her go anywhere till she was at a hundred percent again." I rationalized, making sure to tread carefully, "And she would only go on missions with your or I since we are most qualified to protect her." I cast a glance to my brother on his bed, "Same goes for Jake."

Ziv looked at him and nodded, "Of course, brother."

"But, first we are going to do some recuperation but not too much because we can't lose too much time." I spoke quickly, almost feeling repetitive. I turned back to the tank's control panel and I smiled, "She'll be done in a few hours and there will be minimal scaring."

Ziv nodded, "Ok. Anything else I should know."

 _You deserve to know._ I thought before I spoke, "I want you to know this: Wrath and Cultrous are responsible for the deaths of our parents. When I find them, I'm going to _kill_ them."

"I agree with you all the way." Ziv said, "Just don't lose your head and I won't either."

"Deal, brother." I clapped his hand with him and gave it a firm shake, conveying my brotherly feelings through the Force, to which he gave them right back in full. "Watch Jake for me while I go get out the damage report."

"I bet it's more than a hundred systems." Ziv cracked a smile at me.

I smiled right back at him, "Bet it's less than a hundred."

"Watch it be a hundred even." My best friend broke out into laughter. For a moment, his face transformed into the little boy that became my best friend. His rugged features he had grown into had smoothened for just a few seconds as he was completely relaxed.

"I wouldn't doubt it, brother." I said before I released his hand and started to walk away.

"Wait!" His voice echoed out to me as I made it to the entrance.

I turned around, "What's up?"

He walked over to me and pointed at my waist, "When did you get _that?_ "

I followed his gaze to my hip, more specifically to the darksaber hanging by my side. I unclipped the weapon and ignited the black blade with white wisps with a high pitched hum. Swinging the blade around, I spoke, "Picked this off of one of the Shadow Apprentices. Apparently, he was given this as a trophy for his hard work in the dark arts."

"Well, if you have it now," He started to laugh, his glasses leaning down the bridge of his nose, "that shows just how much effort he put in."

"He was actually really strong." I said somberly, shutting down the weapon and hooking it back onto my belt, "All three of the apprentices were."

"What happened to them?" Ziv asked.

I frowned, "I killed the leader, Brax and the other two, Kanos and Vexin, escaped."

"Should we be worried about those two?" Ziv narrowed his eyes in question.

I shook my head, leaning against the doors, "No. If we face them again, I'll handle them, it's just that…" I trailed off. _How do I say this?_

Ziv cocked his head to the side, "What is it?"

I crossed my arms, "Kanos actually listened to me and didn't fight me. There was conflict in her, just as well as anger, when I killed Brax."

"So?"

"So, maybe she's not all the way corrupted." I said optimistically, offering a weak smile.

"I think you are reading too much into this, brother." Ziv was quick to respond.

"Maybe, but you never know." I shrugged my shoulders and opened the doors, standing straight up. "I'm off."

"Best of luck, brother." Ziv gave me a thumbs up before walking back to the tank that held his sister.

 _To all of us._ I thought quietly as I walked away.

* * *

I held the damage report in my hand in the form of a holo-pad. I scrolled down the quickly typed up report by a master technician and analyst and I frowned to myself. There were quite a lot of planets that had been taken in the last day.

It was strange to refer to it as a day.

Communications with the Senate had ceased entirely, which was expected from the beginning. But, that didn't mean it was good. Without the Senate to back us up, there wouldn't be any official transactions for fuel or weapons.

That meant we had to use the reserves at the stations around the galaxy for refueling and for restocking on supplies. It was times like this when I was grateful for the amount of supplies that the cruisers normally came with. Obviously we would have to restock once we got low and once we set up a base of operations, but that meant we needed a suitable base.

 _One that isn't susceptible to an attack._ I thought, scrolling through the list a bit more, then sighing deeply. _But, the Shadow Brigade is really strong so they could take any of these and they did._

I continued to walk along the hallways of the ship, paying close attention to the datapad and figuring out solutions and plans. After a long time looking at the holo-pad, I closed my eyes and felt them burn. A yawn escaped my lips and I stumbled gently.

I picked myself up before I fell and I bumped headlong into someone.

"I'm sorry." I started to say, looking at the person but my words caught nothing but air as I saw who it was.

"Maltus."

* * *

 **Cliffhanger!**

 **Next: Chapter 12: Return to the Past**


	12. Chapter 12: Return to the Past

**I apologize for the lateness on this one. I was in a car accident earlier but I'm fine, my head's just a little sore.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **C** **hapter** **12** **: Return to the Past**

There was no mistaking his face or his body. That _was_ Maltus. The Sith Lord merely smiled at me nicely, something that he had never done before. He was dressed in the same clothes he had died in on Mustafar and I was at a loss for words.

Immediately, I looked back and forth between the empty hallways as I ignited both my blades, black and blue, and held them his way, to which he just continued to smile.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?" I managed to utter out despite my complete and utter confusion.

Maltus raised his gray skinned hands up and chuckled, "No hello?"

"Hello is for old friends not for demons." I said with a growl. "Now, I'm gonna ask you one more time: what the hell are you doing here?"

"The Force sent me." Maltus lowered his hands, his smile turning into a smirk, "Qui Gon was unavailable."

"You better start talking." I held my blade closer to his face. _Qui Gon?_

To my utter horror, Maltus held his hand out and grabbed both my blades and shoved them back into their hilts, deactivating my weapons. I stared at him, my eyes wide and my jaw slack for a moment before I buried my rising fear with determination, "What the hell!?"

"I'm actually not even here." Maltus chuckled, his sulfur yellow eyes dancing with joy. "You _did_ kill me."

I reached out through the Force and felt for his signature, finding it everywhere and nowhere at the same time. It was all around me and it was the Dark Side, but it was elusive and it wasn't evil.

"What happened to you?" I asked, clipping my weapons to my waist. "And how do you know Qui Gon."

Maltus frowned and crossed his arms, "I know Qui Gon from the Realm of the Force. You've been there a few times he tells me."

I nodded, "Yeah, after our fight on Mustafar, my spirit went there."

"And you brought a Jedi back to life." Maltus chuckled, "All for the love of Obi Wan Kenobi."

"You've been well informed, Maltus." I said, cutting to the chase as I cast a glance backward, still hearing nothing from the other halls, "Now what happened?"

Maltus leaned against the wall, "If you are afraid that the others will see me, don't worry, they can't. And, as for me being her and actually still being _me_ , you can blame me for that."

"You?" I tilted my head, keeping my senses alert and trying to reach out through the Force to find it cut off. In fact, time felt like it was standing still.

"Yes." Maltus nodded, "After our final confrontation, I died. However, my spirit refused to die and that's not because of my power. No, I survived because I was artificially created by something called the Dark Influence."

"The Dark Influence?" I echoed, "I'm not familiar with that at all."

"You wouldn't be." Maltus said, "It's a special device created from three pure Sith with the darkest of hearts. You can imagine that Palpatine was heart number one. Heart number two was Dooku. Heart number three was Cultrous."

"You know about Cultrous?" I raised an eyebrow. _This might be my opportunity to get some answers._

Maltus nodded, then smirked as he tapped his head, "I can hear your thoughts, my old rival. As for Cultrous, my knowledge of his existence is true, but I did not know he was as powerful as he was. If it was him instead of me that faced you that day, you would have lost dearly."

"I know that now." I frowned and looked towards the ground, "He kicked my ass when he attacked the Temple the first time around." I looked back up at the Sith in front of me, "He's from Earth like me."

Maltus nodded, unsurprised, "Seems logical. He shared characteristics with you. The same weird gaze in his eyes as was with you."

"What are you here for?" I asked abruptly.

Maltus literally leaped off the wall and was in my face in a single instant, making my heart leap into my throat. "I'm here to tell you a secret."

"Which is?" I managed to get out, looking into his eyes but not seeing so much hate anymore. _You've changed Maltus. You are still in the Dark Side, but you don't hold hate anymore. Have you finally found peace?_

Maltus leaned backwards, standing straight up, "There is a reason that the crystal I had was chosen." He held his hand up and a picture of the galaxy appeared, more specifically, Korriban. "There is a temple here. You know of it from Earth. It is a Sith Temple."

I looked at the temple and nodded, "Looks like the temple I saw on an old game once upon a time."

Maltus nodded, "Deep in the temple was a tomb, home for Darth Xexinas. In the tomb was his crystal, _my_ crystal. This crystal was more powerful than anything I had encountered. Sidious did not firmly grasp what power the gem held for me. It is what game me such control over the Dark Side. I was toying with the power before you faced me on Mustafar for the final time. And that is how I created…"

"The dark shadows!" I exclaimed, the pieces finally falling into place.

"Precisely." Maltus smiled, "You _are_ smart. Truly my greatest rival. Anyway, if Wrath or Cultrous unlock the powers as I had, they will be nearly unstoppable."

"Nearly?" I raised an eyebrow in question.

Maltus started to chuckle, "I've learned that when something is unstoppable for _you_ it seems to be stopped anyway."

I couldn't hold back my laugh for that, "Well, that's actually not a lie."

Maltus laughed with me and for that moment it was a laugh that was meant for friends. But, we weren't friends. We were the farthest things from it. But, yet, Maltus had changed. He was different. It was a good different. _What did Qui Gon do for you?_

Maltus' laughs died down, "He helped ease my tortured existence."

I gave a smile, "Qui Gon was good at doing that stuff. Is that why you are helping me? You've changed your ways."

"It's for the best." Maltus said, smiling again with his teeth. "I've never felt more at peace."

"I never would have thought you would say that." I said, "But, you still feel like just the Dark Side."

"That can't be changed. A being made of the Dark Influence is made out of purely Dark Side energy so it can't choose what it draws upon. My body was infused with your friend Dave's body and thus you were able to split us when the time came." Maltus explained, then gave a somber bow, "I apologize for what the Dark Side made me do."

That shocked me. I was frozen on the spot before I bowed back, "I forgive you, Maltus."

"And I'm sorry for the loss of your family." Maltus continued. "They did not deserve to go out like that."

"Thank you, Maltus." I said with a full heart, "That actually means a lot coming from you. And thanks for the warning. I already plan on ending this war quickly with the teams."

"The Front Runners." Maltus said, reading my upcoming thoughts.

"Yeah." I smirked, then frowned and crossed my arms, "But, this crystal you had was powerful, I know that. That's one of my biggest objectives now. I'll find that crystal."

"When you do, destroy it completely!" Maltus exclaimed, clenching a fist. "Even with being joined with the Force, there is only so much I can see. But, I do know that unlocking the crystal's power isn't the end of their uses for it."

"Do you think they're building a superweapon like the Death Star?" The thought popped into my head and expelled from my mouth.

Maltus turned his head to me and, surprisingly, he nodded, "They've had five years to hide and build in secret; they have made something."

"I'll be sure to look for anything leading to it." I said, "Anything else?"

Maltus was pensive for a moment before he shook his head, "No." He walked forward and laid his hand on my shoulder and immediately I felt the Force come back to me and time move again. "Good luck, old rival." Then he dissipated into nothing. His physical form completely disappeared into the air, not even leaving a trace of his energy behind.

I stared at the empty space for a good few minutes before I looked at my hand, seeing the holo-pad back. I closed the file down and hooking it to the back of my belt, looking around the hall again.

 _Thanks, Maltus and thanks Qui Gon._ I thought with a smile as I walked away. As I started to walk, I stepped on something and I looked down, seeing a small data chip. I turned it over to see a coordinate access port. I smirked to myself, "Guessing I'll need to look at this."

 _"_ _Yeah, but you might want to do that with Ahsoka Tano, Rival."_ Maltus' voice echoed faintly in my head.

I laughed to myself. _"Thanks. Until I see you again Maltus, have fun up there."_

 _"_ _Are you kidding? How could I not?"_ His voice faded completely and this time, he was really gone. Nothing was left. Not a trace. He was back where he belonged.

And now I knew my first target: whatever was on the chip.

* * *

There were a number of decks on the ship and there were sanctioned wings for clones and for other personnel. This ship was just like the rest, but in the initial development of the decks, there was a mess up in the construction and it ended up with four separate rooms of one deck being combined together.

That was the room me and Ahsoka had claimed as ours during the waning year of the Clone Wars. And that was exactly where I was sensing Ahsoka's energy.

I quickly made my way up to the room and opened the door with a swift flick of my wrist. I ran in, seeing Ahsoka mediating on the bed in the back of the room. Quietly, I made my way over to the bed and sat down with my back to hers, imitating her stance.

"You feel different." Ahsoka's voice was soft.

"I accepted Yoda's proposal." I said, "You're now in a relationship with a High Council Member."

Ahsoka's arms suddenly were around my neck from behind me and she kissed my cheek gently, " _Now_ I'm honored."

I snorted, "Of course." I held up the data chip, "An old rival visited me a few minutes ago and gave me this."

"Old rival?" Ahsoka asked, her blue eyes searching my own forest green eyes.

I met her gaze, "Yeah. Maltus visited me."

"Maltus!?" Ahsoka exclaimed, "He's alive?!"

"In a sense." I smiled to myself, remembering our conversation. "He helped me understand some things."

Ahsoka looked at me like I had two heads, "How is he alive?"

"He's dead. I killed him, but Qui Gon found him in the Force and he released all the pain Maltus had." I said and then explained everything about the Dark Influence and about the plans for the crystal. I went into detail about everything, repeating everything Maltus had said to me.

When I was finished, I took a breath, "After he finally left, he left me this. It's a data chip with a coordinate transponder code." I offered her the chip.

"I can't believe Maltus was that generous to you." Ahsoka's voice was skeptical at best, but she took the chip from my hand and looked it over, "It's an older model chip but I'm sure I can pull some coordinates from it."

"Do it quickly, please?" I turned around and pulled her to my chest, taking a breath when she wrapped her arms around my shoulders. She nodded against me and broke away, standing and walking over to the side of the room where the technology was. There was a standard, overdrive decrypt supercomputer.

I walked over while she did her magic and pulled some coordinates from it. It was only a few minutes before she had a full set of coordinates and she handed the new drive to me.

I put a hand to my chin, "Now, I know that this war has a center."

"What?" Ahsoka looked up at me.

I frowned, "These coordinates are for Aarok."

"Aarok?" Ahsoka echoed, "That was your first mission."

"And it won't be my last." I held the chip close to my chest, "But, Maltus left it for me so I know I have to go."

"Do you think that Maltus was telling the truth?" Ahsoka asked, standing up and crossing her arms over her chest, frowning, "Trusting Sith – especially dead Sith – seems like a bad idea."

"Qui Gon sent him." I said gently and laid my hands on the sides of her arms and rubbed up gently, "You saw how he helped us and I trust Qui Gon, so I have to trust Maltus now. He may be the Dark Side, but he's actually a good guy now."

Ahsoka looked at me for a while before sighing and letting her arms fall, "Well, I guess if you think so."

"I _know_ so." I smiled gently. "Aarok is where we have to go." I took her hand, "To the bridge. We'll launch the attack immediately. I'm taking five cruisers." Thinking quickly, I hit my comlink, "Master Yoda, I have my first target."

 _"_ _Quick, that was."_ Yoda replied. _"A team, I have. Assembled them I just have."_

I smiled wide, "That's fantastic! Who's going with?"

 _"_ _Knight Secura and Padawan Teriz."_ Master Yoda said.

I nodded, "Understood, Master. Have them meet us in the hangar." I said, "Also, alert the cruisers _The Alchemist, Endominace, Hurracan, Supernova,_ and the _Hunter's Boon_ that they will be following me."

 _"_ _Going, where exactly are you?"_ The nearly nine hundred year old Jedi Master asked.

"Aarok." I said, "The Force is leading me there." I winked at Ahsoka who whacked my arm hard.

 _"_ _Fool me, you do not, young one."_ Yoda chuckled. _"Your reasoning, I know not. But, trust you I do. Alert them, I will. Other targets, we will search for in your departure."_

"Understood Master." I said and shut the link down.

Ahsoka and I made it to the hangar relatively quick and at the ramp of the _Beast_ were the other additions to the team. The blue skinned Twilek wasn't new and I waved to her as I did whenever I saw her. Aayla was a friend of mine. She had been since the wartime when we were stuck on Hypori for two weeks. Yoda had sent me to go with her to provide back up and to learn from her as well. Once we were above the planet, the signal we were following was destroyed and suddenly our ship was blasted out of the sky. We escaped in a pod and crash landed on the planet. She had broken her leg and I had healed it with my unnatural Force abilities and we spent the next two weeks learning new things and becoming friends. We formed a great friendship and sparred for a few days before the Separatists came down to finish what they had started. That didn't work out too well as we fought off battalion after battalion of droids and eventually stole a ship and made it back to Coruscant. After that, Aayla and I would train occasionally, but now I hadn't seen her in a long time.

The other one I hadn't seen before. He was a pretty decent looking fellow with short black hair that had spiked slightly in the back and in the front. His garb was different than the traditional Jedi robes, but so was mine. Mine was an updated version of the gray outfit I wore in the Clone Wars. The chest plate was still a light gray but it was now a solidified version made out of phrik and my arm guards were nothing more than dark gray wrapping around my forearms. The Padawan in front of me was wearing a robe-less black and red outfit that looked more like a military strike suit than anything. It reminded me of the Imperial command uniform that some officers wore, but it was more open and the sash around his waist is where it all tied together with the lightsaber hanging at his belt.

I made it to the shuttle and held my arms out to my friend, "Aayla." She accepted the hug from me in full then hugged Ahsoka just as tight. "It's good to see you again, Aayla."

"Same to you, _Master_ Marko." She winked at me.

I wagged my finger at her, "It's High Council Member Master Marko now." _Damn I never realized how long that title was._

Aayla smiled wider, "You've been accepted on the Council?"

"Yeah, but we still have a job to do." I said with a smile, then turned to the Padawan standing to the side. "Hi." I smiled as I extended my hand, "I'm Blaze Marko."

"It's an honor, Master Marko." The Padawan shook my hand with a firm grip, "My name is Padawan Rino Teriz."

I looked dead into the Padawan's eyes, "It's a pleasure to meet you but I'm going to be very blunt with you, Rino."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Master." Rino gave a nod.

I frowned, "We are about to charge headlong into a fight that may be our last, as is the reality with every fight, and we are going after something I don't know yet." I turned to Aayla, "I'm guessing we have to head to the palace, but I'm not sure yet." I turned right back to Rino, "You still in?"

Rino offered a small smile, "Of course, Master."

I smiled back, "Good." I clapped him around the shoulders and opened the ramp to my ship, "Then, let's rock and roll." I made my way in with Rino and Aalya and Ahsoka came up behind us as we made it to the cockpit. I pointed to the two seats behind the pilot's and co-pilot's seat. Rino sat down behind Ahsoka and Aayla sat down behind me.

I went straight to the controls and I threw the engines into ignition. Soon, we were soaring out of the hangar and into space.

I hit the comlink on the control panel, "This is General Marko to all cruisers. Ready to go?"

 _"_ _This is Admiral Takk. The_ Hunter's Boon _is ready to go whenever you are ready, General."_

 _"_ The Alchemist _is ready, sir."_

 _"_ Supernova _ready when you are."_

 _"_ Hurracan _is ready to engage the enemy, General Marko."_

 _"_ Endominace _is locked and loaded, Marko. Let's go kick some ass."_

I laughed aloud at the last Admiral, a young guy about my age who had risen to become an Admiral in the Stationary Army and Peace Corps during the war's end, and smiled, "Good. Entering hyperspace in three…two…one." I flipped the switch on my dashboard and the ship zoomed forward, stretching the stars to infinity as began to soar across the cosmos.

* * *

The hyperspace jump didn't last that long, probably a half hour. When we exited hyperspace at the same time, I frowned hard. Everybody on the ship probably did the same thing, but my eyes were focused forward.

There was a blockade. There were about three large, cruisers that were formed up in a defensive wall against the planet's surface, not to mention the three small frigates around them. The firepower was definitely there. But, the question was, why so much?

Obviously, from the form the ships were in, they were going to protect the surface at all costs. But, it seems like they were _prepared_ for such an attack. There wasn't a way that was possible unless there was a spy, or this Wrath had the power to predict the future at will.

Both were unlikely.

I took the controls with a firm grip and slammed my fist down on the comlink, "I think they're ready for us, Admirals. Delta formation. Close in on zone's seven and eight! Release the fighters!"

All the Admirals gave me an affirmative answer and soon, ships were spilling out all over the place.

"Turbo!" I shouted, smiling at the same time, "I know you and the rest of the squad are out there!"

 _"_ _We are with ya, Blaze."_ Turbo's voice echoed over the channel.

I smirked victoriously and looked at Ahsoka as I spoke, "Form up on me! All gunships form around and make a line! We are gonna push through to the surface and get ahead of this before it even starts! Red team, Blue team, Silver team, protect the gunships!"

 _"_ _Yes, sir!"_ All three teams responded.

Turbo and the rest of my clone squad suddenly encircled me on all my sides. I smiled, "Nice of you to join us."

 _"_ _Glad to help."_ Kink said.

 _"_ _Any chance to get a good fight in."_ That was Booster.

"Cut the chatter, boys. We'll have plenty of time for that when we win this first fight." I threw the engines into overdrive, "Let's rock and roll!"

The fight started in a blaze of firepower from both sides. Blue blasterfire raced across the empty void of space as the cruisers moved into attack position. The Shadow Brigade ships were launched within seconds of our cruisers moving into position.

From there it was all out.

I angled the ship as an A-Wing exploded off my port side, "Boys, clear a hole!"

 _"_ _On it!"_ The squad responded before green lasers shot out of all of their twin turrets and obliterated ship after ship as they came our way. Our circle of death was working pretty well.

"Gold leader!" I shouted, going into a spin as the squad broke off and into attack position. The surface wasn't far off and the gunships were about to get into the thick of it.

 _"_ _Yes, sir?!"_

"Form up around the gunships! Blast the turrets on the underside of the cruisers!" I said, letting loose a torrent of firepower that destroyed a turret as an example. "Same goes for Red and Silver team! Cover fire now!"

The squads under my command all acknowledged the order and went straight to work. My own squad formed back up around me as I dove forward, sending the _Beast_ toward the surface and through the nearest cruiser's sensor shaft.

I quickly cut the engines once I was clear and turned the ship around, "Got you!" I fired off two torpedoes that soared towards the bridge, within seconds of impact, the bridge of one of the cruisers went into a flurry of sparks and metal and bodies.

"Nice one, Marko!" Aayla called out as she manned the turret above.

"Thanks, Aayla." I smiled to myself as the surface was close, "Coming up on the surface! Go for the capital!"

 _"_ _Sir! Gunships one through fifteen made it through. The second squad of gunships had to turn back! Heavy fire! ARRGGHH!"_

The signal cut off, "Fifteen gunships and that means about five walkers." Ahsoka said, flinching.

I frowned, "Hopefully it'll be enough." A thought came to mind and I hit the comlink again, "Admiral Orv!"

 _"_ _Yes, sir? The battle is going relatively well. Two of their cruisers are down and only minimal damage to ours."_

I smiled, "Good. But, I need you to check something. Is your ship still equipped with that EMP cannon?"

 _"_ _Yes. Would you like me to fire it?"_

"Yes! Fire now!" I shouted as the gunships and my ship broke through the atmosphere and headed towards the capital city.

Suddenly, as we finally broke through to the skies, a large green blast soared right past the gunships and went right to the capital. I smiled, but that smile faded when a shield suddenly appeared around the city and split the blast up into several different EMP blasts, sending dozens into the sky towards us and several towards the ground, to their own armies' tanks, which I could see were just modified versions of AT-ATs and AT-STs.

"Evasive action!" I shouted frantically into my channel as I angled the ship to the right and left, avoiding the small blasts that came our way. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw one of the gunships get hit, one without a tank, and go down, exploding when it hit the surface.

 _"_ _We're taking heavy fire!"_ A clone pilot shouted into his comlink.

"I know!" I shouted back, "Push through! I can see the city center! Land in the city center and make a square!"

"Will they all fit?" Rino asked from his chair.

I smirked, "You ever seen the city circle?" I laughed, "It's huge. They'll fit."

It wasn't long before the shower of energy blasts died out completely and we pushed through the shield and started to set up. Quickly, the tanks were dropped and put on all four sides with entrance ways. The top cannons were pointed in opposite directions to cover more firing area. Gunships started filling in the gaps and I landed my ship in the center of the circle.

I got up and looked at Ahsoka, "Stay here." I pointed to Aayla and Rino, "Let's go!"

We ran outside and I gestured to the gunships settling upon the top of some buildings, "They'll provide missile support." I turned my head towards the entrance roads, "They are coming."

Aayla looked at me, "So, we are fighting here? Where are you going?"

"To the castle." I said and started to run back into the ship when Aayla caught my wrist, "Careful, _Nera_."

I nodded, smiling at her nickname for me. Of course, I knew what it meant. It meant brother. She had called me that since we got _off_ Hypori, "You know me, always careful."

"Oh so many lies." Aayla laughed as she let go of my wrist.

Rino stepped forward, "Best of luck to you, Master Marko."

"And to you, Rino." I said and ran back into the ship and took off into the air, wishing them the best of luck. The palace was a ways away from the city center and it took me a minute to get there, but when I did I felt the sickening feel of utter darkness lay upon me.

"You feel that?" I asked my co-pilot.

Ahsoka nodded, "The Dark Side." She shivered, "Wow that was weird."

"What?" I asked, turning my head to her as I landed the ship before the steps of the palace.

"It just got cold." She whispered.

I took a breath and reached out into the Force and felt the overwhelming sense of hatred, and anger, but no fear. Not a speck of fear. In that moment, I felt the cold. It was completely shrouded and made ice creep into my chest.

"That's not Cultrous." I whispered. _That's Wrath._

"Better not keep him waiting." Ahsoka said, leaning over to kiss me softly before standing up and heading out the door.

I sat there in silence for a moment. _Force help us._


	13. Chapter 13: Iron Grip

**C** **hapter** **13** **: Iron Grip**

The palace of Aarok was just as I had left it the first time nearly six years ago. It still stood tall and proud as a sign of the entire planet's power. Though, I didn't understand at the time what that power entailed. Now I did.

I walked up to the steps and looked up at the spire in the center of the sky. The tip of the spire was gold, just as it was last time, but now the gold had been slashed with red. The red dripped down the gold, making streaks that looked like blood.

 _Maybe it_ is _blood._ I thought as I started to walk up the steps, Ahsoka by my side.

As we made it to the large, gilded doors, they flew open and Shadow Troopers lined up, ready to fire. I closed my eyes and reached out with the Force, grabbing onto my full power. Now, I was able to do the most damage I could.

Using the Force, I channeled it all into my speed and I dashed. It was all like slow motion. The wind even seemed to be slowed against my cheek as I ignited both my sabers and went into a whirlwind of fury. When I was done with one trooper, I moved onto the next with a dash, slicing them open one by one.

Once I was done with each trooper, I cut my power off and deactivated my lightsabers, holding them in a reverse grip. Each trooper suddenly toppled to the ground, their bodies falling into different pieces.

The only one left was the captain of the group.

I reactivated my blades and stalked towards him, "Who's at the top?"

The captain started to fire off shots at me with his blaster rifle, but each one was deflected into the sky by my blades. Soon, the distance was closed and I slashed upwards, bisecting his blaster. I shut off my blue blade and hooked the hilt to my waist as I called upon the Force to lift him into the air.

I threw him to the wall and held him there, "Last chance. Who's at the top?"

The captain managed to take of the helmet and spit at me, "Stupid Jedi you'll never be able to –"

I promptly snapped his neck with a flick of my wrist.

I frowned and let his body fall to the floor, "Not the answer I was looking for."

Ahsoka deactivated her sabers and soon I felt her hand on my shoulder, "You didn't have to do that."

"Sorry." I said, not really feeling it, "I hate liars."

Ahsoka gave me a disapproving frown, "Blaze."

"I'll only kill the ones that try to kill me." I groaned out, igniting my blue saber and crossing it with my black saber. "But, here comes another round of guys ready to kill us."

On cue, another squad of Shadow Troopers stormed through the doors and the fight was on again. It wasn't long before they all lied on the ground, dead. We made our way through the palace, killing each trooper as we saw them and soon we found the elevators. I reached out into the Force and felt that eerie cold again. That hate and anger with no fear in the heart whatsoever.

"He's at the top." I took a breath and continued to search the room, "Two other people with him." I rechecked once I felt a blip of fear, "No, three."

"One is the king." Ahsoka whispered beside me.

"I gathered that." I smirked, hitting the call button. I crossed my arms as I waited, "How you wanna handle this?"

"Take care of the two others then take the leader together?" Ahsoka suggested, smiling at me. The plans were being put together once again.

I gave a nod, "Sounds good. I call the more powerful one out of the two." I said like a little kid wanting to go first for a new amusement park ride.

"Ass." She muttered, nudging me with her elbow.

I caught her elbow and pulled her close to me, smirking when her face went red, "Kiss for good luck?"

"If we win, I'll give you more than a kiss." Ahsoka whispered with a smirk and leaned up to capture my lips, and then my tongue, in a heated kiss. The thing that broke the kiss was the sound of the elevator arriving at the bottom floor.

As we broke away, the doors opened and there stood two Shadow Troopers. Thinking quickly, I threw my fists forward and socked them both in the gut. I had used the Force in my punch and it had gone through their armor, knocking the wind out of them as the armor around their stomachs shattered to pieces. I kicked my leg out and one of them slammed against the wall and collapsed to the floor, dazed by the sudden attack.

My focus went back to the other trooper as he brought his blaster up to shoot me. I tucked my armpit over the barrel of the gun and I threw my back into his face, driving my elbow into his stomach through his broken armor. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the other trooper make a move, picking up his gun.

Holding the gun still under my armpit, I kicked my right leg out, shattering the helmet of the other trooper on the ground and promptly snapping his neck with the kick as it collided with his jaw. With that one dead, I focused everything back on the trooper behind me. I drove my elbow into his gut a few more times before I heard something crack and he groaned in pain.

I moved from his gun to his forearm and threw him over my shoulder, but kept him standing. With his arm still in my hand, I gave it a shove upward, feeling the bones in his arms completely snap from inside. The trooper didn't stop, but he did scream in pain. Using his other good arm, he swung his elbow at me but I caught the hard bone and threw it forward, catching him off balance. I let go of his arm and threw his helmet off before roughly grabbing the top of his forehead and the bottom of his chin.

"Wrong guy to mess with." I muttered before giving both a hard twist to the right and his neck snapped in my hands, the body crumpling to the floor seconds after, lifeless as a puppet cut from its strings.

I looked up at Ahsoka, who didn't look angry, and I held my hands up, "They tried to kill me."

"Point." She said and picked up the two bodies with the Force and threw them out of the elevator and onto the ground. She walked in and pushed button that led to the top: the Chambers.

As the elevator climbed higher and higher, I frowned, feeling the darkness grow, "Damn. Intense."

"I know." Ahsoka shivered gently, "Cold too."

I pushed the cold out of my system and took a breath, centering myself and calling upon the Force in the fullest and expelling it through the air. The cold suddenly dissipated and the air became warm.

Ahsoka turned to me, "What did you do?"

"I showed my power." I said, smiling gently. "I've grown a bit stronger since my battle with Cultrous."

"It's only been a day or two." Ahsoka said in defiance. "How much stronger could you get in a day?"

I clenched my fist, "Enough." _Also, whenever I heal my power rises just a tad. I realized it when I was a kid, especially when that Maul clone stabbed on the Spire._

The elevator suddenly stopped and I frowned, "Here we go." I unclipped my sabers and walked up to the doors leading to the king's chambers. Ahsoka did the same and ignited her lightsabers as I ignited mine.

Gathering the Force in my hands, I threw my palms outward and the doors exploded, shattering into splinters and metal shards.

Upon entering, I noticed a bunch of things. First, the state of the room wasn't in chaos. Everything was surprisingly neat and tidy. Second, there were four people in total in the room, including the king, who was in chains that were bolted to the wall. Third, the Dark Side was with everyone excluding the obvious, but it was a _manifestation_ around the one over by the king. I couldn't see his face because of the black hood covering his face.

"I'm guessing we weren't invited." I said, smirking as I twirled my blades around. _Thank you, Maltus._

Ahsoka stepped forward, "You must be Wrath."

The man with the hood held his hand up as the two Sith on his sides started to move towards us. They immediately stopped at his command and he stepped forward, his voice a robotic imitation just as Cultrous' was, "You know of me, young one?"

Ahsoka nodded, "I know it was you that bombed the Temple and it's you who are going to pay for it."

"Do you intend to take me in, Jedi?" His voice echoed and I detected something in his speech pattern. The way he spoke. The word _Jedi_ almost sounded foreign on his lips.

 _Strange._ I frowned and took a step forward, clanking my boot onto the maroon flooring, "No, you _die_ here."

Wrath's hood moved a bit as he started to laugh, two hilts extending from his coat and flashing one: one red and one purple.

"That blade…" Ahsoka whispered, horror transmitting over our bond.

Realization clicked in my head, "What the hell have you done with Windu?" _That's why he didn't rendezvous with the rest of us! He was taken by this son of a bitch!_

Wrath chuckled, "Windu. Hm. Now, how to say this. I can say this, he was good while he lasted, but then he was taken over and killed, by me."

I felt my rage snap. Even though Windu had not always been the easiest Jedi to get along with, he always had the interests of the Jedi and the Republic at heart. He was a good warrior. A good Jedi.

And now he was dead.

Wrath straightened and crossed his blades in the air before pointing them towards us, "Go."

That one word sent his Sith after us.

I felt out the Dark Side in them and the one on the left was stronger.

"Ahsoka! Right!" I shouted, leaping for the left Sith. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ahsoka leap to the right.

I brought both my blades back and slammed them down with an overhead slash, colliding blades with the Sith in front of me. As we connected sabers, I saw Sith's armored helmet. It was nearly the same thing as the Mandalorian visors of the Old Republic, but it was a sleeker design. The top of his helmet had a crimson _Q_ on it in basic.

I pushed off Q's initial attack and struck again, throwing my blades forward with my arms exerting more strength than before. Q blocked the attack with ease, then struck himself, but missed as I merely ducked under his blow.

As his blade came over where my head would have been seconds prior, I brought both my blades upwards from the ground, feeling very surprised when they connected with the red saber of my enemy.

 _Enough._ I drew upon the Force and let loose a Force repulse, blowing the Sith into the wall behind him. The blast sent him _into_ the wall and held him there, suspended in the wall. I quickly leaped forward.

 _Got you._ I smirked to myself as I drove both blades into the Sith's chest and felt his life die out immediately after.

I dropped to the ground and swung my blade down as if they had blood on them.

Then I realized that killing him brought me more pleasure than it should have. Taking a breath, I calmed my heart, which had started to thump for the thrill of the fight.

"Impressive, Marko." Wrath said.

"You haven't seen anything yet." I said, starting my walk over to him.

"I believe I have." Wrath said, matching my stride.

I slashed my blue blade at him, becoming nothing but a blur through the air. The wind against my arm faded into nothing as I sliced through the air without any pressure. As the blade was about to come in contact with Wrath's arm, the purple blade in his left hand suddenly flashed upwards, blocking the strike.

Shock filled my senses before I attacked again with my black saber, aiming for his ribs. Just as fast, Wrath battered the strike away and then slashed at me. I disengaged my blue saber just in time to bring it up to protect my neck.

"Thought you'd be dead." Wrath chuckled underneath his hood.

I grunted as I kept his blade at bay, "I could say the same thing about you."

The air suddenly crackled with the Dark Side and the Light Side as our blades clashed again and again. The fight continued on, moving throughout the room and onto the ledge outside.

He went for a sweep for my legs but I leaped up onto the railing as he tried for my side this time. I blocked the attack and parried, throwing a spin kick into the fray and nailing him in the chest, throwing him to the wall.

 _Here's my chance._ I thought before leaping forward and stabbing both my blades forward, cursing mentally as they stabbed nothing but a solid wall. Wrath dove out of the way, only to reverse his footing and leap back at me, his blades coming down quickly.

Without any other option, I fell backwards onto my butt and then kicked off back onto my feet, blocking his next few strikes. Black, blue, red, and purple all crossed blades in one instance as my body was dangerously close to the ledge.

"Seems I win, Marko." Wrath grunted, pushing harder against me.

I growled, "I don't think so." I lifted my right knee and thrust it upward into his chin, causing my leg to erupt in searing pain like no other. The pain was worth it as Wrath stumbled back.

Letting loose a shout, I entered back into a fierce duel, blades flying and kicks varying from here to there. As we clashed again, then broke off to resume the deadly dance of light and dark, I knew one thing for certain.

His lightsaber skills were completely amazing. The way he was moving and the amount of force he could put into each strike was staggering. I knew I was strong, but this was a Sith I had never fought and I had no idea how he had trained. But, however he trained, it was enough.

This battle was getting too hot.

Wrath found his way through my defenses and threw me back into the room with a huge Force push. I saw Ahsoka decapitate the Sith she was facing and leap in front of me, holding her blade up in defense.

I skidded across the ground before I stopped, spitting out a mouthful of blood, "Damn it…" I coughed, getting back to my feet.

Wrath charged forward, the Dark Side an enigma around his body, and he clashed blades with Ahsoka. As long as I had known her, her athleticism was one of her greatest strengths. And, as she fought Wrath, she used very bit of her training in that part of her abilities as she could.

This was the warrior she had showed everyone that she was.

She was everywhere, deflecting strike after strike while also gaining some breathing room, but I knew she wasn't at this Sith Lord's level. Igniting my sabers again, I dove back into the fray.

Wrath was suddenly on the defense as four lightsabers suddenly were slashing and tearing away at his defense. He connected his purple blade with my blue and black blades and kicked his leg out, sending Ahsoka flying backwards.

 _Trying to isolate us._ I thought sourly as I leaped back, twirling my blades and huffing, taking deep breaths. My energy was getting lower every minute that the battle dragged on. _But, Wrath's power hasn't depleted even a little bit._

"As you can see, you can't defeat me." Wrath said, crossing his blades like an 'X' over his chest.

I frowned and took a deep breath, "You obviously don't know me."

It was only for a moment. But, I swore his energy shifted.

Wrath began again, spinning in a circle as he made his way towards me, his blades a whirlwind of violet and crimson energy. Thinking quickly, I pushed both my hands out towards him, blowing him out of the air and into the ceiling. I looked up at him, "How do you feel about lightning?!" I shouted up to him before clipping my sabers to my waist and holding my palms up to him, white hot lightning streaming from my hands.

They hit Wrath dead on and he groaned. Once I had used a sufficient amount of power in that attack, I leaped back and reignited my blades, "How was that?" I asked as he dropped to the ground, his body smoking.

Ahsoka got to her feet and stood behind Wrath, her blades at the base of his neck, "Surrender, Sith."

Wrath spun around on his heel and swept her legs out from under him, reigniting his lightsabers and slamming them down towards her prone form. Luckily, Ahsoka caught herself before she fell and jumped out of the way of the strike.

She wouldn't get lucky a second time.

Using whatever energy I had left, I reached out with the Force and yanked Wrath back to me, "Your fight's with me, you son of a bitch!"

Wrath chuckled, "Such attachment."

"It's called love." I spit back, touching Ahsoka through our bond before focusing back on the target, "It makes me stronger."

Wrath turned his hooded head behind him and looked at Ahsoka, "Love makes you stronger huh?" He broke into laughter, "Such a narrow minded view. We both know that if she were to die, then you would be nothing but a weak shell of your former self, Marko."

I shook my head, "As much as you would like me to admit that, that's not true. I'd be sad but it wouldn't be for forever. I would continue to fight for her memory and be who she would want me to be, not who you want me to crumble into."

Wrath tilted his head, "Interesting way to answer. I'm sure Skywalker would disagree with you if he lost Amidala."

I frowned, "You'll never get to ask him. You _die_ here!"

Wrath's blade suddenly shut off and he stood straight up, "Actually, I believe this is where we part ways, Marko." He threw his arms out to the side and the Dark Side swelled around him before I found myself flying through the air once again. I caught myself in mid-air and kicked off the wall, only to find the Sith Lord gone.

I shut my blades off and took a deep breath, looking over to the king. I pulled up my comlink, "Aayla…you done yet?"

 _"_ _The Shadow Brigade has retreated completely."_ She responded immediately.

I sighed, "Good." I took a breath of air and plopped onto the ground, "Send a few gunships to the palace please and a medical team."

* * *

Hours later, I stood upon the bridge of the _Hunter's Boon_ with my wrappings all over my body. Luckily, my clothes covered most of the bandages, but there were wrappings on my forearm that I had to remove my gray wrappings for.

Ahsoka walked up, her own body wrapped up too. She slipped her hand into my hand and laced our fingers together, giving it a squeeze.

I smiled gently, "Hi."

"Hi." She replied, nestling her side with mine and I wrapped my arm around her.

"That sucked." I let loose a dry laugh.

Ahsoka laughed too, a little more heart in it, and smiled, "Yeah, but we won."

"Barely, Ahsoka." I said, "He was really strong. Stronger than I thought he would be, and I was just barely able to fend him off."

Ahsoka shifted as my hand found her waist, "No one said this war would ever be easy."

"No." I said, "But, I did say I would end it."

"And I believe you. And I'm with you all the way." Ahsoka said, then added, "But, I don't want you do die before that happens."

"I like to think of myself as unkillable." I smirked.

Ahsoka gasped and swatted my shoulder, making me groan in pain, "You'll jinx yourself by saying stuff like that. Don't be that dumb."

I cracked a smile, "Fine. Fine." I smirked wide, "Hey, we _won_." I wiggled my eyes suggestively.

Ahsoka smiled, "After a bacta bath, you've got it." She leaned up and nibbled on my ear, disregarding the door as it opened to reveal Admiral Takk walk in and walk right back out.

"I want that bath now." I said enthusiastically, taking her hand and pulling her with me to the Medical wing.

I was _definitely_ getting my reward for winning.


	14. Chapter 14: Shady Infiltration

**C** **hapter** **14** **: Shady Infiltration**

The first day of the war turned out to be one of the easiest as more and more battles followed. Kathar. Jabiim. Rodia. Naboo. Azure. Those were only a handful of the planets that Shadow Brigade had taken over besides Coruscant.

Altogether, nearly a hundred systems fell to the regime change.

A regime change that was met with equal force as it displayed.

It had three days since the battle on Aarok and the Republic forces were spread thin, but fought with power. The shipyards over Jabiim and Rhen Var were still operational and the ships that were in construction went under heavy advancement before being rushed out.

All in three days.

After the fight with Wrath and liberating Aarok, I had fought in a total of seven more battles. All of them won, except one: The Battle of Kathar. Kathar was a barren wasteland of a planet with no resources whatsoever and very little wildlife. To a civilization, it was their worst nightmare. To an army that needed a barren planet to set up a massive base and armory as well as an Anti-Turret Defense System.

The battle went horribly. At first, it seemed like we brought a large enough strike force, including the Jedi team, which included me, Ziv, Lyra, and a Padawan named Tirin, but it was soon obvious we had to go once the ground fight started.

And the first casualty was Padawan Tirin.

The Anti-Turret Defense System was one of a kind and had firepower that was far over a Stardestroyer's capabilities. Within seconds of engaging ground forces, the system fired on us, wiping out most of the tanks in a single swoop. Then, the system fired upon the four cruisers we brought. The _Destiny_ was shot out of the sky with a single blast through the underbelly up to the bridge. I had no idea such a weapon was integrated into the warzone yet.

I immediately called off the attack and we left the system.

The first loss of the war.

But, as the other battles after happened, I learned more and more about my enemy. The Shadow Brigade had hidden from plain sight for years, not just in the nearly six year peace but also _before_ that. In the Clone Wars. But, even with knowing that information, it didn't make the identity of Cultrous or Wrath any less complicated.

As the thoughts of defeat and victory ran through my head, I walked to the glass overlooking Carida from the station, _Valor_. Though Carida wasn't a typically nice planet, it was home to one of the best training facilities that I had ever had the pleasure to be in. The Caridians were a vital part of unorthodox training for more active clone troopers like commandos.

I felt a click in the Force and I turned around, offering a smile as Admiral Chechik, a fifty-three year old war veteran whose body bled for the Republic, "Hello, Admiral."

"Greetings, General Marko." Chechik said, coming up to stand next to me as he ran a hand through his graying black hair. "General Unduli wanted me inform you that the training of Batile Squad and Rumanova Squad is going quite well and they will be battle ready in a day."

I nodded, "Good. That's good."

He cleared his throat, "There's also something else."

"There always is." I sighed, rubbing my forehead. "What's the problem, Admiral?"

"We tracked a ship entering the space and heading for Carida. We detained it. See for yourself, sir." He pulled a holo-pad from his side and pushed a button, an image coming to life in a three dimensional, transparent model. It was an image of a ship. A smuggler's ship. Not only was it a very bleak freighter, but the identification on the inside had been filed away, as the report said.

I read the rest and nodded, "Any reason we are holding this person?" I asked, still searching for the name.

Chechik straightened, his posture impeccable, "She was giving off an encrypted signal that didn't seem to be intentional."

"She?" I raised an eyebrow, looking up.

Chechik smirked, "Don't go getting any ideas general."

I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my lips as I tried to glare at the man, "Very funny, Admiral." His words sunk in, "Wait. A signal?"

Chechik nodded and swiped the datapad, coming to another section of the information and gesturing for me to look. I did so and saw exactly what he was talking about. Not only was it encrypted, but I was also a very advanced algorithm that had a loop-runner program going through the code to re-write it if necessary.

"That's weird." I mumbled to myself, taking the datapad and looking closer at the report. "Anybody asked her about what she was doing?"

"I haven't sent anybody down to her cell." Chechik replied.

"Her cell?" I stared at the older man, "Why did you put her in a cell?"

"Protocol, sir." Chechik didn't miss a beat, "It states that any craft entering military space without identification is to be apprehended and the craft is to be held under watch and the individual in possession of the craft is to be detained until said individual is questioned."

I shook my head, "You Admirals and your regulations and protocol."

"I'm guessing you don't follow those regulations, sir?" Chechik asked sarcastically.

"I do on some occasions, but I make my own rules as time goes on." I said, handing him the datapad back and putting my hands inside the pockets of my light gray combat pants and sighed, "I'll go do the 'questioning' of the pilot." I held my fingers up for air-quotes.

Chechik nodded, "You do that." But, even if he tried to make that sound like it was a closing statement, I felt he had something more to say.

"And?" I pushed.

Chechik crossed his arms, "Your brother is requesting to see you."

It had almost escaped my mind that my brother had come with me for this trip. It wasn't a strike force because I was just checking the stations overview and also watching over the training from the outer atmosphere. And, since my brother was with me on this mission, Ahsoka was off at another location, leading a fight against another planet. I knew she could handle it, but being away from her was something new since we had been together for nearly every day for six years.

But, it was war.

I gave a nod, "I'm guessing you informed him of the ship as well, right?"

Chechik nodded, "Protocol." He smirked gently. "No." He fixed when I sent him a small glare. "Commander Marko is actually the one who spotted the ship and escorted the pilot to her cell, though the pilot put up some resistance."

"Well, I know I would if I was being detained." I muttered, crossing my arms, "Wonder why my brother didn't tell me."

"No idea, General." Chechik said, "But, I am obligated to inform you so I did."

I nodded, "Thank you, Admiral." I didn't move, "I have a request for you though, Admiral."

Chechik gave me his full attention, "Yes, sir?"

"Alert me of any communications from Master Unduli." I said, tapping my comlink earpiece in my ear.

Chechik gave a salute, "Yes, sir."

I gave one last look to the planet below and then I turned on my heel and walked away through the bridge and to the lifts.

* * *

It wasn't hard to find out which cell the pilot had been taken too. I simply had asked the warden at the security office near the lift that led to the cells and he gave me the information.

It was good to be the Jedi.

I walked down the small hallway leading to her cell and found a clone guard team there, my _own_ team: Wingman and Tick.

I blinked my eyes, "Wingman? Tick?"

Wingman turned his helmeted his to me first, "Hello, sir."

"Hey, sir." Tick said with more enthusiasm.

I smiled and crossed my arms across my chest, "Hey, guys. That the pilot from the smuggler ship?" I asked, taking a look inside the ray shielded cell. The pilot had her head down on the table, so I couldn't see what she looked like.

Wingman nodded at me, "Yes, sir. Her personal effects are with Bronston."

"Wait. Why are you guys handling this?" I asked, raising an eyebrow, looking in between both of them.

"I don't follow, sir." Tick said.

"Me neither." Wingman said next.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I just thought that you two would be doing something more active, considering the other half of the squad is with Ahsoka on whatever planet she's attacking."

Wingman groaned gently, "Thanks for reminding me, sir."

I laughed, "You'll be back in the action soon, it's only been a few days since this war started and I doubt you'll miss much of it."

Tick hit Wingman's shoulder with the butt of his DC-15, "Yeah, stop whining, Wingman."

I chuckled at the brotherly display, "Ok. Now, what was on her when you took her in?" I asked.

Wingman turned to me, "A blaster, manufacturer unknown, a few homemade grenades, a satchel, a small switch-bladed knife, also custom made, and a few ration bars."

I blinked, "That's it?"

Wingman nodded, "Yes, sir. That's it."

Tick chuckled, "Strange, I know right, sir?"

Nodding, I put a hand to my chin, "And, her ship's cargo?"

Tick spoke up, "We haven't sent a crew to check the ship."

"So, it could be loaded with explosives for all we know?" I asked, rhetorically. "Will you boys go take a team to go check it out while I handle this?"

"Leave our posts?" Both clones said at once.

"You act like that's the first time I've asked you to do that." I laughed.

Wingman returned the laugh gently, "That's true, sir."

"You sure, sir?" Tick asked, taking a small step forward.

I nodded, "Yes, and that's an order."

Both clones straightened and nodded, clipping their weapons to their belts and walking off in sync. After they were gone, I hit the control switch on the side and the ray shields deactivated. The room was lit fairly well and I could still see that she had her head down.

Suddenly, the Force sparked a warning in my mind and I was alert of everything. Especially the breathing of the people in the room: me and her. However, her breathing, from what it sounded like, was coming from above me. I quickly flipped my body backwards, blocking off the entrance as a foot came crashing down where I was.

"Damn it!" The girl shouted, standing back up and placing her hands on her hips, "So close too."

She was a moderately tall girl with curly brown hair and piercing blue eyes. Her outfit comprised of navy blue, skin tight pants and a brown utility belt to match her boots and a white tank top that revealed her mid-drift. She was an incredibly attractive girl who looked like she was used to situations that she needed to get her hands dirty but preferred the work to be done for her.

I frowned, "Trying to use excessive force to escape?"

"Says the man in charge of the clones that took me here." She put up her hands, her voice like ice, "Now, move out of my way and let me leave."

I let my hands fall to my sides, "I will do that after you answer my questions." I cast a glance to the table and, after another glance, I realized it was just her jacket propped up over the chair's front and the arms were crossed.

Her fist came flying at me a second later, causing me to go into a defensive stance. My right hand came up, palm out and caught her fist dead on before it hit my face. Shock was evident on her face as she struggled to retract her hand from my vice grip.

"Please don't do that." I shoved her arm backwards, making her stumble a bit before she ended up sitting on the table behind her.

I crossed my arms and reactivated the ray shields with the Force, "Now, I believe I have some questions for you."

"To which I'm going to say one thing." The girl crossed her arms defiantly, "No."

I shrugged, "Ok." I turned on my heel, smirking but hiding it from her, "I'll just let you stay here till you feel you want to talk, but I can tell that's gonna be a long time. I'll have you transported to a shuttle under heavy guard and take you to one of the intergalactic prisons. It's no big deal, miss." I took one step before I heard her again.

"Ok! Wait! Please!"

I turned back around, "Yes?"

The girl walked around to the chair and sat down, putting her jacket on, "Ok, fine. I'll answer your dumb questions, Mr. Good Looking." She finished with a laugh.

I laughed back and walked to the front of the table and laid my hands on them, leaning forward with my eyes leading my assault, "Good." I cleared my throat, "My name is Blaze Marko. What's your name?"

The girl visibly swallowed, "T-Talia."

"Just Talia?" I pressed forward.

A bead of sweat ran down the side of her head and I felt her heart quicken. The vibrations through her hands through the table gave me all I needed to make sure she was telling the truth. Every time her heart sped up or slowed down, I could feel it and judge what was true and what was not.

 _Little something I picked up on other missions._ I thought to myself as I waited for an answer.

Talia nodded, "Yes. Just Talia."

I gave her an understanding nod and stood straight, "Now, I want you to answer this one with absolute honesty and I will _know_ if you are lying." I tightened my eyes at her, watching her own eyes twitch gently.

"Ok." She muttered, crossing one leg over the other.

"What were you doing in military space?" I asked nicely.

Talia's face was unreadable and her heart rate stayed normal, "I'm transporting equipment to a small village outside of Hatopu."

Satisfied with her answer, I gave a small smile, "Ok. Now, what is the equipment?"

"Supplies, some small medical patches and the regenerators for them, and some power cells for their generators." Talia said.

 _Sounds like she's reading a list._ I hummed to myself, "That what the manifest said to you?"

Talia's resolve cracked just a bit, "Yeah. It also said _don't touch_ because it said that messing with it could harm the equipment inside."

I hit the earpiece in my ear, "Wingman, you copy?"

 _"_ _I'm here, Blaze. What's up?"_ The clone responded casually.

"I want you to run a scan on the ship before you go into it and do a manual search." I said.

 _"_ _Yes, sir. Any reason why?"_ He asked.

I closed my eyes and reopened them, "Just a feeling. Thanks. Marko out." I hit the earpiece again and the line died out. I looked back into Talia's eyes, "Who's your benefactor?"

Talia stared at me, her cerulean eyes shining bright with curiosity but also a strange fear, "Something wrong?"

I shook my head, "We'll see. Now, answer please."

Talia's eyes tightened as if she was trying to figure something out, but she answered all the same, "A man name Jacan Rur. He lives in the small town and he said he'd pay me upfront once I brought him the goods."

"Upfront?" I cocked my head to the side a bit, taking notice of the badge on her shoulder. It was self-made, obviously, but it was very well done. It was a symbol of a bright yellow flower fully bloomed over a morning sky with rays of sunshine coming down from the sky over a name: _Crystal Bloom._

I opened my mouth to say something when the ray shield behind me suddenly shut down and I looked back in a flash, my darksaber coming into my left hand, the black blade extending with a flash of white electricity over the emitter of the lightsaber.

I lowered my weapon when I realized why it had gone down.

My brother took a step in and saw my blade up in the air towards him, "What the hell?"

I closed off the weapon and hooked it to my waist once again, "You really should watch your language." I wanted to laugh at myself. _Hypocrite._

He just looked at me with a smirk, "No thanks, I'm good." Then he turned his head to the side, peering around me.

I cast a look to the side, "You ordered her to be taken here so I was kinda disappointed when you weren't here, Jake." I crossed my arms disapprovingly, "Anyway, I'm running a scan over the ship now."

Jake shrugged, walking over to the table and looking at Talia, "Hello there Smuggler."

I walked over beside him just in time to see Talia go livid, standing up out of her chair and bashing her fist against the table, "You! It was you who pulled my ship out and got me into this shit!"

"You were in restricted space, lady!" Jake yelled back, frowning hard at her. "If anything, you got yourself in this shit!"

"I was doing my work!" Talia bit back.

"And what work was that again?" Jake put on a thoughtful expression that was obviously faked and then he turned right back, shout. "Illegal work!"

My earpiece started to buzz and I walked away from the two for a moment, "Marko here."

 _"_ _It's Wingman, sir."_

I smiled, "Did you run the scan?"

 _"_ _Yes. And you are not going to believe this."_ He said.

"Give it to me." I said, looking back inside the cell to see that Jake had secluded himself to a wall and was leaning against it while Talia was sitting down, facing away from him.

 _That lasted all of ten seconds._

 _"_ _The crates in her ship are filled with explosives wired to a timer but the timer is blocked out…"_ He spoke quickly, _"…and it's running."_

My instincts kicked in, "Get everybody out of that hangar now! Derail it! Throw it into space!"

 _"_ _Right away, sir! Tick! Everybody! MOVE!"_

I leaped back into the room, startling both my brother and Talia. I unclipped my darksaber and ignited the black blade, pointing it at the smuggler girl in front of me, "You have bombs in your crates! You think you could blow up this station!?"

Talia's eyes widened and she backed up, falling against the wall, "W-What?!" Her eyes went straight to my saber.

I frowned, "Your crates are full of explosives! Explain!"

Talia's eyes glossed over and her chest started rising and falling quickly, "I-I have no i-idea!"

Jake stepped forward, "I knew you were up to something!"

I shut off my saber and slammed my hands on the table just as my earpiece rang. I clicked the button on the side, "Marko here!"

A series of beeps and whistles from my astromech droid filled my ears. [Master! The ship has been launched out of the hangar!]

"Are you sure?" I asked, keeping my eyes on the smuggler in front of me but also on my brother, whose temper had begun to flare. _Maybe getting angry in front of him wasn't the best idea._

[Yes, Master!]

The entire room suddenly shook as a huge explosion shook the station, causing me to fall flat on the floor, smacking my head against the metal flooring. Jake was flung up against the wall and slumped to the ground, holding his own head. I couldn't see, but I heard a third thump and I was sure that was Talia. The lights completely went out, covering the room in a thick blanket of darkness.

I got to my knees as the shaking lessened but still stayed present. _That was the ship! I'm sure of that! Damn bombs._

The rumbling soon died down and my earpiece buzzed again. I hit the button, "R9?"

[Master! The ship exploded!] R9 whistled out.

I groaned, "No shit." I got to my feet, staring into the darkness. "Damage report!" I unclipped my own lightsaber and ignited the blue blade, swinging it around for light, seeing my brother getting up.

[The hangar caught debris, Master. There are fires near the front end. The clones are trying to put them out.] R9 replied.

I frowned, "Ok. Tell me if anything else happens." After a quick affirmative response from my droid, I cut out the signal, turning to the now rising Talia.

I held the blue blade out to her, "Wanna lie again?"

"I-I-I didn't lie! I promise!" She nearly screamed in fear.

I sighed and held the blade away, "You said there were supplies in your ship, but we found explosives! They were obviously set to go off when you docked with us."

"I was going to the planet!" Talia argued. Even from a few paces distance, I could feel her heartbeat through the metallic ground. "I thought there were s-s-supplies. Honest! Please don't kill me!"

 _She's not lying. She's more afraid than anything._ I reached out through the Force as it pinged back to life in a flurry of something evil. Something dark.

 _The Dark Side._

And, after another moment of searching for answers, I found the center.

 _Cultrous._

I ran out of the room in a flash and to the nearest viewport as several Shadow Brigade Star Cruisers leaped out of hyperspace, TIE fighter replicas and A-Wings flying out of the ships and firing upon the station. The Stardestroyers that were in orbit around the station were in complete disarray for a few moments as plasma rained down on them. Then, they moved into attack position.

"Damn…" I ran back into the room and ran up to Talia, "Your benefactor set us up! I get it. You _are_ innocent and you thought it was just a job so you were the _perfect_ pansy to send to try to damage the station before they launched their attack."

"They are good." Jake muttered, unclipping his saber and holding it in his hand, "You know they are going to board this station, brother."

I gave a firm nod, "Yeah, I know. Ready for a fight?" _Damn, I wish Ahsoka was here. I love my brother to death, but his skills aren't on Ahsoka's level and if it really IS Cultrous out there, then he's gonna get on this station. If we fight I'm sure I can hold him off but I don't know if I can beat him. It hasn't been too long since he kicked my ass at the Temple…Damn it..._ I clenched my fist around my saber. _But I'll sure as hell try._

I turned to Talia, "I'm sorry for everything but if you are feeling good, I need you to help me." Quickly, my head snapped to Jake, "Go get her stuff! Now!"

Jake nodded, "I understand what you're thinking!" He ran out of the cell, his steps echoing.

"Blaze." Talia's voice shook me from my stare. "I'll help, but I want an explanation."

I groaned loudly, feeling the darkness growing, "In short, the Sith are attacking the station and the most powerful one of all is about to be here."

Talia blinked, "Then, what are _we_ supposed to do about it?!"

I gave her a glare, "Me and my brother will face the Sith when they board the station. Everyone else is going to fight. _You_ are going to get to _my_ ship and prep it for EVAC."

"I don't even know what your ship looks like." Talia frowned.

I grit my teeth just as Jake ran back in, literally throwing all of Talia's stuff back into her arms. As she was in complete disgruntlement at the sudden action, I pulled out a holo-disc from my waist and put it on the top of her stuff, "There. That's what my ship looks like."

The Dark Side hit me in full and I felt my stomach tighten, my fist following suit in that same action, "Damn. He's coming."

Jake frowned, "Are you sure? I don't feel something that evil."

I nodded, "That's him. I wouldn't ever forget that energy."

Talia threw her stuff down on the table beside her and placed her hands on her hips, "After I get the ship going, do you want me to just wait for you two?"

I shook my head, "It'll take you a few to figure out how to start it, but when you do I want you to go above us slowly and lower the ramp. If we can, we'll get on. If not, take the ship down to the base on the surface of the planet."

Jake crossed his arms, "James I don't know if we can trust her _not_ to steal the ship."

Talia's face reddened, "How dare you? I'm a smuggler not a thief, asshole."

Jake opened him mouth to respond but I quickly covered it with my hand, "Come up with a comeback later. Now, we run."

* * *

Once we got to the main hangar, I took an overlook of the surroundings. The hangar hadn't been damaged. It occurred to me that the ship that the station confiscated was taken to a different hangar.

 _Good. Less destruction._ I thought as the Dark Side hit my senses, my body twitching as I spun on my heel to see a large, bulky shuttle come through the shields of the hangar.

I frowned and turned my head to my brother, "Jake! Now!" I shouted.

He nodded and reared his hands back, "Oh, this is gonna hurt them."

I nodded and felt the Force swell into my hands, "That's the point, brother."

Jake smirked before he threw his hands forward in sync with my own. The accumulated energy we gathered shot out like a gust from a hurricane. It tore through the shuttle and blew the outer layer of its metal frame off. One of the engines completely separate from the back of the shuttle and soar downward towards the hangar floor. Once it made contact, it burst into flames, metal and shrapnel going everywhere within the radius. The shuttle, on the other hand, wobbled in the air and crashed downward in front of all three of us.

I cast a glance to Talia, "Go. We got this."

Talia gave a nervous laugh, "I'm sure you do. Good luck, guys." Footsteps in quick motions made it obvious she had fled.

I unclipped my lightsabers and ignited both blades, holding them downward, "I'm sensing more than one person on that shuttle."

Jake ignited his purple saber, "I was gonna say that. Can you even sense how many at all? I can't."

After a moment of searching, I found I was having the same problem, "I can't. That's weird. Keep your guard up. I don't wanna have to die because you didn't have my back."

"That hurts." Jake said, smirking gently, something I couldn't help but notice, "I've always got your back, brother." That part was genuine.

I smiled, "And I've always got yours."

The shuttle's front suddenly exploded in a flash of light, revealing darkness inside of the shuttle's body. Then, in an instant, lightsabers blazed to life in the dark. The dark suddenly became not so dark as crimson appeared.

"I count twenty." I muttered. "How many can you handle?"

"I can handle as many as they throw me. Once I go all out on them, there won't be anything left." Jake boasted, "I've been training really hard with Shaak Ti."

I looked at him, "I hope you're right, Jake." _Because these guys are not going to show any mercy._

The enemy in front of us charged, growls and shouts of disdain echoing throughout the empty hangar bay. It was brothers against the Sith. And, suddenly, I wasn't so nervous about my brother. I had faith in him. I had faith in his abilities.

The fight was on.


	15. Chapter 15: Round 2

**C** **hapter** **15** **: Round 2**

There's a time in a battle when the heat is too hot. When perspiration starts to become irritating just as your energy starts to fall to dangerously low levels. The best thing to do in those situations is to bury whatever fear you have of losing, even if it means shutting most of the world out in the process.

However, if the heat is _never_ too hot for you, then the distractions of battle won't have any hold over you. That's the time when letting loose is one of the best and only things you can do. Just because it is _never_ too hot doesn't mean that you'll won't slip up accidentally. Accidents are easy to come by and hard to take back, so the idea in a fight is to analyze your moves _before_ the fight so they don't occur. Holding back is also considered an accident, because the mind has control over the body, so if you think about the morality in your actions then your body will react in accordance with that mindset.

And, as the first Sith fell to my black blade, I knew there was no holding back.

As another Sith's blade came down upon me, I twisted on my foot and blocked the attack with ease, guiding the blade downward to catch it with my blue blade. After locking the blade firmly between my own blades, I took a step forward and shoved my blades across his and decapitated him at the neck, barely having time to reflect on my strike as two crimson blades came back at me.

I leaped backwards, then shot back to them, holding my lightsabers at different angles. As I reached them, I dropped to my knees, sliding under their strikes completely. Confusion struck them before my blades did. The one on the left had his midsection cut through with a clean slash at the waist while the other one was only scathed by my lightsaber.

I jumped back to my feet. _They never learn._ I thought sourly as the Sith charged back at me.

When he came within striking distance, I straightened to my full height and held my hand up in front of him, deactivating his own lightsaber before it made contact with my neck. In that second where he didn't know what to do, I made my move. Taking my lightsabers, I hooked them to my belt and grabbed his masked head roughly, snapping it completely backwards.

"Damn, Sith." I muttered, looking ahead.

Jake was in combat with two other Sith. True to his word, his power had increased dramatically since I last gauged his power. Strike after strike he blocked, moving gracefully, but also forcefully. When he would block a strike, he would use physical force on his opponent. It varied as well. He'd open out with a right or a left, or he'd fake one of those two and end up kicking one of them, then going into a fury of strikes that blinded the Sith.

It actually was impressive.

My mind went back to when I was a kid, more specifically when I was fifteen. The year spent in the Clone Wars was an experience that I would never forget, but I would always be grateful for. When I found Jake after I got mixed up with everything, I knew that I didn't want him to be part of a war, but now I couldn't stop it.

But, honestly, war was inevitable and peace was an idea that wouldn't last. Somehow, in my heart, I knew that. Yet, I thought I could change the future.

I spun through the air and stabbed my blade into an unsuspecting Sith's chest before pulling it out and stabbing another Sith in the same way. I kicked my right leg out, sending the corpse flying to the side. The Force flashed a warning in my head a millisecond later.

On instinct, I brought my blue blade up in an arc. On cue, it bat away another arc of red energy. Confidence filled my chest before I felt the wind get knocked out of me, my blue blade flying from my hand but my black blade staying in my hand.

With my other hand now empty, I threw it downwards, catching the ground and jumping back off my hand and onto my feet. I frowned and called my weapon back to me, just in time to deflect a downward slash from two Sith's blades. I quickly broke off the struggle and slashed across his stomach, carving a deep, fatal wound in his abdomen.

"Damn it!" One Sith shouted, leaping back as I slashed at him, "Lord Cultrous! We're getting slaughtered!" His breath suddenly caught short as I stabbed my blades into his head.

As I pulled back my blades, the Sith stopped attacking.

Jake didn't get the pause and quickly cut down three unsuspecting Sith. After regaining his sense, he turned to me, "Why did the party stop?"

"I'd hardly call this a party, brother." I muttered, casting an glance over the remaining Sith Warriors.

Jake started to laugh, "Hey! What's wrong? Afraid?" That comment wasn't to me.

"Afraid isn't the term I would use." A new voice echoed into the conversation.

A lone figure moved out of the shuttle. The dark cape billowed in the hot air from the fire surrounding the hangar. There was no mistaking who that was.

"Cultrous." I smirked, "So, you actually are going to help your lackeys."

"Help them?" Cultrous laughed, "Why would I help weaklings like these?"

The Dark Side swelled around him like an enigma wrapped in a schizophrenic. The energy he was giving off was enormously strong. It felt exactly like what it did at the Temple, but there was something else about it. Before, it felt strong, now, it felt strong and untamed.

"Jake!" I shouted, throwing my hand out to him, letting the Force create a bubble over him and over me just at the Dark Side manifested into a complete whirl storm of power.

The necks of everyone in the room suddenly snapped, a sickening crunch echoing through the room and rattling in my ears. One neck wasn't bad, two wasn't that good, but all of the necks at once sent a feeling down my spine that made me shudder.

I released the Force bubble over me and my brother and turned to Cultrous, "I hope you didn't think that would stop me."

"If I thought _that_ would have killed you, then I would be the biggest fool since Sidious." Cultrous pulled a hilt from under his cape, igniting the crimson blade.

"Agreed." I nodded, swinging my blades around.

Jake moved up next to me, brandishing his blade as well. He leaned to me, "So, this is the guy that kicked your ass?"

 _Thanks, brother._ I frowned, "Sadly, yes. Do _not_ underestimate him."

Jake smirked, "He doesn't seem that tough."

"I thought I could beat him and I didn't." I told him sternly.

Cultrous suddenly appeared in front of us, making me tentatively take a step backwards, putting most of the pressure on my back foot, "How right you are."

His attack was like a blur in my own eyes, his fist coming forward, decking Jake across the face and blowing him backwards with the Force. Thinking quickly, I threw my own head forward, regretting it immediately when my skull made contact with his metal helmet.

Cultrous chuckled, "Are you kidding me? That was pathetic."

I smirked before letting loose a Force repulse with a mighty shout, knocking him away, "How's that for pathetic, jackass." I mumbled before leaping forward, crossing blades with him for the second time.

* * *

Talia had always fended for herself and had always gotten by. Up till now, trouble with the law wasn't a problem. It wasn't even a problem during the Clone Wars when she first got started in smuggling. But, now, during this war, she had gotten herself into quite the pickle.

Though, she was madder at herself than anything. She had been on many operations and jobs before, but when she was actually eager about taking one on, it blew up in her face. And, now, she had no ship.

 _At least I left all my stuff on Nar Shaddaa._ Talia thought positively as she found the ship Blaze had given her the information on. It was an old freighter, but it had some sizable upgrades and a new paint job. At one point, the ship probably sucked and wasn't worth its weight, but now it looked like it would hold its own against whatever.

She quickly found the ramp and opened it up. The hydraulics opened with a hiss as the ramp lowered to the ground. She walked into the darkened ship and accessed the lights. After activating all the ones she saw, she marveled at the inside of the ship and all the space it actually had.

The ship was big, as freighters typically were, but it wasn't overly bulky. She had to admit, the two wing stilts attached to the two actual wings were a nice touch. Though, she was sure it wasn't for anything besides tactical uses.

The interior was much nicer than she had expected. The silver flooring seemed freshly polished and not so scuffed up as one with boots would normally cause. Marveling aside, she remembered that she needed to hurry up.

"Now, where's the cockpit." She murmured to herself as she closed the ramp, letting it slide back up and click into place.

She strolled up to a door and opened it, smiling when she saw the long dashboard of controls and four seats. She took a single step in, then fell headlong over something. Using her athleticism she had gained from years of practice, she caught herself with one of her hands and pushed off of it, getting to her feet in a second, sliding into a fighting stance a moment later.

Her hands went down when she found she was staring at an R9 unit. She huffed, "Ass. You scared me."

The droid beeped out a tone that sounded slightly offended as he rolled up closer to her.

Talia put her hands on her hips, "Well, damn, this isn't good. I can't understand you."

R9 pulled out one of his mechanic arms and pulled out an earpiece out of one of the compartments on his body. He held it up to her and she took it, placing it in. She blinked in surprise as a HUD suddenly appeared in her eyes, a small box of light blue, transparent text appearing in the corner of her vision.

R9 whistled and beeped again, but this time she _read_ what he was saying. [I said: are you the smuggler pilot that my master apprehended?]

Talia frowned, "Wow. The first words I understand from you are acquisitions? Not off to a good start, droid."

R9's dome swiveled in place as he hooked up to a power socket. [I'm sure I can fly this ship without you, human.]

Talia blinked, then frowned harder, "Why you! You look like an old model! There's no way _you_ could operate this ship alone."

R9 turned his dome to face her, almost menacingly as he replied. [I bet I could, smuggler. I also know how to suck you out of the airlock from here but keep me where I am.]

Talia gulped, then smiled sweetly, patting the top of the droid's dome, "Now, now, that won't be necessary, heh."

R9 uttered out another beep and the ship suddenly buzzed to life all around, the engines starting out at full capacity. Talia smiled and patted the droid one more time before leaping forward and into the pilot's seat.

"Now, what?" She asked herself. _Did that Jedi tell me to fly overhead or am I imagining it?_

She crossed her arms as she sat in the surprisingly comfortable chairs, "Well, it _is_ his ship. Better be safe than sorry. Don't want to get in any more trouble than I probably already am."

[Why exactly are you in custody, smuggler?] The words popped up before her eyes, scaring the daylights out of her.

Talia turned her head back to the astromech, "My name is Talia, droid." Then she softened, "I was in this space and I was doing a job for what I thought was a mercy mission. I thought I was bringing supplies down to a village on the planet. But, it turned out that my cargo was nothing but bombs."

[Condolences to your ship.] She heard the low droll from the droid.

Talia chuckled, "Thanks." She sighed, "I thought I was doing a good deed, but I was wrong and now I'm here:" An explosion outside of the hangar shook her next words, "in a warzone."

[Could be worse.] R9 echoed, wheeling up to the socket by the pilot seat and the navicomputer flashed on.

"How?" Talia looked at the droid.

R9 was silent for a moment before his dome turned to face her. [Master Blaze could have sent you away, but I doubt he would have.]

"You call him 'Master' a lot. He program you to do that?" Talia inquired. _He didn't come off as narcissistic, but Jedi are hard to read._

R9 let out a negative beep. [Of course not. I call him Master out of respect for him. He is a very noble and kind Jedi Master and I am privileged to be his astromech. He has always taken good care of me and always puts others above himself.]

"So, he could have let me just rot in that cell as the Sith came?" Talia blinked her blue eyes.

[If he was evil.] R9 said strongly. [But, he is the opposite of evil. He saved the galaxy once again and he is determined to do it again.]

"What do you mean?" The smuggler asked.

[He ended the Clone Wars.] R9 stated simply as the ship started to hover. [All systems at one hundred percent capacity.]

Swallowing her next question, Talia nodded and took hold of the controls, "Ok. Let's go." _I've suddenly got a bad feeling about this._

* * *

Cultrous came down with a slash that I easily parried and attacked with my own strike, but it too was parried. For several minutes we were locked in combat. Back and forth. Me, him, and Jake. However, whenever the opportunity presented itself, Cultrous would get Jake away somehow and try to keep the battle between us.

And, true to his word, Cultrous was holding nothing back. I had to watch myself every single time he brought his blade into the fray. He was striking with such anger and ferocity that I hadn't seen in a long time. In the Force, he felt consumed by his own anger.

But, I couldn't pinpoint that anger. It was focused on something singular, but it was something that hadn't been there from our first confrontation. This was new. This was bold. This was complete and utter darkness in the making. Wrath's hatred was singular as well, but they were focused on two different things, that I was sure of.

For a moment, a thought crossed my mind. _Is he angry at where I come from? Could it be that fighting me reminds him of Earth and everything he lost?_

That seemed reasonable. In the beginning, I wanted nothing more than to get my family back from the Sith when they were abducted, but then I gradually started to learn to accept what had happened and be something truly special. But, for Cultrous, I didn't know what exactly he lost. _Who of his got taken?_

As our blades crossed again and again, our feet trying to move forward against each other as physical blows were used as well, I couldn't help the thoughts that ran across my mind like a ship going at three times lightspeed. _He said he was taken ten years before me and my family and friends, but why was he taken? Maltus said that they created the Dark Influence and that made what Maltus was. But why was Cultrous so submissive with the Dark Side. I mean, he could have been one of the worst criminals on Earth and he was ripe for the picking, or he could have been like me._

As we locked blades again, I stared into his mask, trying to look past his visor and into his eyes, but I couldn't see anything. The only thing I could really see was his determination to end me. To kill me.

"You know there's something I've been wanting to ask." I muttered as I pushed off his blades and Jake went in for a strike before being battered away with a disarming slash, sending the violet blade flying away and then my brother was met with the end of a metallic knee, throwing him to the ground.

"And that is?" Cultrous asked, his voice hard and impatient. "Because, in all honesty, I just want to get to the part where I separate your head from your body."

 _There's the hate._ I took a deep breath, "Why were you taken?"

Cultrous' stance wavered only slightly, "You mean from Earth?" He started to chuckle, "Please, don't try to distract me. I understand your death is inevitable, but do we really need to resort to idiotic questions such as that?"

I nodded simply, "Yeah."

Cultrous took a step forward to me, making me step back in turn, "Sidious took my family and told me the only way he would let them live is if I underwent a series of tests and proved something to him."

"And you went through with it." I said.

Cultrous took another step forward, "After the last test, I already hated his guts. My heart gushed with hatred that impressed him. It impressed him so much that, together with Dooku, we created a device to give others that hatred beyond comprehension. To turn them into beings of darkness. This was all for his plan."

"The Dark Influence." I spoke.

Cultrous stopped, "So, you know about the device."

That was no question.

I nodded, "I learned about it some time ago, Cultrous. Continue." I urged on.

Cultrous' presence suddenly darkened and the Dark Side swelled as his emotions spiked, "After it was completed, I demanded that my family be released."

"But, that was no longer the deal." I felt my heart pang.

Cultrous nodded, his emotions spiking again, causing my heart to sink slightly from the weight of the dark, "That old man executed them in front of me and threatened to do the same to me if I didn't cooperate. From that day, I was no longer Michael Donovan from Earth. I became Darth Cultrous, Sith Lord. I let my emotions run the anger and that anger fueled my power." I could almost feel the smirk in his next words, "Then, eight years after that, we found another suitable batch of subjects from Earth."

"Me and my family." I muttered.

"Precisely." Cultrous said, "Sidious sent Dooku to abduct your friends, then your family, then you. They were to be our bargaining chips to turn you to our side. However, I told Sidious not to use the same methods to turn you, because I knew you just as much as I knew, so you could be a problem if you were turned the same way."

"So you planned on doing it another way?" I raised an eyebrow, listening to the different droning of my lightsabers, tightening my grip on the hilts a moment later.

"The Dark Influence." Cultrous growled, "We tested it on your friend Dave. When that had amazing results, we used it on his father and his sister, Lyra. Then, we used it on your father, but your mother rejected the darkness. There wasn't enough hate in her."

I smirked at that, "I know that for a fact."

"Maltus, Dave's darkness, was sent to Aarok to capture you or kill you because you had unlocked your powers." Cultrous said, then held his blade out to me, "But, that didn't work. You won. And, every subsequent attempt to capture you failed miserably."

"So, the whole time, Maltus was trying to capture me so Sidious could put me under the Dark Influence." I said, receiving a nod, "Good plan. Too bad I had a better one: save the galaxy no matter what."

Cultrous chuckled, "Yes, we saw how that went. After Maltus' genetic clones killed Sidious on Coruscant, I went into hiding. The clones were stronger than I at the time. But," His chuckle turned dark, sending a chill up my spine, "I secretly want to test the Dark Influence on you, though I would much rather kill you. I am curious to see what monster becomes of James Kentic."

I frowned at my real name and held my blades up, "Never gonna happen."

Cultrous dropped into a stance, "Prepare to fall, _Jedi Master_."

I scowled darkly at him before hearing the unmistakable sound of my ship flying overhead. Cultrous' focus went right to my ship and he held his free hand up to the ship, a torrent of lightning forming in between the slits of his fingers.

 _Now's my chance!_ I shut off my lightsabers and clicked them to my belt before throwing both my hands forward, blowing the Sith Lord off his feet and sending him crashing into the rubble of his shuttle.

"Round two goes to me." I smirked to myself as I picked up Jake's lightsaber and ran to his prone form and threw him over my shoulder, "At least you're not dead."

[Master!] The word flashed before my eyes, causing me to look up. At the end of the ramp was my astromech, his dome spinning in circles to tell me to hurry up. I gave a last glance to the shuttle wreckage, feeling Cultrous' energy spike considerably, then jumped up on the ramp and to one of the rooms inside.

I laid my brother down and turned to R9, "Watch him, will you?"

R9 gave a slight wobble. [Of course, Master.]

I smiled and rubbed my hand on the droid's dome, "Thanks, buddy. Always have my back."

I dashed out of the room the next second and made my way into the cockpit, seeing Talia in the co-pilot's seat. She smiled at me, "Seat's all yours."

I gave her a swift nod before jumping into the seat and firing the ship outward. My earpiece suddenly started to buzz and I hit the button, "Marko, here."

 _"_ _I've been trying to get a hold of you for twenty minutes, General! Where the hell were you?"_

I laughed, "I was occupied with a less-than-friendly welcoming party, Turbo." My tone flipped, "What is the situation?"

 _"_ _Master Unduli has evacuated the base and the squads are on transit. They are boarding the_ Transit of Venus _right now, sir. Master Unduli ordered that we leave the system!"_

I slammed my hands on the deck, "You've got to be kidding me!"

 _"_ _General! Two more warships have jumped out of hyperspace! If we stay, we will all be slaughtered!"_

I frowned hard, then a thought came to mind. _You've got to be kidding me. I've only tried this once, but it's worth a try._ "I can take care of those warships myself, Turbo. Tell Unduli to press the attack and we _will_ win this battle!"

 _"_ _With all due respect, General, are you out of your damn mind?! How are you going to destroy the two warships by yourself?"_

"You deal with the fighters in space and I'll take care of the ships! That's an order, Commander!" I shouted into my earpiece. "Also, relay that order to Luminara as well as a direct order from the Council!"

There was a pause.

 _"_ _Yes, sir. I hope you know what you are doing, friend."_

I looked forward at the two approaching starships and sighed, "Me too." The connection cut off seconds later.

"So…" Talia mumbled, "Ideas?"

"I need you to take control of the ship and keep us going straight for those two warships." I pointed ahead as I diverted controls to the co-pilot's set.

" _Towards_ them?" Talia asked shakily, taking the controls in her hands.

I nodded and closed my eyes, "Just keep us steady."

"Please don't let us die, Master Marko." Talia's voice rang in my head a second later.

I opened the floodgates to my heart and suddenly there was no noise. It was silent. I opened my eyes and the only thing I could see were the two warships in front of me. Their lasers fired again and again, but no sounds produced from the dual cannons. It was as if someone had hit the universal mute button.

I reached my hand out towards them, feeling the Force convulse around me like a hurricane of energy. I took a breath, breathing in deeply, locking around the two ships as my other hand came up. My head started to tighten as I held the breath in.

Then, I exhaled.

My vision came back to me in full and I let loose a shout, "AAAHHHH!" With both my arms, I threw them into a collision course. The warships in front of me started to fly towards each other, then they came in complete contact, exploding in a dazzling flash of light, snuffing out every life on the two warships as well as all their fighters around, but missing the clones.

"HOLY HELL!" Talia shouted, avoiding a piece of debris coming straight for us.

My breath caught short and my heart started pumping wildly in my chest. _So, that's still as exhausting as when I did it on Mustafar._

"D-D-Did you just…?" Talia sputtered as she flung the ship around the debris.

I nodded, heaving, "Yes, ma'am." My earpiece buzzed and I answered, "Marko…here."

 _"_ _Holy shit, sir. Did you just destroy those two warships with the Force?!"_

"Don't sound so…surprised Turbo." I smirked, still breathing heavily. "Now, let's end this battle."

 _"_ _Hell yeah to that, sir."_

The rest of the battle went as planned. The artillery from the rest of our cruisers were enough to blow apart most of their invasion fleet and the rest retreated, tracking their coordinates before I could lock on. Before the last cruiser left, I felt Cultrous board that ship. His anger and hate still burned hot as ever, but one thing was for sure:

 _He_ had escaped this time.

After the smoke had cleared, I landed aboard the _Judicial Law._ I shut down the ship and turned to Talia, "Come on, Talia."

Talia didn't move but looked up at me, "And then what?" She muttered sourly.

I gave a smile, "Well, I was thinking we compensate you for your ship and give you a shuttle for the way out so you can get to wherever you need to go."

Talia blinked, "Why?"

I shrugged, "You were an unwilling victim in a plot that almost worked and you deserve to be compensated."

The smuggler girl stared at me before placing a strand of hair behind her ear, "Thank you."

I grinned my boyish grin, "You're very welcome, Talia." I chuckled, "I hope that my little display of power didn't freak you out _too_ bad."

At that, she laughed, "I wasn't _that_ freaked." She winked at me.

I laughed and waved my hand to the side, pointing to the exit, "Anything else before we go."

Talia's cheeks tinted pink before she stood up, leaned up on her toes and kissed my cheek gently, "Uh, that's for getting me out when you could've left me in that cell."

For a moment, I froze, then I gave a soft smile, "Well, of course not, that's not who I am."

Talia laughed, walking to the exit, "Funny. Your droid said the same thing."

I looked at R9 with a questioning glance and he just whistled his own tune as if he was innocent. The whistling stopped as a loud groan came from the other room. Talia stopped halfway and pointed her thumb to the side, "That would be your brother."

I chuckled, scratching the back of my head, "Yeah, I guessed that."

Talia nodded before opening the ramp and blowing a kiss at me, making me chuckle awkwardly. She smiled warmly, "I'll see you around, Marko. If you ever find yourself on Nar Shaddaa, give me a call."

 _Oh Ahsoka. I'm soooo glad you are not here._ I gave a smile back, "Yeah. Definitely."

Talia winked at me one more time before walking down the ramp. I made my way to the ramp's entrance to make sure she was gone before going to my brother and helping him to his feet. As I was about to ask him if he was ok, he smirked and started to laugh.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm _so_ telling Ahsoka." He chuckled.

My face went pale. "Don't make me put you back under."

Jake laughed aloud, "Ok, ok."

I nudged the side of his head with mine, "Come on, Brother. We've got a report to give."

"Oh joy." He muttered as we walked down the ramp together.


	16. Chapter 16: Love Never Forgets

**C** **hapter** **16** **: Love Never Forgets**

I stood outside of the transit door where the access hatch was that would connect the two ships. Ahsoka's ship was supposed to dock with my ship for a refueling since her mission was done at the same time my forces repelled the Shadow Brigade at Carida. Her mission to Ansion was a success and she completely wiped out the forces there with the help of my old master and her old master.

Now, with the mission done, her own cruiser needed to refuel. I sent the _Sirius_ into a cross-orbit with hers in a random sector of space, far out from any civilized planet. The coordinates were also cross checked and encrypted on two singular data ports so they couldn't be hacked.

I threw a look to my watch and sighed, "Weird. She should've been here by now."

R9 beeped beside me, nudging me with his side. [I'm sure it's nothing, Master.]

I smiled at my small companion and patted his dome, "I'm sure you're right, buddy."

R9 swiveled his dome. [Anticipating her arrival, Master?]

I nodded, "Yeah. With everything that has happened in the past few days, I want to see her again." I spoke to the droid, "She keeps my heart calm."

[They have medication for that condition, Master.] R9 said, whistling softly.

I laughed aloud, "Not like that, buddy." I took a moment to collect myself, "I mean she's very special. She's part of my heart. I love her with all my heart and she makes me happier than I've ever been. With my parents dead, I started to think that there isn't much left for me to personally defend, but she pulled me from that mindset."

[I'm afraid I don't understand your feelings, Master.] R9 replied with a small, low whistle.

I chuckled gently, "That's fine, R9. Just agree with me."

[I agree with you.] R9 complied, making me laugh this time.

The ship suddenly shook for a moment as something connected with it. Outside, I could feel Ahsoka's presence in the Force. She was probably doing the exact same thing I was doing: waiting for the damn doors to open up. And, to think, it had only been a couple of days.

[My sensors indicate that the _Hunter's Boon_ has docked with us.] R9 rolled up to the socket next to the large, metal doors and swiveled his dome to me. [Initiating pressure lock.]

I nodded, not being able to keep the smile off my face, "Good. Also, make sure the refueling lines are in place."

R9 turned his arm inside the socket and there was a loud _clank_ followed by a _clink._ [In position, Master.]

"Good." The doors started to open slowly, revealing Ahsoka Tano in her new gear, an almost exact copy of mine but having the middle cut out and most of her back exposed as well. Also, she had a shoulder guard on her right shoulder which led down her arm a bit. Behind her was the other half of my squadron, their helmets off. It was good that my squad had been so acquainted with me throughout the years that they felt they didn't need their helmets on when with me or Ahsoka.

I smiled and held my arms out as she came right to me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and spun in a circle, enjoying the feeling of her against me. After two spins, I placed her on her feet and smiled at her as her crystal blue eyes locked with my roguish green ones.

"I guess 'hi' would be too boring?" Ahsoka tilted her head, smiling wide.

I leaned forward, "Very." I smirked gently as I laid my lips on hers, holding her body even closer to mine. She responded, cupping my cheek with one of her hands and the other one holding the back of my head, pulling me deeper into the kiss, our tongues dancing like a flame of passion. This flame had been ignited and wasn't going to go out any time soon.

Ahsoka pulled back, smiling and laying her forehead on mine, "You know, I'm glad that I finished my mission early."

"Why's that?" I asked, running my fingers along her bare sides before holding them with a soft grip.

"You do know what today is, right?" Ahsoka leaned back, her eyes as inquisitive as ever.

I feigned thinking and gave her a grin, "No. But, it couldn't have been that important."

Ahsoka scoffed at me, "Really, Blaze? Or are you just fishing for more kissing?"

I blinked my eyes at her innocently and pouted, "I would _never_ try to trick you."

Ahsoka pouted right back, " _Somehow_ , I don't' believe you."

I leaned forward, brushing my lips against her, putting pressure on her lower lip as one of my hands came up to stroke the back of her lekku, sending shivers through her. I smirked as her eyes fluttered, "I think you should."

"B-Blaze." Her words caught in her throat as I ran my nails down her lekku and played with the tip of it gently.

"Yes?" I asked, feeling quite in-control. "What is it, my love?"

"D-Do you honestly not know what day it is?" Ahsoka managed to get out.

"Nope." I smiled wide at her and went for another kiss, but she denied it and gave a bigger smile, to which I just raised an eyebrow, "It's your birthday!"

I blinked at her, processing her words completely. _It's my birthday?_ "You remembered my birthday?"

Ahsoka smiled wide, leaning in to kiss me quickly before saying, "Of course. Just because the Sith liked screwing up our lives doesn't mean I was gonna forget your birthday, Blaze."

I chuckled, feeling embarrassed, "Well, I feel like a dipshit. With all this fighting, I totally forgot about it."

Ahsoka nodded, "I can understand that." She smirked gently and I felt her fingers mess with the back of my hair, "I was thinking we should celebrate."

I sighed, "You know I wish we could, but we are in a war and I want to end this as quickly as possible. I don't know if we have –"

"Time?" Ahsoka cut me off and I gave her a nod. "We can spare a few hours making your birthday special."

I didn't want to tell her that wasn't the best idea, but the words came out of my mouth before I could stop them, "I don't think that's the best idea."

Ahsoka frowned gently, "Blaze, we aren't going to lose this war because you relaxed for a few hours."

Mulling this around, I finally relented, "Ok." I looked around, "What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I was thinking we could get away somewhere." Ahsoka suggested.

I smiled gently, "And leave this wonderful ship?"

She scoffed, "Did you hit your head by chance?"

I laughed hard, "To be completely honest, I did!"

Ahsoka laughed as well, "That might explain a few things."

I flicked the back of her neck, "That was rude."

She flicked me right back, " _That_ was rude."

"We gonna play this game?" I cracked a smile, pulling her closer to me, "Really?"

"I was actually hoping to give you a present." Ahsoka said simply.

"Present or," I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively, " _present._ "

Ahsoka broke into laughter, her hands tightening around my neck, "Both." She replied.

I rolled my eyes, "And thus I become an unknowing victim of whatever you have planned."

Ahsoka nodded, "That's how this goes." She threw her head back, "What do think, R9?"

R9 beeped lowly, spinning his dome away. [I think I should not watch what you do to my master.]

I blinked at the droid with a smile, "Did you just make a joke, R9?"

R9 turned back to me and wobbled in place. [I did!]

I laughed, "Well, it was actually funny."

R9 beeped wildly. [Thank you, Master! I've been working on my communications for a while now to better understand how humans make jokes.]

I nodded, "Keep at it. That was pretty good. In fact, why don't you go get an oil bath?"

R9 didn't utter another beep as he drove off in a rush, leaving black skid marks in his wake. I couldn't help but stare at the droid. Never in all the time I had owned him did I ever see him get out of _any_ situation with that kind of speed.

"Well, I've never seen him move that fast." Ahsoka muttered, holding back another laugh as she led one hand down to hold my shoulder.

"Me neither." I said, taking a look to the right, "So, before we get to my whole 'Birthday Celebration' thing," I sighed exaggeratingly, "I think I have to get the information off of your mission."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes, "When have you ever been concerned with the regulations after a battle?"

That hit home.

I felt my heart go cold, icy remembrance taking a hold over my thoughts like a serpent constricting his prey. The thoughts of my response were on my tongue and felt like fire, "When the war started. When my parents died."

Ahsoka's eyes turned sad and she led a hand to cup my cheek gently, brushing her thumb over my face, "Right. I'm sorry I asked."

I blinked away the burning I started to feel in my eyes, "It's fine." I said, "So, the mission?"

"We recaptured the shipyards over Raxus Prime." Ahsoka said simply, "We lost a cruiser but we took down four of theirs plus two of their frigates."

I nodded, "Good." I reached out through our bond and felt her hesitance. "And?"

Ahsoka shuffled a bit beneath my gaze, "Vexin was there."

"And?" I pressed on further. _I feel something is off._

"Nothing's off, Blaze." Ahsoka said, breaking into my thoughts. "She just said something that caught me off guard."

"Which was?"

Ahsoka's face scrunched up, "She brought up the crystal of Maltus' lightsaber."

I frowned, "What did she say about it?"

Ahsoka's frown matched mine completely, "She mentioned something about a weapon. She said the crystal powered the weapon."

"A superweapon most likely." I said, almost shrugging it off.

"You seem calm about that." Ahsoka raised an eyebrow at me, her eyes searching mine for something that I couldn't understand.

I shrugged gently, "To be honest, I'm not really worried about a superweapon right now. I would have felt something. If Wrath and Cultrous are as evil as I think, and I know they are, they will test it somewhere. I can feel the galaxy as a whole through the Force, so if a part of it is destroyed, then I will feel that." I chuckled gently, "It'll suck, but I'll feel it."

Ahsoka nodded, both of her hands coming to grip my shoulders. She ran her hands across my shoulders and back up to my neck, "Weird."

"What?" I asked.

She smiled, "I'm in love with the most powerful Jedi in the galaxy."

The ice that had still resonated over my heart suddenly melted away, "You know," I said, peering into her big blue eyes with nothing but love, "I'm in love with the most beautiful woman in the galaxy. Not to mention her tenacity is unlike anything anybody has ever seen."

She laughed, then stopped suddenly, her face taking on a look of seriousness, "We've talked about where you came from and what you knew and know, right?"

I nodded, feeling my stomach suddenly churn, "Yeah…"

"Did you know that I'd fall for you?" Ahsoka's stone façade melted away as she leaned forward, pressing her lips against mine once again. Her arms flung right back around my neck and pulled me close, pushing my body as close to hers as they would get while standing up.

"Nope." I mumbled in between the kiss.

"Regret it?" She mumbled back.

I pulled my head back, "Not for a single second."

As I went back in for another kiss, my earpiece buzzed to life. I groaned loudly, "Do I have to take it?"

Ahsoka laughed, yanking on the back of my hair for an answer.

"Ow!" I exclaimed, pouting, "Fine, fine." As I hit the button to answer, she leaned up on my other ear, nipping with her teeth, something she knew drove me crazy. _"Not fair."_ I thought to her.

 _"_ _Oh so fair. That is for messing with my lekku."_ She responded, the feeling of her mouth turning into a smirk evident.

"B-Blaze here." I slightly stuttered, curing myself for it. _Almost had it._

There was a silence.

 _"_ _This a bad time?"_ Anakin Skywalker's voice echoed.

"No." I managed to say normally as Ahsoka continued to do what she did, to my chagrin and my liking.

 _"_ _Well, Luke and Leia wanted to tell you something."_ Anakin said, his voice amused.

"They did?" I asked, almost letting out a sigh of relief when the Togrutan woman in my arms stopped biting my ear.

 _"_ _Happy birthday, Uncle Blaze!"_ Luke and Leia shouted in union.

I couldn't help the grand smile that appeared on my face, "Thank you guys! I wish you were here to celebrate with me!"

Luke spoke first, _"I know, but Dad says you are saving the galaxy and that's a busy job!"_ Leia was next, _"But, we still wanted to say happy birthday!"_

I smirked deviously, "To your favorite uncle."

 _"_ _Yeah!"_ Both shouted again. Anakin took back the connection, _"Better not let Obi Wan hear that. He'll be hurt."_

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him, Skywalker." I laughed, but it died down fairly quick, "Thanks, Anakin."

 _"_ _Welcome, friend."_ He replied. _"I am leaving in an hour to lead an assault with Obi Wan and Siri, so communication is going to be spotty at best if you need me or him."_

"I think I'll be fine." I smirked at Ahsoka, to which she just smirked back. "Your former Padawan is keeping me quite entertained."

 _"_ _Gonna make me sick, Marko."_

"Good, old man." I cut the transmission, turning back to Ahsoka, "So, now that that's out of the way, wanna go someplace alone?"

Ahsoka smiled, "It's _your_ birthday."

"That's right." I smirked, taking her into my arms bridal style, "So, let's go enjoy it."

Ahsoka smiled, her face turning red as she leaned up to my face, her soft lips grazing my cheek, "Happy birthday, Blaze."


	17. Chapter 17: Unrest

**C** **hapter** **17** **: Unrest**

"I'm going to go over this again for those who may have missed my debriefing."

That was Agent Sorran. Before now, I'd never met him before, but his reputation was known throughout most of the intelligence agencies within the Republic. He was a thirty-three year old human male who stood at six foot three inches with a build that told anybody he has many years of experience out in the field. Even from the way he dressed, a combat-ready battle suit with a few cybernetic enhancements woven into the material for advanced strength and speed, one could tell he wasn't someone you wanted to meet alone in a dark alley, let alone on a mission.

The mission he just undertook, the one his entire debriefing was about, was a risky one. It wasn't sanctioned by the Jedi. It was sanctioned by one of the admirals. But, not just any admiral green lit the mission, it was one of the High Admirals. The High Admirals were low in quantity and I only knew of two who were still in service after the Clone Wars: Admiral Yularen and Admiral Trev. It wasn't known exactly _who_ gave the _go ahead_ for the mission, but in all honesty it didn't matter.

The mission was a success.

Sorran led a seven man team into Coruscant and successfully rescued twenty-two senators form the prison the Sith made out of the ruins of the Jedi Temple. Three of the seven men were killed in action, but there were no senatorial casualties. It was a seventy-two hour operation and then Sorran went to the rally point at the medical station over Jabiim, then transported here to the _Sirius_ for his debrief. All the senators came with him for protection, of course, but they could have been left at the medical station. In a way, it was a wonder why he didn't just leave them there.

Now, here he was about to give the details on his mission report.

The report wasn't to increase his bravado or his ego. It was to inform the two Jedi in the room as well as the other military officials so plans could be made. Good plans that involved getting back _into_ Coruscant rather than just skirting a small path around endangered and captured systems. Coruscant was a main priority.

Now _that_ plan was riskier than the mission Sorran undertook.

After his second debrief was over, the others left the room. Ahsoka went to go check on the senators, but I stayed behind. I made my way over to the agent in the room, looking up at him, "That was some nice work, Sorran."

His posture straightened, "Thank you, sir. It's an honor to hear that from you."

"At ease." I said, smiling slightly when his shoulders sagged downward.

"Something on your mind, sir?" Sorran asked, grabbing the files on the desk near the projector, but not turning the machine off just yet. He condensed the files into their storage containers and clipped them to his belt.

I shook my head, "No. Just wanted to say that you did a good job." _Senators are a big win for us._

"Well, thank you." He responded, then smirked, "But, to be honest, more than half of those senators are bitching about being fugitives from their precious Coruscant."

I nodded, "That's how they tend to be." My eyes scanned over the remaining files out in the open, "But, I'm sure they'll be fine after a few days of being out of Sith captivity."

"Honestly, I don't know, sir." Sorran sighed, packing up the rest of the files, "I lost good men to get them out. Trying to decide if it was all worth it, you know?"

"I understand what you mean." I said, "It's been two whole months since this war started and I wonder if all the sacrifices people have made have been worth it."

"And your thoughts?"

"I wish they wouldn't have died, but it _was_ worth it." I said, carefully, "I'd give up my own life if it meant ending this war. And that is _exactly_ what the men who have died did."

"Do you have the guts to actually die, sir?" Sorran's voice turned hard. Like steel. No, more like durasteel.

I looked up at him, meeting the man's gaze. His dark brown eyes held a firmness that had no boundaries. The answer was on my tongue before another thought entered his mind.

I matched his exact gaze, "You bet your ass I do."

He chuckled, "I should have expected that answer from the man who ended the Clone Wars."

I smiled, remembering the end of the war. "Well, I didn't want it dragging on any longer. Disabling the droid army from Mustafar worked perfectly."

"I was on the recovery team at Tebrin when half of the security droids shut down." Sorran said, "It was as if someone threw a master switch and just turned them off. Needless to say it was a big help."

I chuckled, scratching the back of my head, "It was a bit more complicated than that."

The agent before me raised a thick eyebrow, "How?"

I unclipped my lightsaber from my belt and flung it into the air, then caught it backwards, the dark blue blade igniting into the silence that had formed, "With this."

Sorran's eyes were glued to my blade, "Kinda vague, sir."

The magnificent blade fizzled out with its traditional _snap-hiss,_ "Well, that depends on what you know. Funny thing is that I've never seen the file on my last battle. I hope it did me justice. It was hell to win."

Sorran crossed his arms, "It states that you and General Obi Wan Kenobi led an invasion force to Mustafar and you two engaged a fleet of enemy forces. The Sith Lord Maltus executed the Separatist Leaders for a new plan that was never revealed in the report, but you engaged him and killed him, then shut down the factory."

"Most of that is spot on." I nodded. _Really that is scary good._ "But, I didn't just shut down the factory exactly. It's a bit more extreme than that."

"Then how did you disable all the droids?" Sorran raised his eyebrow again, walking over to the projector controls and flipping them off, the light casting over the screening dying down with a few twitches.

I pointed to the ceiling, "I blew the damn thing up with the cruiser we are on now."

"Blew up the factory?!" Sorran's voice elevated in surprise.

"I wouldn't put it past him." A very familiar female voice said from behind me.

"General Tano." Agent Sorran went right back to his impeccable posture.

"At ease." She said, lacing her hand through mine, "So, what's this about a factory blowing up?"

"He was just asking about the battle with Maltus." I said simply, "I was explaining that I blew up the factory after the fight."

"Ah." Ahsoka made a slight clear of her throat, then turned completely to me, "As much as I would _love_ to hear that story _again,_ " She paused to roll her eyes playfully, "the senators are getting restless."

"Told you." Sorran frowned. "They are nothing but whiny bitches looking for recognition."

My chest twitched a bit at his slandering and my blood took a burning spike. I threw him a glare, "Careful, Agent. While I agree that some senators are just that, there happen to be a few that I like."

Sorran paled, "I'm sorry, sir."

"It's fine, just watch it." I said, clipping my weapon back onto my hip, then curled my lip slightly, "Insults go a long way."

Ahsoka frowned, throwing a punch to my gut, "Stop."

After catching my breath, I glared gently at her, "I was just having some fun."

Ahsoka's frown turned soft, her lips twisting into a smile, "I know."

I couldn't hold my glare any longer, so I turned my head away with a chuckle trying to pry its way out of my mouth, "What's wrong with the senators?"

"Mostly just panic. Most are scared of a counterattack once the Sith find out that they're gone." Ahsoka sighed, then perked up slightly, "At least Senator Organa is trying to calm them down."

"I'm just glad Bail is even here." I laughed goodheartedly, then turned serious, "In fact, I'm _really_ glad he's here. His connection to the Alderaanian government will come in handy for more supplies and fuel."

"Supplies and fuel _are_ sparse." Ahsoka agreed, "Plus, he's actually not a bad tactician."

I nodded, looking back to the agent across the room, "Let's go check on the senators and see if _we_ can help Bail calm them down a bit. No use of a riot on this ship because we let them gripe."

"And how do you plan to do that, sir?" Sorran asked.

I shrugged, "Maybe we could just ask nicely."

Ahsoka snorted, "When does that _ever_ work?"

"Never." I smiled at her, sending a ping through our bond, "but, there's a first for everything."

 _"_ _Like interdimensional love."_ I thought to her, giving her hand a squeeze.

 _"_ _Is that what this is?"_ She thought back, smirking at me, her blue eyes shining with mirth.

I pouted my lip. _"That's what I thought this was. Was I wrong?"_

 _"_ _Of course not."_ She smiled, leaning her face up to mine.

I could feel Sorran's awkward gaze and I couldn't help the smirk that rose to my face. _"You know that Agent Sorran is still in this room and is watching everything we do, right?"_

 _"_ _And?"_ Ahsoka responded with almost a laugh in my own head. _"Blaze, I grew to appreciate the stares. It means that they wish they had something like this."_ Her lips brushed against mine as her eyes closed.

Mine followed suit as I nearly chuckled. _"I thought I was the only one in this relationship that thought that."_ I pressed against her lips, melding them together.

"Generals." Sorran finally spoke, breaking up the moment. "Can we get to the senators please?"

I smirked, still holding Ahsoka to me, "Sure. Lead the way, Agent."

Sorran gave a nod before walking out of the Conference Room. Ahsoka and I followed close behind. The whole time we were walking, I was trying to figure out a way to calm the senators down. Bureaucrats were one of Obi Wan's most disliked people, but I had a softer approach to them and a lighter opinion of them. However, they still had their ways of pissing the wrong people, and the even the right people, off.

Finding words to deal with them was difficult at best. Telling them that they'd be ok would only make them more afraid because of their accumulated stress. The best thing to do with a bureaucrat would be to play rank on them. Make them know that it isn't them calling the shots because it isn't them that got them out of prison. It was the men fighting for the galaxy that did that.

And make them know that being a fugitive is much better than being a captive.

Sorran opened the door to the large, spacious room with many sitting arrangements and stepped inside. At first, I saw that his men were also trying to calm down the senators, but they were having as much luck as Ahsoka was.

And that meant no luck at all.

I took a step forward into the room, Ahsoka at my side.

Then, something hit me upside the back of my head. Pain flared across my skull as I flew to the ground, my vision blurry. I heard the sound of a lightsaber ignite, then shut off, then another thud. But, this time the thud sounded like it was in front of me.

"W-What…" I stammered, trying to ignore the pain. As I made it to my feet, I looked down and saw Ahsoka lying there, unconscious. The senators all started to scream and Bail tried to calm them down. A blue flash of light followed by a stun blast shut him up real quick. The men that followed Sorran suddenly started stunning all the senators. My vision came back to me in full and I whipped around, pulling both lightsabers from my belt and igniting the blades, pointing them at Sorran.

"You son of a bitch!" I shouted, "You're a traitor!"

Sorran pointed his high caliber gun at me, leveling it off at my face, "Traitor is a strong word. I like the term _Capitalist._ "

"I'm gonna go with son of a bitch. It suits you better." I frowned, taking in the account of my disadvantage. His men were moving behind me, all four of them setting up somewhere different but all had good shots aimed at me. That much I knew.

" _I'm_ the son of a bitch?" Sorran cocked his weapon quickly. "The Republic itself should be called that. I've been in their ranks for sixteen damn years and not once was I awarded. I just got a record, which made more enemies."

"This is about rewards?" I echoed, "I don't believe this."

"Well, believe it, _sir._ " Sorran said snidely, "A Jedi like you wouldn't understand."

"Who hired you?" I said, hearing the guns behind me click.

"That's not important." The traitorous agent in front of me said, "The only thing that matters is that I deliver this entire crew and this ship to him on Nar Shaddaa. Then I get paid. Now, I'm betting that he just sells you off to the Sith for a _bigger_ profit, but I don't want to get mixed up with the Sith any more than I have to."

I swung my blades around, "Not going to happen, Sorran."

Electricity spiked across my skin as a stun blast from one of his men hit me dead in the spine. There were probably half a dozen techniques that I could have used to counteract the blast, but I had already been shot.

That meant that I had to pull out all the stops.

Gripping onto the Force with everything I had, I shoved the blast's effects upward. It struck the ceiling, shattering the glass casing on the lights.

I frowned, catching my breath, "I told you no."

Sorran frowned harder, catching me off guard as he fired off his own gun. This time, I couldn't defend against it. The blast struck me dead in the face and I slumped to the ground as darkness took a hold over me. Then, I was cold. Not the cold I felt when I faced Wrath. No, this cold was different. It was a cut-off type of cold. That's when I realized.

 _The Force is gone._

* * *

My vision came back to me slowly as consciousness came back to me in full, a throb in my head where I had been bashed. It didn't feel nice at all, but it was a reminder that I was alive. Not only that but I was awake. And, now, being awake was a good thing.

I quickly closed my eyes to avoid detection. Footsteps passed me seconds later.

 _Heavy steps…_ I thought with a frown, my breathing starting to rise. Two more sets of feet passed right by me, then stopped. I reached into the Force, only to find it wasn't there.

 _Damn. Some type of suppressor._ I frowned, letting my thoughts whirl for a bit. _That means I can't contact Ahsoka wherever she is. Sorran's a sneaky bastard. I didn't even feel anything coming in the Force._ My eyebrow twitched as a thought came to mind. _Maybe he cut off the force a while ago and I just didn't feel it._

Just as the thought burned as a certainty, I frowned, finding a loophole a second later. _No, because I counteracted the stun blast. The suppressor he has must be on him and he must have activated it after that first blast._

The footsteps returned followed by muffled speaking in hushed whispers. That did nothing to help my mood. If I was going to get anywhere, I needed to know where I was.

Quietly, I took a deep breath. _Ok. Think Blaze. Think. Think. Think. Feel the vibrations and listen._

I did just that.

It took a little while of waiting, but I attuned my senses since my eyes were out of commission. When one of the five senses were knocked out, the other four compensate by becoming enhanced. In situations where your sight was impaired, your hearing and your feeling were hyper sensitive to _anything_ in their general facility.

The tapping sound of their heavy boots were something I'd never forget again, but it helped me focus. _One, two, three, four, five, six, seven…Seven steps…_ I heard a door swish open followed by more steps. _One, two, three, four, five, six…_ Another swish of a door.

I smirked gently to myself, my head down and my breathing shallow. _We're in the bridge. That means that one person just left the bridge. The door sounded like it was to my right which means I'm to the left if I had walked in. I'm probably by one of the control ports._

The control ports were a series of largely connected stations that all fed back to the same power source. Fortunately for me, if the power source that it was connected into was somehow overloaded just enough, then that meant that the lights would go off, but all other systems would be back online.

 _And if they are in hyperspace, then that means there'll be a bit of light coming from the viewports._ I frowned, flicking my tongue around in my mouth in thought. _They might see me. Not only that but I don't know if any of them have weapons trained on me. Hell, I don't even know how many of them are in here, or in the next room. He came with four other men so there are only five of them._

Sighing gently, I raised my head just slightly, the top of my vision the only thing I could rely on as I opened my eyes just slightly. Over near the front of the bridge was Sorran and two of his men stood at his side. The stretching of the stars in a vibrant display of blue and white showed me exactly what was happening. Indeed, we were in hyperspace.

Taking another breath, I readied myself. Slowly, I snaked my way into the corner beside the control port and tugged at my restraints until they snapped away, the hard plastic stinging against my red wrists. Quickly, I reached into my pocket and pulled out a small power converter and ripped off the top so I could access the manual port. I shoved the spiked edge into the control port and smirked when it electrified.

 _Showtime._

The lights all around suddenly clicked off, even the emergency lights went off a second later. And, true to my thoughts, the hyperspace jump was providing enough light to see the door to the second half of the bridge.

 _Damn it._ I thought sourly as I made my way through the shadows.

"Clever, Marko!" Sorran's voice boomed, "Cutting off the power to put us in the dark. Gives you the tactical advantage right? Or have you already noticed that your precious Force isn't with you?"

I frowned and scooted across the wall, my back flat against it, the shadows hiding me just nicely. All I had to do was wait till the door opened, then slip through. If anyone was in my way then that meant I had to dispose of them. Killing was something that was becoming more and more frequent with me, but, in a way, it had always been a part of my life.

Whether it was good killing or not.

"I'm guessing you have." Sorran said, walking forward in the dark for a bit before looking around.

I clenched my teeth and held my breath. _If he sees me then I know he's not just gonna give me a nice, little stun shot. They'll shoot to kill._

"In any regard, you should just give up now, Marko. Without your Force you are nothing to us." Sorran boomed, stomping his foot down with impatience.

The doors to the other half of the bridge slid open and I made my move. Taking great care of my speed without the Force, I dashed forward to the man who opened the door. Even without the Force, I was strong. My _raw_ strength was what I was going to have to depend on.

Taking my both my hands, I gripped the man's throat and squeezed tightly. After a moment, I knew he would try to fight back. Taking my feet and swinging them around the floor, coming up behind him, I threw my right arm around his neck and pulled back while my left arm pinned his arms behind his back. He tried to struggle, but he was in no position to do anything. All those years training hand-to-hand combat with the commandos really came in handy when you needed it.

It was only seconds after I had his man in a hold that Sorran spotted me and held his gun at me, "I'd let him go, Marko!"

"I'm good." I said, taking a few steps back and around the holo-projector. "I think that if I have him, you won't shoot."

Sorran frowned, "These men know the price of failure." His gun cocked.

I frowned, "In that case…" I said loudly as the doors behind me opened up. "I guess I don't need this guy."

When fighting someone with superior numbers and deadly firepower, you have to keep your options open. If you have the ability to get the drop on one of them, do it, but then it's all fair game. If the superiors of the person you have don't care if the man lives or dies, then you can't either. You have to force yourself to be as cold hearted at they are or you could end up dead.

I threw my left hand out and back around to the man's neck and then snapped it to the side, letting the crunch echo throughout the bridge. Sorran's eyes flashed with something strange before he snarled, "You've got quite a gut."

I slowly bent down and grabbed the gun off of the dead man, a nice MC-28P, and grabbed the extra mags off of his belt, "You don't know the half of it." I readied the gun in my hand and smirked, "When are we going to end this?"

"Honestly?" Sorran chuckled darkly, "When either you or I die."

"I can arrange that." I muttered before taking two steps back, the doors sliding into a close. Then, it was a mad dash through the dark halls, letting my memory guide my way. I tucked the gun I stole into the back of my pants. _Damn. This is gonna be tough. I still can't feel the Force._

I stopped suddenly, turning my foot and shouldered my way through an open door. I flung myself to the wall, my back flat against it. _Ahsoka is somewhere in the ship and I have no idea._ I sighed out loud, feeling completely alone. _And Sorran still has my lightsabers._

I took the gun out from my back and checked the power cell. After finding it to be fully charged, I put it onto the ground. _So, what's the first step?_

There wasn't much I _could_ do. I was strong and one on one I could take each of them out, but without the Force I _was_ at a disadvantage. I could anticipate movements and fighting techniques, but there would be nothing to give me space to breathe if I couldn't handle it.

Sorran had sixteen years of experience in the field and in the bustle of battle.

 _I could really use my lightsabers._ I mused to myself. _And, in this dark, I can't see anything or sense anything. I could bump into one of them and get my face shot off._ My stomach turned. _Or, one of the senators could get out and I could accidentally kill them._

I reached into my pockets and rummaged around in them, finding them empty. I sighed. _And thus they have stripped me of all my gear too, even my flashlight._

Stomping footsteps made me tense, pushing up against the wall a bit more and away from the door. Slowly, I slid my hand up the side of the wall panel, fingering for the buttons. After my fingers grazed a set of switches and square buttons, I smiled gently, pressing down on the largest one. The button blinked a bright blue and slowly slid shut as the footsteps passed the room.

 _Sorran's probably got enough gear to find me if I just stay here. I need to get some of that gear. It's the only way I can get even. A gun full of ammo isn't enough to take this guy down._ I thought, grabbing the gun off the ground and getting to my feet, taking a deep breath once situated. _Maybe I can get lucky._

I held the gun up near my side as I opened the doors back up. Then, I remembered something. There was a show I watched a long time ago. One of the main characters yelled down the hallway and distracted the bad guys while he went the _opposite_ direction. But, I could alter it. Instead of going the opposite way right away, I could ambush the guy and take his gear after dealing with him.

 _If I yell and shoot down where they came back, then they'll have to go back! Then I can get the drop on them, or him._ I smiled to myself at my own cleverness. I took a breath and leaned my head out the door and into the darkness, "Hey genius! Nice job looking throughout the _entire_ hall before you moved on, jackass!"

I ducked back in until footsteps bounded through the hall. It was only a single set of footsteps. _Good._

As the footsteps closed in on my position, I attacked. I threw my entire body forward, my shoulder leading the assault. My shoulder connected with my target, shoving him roughly to the wall. Thinking quickly, I grabbed hold of his vest and threw him into the room, something falling off of him and clanking to the ground. There, in the darkness, I couldn't see my opponent, but I had an idea on where he was.

Suddenly, something flashed to life and the darkness gave way to the light.

I blinked my eyes a few times, adjusting to the light. When I was completely adjusted to the light, I saw not only my opponent but also the light source. The light was coming from a sphere floating near the ceiling.

"Are you done looking at the light, Jedi?"

I looked at the man addressing me. He was at least the same age as Sorran but he had short black hair that was trimmed to perfection. He was at least a little taller than me but not that much thicker.

He pulled off his vest and flung it to the ground, "Because, if you are, I'd much like to get to the part where I kick your ass. Sorran might give me a bonus if I break both of your legs."

"Yeah? Well, you'll never know." I cracked my knuckles, throwing off the vest as well. _That means that we don't have any extra added weight. He's smart this one._ "Before we get started, want to tell me your name? So I can check you off the list when I get done." A smirk carried all the weight it needed.

The man smirked back, "Name's Rocx. And, you might want to cancel your plans for marking me off. The only thing that's getting marked off is you. One less Jedi fucking up the galaxy."

"Are _all_ of you guys retarded?" I gave him a _duh_ look before he threw his fist at me, closed and solid. _That's a yes._

I ducked under the strike and drove my elbow forward, hitting him square in the gut. He grunted in pain, a gasp of breath escaping his lungs before I took that same elbow and pushed it upwards with my other hand for support, clocking him straight in the jaw.

He stumbled backwards and I leaped forward, throwing my leg out towards his unguarded ribs. His eyes snapped back to reality and I realized my mistake way too late.

 _Shit!_ I could only think before he caught my leg and vaulted me over his shoulder towards the metal flooring.

Thinking quickly, I caught myself with my hands and brought my other leg up, striking against his temple, pushing him to the side, dazed and in pain. I took advantage of my position and swung my legs under him. His own legs gave way under the hit and he fell to the ground, his head smacking against the floor, almost making me cringe when I heard the sound it made.

Without delay, I leaped behind him and wrapped my legs around his and one arm pinned his left arm while the right arm wrapped around his throat. I frowned, adrenaline pouring through me, "Who's kicking who's ass now?"

My right eye erupted in pain as he threw his head backwards against mine. I cried out and my grip loosened just enough for him to get his left arm free and reach for his sidearm, the same gun I had stolen from the last guy I killed.

"Don't!" I snarled, trying to pin his arm again while keeping his pinned to the ground. I quickly grabbed his elbow with a rough hold and pulled down, but his strength started to get around mine. His gun was slowly coming up near my head. "Stop! I'll kill you! I promise you!" I grunted quickly as the gun kept inching closer to my face, the barrel starting to show.

Without any other option, I let go of his body completely and went into a vicious roll, leaping to my feet and grabbing my weapon off the ground where I had dropped it. I fired off near him just as he did me. The twin echoing shots fired off, blue plasma streaking across the room. It didn't stop with two shots. Once they missed, we kept firing while jumping and sliding under each blast. Soon, we were running out of room to run in. That meant that one of us was going to make a mistake or we were going to shoot each other at the same time.

That wasn't an option.

I closed the distance, tucking my gun in my belt again as I dodged his blasts at near point-blank range. I was on top of him again, throwing a kick to his shin, causing him to lock up in pain and drop his gun to the ground. Anybody that played any type of sport, in the galaxy abroad, knows that there is a long nerve that runs up the shin that, if hit correctly, causes the person to lock up involuntarily. Pain like that was useful.

I drove my elbow into his eye before flipping him over my shoulder and onto his back, placing my foot on his chest and stopping down. He spit out a mouthful of blood onto the ground as I heard one of his ribs crack under my pressure.

Rocx didn't stop. Using whatever he had left, he grabbed my leg and shoved me off balance. I landed on my shoulder, but quickly got back to my feet as he regained his weapon. I untucked my own gun and held it steady at him, "Down!"

He didn't head my warning and he aimed his weapon at me on shaky feet and a shaky aim. His blast missed, but mine didn't. When I fired, I hit dead on. The blue laser bolt burned a neat little hole through the center of his chest. His eyes slowly faded away into lifeless husks that used to hold so much energy and anger.

I took a breath and rubbed my eye while tucking my gun away, "Ow. Son of a bitch." My eyes lingered on his smoking corpse before I went back to the task at hand. _He's dead. One more down. Now, where's his gear?_

I quickly went over his own vest and pulled out a two eye glassed visor set with night-vision. I smirked, "Oh yeah. Playing field is now even." I pulled out his remaining plasma cells and placed them into my pockets, replacing my drained power cell with one of them. "Next?"

Next thing to do was to find Ahsoka. If Sorran was smart than he would put the senators in a completely separate room than Ahsoka. She was crafty and knew how to get out of restraints without using the Force. She could have been loose in the ship for all I knew. But, if Sorran had _really_ done his homework, he would have something else planned to keep her at bay.

Honestly, it didn't really matter. The only thing that mattered was that I had a fighting chance against them now. True, I still didn't have the Force or my lightsabers, but I had their gear. I could find them and take them out one by one, then free the senators and Ahsoka and get the hell out of hyperspace and double back to the fleet.

That meant I had to win.

I slid on the visor set and my vision lit up with a green outlook on everything. I looked up at the light sphere and regretted that right away. _Note to self: night-vision plus bright light equals pain in the eyes._ Without looking, I grabbed the light sphere and shut it off, pocketing it for future use.

 _Could be used to lure them out too._ I thought before a static broke up my thoughts. I looked down at Rocx's corpse, realizing it was his comlink. Slowly, I unclipped it and listened.

 _"_ _Rocx? Report. Anything? Rocx? Please acknowledge Rocx. Have you encountered Marko, Rocx? Acknowledge."_

I smirked, pushing the receiving button on the communicator, "Yeah. Sorry, but he's not going to be answering the coms for a while. Actually, forever it seems. He's run into a bit of trouble and he didn't make it out."

 _"_ _Marko. I shouldn't be surprised but I am. So, you killed Rocx?"_

I frowned at Sorran's deep voice, "And I'm gonna drop each and every one of you guys if you don't surrender now. Drop your weapons and surrender to me on the bridge."

 _"_ _Not gonna happen, Marko. This is way too big for me to just give up and let you go. I've been working for something like this for a long time and there is no way in hell that I'll just let it slip through my fingers because of the man who ended the Clone Wars."_

"If not you're all gonna die. I hope you know that." I said, stone cold voiced. "Then, you'll never get your money. This way, I'm offering you a chance to walk away with your _lives_."

 _"_ _I think you forget who has the upper hand."_

I chuckled, "I haven't. In truth, you do. You have the senators. You have Ahsoka. You have my lightsabers. Hell, you cut off the Force. But, there is one thing you don't have, and that's me. I hope you said your prayers, Sorran, because I'm coming for you and your crew. And I'm out for blood." I cut the comm-channel and slapped the device to my wrist. I inched my way over to the door and opened it back up, looking into the dark hallway lit by my visor's vision and held my gun up at the ready. _There are only two of his guys left, then there's him. Not gonna be easy, but if I can get Ahsoka out then she'll help me take Sorran. I'm not so sure I can beat him with brute strength._

I turned down a hall, keeping my guard up. _But, no matter what, I am going to win._

* * *

 **Traitors! I'd say Blaze has his work cut out for him. It's him versus three highly trained commandos! Will he get out in one piece, or will he meet his match?**

 **Next: Chapter 18: One Man Wrecking Crew**


	18. Chapter 18: One Man Wrecking Crew

**C** **hapter** **18** **:** **One** **Man** **Wrecking** **Crew**

An entirely incapacitated crew of clones and personnel.

Twenty-two captured senators.

Three vicious killers.

Two Jedi.

One me.

In a way, it was totally unfair. The amount of cons completely overshadowed the pros in every way possible. Though, the gear acquired was a good start. The next thing on the list was to free Ahsoka. That would even the odds for sure. I wouldn't have to go it alone completely.

The main advantage for me was they didn't know where I was and the lights were off. True, they did have night-vision visors, like the one I stole, but it could only help so much. The problem with the visors were that they put too much emphasis on the frontal view of your vision. That meant that you had to be aware with your other senses at the same time.

The unmistakable sound of the patter of boots on the metal ground was a clear indication that either they were coming to be right in front of me or right behind me.

Thinking quickly, I turned my heel and threw myself into another room. I tucked my body and went into a roll, unsheathing my weapon and cocking it back with its new power cell.

I bounded right around the side and leveled my gun, my finger already on the trigger. As I readied myself to fire, I got a good look at who I was about to shoot.

"Mara?!" I exclaimed, looking at the little redhead with a frown.

"Blaze!" She looked around aimlessly in the dark, "Is that you?! It's too dark! I can't see anything!"

I took a step forward and collected her into my arms, then ran back inside the room I left, closing the door behind me. I put her down and threw the light sphere into the air as well as taking off my visor set.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I couldn't help but yell at her.

She blinked her green eyes at me, "I-I snuck on board your shuttle."

"Why would you do that?!" I exclaimed, falling on my butt and staring her straight in the eyes. "You know I'm fighting in a war!"

"But, you promised to help me with the Force!" She yelled back, "And you keep leaving! Every time!"

I sighed, putting my head into my hands. _This is not happening._ "Mara Jade…"

"I know it was wrong!" Mara frowned, crossing her little arms, "But, I didn't wanna wait! I came to find you but then the lights went out!"

"That's because the men I was meeting have betrayed us. They took Ahsoka and the senators hostage and I barely got out." I said, "And, to top it off, he has my lightsabers and cut off the Force with some type of suppressor."

Mara's eyes widened, "You can cut off the Force?!"

I nodded gravely, "Yeah. It's been done before. He probably has the suppressor on him so I can't get to it."

"What can you do without the Force, Dad?" Mara asked, blinking her eyelashes gently in question.

I looked up at what she called me. It hadn't been long since she started calling me that and already I was feeling very protective about making sure I stayed that in her mind. I sighed, "Not as much as I would like."

"Did that guy let out the gas too?" Mara suddenly asked.

"Gas?"

She nodded her head, "Yeah. Before the lights went out, there was this white gas that came out of the vents. I put on that rebreather thing you gave me until it went away, but it was weird."

 _Damn it._ I frowned, "That must be how he took down the entire crew of this ship." I clenched my fists, "My squad is locked up somewhere in this ship and Ahsoka and the senators are probably somewhere completely different."

"I know where Ahsoka is."

"What?" I looked back up to her after my gazed drifted to the floor.

Mara smiled gently, "I know where Ahsoka is."

"Where?!" I leaned forward, grabbing her shoulders gently.

"She's locked in one of the rooms near the ships." Mara said simply. "I looked into one of the rooms before the lights went on and she was sleeping on one of the beds."

"On a bed?" I raised an eyebrow.

She nodded, "Yeah."

I reeled my hands back and crossed my arms, "Hmmm. That's weird. But, that's good. Do you know which room it was?"

Mara shook her head, "Nope. But it wasn't far from the ships."

I mulled this around. _She could be in one of the cabin bunk rooms for the pilots. Those are close to the hangars. Or Sorran may have put a bed in one of the munitions rooms and set it to blow remotely. Damn it! This uncertainty isn't helping me!_

"Dad?"

"Yeah, Mara?" I turned weary eyes to her.

Her green eyes sparkled, "I could help you find her."

I shook my head immediately, "No. I'm not letting you go anywhere. You're staying here."

Mara immediately protested, frowning, "Hey! I just helped you! Don't leave me here!"

I sighed, "Mara. These guys will kill you if they see you. I can't take that chance."

"But-"

"No, Mara." I said, standing up, "Stay here with the light. I'll come get you when I'm all done."

"No! You're taking me!" Tears built up in her eyes as she ran up to my leg, latching on with all her might.

I bent back down and held her chin up to me, "Listen." I sighed, smiling, "I couldn't live with myself if I knew I was intentionally putting you in danger."

"I can fight!" She protested.

"It's not enough." I said gently, running my hand through her hair, "Listen. If you stay here then I'll take few days off and train you in the Force as much as you want."

Mara looked skeptical, "You promise?"

I nodded, "Promise." I got my gun back into my hand and cocked it back, "Now, stay here. If a guy comes, hide."

She nodded, then stopped and gave me a look, "You didn't cross your fingers did you?"

I chuckled, ruffling her hair, "Nope." I frowned, "Now, stay."

Mara nodded and sat down cross legged.

I made my way to the door and opened it up, sneaking into the hallway as my visor went back onto my face. _So, I'm going for rooms next to the hangars. Mara said it was near the ships so I'll have quite a bit of combing to do._

I bounded down the hallways, my pistol up in front of me as I searched the halls for any of Sorran's men. After finding it clear, I moved to the next one. After that one I moved to the next one. The cycle continued for a while. Search. Clear. Move. Search. Clear. Move. Search. Clear. Move. It was a standard procedure that I had the utmost confidence in. One of the reasons I was so confident is because that was _exactly_ what Sorran and his men would be doing to find _me._ But, I would turn the tables and find _them_ if I had to.

The hangars were a while away and it was at least ten or twenty minutes before I made it to the rooms adjacent from its entrance. I went to each door and opened it up, looking inside. As I opened up the door to the munitions room, I frowned.

 _Damn._

There were a bunch of missiles with the nav-chips ripped out and there ignitors primed to blow with a radio transmitter. For an entire minute, I stared at the device, wondering how to disarm it. If I tried to move it at all, it could explode. Jolts and shocks when dealing with radio transmitters could result in an early funeral in space for me and for everyone on the _Sirius._

 _So, what do I do?_ I thought, looking over the missile's transmitter. _If I try to bypass the code then I could set it off._

I cast a glance to my gun. _Could it be that simple?_

Gritting my teeth, I leveled off the pistol in my hand. "If I die, I'm gonna be so pissed in the afterlife." I mumbled to myself before pulling the trigger four times, four bolts of plasma striking the transmitter and control panel attached to it. The missiles starting beeping slowly before the beeping died out to a low drone, then to nothing at all.

I let go of the breath I had no idea I was holding, "Geez."

"GOT YOU!"

I didn't get to turn even half-way to the foreign voice before I found myself staring at the ceiling, my brain buzzing for some type of recognition of what happened. When I had realized that I had just been knocked to the ground, I swept my feet in a circle on the ground, hearing a thud a second later.

I placed my gun in my pants and used both hands to push up into a handstand, then to my feet.

"Don't you guys understand that you're just gonna die." I muttered, taking a stance as Sorran's man got to his feet. He was an almost exact copy of the other guy, but his hair was longer and his visor was almost shady.

"Kaz will kill you!"

I looked at him stupidly, "You refer to yourself in the third person? Wow, that's grade A dumbass right there."

Kaz growled angrily.

I smirked, "Because I know for a fact that you have more than grade B."

He didn't respond and spun his body around, kicking out his leg suddenly, catching me in the chest and sending me into a wall. My breath hitched in my throat as the wind was knocked out of me.

 _Hell._ My brain buzzed gently as I got back to a fighting position. _This guy is good._

My eyes focused through the visor and I saw the next strike. His fist was quick, but my reaction time was quicker. While keeping my back flat on the wall, I sidestepped, allowing his fist to hit the metal wall. The advantages of that were rewarding.

I closed my fist and threw it forward, nailing him in his cheek, blood flying from his mouth. My fists came flying hit after hit after hit. When he finally took another swing at me, I ducked under his strike and caught his arm with my own arm, bending it backwards and sending him to his knees, groaning in agony.

"Honestly, this wasn't one of your better ideas." I growled out, pinning his arm up higher with his wrist twisted backwards. "Surrender or die. Your choice."

"Kaz doesn't surrender." He snarled, kicking his back leg out, throwing my feet out from under me.

He quickly got back to his feet, but so did I. Using my momentum to my advantage, I tucked my shoulder down, driving it into his stomach and shoving him into the wall. He brought his knee up to my face, but I disengaged one of my hands to block the strike, then give his stomach a quick jab.

After I heard him gasp for breath, I threw both arms around his body and vaulted him over my backside. I untucked the gun in my pants and held it steady at him, "Now, surrender." I cocked the gun, "Or die."

"Kaz will not surrender!" He shouted, getting up and pulled out a blaster rifle from his back.

 _Oh crap._ I thought before leaping over to the side as his fully-automatic weapon rained down a laser bolt storm. I couldn't even take a moment to catch my breath as I leaped and ducked around the entire room, narrowly dodging several blasts each time.

After what felt like forever, the firepower stopped and the power cell ran out, falling to the ground as he hit the reloading button. I took my shot and ran at him, driving my elbow into face and kicking my knee up into his gut, wrenching his weapon out of his hands a second later.

He leaped atop of me, pinning me to the ground, causing my own pistol to fly across the room. I held his rifle out in front of me as he pressed down on me with his hands trying to reach my neck.

"Kaz will kill Jedi!" He shouted, reaching farther but I kept the pressure on.

"Kaz is gonna die." I muttered, bringing my leg up and throwing him off of me, his body flying over mine and crashing back into the wall.

Without any hesitation, I got to my feet, leveled off his own rifle, and fired a deadly stream of plasma into his skull. I cut the stream off after a few seconds and threw the gun down to the ground, "Damn."

I walked over to my pistol and pocketed it. I took out the communicator I stole and turned it on, "Hey, Sorran you there. Well, I'm sure you are. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that you're gonna be short one more guy. This guy Kaz was crazy though. Where did you pick him up?"

 _"_ _You know, the more men you kill, the more I'm going to take my time killing you."_ Sorran growled through the transmitter.

I smirked. _Good, he's getting riled up._ "Oh, is that what's gonna happen? I thought I was just gonna live up to my promise."

 _"_ _Which would be what?"_

"I'm going to drop all of you if you don't surrender." I said with no emotion in my voice.

 _"_ _Not a promise, Marko. It's a fanatical dream. You may have killed two of my men, but now it's you against me and my top Lieutenant, Dixon."_

"Oooo, Dixon." My voice wavered with false fear, "I'm _so_ terrified. That's such a scary name."

 _"_ _Make jokes, Marko. But, soon enough, you'll either be dead or heading to my benefactor, but I'm sure I'll have to keep you alive."_

"Maybe you could give me your boss's info and I could give him a call." I said, "Either way, you're still going six feet under unless you surrender."

 _"_ _Here's my counter-offer: you surrender to me now on the bridge or you'll have to find yourself a new woman."_

My blood froze, "Wanna repeat that?"

 _"_ _I said I have your woman."_ Sorran echoed. _"Ahsoka Tano is a beautiful woman but I'd be more than happy to kill her slowly right now over this comlink if you'd wish."_

 _Mara said she was tied up. Is he lying?_ I thought, my heart pounding, "You're bluffing."

 _"_ _Oh, you think so?"_

"I do." I said firmly, wanting to believe my own words. "If you had her you would have played this card a while ago when I killed that other guy. I don't even remember his name. Must not have been important."

 _"_ _Watch it Marko, or I will kill her!"_

I frowned, hearing the way he said _will_. "You _don't_ have her!"

 _"_ _Damn Marko! I WILL KILL HER! I WILL GET HER AND I WILL KILL HER AND YOU WILL WATCH AS HER BLOOD POOLS AT YOUR FEET!"_

"Good luck." I snarled before cutting off the transmission and bounding down the halls once again, looking in all the other rooms. Soon, I was approaching the hangar and I had to backtrack a bit. Some of the rooms, I remembered, had adjacent back rooms that were hidden from the initial view if you just casually took a look inside. You wouldn't notice them till you were upon the control panel connected to the wall.

I searched through the rooms once again and this time I found her. It was in the room next to the one I fought Kaz in. This room was double bolted. Shielding my eyes, I open fired on the lock with my pistol, the lock melting away into slag and electric sparks.

I slid the door open and ran to her prone form on the ground. She was unconscious that was for sure. Her hands and legs were bound to separate metal columns that connected throughout the ship and led back to the coolant system.

"Ahsoka." I tapped her face gently, but got no response. I reached into the vest pockets, looking for something to cut the restraints with. After only a few seconds of searching, a combat knife made itself known to be in the third pocket from the bottom. I quickly switched the blade to open and cut away at the meta-plastic material that bound her.

After both sets were broken, I cradled her in my arms, "Ahsoka. Wake up." I tapped her face gently, wanting more than anything to send waves of urgency through our bond, but there was no Force at the moment. I threw another light sphere into the air and took off my visor set.

I tapped her a bit more, then had an idea. _She might kill me for this._ I thought before taking a hold of one of her lekku and yanking roughly on it. In retrospect, it seemed like a good idea at the time. The very _brief_ time.

Her eyes shot open and her hand came up in an instant before her eyes had even adjusted. I caught her hand by the wrist, "Hey! It's me!"

Her eyes locked with mine and the anger retreated from her eyes. She groaned, "That hurt like hell."

I nodded sheepishly, "I know. I'm sorry. It was the only thing I could think of that was gonna wake you up."

"Could've tapped me." She suggested.

I sighed, "I did!"

Ahsoka gave me a nod and sat up, "Damn. He really _did_ cut off the Force."

"Yeah." I said, crossing my arms, "It's been a pain in the ass trying to find you or anybody without it. And, guess what?"

"What?" Ahsoka raised a white eye-tattoo.

I smiled sardonically, "Mara's onboard."

"She snuck aboard!?" Ahsoka exclaimed, her fists clenching.

I nodded, "Yeah, but don't worry. She's safe for now. The real danger is Sorran and his Lieutenant. I've already killed three of his men, so it's just him and Dixon now, but I don't know if I can take him by myself and certainly not with a pistol."

"How about a lightsaber?" Ahsoka suggested.

I frowned, "He took mine."

"Good thing I stashed one of mine in my clothes." Ahsoka laughed, looking at me with dancing blue eyes that held mirth like no other.

I laughed as well, "I hope it's your green one."

She nodded, turning around so her back was facing me. Instantly, I saw the small bulges around the bottom part of her back near her belt, "Sneaky. Making them think it was part of your outfit."

Ahsoka turned her head to me as best they could and winked, "I knew they wouldn't search me _that_ far."

I smirked, "Only I'm allowed to do that." I reached into the back of her outfit and pulled out the pieces of her lightsaber and quickly reconnected them back into the full saber, "You mind if I lead with this?"

Ahsoka shook her head, "By all means." She held her hand out, "Gun."

I tossed the weapon over into her hands and ignited the emerald colored blade, lighting up the room a bit more with a shade of green. I swung the blade out, testing the hilt in my hands, "Haven't used your lightsaber in a long time."

Ahsoka tucked the gun away and smiled, "Not since that thing on Alderaan."

"I didn't have time to reach for mine and yours was right there." I argued, putting up my hands with a chuckle, "My arm was around your waist and that broken droid came at me like _this_." I snapped my fingers for emphasis.

"True." She smiled, then frowned, her attitude changing in an instant, "What about the senators?"

"We let them stay where they are." I said, "You and me need to beat Sorran and secure the bridge. That way we don't have to worry about one of them getting shot or something."

"Good idea." Ahsoka said, getting to her feet with me following suit.

"Wait." I said, a thought coming to mind. "How did you know to hide your lightsaber?" I squinted my eyes. I trusted Ahsoka with my life but there were things that had to make sense.

"Before I entered the briefing, I felt something. Something strange. Elusive. I hid my lightsaber as a precaution." She said, "I'm just glad you didn't realize it."

"I _was_ interested in the briefing." I said in defense but not defensively.

"Exactly." She said, "That meant that for whatever reason I had to hide it, it wouldn't have been compromised by you."

"Sounds like I would be a liability." I chuckled gently.

Ahsoka scoffed, "You _were_ a liability. But, it all worked out." She said gently, leaning up to kiss my cheek.

I swung the blade around her body without touching her, a smirk on my face, "Ready to go?"

She pulled out the gun I gave her and cocked it back, smirking, "You lead."

"I'm always glad to lead." I said, taking a step backwards then towards the door.

* * *

By the time we got to the bridge, I had already made up my mind on how to deal with Sorran. He was a warrior with pride. He was a warrior with skill. He was a warrior with determination. There wasn't a chance he was going down without a fight and he would probably kill _himself_ before he surrendered, which meant he was willing to do a lot of things to kill me or Ahsoka.

So, he had to die or he had to be captured with injury.

 _Though, something tells me I'm going to have to kill him._ I thought to myself as the doors to the bridge opened up and we walked in, Ahsoka covering my back. Sorran was how I left him, standing at the front of the bridge with his hands behind his back.

"Dixon." He said without turning, "Did you find Marko?"

I smirked, "Sorry, Sorran. He's not here."

Sorran spun around on his heel. For the first time, I realized that my lightsabers were hanging around his belt. My darksaber hung on his left and my lightsaber hung on his right, next to his heavy duty pistol. That gun suddenly found its way into his hand as he aimed it at me.

I held up the green blade in my hand, "It's over, Sorran."

"Why won't you just fucking give up?!" Sorran shouted, veins pulsating out of his forehead.

"Because I know I can win." I said, walking forward, holding my blade at an angle for defense.

Sorran scowled darkly, then pulled the trigger, a large bolt of energy rocketed towards me an instant later. I slapped the blast away easily, "Now, you are screwed, _Agent._ You may have taken my sabers but now I've got another one and it's so over for you."

Sorran said nothing but pulled the triggered several more times. While taking steps forward, I battered away each blade with such ease that I wondered why I had been worried in the first place.

Suddenly, the ship rattled and my feet nearly gave way under the violent vibration. Once it stopped, I realized what just had happened.

 _We've docked with something._ I cast a look outside of the viewports to see a very furnished castle-type complex with lights of all kind and a landing pad big enough for the entire ship. "Damn it!" I shouted. _We are wherever he's taken us._

"You'll soon see." Sorran said, tapping something on his wrist before his boots suddenly sparked to life, blue flames expelling from the bottoms. He was much quicker that I could've managed to move. He drove his knee into my face, sending me to the ground, the lightsaber in my hand deactivating but staying within my grasp. I looked backwards from my spot on the ground, "Ahsoka!"

It was too little too late for a warning. Ahsoka turned around only for her to be put in a choke hold above the ground. I leaped back to my feet, "Let her go or I'll kill you where you stand!"

"We both know you won't take the chance with her life in my hands." He smiled evilly and put more pressure on his hold, making Ahsoka struggle even more, her face growing red. The pressure dropped and she gained some air, but her distress was obvious. Without the Force, she couldn't overpower him. He spoke again, confidence evident in his voice, "You know I'm right."

I raised my blade overhead, "Sorran…"

"NO!" He bellowed, "You listen to me! I'm going to take her as insurance in case you follow me. Dixon should be here any moment. I alerted his comlink when I fired off the first blast at you. He'll keep you busy and I'll get reinforcements from my benefactor." He chuckled darkly, "Believe it or not, you've _lost,_ Marko."

I took a step back but he suddenly blasted out of the room, destroying the doors to the bridge with his body.

"Damn it!" I broke into a sprint, but when I reached the second set of destroyed doors, a fist came out of nowhere and sent me flying back into the front part of the bridge. "DAMN IT!" I cursed, holding my throbbing nose with my free hand.

A human male about the same height of Sorran walked in with a shaved head and dull brown eyes. He smirked, "Like that?"

I got to my feet and held my blade up, "No. And, for that, you're _definitely_ going six feet under."

Dixon pulled out two pistols from his hips and had them armed before I could blink. He fired off two shots and I flicked them back at him with a simple slash of the blade. I broke out into a sprint at the man who would be the fourth kill of the day. He ran right at me as well, making me think about my approach.

As we neared each other, I took a swing at his midsection, but he leaped over me. A second later, my shoulder stung sharply. I stopped on a dime and held my blade up, noticing that one of his blasts had burned the side of my shoulder skin.

 _He's a little cleverer than the others._ I frowned, giving him a death glare. _He's also got some skills to boot. That jump he made was over six feet with an outstretched body._ I cast a glance behind me. _And Sorran still has Ahsoka! I've got to end this quickly! That bastard isn't getting what he wants!_

I slowly edged my body around a little bit, turning sideways so my right shoulder was facing Dixon. It almost looked like the traditional fighting stance: right foot forward, sword arm forward, back foot for support, and left hand tucked to the backside of your back for stability. However, there was a spin on it. I was still wearing the vest stolen from the second man that died, and he had that knife. I took a single half-step forward, then reared my right arm back and chucked the lightsaber at him. On point, he moved away from the blade, but his eyes wavered to the flying weapon as it slashed at the control panel. That moment of being unfocused was the only thing I needed to make a deciding move.

With my left hand clutching the knife, I spun my body around before letting the sharp weapon go. Dixon's eyes realized the situation too late as the knife reached him, sliding across the side of his exposed neck. Blood gushed out immediately. He let go of his weapons and let out a shout that reached the heavens, blood squirting through his fingers.

 _You're done._ I frowned and ran forward. His head was down and, when he looked up, distress in his face, I was there with my hands clenched. I reared my leg back, "Get off my ship."

Then I unleashed the blow. It collided with his chest and he flew backwards, shattering the viewport and falling down below. It was hundreds of meters down till you reached the hull of the _Sirius._ I watched as he fell screaming, then became a blip of black and red as he nearly exploded against the ships exterior.

"Good riddance." I said. _Now, where's Sorran?_ I looked around the large landing pad, taking notice of the lack of turret towers and more man power. I reached back into the vest and pulled out one of the grappling guns. I leveled it off at one of the other ships on the platform and fired, hitting my target dead on.

It was a quick slip down that only took thirty seconds. I dropped to the ground and broke into a sprint, "SORRAN!"

Sorran's head turned to me, his eyes bugging out, "No way…"

I leaped forward, avoiding Ahsoka's head, planting my foot right in his face, smashing his nose and feeling it crunch beneath my boot. I shut off the emerald blade in my hands and caught Ahsoka, shimmying her off to the side before reigniting the blade and deflecting a blast from Sorran's now rising form.

"Y-You killed Dixon?!" Sorran's voice was incredulous, "THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!"

I smirked, "Bad guys never win in the long run. Now, I'm going to ask you one last time or you can join your team in Hell." I brandished my blade out in his direction, taking a step forward with my boot clanking against the ground, "Surrender."

"Not necessary." A new voice said.

Sorran spun around, blocking my view, "A-Ator…"

"So, Marko was too much for you. I knew he would be." That voice sounded weird. Almost gravely but mixed in with something…monstrous.

Sorran turned right back to me, "I'll kill him now!"

Electricity raced up the man's body before he fell to the floor, a stun arrow in his back. He barely twitched. His wrist made complete contact with the ground and something shattered. The Force suddenly flowed back into my body, filling me with a chilling sensation that could only be described as a wonderful feeling.

Then I felt what was in front of me.

Then I looked up.

"Marko. I am Ator."

I couldn't believe my eyes. Ator wasn't a man. He wasn't an alien. He was something much worse. Much more sinister. Something that ravaged the galaxy in another time. Something that would completely ruin the ways of life. Something evil. Something of a monster.

"We have much to discuss."

 _A Yuuzhan Vong._

* * *

 **Before yall all try to kill me for the massive bring in about the Yuuzhan Vong, I have a favor to ask. Please don't. Yes, it's a strange change but I did my history on all of Star Wars lore and there is reason to this. Anyways, hope you enjoyed.**


	19. Chapter 19: Saving Secrets

**Note: Ok, I'm running low on actually finished chapters for this story so I'm going to limit myself to one chapter for this story every two or three days. Be prepared, though, because this story is long and the ride is a big loopdieloop of adventure!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **C** **hapter** **19** **: Saving Secrets**

I threw Ahsoka her lightsaber and it remained active the entire time. She caught it with grace and angled the blade near the Vong. I flung my hands out to Sorran's unconscious form, the Force swelling with power before my sabers ignited on his waist then flew into my waiting hands. Once they were back in my grasp, I pointed them both at the alien in front of me, frowning the entire time.

I reached out through the Force and tried to read the creature in front of me, but I couldn't. _Damn it! They really are a void in the Force. There's something there, but it's like an abnormality. Like something is missing from the universe._

Guards surrounded us. At first I suspected blaster rifles, but that wasn't the case. Not even close. Eight more Vong creatures surrounded us, their organically generative armor surrounding their horrid faces and bodies like a plague had riddle their outsides. They snarled and gnashed their teeth, snake like sticks in their hands.

"Blaze!" Ahsoka shouted, her back colliding with mine as the circle started to close in, "What _are_ they?"

"Vong." I frowned. _Those are amphi-staffs. Note to self: don't get bitten by one of those. The poison is fatal. Also, those things can shoot poison as well._

"What?" Ahsoka barely said, her voice quiet.

I looked straight at the main Vong in charge, Ator, "They are Vong." _This isn't good. This isn't good at all. This is really bad._

"I don't mean to do you harm, _Jedaii."_ Ator spoke, his hideous face making a semblance of a smile.

"I know about you, Vong." I nearly snarled, then put a lock on my emotions, "You all want universal dominance to expand what you all are. I know how dangerous you are." _And how you Vong will come to see the Jedi as your greatest enemy to be cleansed from this galaxy. No way in hell is that happening._

"Then you know of our biological connections to our structures." Ator said, his tongue slithery like a snake. "And about our mental transmissions."

"That slipped my mind." I grunted, not lowering my blades. "Why are you here?"

"We've always been here among the infidels of this galaxy." Ator said nonchalantly, "My existence has gone unnoticed for a long time. Countless moons have passed since I have seen the _Koros-Strohna._ "

"But, I'm sure you have a reason." I said, taking a mental count of the Vong surrounding me and weighing my options.

 _"_ _Don't do anything drastic!"_ Ahsoka's voice rang in my head.

I frowned. _"I can't just stand here and talk to this monster."_

 _"_ _I don't know much about these Vong but it seems like you do so I need you to calm down, think about what you know, and see what he wants."_ Ahsoka rationalized, making me want to shout out my obligations.

 _"_ _Fine."_ I relented.

Ator nodded, "Scouting. I am of the Warrior Caste but I volunteered for this mission as a sacrifice of my time to the gods. They would be angry with me if I had declined such an opportunity to scout out their new land."

"So, you plan to take over the galaxy, don't you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Cleanse it, yes." Ator nodded his head, "But, we are not ready yet. The gods say that the time isn't upon us to rain down the fires of their almighty powers. Our priests have foretold that is our destiny, but the time isn't near."

"So, you just scout such a planet like this?" Ahsoka asked.

Ator's faced scrunched up a bit, his tongue passing between his jagged teeth, "Yes, _Jedaii._ It is essential. This planet is so technologically advanced and it makes me sick. I've planted seeds within this building I occupy. The entire interior is purely organic."

I nodded, "I guessed that." _Something isn't right._ "Why would you lure us here because it's obvious you sure as hell weren't going to pay Sorran anything?"

Ator raised his hands into the air, "It was foretold before I left my people that I would meet a man strong in your Force and he would be a _Jedaii._ My people rejected the idea of me ever being in concordance with a _Jedaii_ , but the High Priest said it was so. I took it into my own hands to make sure you met me."

"For what reason?" I asked, lowering my blades and letting them deactivate with a hiss. Ahsoka shut her weapon off too, but the Vong guards still held their amphi-staffs at us with deadly intent.

"To tell you of something you should know. Your enemy you face now; this _Dark Jedaii._ " Ator spat with disgust.

 _These guys really do hate the Force. And they are nothing but voids so my Force based attacks won't do jack-shit to them. Maybe lightning would do something but I can't gather that without a visible electricity field in my hands._ I was silent for a moment, my thoughts raging in my mind like a wild bantha on the loose. "The Dark Jedaii you speak of. Would his name be Wrath or Cultrous? Because I know the identity of one of them."

Ator was puzzled, "Two?"

I nodded, "There are many Sith attacking the galaxy in this war. I'm trying to find out who Wrath is. He's a powerful Dark Jedaii as you would say."

"I know that the identity of this _Dark Jedaii_ that I have known is because of his guidance. He came to me and showed me who he was." He snarled, "Disgusting double filth."

"Double?" I asked, hooking my sabers to my belt, "And before you answer, tell your guards to drop their weapons, or this conversation ends here and now."

Ator nodded, then snarled in a language unknown to me. He clicked his teeth together before his missing nose hole expanded then deflated. The guards around Ahsoka and I dropped their stiff sticks to the ground, keeping ugly, monstrous looks at us.

I smiled gently, trying to make the situation better, "That's good. They follow orders."

Ator ignored my comment and placed a rough hand on my shoulder, "This _Dark Jedaii_ is a double filth. He is corrupted with both of the Light Side and the Dark Side. As much as I despise your outlook and your devotion to your own gods, his power is great."

"Do you know who he is?" I asked, trying to ignore the icy disturbance I felt coming onto my heart. _This might be it._

Ator frowned, "He is a former _Jedaii._ "

"Who?" I asked again.

Ator shook his head, "His name was something I've never heard. He was a horrifying creature to look at. A true infidel."

"Yet you are standing here with me." I countered, "I need to know the name of the man!"

The air suddenly turned a bit hostile as one of the guards growled at me when my tone changed. I turned right to the guard, unclipping my black darksaber and ignited the blade. The Vong creature didn't move an inch.

" _Jedaii._ Put your weapon away." Ator said calmly.

Begrudgingly, I nodded and deactivated the blade, ignoring the scoff of victory from the Force-forsaken creature. My mouth turned into a frown, "Ator."

He turned his attention to me, "Yes, infidel?"

I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my throat, but it was soon squashed, "Please tell me."

"His name was Wind." Ator finally spoke.

"Wind?" I frowned. _What kind of name is Wind? Wind? Windi? Windo...Oh no…_

Ahsoka read my thoughts and I felt her presence fill with a fear that I hadn't felt before. "Blaze…you don't think…"

I nodded, "There's no doubt in my mind at this point Ahsoka."

"It can't be though!" Ahsoka said exasperatedly.

 _The Dark Side_ has _corrupted him._ I clenched my fist, "No…Damn it."

"But, I thought he was dead! Wrath told us he was dead!" Ahsoka shouted.

"Damn it! Wrath _is_ Windu!" I stomped my foot, the Force flashing to life. The metal platform suddenly dented downwards, vibrating through the flooring. "I can't believe I didn't see it! The fighting style! The purple blade! Mace Windu has fallen to the Dark Side."

"No…" Ahsoka echoed, "That can't be."

Ator interjected, "Did you know this being?"

"He was a Jedi Master. You were right about him being between the Light and Dark. He mastered his fear as a Jedi, so when he turned he had _no_ fear." I clenched my fists again, the Force swelling within me like a raging inferno. _I can't believe this._

"What do we do?" Ahsoka asked gently.

"DIE!"

Suddenly, I found myself flying through the air, smacking into one of the guards that surrounded us. When I regained my senses, I cast my vision upward at the scene. All of the guards were down, Ator was down, Ahsoka was down, and I was down. Sorran was up and had an amphi-staff. He quickly made short work of the guards, straightening the staff and letting the teeth of the alive creature sink into the guards' skin, poisoning them. He did the same thing to Ator. He was helpless as the teeth dug into his neck. He sauntered over to Ahsoka.

Even when your reaction time is impeccable, and even though you've trained years and years to prepare yourself for the worst situations imaginable, all the training in no match for when you are actually faced with that situation. The adrenaline. The fear. The sweat. They are all a deadly combination.

Nothing can stop the fear though.

"No!" I shouted, leaping to my feet and throwing out my hand, the Force blasting through me. But, it did nothing to Sorran's evil form.

I realized my mistake.

 _That amphi-staff has bound with him. The Vong spores are binding within him! The Force is useless._

Tears came to my eyes from my emotions and anger as Sorran brought the amphi-staff down on Ahsoka. She put her arm up to deflect the strike, but realized too late that it was a deadly maneuver and there was no blocking a strike from the stick.

I ignited my black saber and leapt into the air, anger and rage fueling my next move, "SORRAN!"

The former agent didn't see the attack coming. He was blinded by his power and his spores. He was dead before he hit the floor. My blade cleaved through his neck, separating his head from his body.

I wasted no time in rushing to Ahsoka's side, "No no no no! Ahsoka!" I pried her eyes open, but they had begun to turn a sickly yellow. The poison was already taking effect.

She would be dead any minute.

The remaining Vong guard stood to his feet and rushed over to Ator. Ator waved him away and crawled over to me, handing me a vial made of strange organic material that looked like it would bubble at any time.

"What's this?" I asked frantically, my own fear growing. _I can't lose you, Ahsoka!_

Ator managed a weak smile, "It is…an antidote…give it to her…but not by the mouth…by the body."

"You mean hook her up and inject it in her fluids?" I rushed my question.

Ator nodded, "Yes…go…we will meet again."

"You bet your evil ass we will." I said before leaping to my feet, Ahsoka in my arms. It wasn't long before I leaped aboard the hull of the ship then up to the bridge through the smashed viewport. I disengaged the locks that ship was entered in and soared into the skies.

"There's a medical facility over Kamino!" I shouted to myself, entering the coordinates. I passed a glance to Ahsoka. Spores were starting to form on her orange skin, which was starting to pale.

I bent down to her, "I'm gonna save you, I promise!"

She opened her sick eyes and looked at me, smiling sadly as tears streamed down her face, "I…I…love…you…Blazy."

Tears leaked out of my own eyes as my heart constricted. Her will to live was fading. I held her hand and squeezed it gently, "That's right. I'm your Blazy. Stay with me love. Stay with me!" I tried pouring the Force into her through our connection and I felt some tension fly away, but the poison was fighting me.

I growled and pushed back the poison with the Force. It was an internal struggle now. I couldn't sustain her any more than I had already. The only thing that could help her was the cure.

 _This has to work._

* * *

I stared at Ahsoka's prone form on the medical bed. Tubes were connected to her as the antidote spread through her body. I couldn't feel anything within her at the moment because both the poison and the cure were from the Vong and they had disguised it all with their ever disturbing void of the Force. With my elbows on my knees and my palms on the underside of my chin, I stayed there, protectively watching over her.

Some time passed before a hand laid itself upon my shoulder.

I looked up and saw Aayla Secure smiling at me, "She's going to be fine."

I turned back to Ahsoka, "She has to be." Sighing, I switched topics, "How are the senators? And Mara?"

Aayla sat down next to me, "I had the entire crew of the hangar bays transport them and your crew out of the _Sirius_. They are fine, Blaze. And Mara is fine. She's with Organa even though she demands to be with you. But, I feel that there is something else bothering you. Something besides Ahsoka's condition even."

I shook my head, "I'm having trouble wrapping my head around it myself, Aayla." My head met my palms as I groaned loudly. _How could I have been so stupid?_

"You can talk to me, Blaze." Aayla soothed, rubbing my back with her hand. " _Nera_ , I'm here."

I heaved a heavy sigh, "It concerns the Sith."

"Did they do this to Ahsoka?" She asked.

I shook my head, "No, something much more sinister did this. But, they aren't causing any trouble at the moment so I don't think we need to move on this. Plus, it was the traitor Sorran that did this. He poisoned her."

"And he is?" Aayla dared to ask.

The response was given with such stone-hearted coldness that I frightened myself, "Dead."

"Oh." Aayla nodded. "Then what troubles you, young one?"

I chuckled, "You're not that much older, Aayla. Six years or something."

"It's old enough for me to call you a young one, _Nera_." She gave a laugh.

I smiled gently, then frowned, staring hard at the ground, "The Sith have been elusive for a long time. Wrath's _identity_ has been elusive for a long time. Ever since Ahsoka felt his presence at the Temple when it burned."

"Did you find out who he is?" Aayla's voice did not dare hide her enthusiasm of having a one-up over the Sith. "Is that what bothers you?"

I nodded solemnly, "Yeah."

"Who is he?" Aayla asked gently.

"You know I should have seen it coming but I didn't." I said, feeling my insides turn, "I've been such a _fool_. It was right in front of me the whole time and I didn't realize it."

" _Nera_." Aayla rubbed my back again.

"No, Aayla. I was blind." I said, standing up and walking over to Ahsoka's bed, feeling the anger swell inside me. Burning fire melted inside my veins. Solid steel wanted to consume my reasoning. The flame of betrayal burned brighter than ever now. "Wrath is…he's…"

"Go on." She said, taking a stand beside me.

"He's…" I stuttered. _How do you tell her that it's Master Windu?_

There is no message more horrible than the one that concerns a traitor. If the traitor was someone that you never interacted with, then it wouldn't have an impact on you, but if you were involved, then it would hit home. To tell someone that the Sith leading the war against you was one of the top Jedi of the Jedi Council was a message I didn't want to give. No one knew of his betrayal. Now I _did_ know. Now I knew the truth.

"He's Mace, Aayla." I whispered, clenching the side of the medical bed. "Mace turned to the Dark Side." My voice cracked.

"Mace?" Aayla frowned, her eyes disbelieving. "There isn't a way he would _ever_ turn."

"No. I'm sure of it." I said sadly, "It all makes sense." _I just don't know how._

Aayla stayed quiet, then spoke, "I'm going to go check on the senators."

I nodded absently, "Good idea."

Silence engulfed the room when she left. For an hour, I stayed there by Ahsoka's side, holding her hand and waiting for her to wake up. An hour turned into hours and soon, I felt the fatigue of battle start to wear on me.

I couldn't help myself as my eyes drifted close and consciousness faded into a fog.

* * *

I don't know when I was awoken, but something sparked in my mind. The Force sparked in my mind. My haziness left me immediately as my head shot up. "Ahsoka?" I looked over on the bed, but she wasn't there.

For a moment, confusion spread through my mind, but I regained control when I looked up and saw her standing at the large viewport that overlooked the stars in vastness wonder. I got to my feet and walked over, "Ahsoka?"

She turned her head to me, "Blaze."

As I took another step, she clung to me, burying her face in my chest. I held her close to me and rubbed my hand down her lekku, "Hey."

"Hey." She let out a muffled laugh.

"You ok?" I asked gently.

She nodded, "Yes."

"Why do I feel like that's only half the truth?" I cracked a smile as she leaned her head back to stare into my eyes intently.

"It's the full truth, my love." Ahsoka whispered, leaning up to capture my lips in a soft kiss that held longing. But, there was something else. There was the _need_ for comfort. The need of support. The need of love. I gave that to her in full, scooping her to me fully and placing my hands on her body to make sure she was enveloped in my presence.

"You would tell me right?" I asked as we parted.

She gave a small nod, her eyes downcast a bit, "I was just…afraid."

"Afraid?"

"To die." She finished. "I didn't want to die. For many reasons."

"Well, you're ok. The antidote Ator gave me worked like a charm." I said, "The poison is gone from your body and I'm sure it's not coming back."

"You saved me again." Her lips curled into a smile.

"I'm _always_ gonna save you." I said, blinking my eyes at her with softness etched into the waves I was sending through our bond, "And you're _always_ gonna be there to save me."

"That I will." She whispered, "Forever and always."

"That's my line." I laughed gently.

"I stole it." She laughed back, "Sorry."

"It works." I shrugged, smiling wide.

There was a silence that followed. It wasn't devoid of emotion. It was filled with peace.

"I'm sure that you need to go check with Organa and explain everything." Ahsoka said softly, regret in her voice.

I nodded, "Yeah. Thanks for reminding me. I had Aayla go to calm them down, but I think I should be there too. I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

"I'm fine." She smiled gently, placing a hand on my cheek, "Go."

I kissed her one last time before leaving the room, heading down to the common area of the hangar to talk with the Senators. In a way, I was dreading it.

Once again, I had to point out, politicians weren't my favorite type of people to deal with.

* * *

Ahsoka watched as the man she loved left the room, a swing in his step. Once again, he'd saved her. Once again, he'd saved the day. He'd taken down traitors and cured her of a poison she had no knowledge about. He'd done something of a miracle. He'd done the impossible. Seven years ago when she, Obi Wan, and Anakin picked him up off of his world, she would have never thought he would be what he was now.

And what he was now was a Chosen One.

They had spoken about it on several occasions and had gone over the prophecies and such, but she was convinced that he was right. He was a Chosen One. He defeated the Sith, not her master. For a while, the question on whether or not her master _was_ the Chosen One, but Blaze said that there was no doubt he was.

Yet, Blaze was a Chosen One as well. That meant that it wasn't a prophecy of a timespan of years. The Chosen One was _anyone_ with such power that uses it for good and brings peace in a deadly conflict and who's midichlorians are higher than twenty thousand. No other Jedi besides Anakin or Blaze had a count higher than twenty thousand.

Ahsoka turned back to the stars before her. Taking a deep breath, she placed a hand on the glass, then the other one on her stomach.

There were somethings that had a time and a place. A moment of realization doesn't need to be said to the entire world in the instance it has been found out about. No, that isn't wise. There is a time when you have to wait, watch, see, and then act.

But, Ahsoka had just let Blaze walk out of the room without telling him one of the most important things that would ever happen to them.

Tears gathered in her eyes. _I've now officially starting hiding it. I won't hide it forever! No! I'll tell him soon. If I tell him now then he will try to pull me out of the warzone, but I have to have his back in the warzone. I'll tell him soon._

Ahsoka took a breath and held her stomach again, smiling gently, "I promise your daddy will know who you are soon."

* * *

 **BAM! WHAT?! Ok this might come as a shock to some people and not as a shock to others but BAM! Ahsoka's pregnant! But, what's next? What is in store for our heroes? Find out next time on AGFAJ II - Darkness Rising!**

 **Hope everybody enjoyed as always!**


	20. Chapter 20: High Tensions

**C** **hapter** **20** **: High Tensions**

Needless to say that the week following Wrath's identity exposure wasn't good. Tensions were high. Once I made contact with Master Yoda, I made sure that he relayed the message to the rest of the entire fleet. Everyone know knew the truth. There was no hiding it.

Jedi Master Mace Windu had turned into the Dark Side.

Master Yoda seemed to take it as such a personal blow that he was quiet more often than not. Very quiet.

The war still carried on no matter what, but there was a sense of utter betrayal. Through the Force, I felt all the emotions, all the thoughts, all the disgust targeted towards the fallen Jedi Master. It was sad.

A week later, Mandalore contacted us. Satine was asking for a sit-down with me to discuss a matter that was _delicate_ as she put it. It involved the war but she would say no more. Strange as it was, I accepted and soon we I was off to Mandalore. Two Stardestroyers accompanied me, _Sirius_ and _Trial_ , to the system and Master Yoda had informed me that he had sent a third starship just in case with another Jedi Knight on it, but he didn't give specifics as to whom. That made three Jedi for a _sit-down._ Ahsoka, me, and this mystery Jedi.

Ahsoka had said that she would go with me and she did. She stayed by my side until we were on the steps of the grand center where Satine's throne was. In my mind, I thought I felt something different about Ahsoka, but I couldn't pin my mind on it. The entire week she had been a little distant but very loving at the same time. It was as if something was on her mind.

But, that would have to wait.

"The Duchess will see you." One of the Mandalorian guards said. The armor of the guard was a replica of the Mandalorian armor of Jango Fett, but it sported the colors of the capital rather than an extremist idea. After Satine was saved and Darth Maul disappeared on Mandalore, before popping up on Coruscant and slinking into the shadows, the Death Watch soldiers that followed Bo Kotan were transformed into a militia for Mandalore's safety. Satine was initially against the idea, but Obi Wan and I pushed and got through to her.

I nodded, "Ok." I turned to Ahsoka, "Shall we?"

Ahsoka smiled and nodded, grabbing my hand, "We shall."

The guard laughed gently before opening the doors to the throne room. We stepped in and walked to the throne in the back of the room. Sitting upon the throne was Satine Kryze, Duchess of Mandalore. Beside her was her sister, Bo Kotan, Commander of the Mandalorian Defense Force.

Bo was the first one to spot me, "Well, well, look who it is." She smirked wide, looking up and down at me. "If it isn't the little kid who saved my sister."

"Not so little anymore." I reminded her.

Bo laughed, "I can see that." She walked down the steps, making her way over to me. "Damn, kid, you really did grow up."

I nodded, "And you stayed as youthful as ever." I couldn't help laughing after the words came out.

Bo fixed me with a glare, "If that's a joke on how I'm getting older, then I'll blow your head off right now."

I shook my head, "Nope! I would never do that!"

Bo smiled evilly, "Good. I'd hate to blow that pretty face to dust." She looked down at Ahsoka, "Well, if it isn't the little Togrutan girl that snuck into our camp with Bonteri."

"So this is what you look like under the helmet." Ahsoka quirked, smirking victoriously.

 _Oh no._

"Disappointed?" Bo asked, a challenge evident in her tone.

Ahsoka shook her head, "No." She looked Bo up and down, "Your face matches your fighting skill."

 _Please no._

Bo chuckled darkly, "Is that so? This coming from the girl that needed an astromech to save her ass when I had you in for the kill."

"Which one of us walked away without a scratch?" Ahsoka answered her with a question.

 _Ah shit._

"Ladies." I said, stepping in between them, "Can we not? I think we are here for actual reasons other than bickering over who won against who."

"Blaze." Both girls said at the same time.

I shook my head, "I'm always in the middle of this." I muttered before speaking clearly, "Can we save this for another time?"

"Fine." Both answered again at the same time.

"Geez." I chuckled gently, wrapping an arm around Ahsoka's middle and pulling her to me. "We are here on official business and suddenly it turned into an argument that could lead to death."

 _"_ _You know I'm right."_ I heard Ahsoka say in my mind.

 _"_ _Possibly."_ I sent back.

"Come on, kid." Bo motioned with her red hair. "Satine _does_ need to speak with you."

"About the war?" I asked, recalling her request.

"Among a list of things." The Mandalorian warrior answered without looking at me, her boots becoming heavier on the ground with each step she took.

As we approached the throne, Bo walked to her sister's side as Satine rose. I smiled, "Hello, Duchess. It's been a long time."

"It has been since Obi Wan and you saved me from the Death Watch." Satine smiled, walking down the steps and enveloping me in a hug. After pulling back, she grabbed Ahsoka's hands, "It's great to see you again, as well Ahsoka."

"Duchess." Ahsoka smiled.

"I'm glad you two have come. But, I did expect Obi Wan." Satine said, a certain sparkle in her eyes. "Where is he?"

I took a swallow. _She doesn't know about Siri._ "He's abroad with the fleet. Leading battles on other planets."

Satine laughed, "You know, Obi Wan taught me how to detect lies."

"Well then." I frowned at my own stupidity, "I'm sorry for lying."

"Can you not tell me the real reason?" Satine asked.

"I can." I said, crossing my feet, "I'm just not sure you'll like it."

Satine raised her eyebrow, "Hm?"

"Obi Wan is with his family. His wife Siri Tachi and his son Ben." I said slowly. "He's been on the warfront for a while, so he's been given some time off to spend with his family."

"Obi's married?"

I nodded. _Why am I the one that has to give the bad news?_

Satine smiled gently, no other emotion other than a slight relief and happiness was present in her spirit, "That's good. He deserved to be happy and have a family of his own. I heard about the changes that you made to the Jedi so I knew it was only a matter of time."

"I'm not going to lie, Satine." I said, giving her a strange look, "I expected you to take that differently."

"You expected me to go on a rampage, Blaze?" She giggled, the motherly look in her eyes not fading from her gaze on me.

I shrugged with a smile, "More or less to be honest."

"No." She spoke, "I knew that our ways of life would never have connected. There was a time we loved each other, but that time was over. I realized it when you two saved me. He was a Jedi to protect people and I was a Duchess to lead my people."

I nodded, "I'm glad you came to that realization, Duchess."

"Yes." She said, clapping her hands together, "Now, we have to discuss some things that may be a bit vague."

"Such as?" I raised an eyebrow as the Duchess sat back in her throne.

"Mandalore's standing in this war." Satine said simply.

"What do you mean, Duchess?" Ahsoka asked.

I gave a nod, "I'm with her on this one."

Satine sighed, "I understand that Mandalore aligned with the Republic in the waning days of the Clone Wars, but I would like to request that we stay neutral in this conflict between the Jedi and the Sith."

"In other words, you want us to leave you alone." Ahsoka said brashly.

"What she means to say is: why?" I asked, taking a step forward to the woman, my right foot on the first step that lead to her throne. "Why leave the Republic?"

"It's not much of a Republic right now, isn't it?" Satine countered.

"You are switching the subject, Satine." I shot back quickly, keeping my attitude in check. _Being rude will get you nowhere._

"I merely want to remain neutral for the safety of my people." Satine said, then sighed, leaning her face on her hand that rested with her elbow, "Believe me, it pains me to have you come out her in such a crisis to tell you that we don't want to be aligned with the Republic."

"Satine." I started, "This is the same situation that you were confronted with several years ago. The Sith will _not_ leave you alone because you are neutral. In the Clone Wars, things were a little bit simpler with the negotiators and whatnot. But, this war, the Shadow War, is a winner-take-all war. They do not care about the neutral systems. They will come for you and you will be wiped out like _this._ " I snapped my fingers quickly.

"That is why I have my sister and the Mandalorian Defense Force." Satine argued, waving a hand to her sister.

Bo nodded, "Whatever the Sith throw at us, we can handle it."

"No." I said simply, "You can't."

"Excuse me." Satine looked shocked.

I sighed, "Satine, they are ruthless and they took Coruscant from us. They would take Mandalore without a second thought and it wouldn't take half as long as it took to take Coruscant."

"You aren't giving us much credit, Marko." Satine said, her voice hardening.

I took another step up the stairs, "Credit? This isn't about credit. This is about facts."

"The fact is you don't think we can handle ourselves." Bo said snidely.

"I don't think you can take on the Sith." I said, challenging her words, "Handling yourselves is much different than fighting these bastards."

Satine's eyes locked with mine, "How would you know we can't handle them? My sister and the defense force are more than equipped for an assault they land. Especially with their new lieutenant."

 _New lieutenant?_ I frowned, crossing my arms, "I don't care if you had a hundred new lieutenants. The Sith are equipped with technology that they shouldn't have and I have reason to believe that they are building, or have already built a superweapon of mass destruction."

"A superweapon?" Bo sounded incredulous.

I nodded, turning to her and fixing her with my best serious face, "Yes, a superweapon. They have an extremely powerful crystal that is capable of massive destruction."

"And you think Mandalore will be a target of this weapon?" Satine asked, her concern growing through the Force. Her emotions were starting to project outward.

I shrugged gently, taking another step, "I don't know. Maybe if they get pissed enough that you are trying to fight back then they'll just blow all of you up." I stared right into Satine's eyes, forcing my way past her mental shields to send the absolute urgency in my words. "I don't know. They are capable of anything and everything."

Bo stepped towards me, "So, we just stay with the Republic and be a target anyway?"

Ahsoka made her way to my side, in front of Bo, and spoke, "Yes, but you wouldn't be alone. This way, you would have the backup of the fleet. Of the clones."

"And what real help would your warriors provide? You're outmatched in every which way!" I challenged her. "The Sith have supplies and resources and much more man power. Sure, they might not have the tenacity that their men have but they have way more people and firepower."

Bo scowled at me, "This is starting to sound bad, Marko."

I sighed, crossing my arms against my chest, "Listen, both of you, I really think you two should just stay with the Republic so you won't be targeted. Obi Wan would say the exact same thing."

"And that would be a soldier's point of view." Satine argued. "Obi has always been a soldier since he came to my aid all those years ago, so of course his decision would be in concordance with yours."

"My decision isn't made as a soldier." I said softly, "It's made as a _friend._ As your friend I don't want to see you die by the hands of the Sith. I saved you once, but if we leave then I can't save you a second time."

Bo stepped forward, "Satine –"

Satine held her hand up and her sister was silenced, "Hold on, Bo."

I took at that as a sign to continue, "I understand that war is never ideal, but I promise you that you'd rather be on the right side."

"And how do you know about the right side?" A voice said from behind me. A familiar one.

I whipped my body around and my lightsabers were in my hands in an instant, inactive but at the ready, "Fett."

Boba Fett sauntered up in his father's repainted green armor with his signature weapon in his hand, an E-33 blaster. His helmet was off and was tucked under his occupant arm. His buzz cut was new from the last time we had faced months ago.

"What are _you_ doing here?" I squinted my eyes.

Bo walked down, her own blaster in her hands, "He is our Guardsmaster in charge of the infantry and advancing troops of the guard."

"What?!" I turned to Satine, "You hired this sadist?"

"Harsh, Marko." Fett chuckled.

I flashed back to him, my eyes holding a look to kill, "You shut up. You tried to kidnap Mara and kill me."

"You got in the way of my mission." Fett frowned, "I never go back on a contract."

Satine stood, "Enough! Boba has proven his usefulness to our defense force and has been a great help quieting the problems on Mandalore. I do not want you disrespecting him within these walls. Forget the past and move forward to the future."

"Are you high?" I growled out. "He's a murder and a thief and a despicable human being."

Satine held an impassive face, "That he might have _been_ , but he hasn't been that here."

"How long has he been here?" I asked, "Because I can guarantee that there isn't anything he could do to wipe his slate clean."

"Whether or not that is true, he is here and he will stay." Bo argued, trying to enforce herself upon me. But, that wouldn't happen.

Fett grinned, "So, now we meet on _my_ turf, Marko."

I stomped my foot on the floor and it rumbled slightly, "You forget that I don't care about turfs, Fett. Make one wrong move and –"

"You'll kill me?" Fett chuckled, "We've already saw you don't have the stomach to kill me in cold blood."

In my mind, I wanted to rebel. To tell him of all the people I had killed with my bare hands. To say that I had the stomach. I had the grit. I had the power. The power to end him. But, if I did that, it would make me no better than he was.

I wasn't a murderer.

Getting my emotions under control, I turned back to Satine, "Again, I implore that you stay with the Republic. For your safety and for the safety of your people."

"Her people are my people, Marko." Fett said, walking past me, shoving me with his shoulder, causing my chest to tighten with irritation. Ahsoka went back to my side, lacing her fingers through mine. Her presence mixed with mine and my anger subsided.

Fett continued, "That means I have a say in which side we align with, if any at all."

"Since when did you become a leader that _cared_ for other people?" I asked curtly. Just because I wasn't going to blow up in his face didn't mean that I had to be kind to him. He warranted nothing of the sort.

Fett's face hardened, becoming serious and firm. His presence in the Force twitched but was solid. Solid firmness that held emotion but something deeper than just normality. It was protectiveness.

"Since Ailyn was born." He said softly.

I saw the look in his eyes and heaved a sigh. _Right, his daughter._ "Congrats."

"Save it." Fett said firmly.

"Can do." I hummed to myself, then frowned, "But, back to business, are you seriously thinking about degrading the decision to stay with the Republic? You know I have a point. The Republic -"

"It's more of the Jedi Order than the Republic." Fett said. "You might as well label the entire Republic under the guise of the Jedi Order."

"I understand you hate the Jedi, Fett." I said softly, "But, you hated Windu."

"And he'll _die_ by my hand." Fett snarled, "That I have _never_ forgotten."

"You just might get that chance." I smirked.

Fett raised an eyebrow, "And what does that mean?"

I crossed my arms, "Windu has fallen to the Dark Side. He did so a while ago. I don't know exactly how long ago though."

"You're saying he's a Sith like Count Dooku?" Fett asked, putting his helmet on.

"That's _exactly_ what I'm saying." I said, "I understand that Satine has given you some pull in deciding sides, so I'm proposing this: if you align with the Republic, then you can have the chance to kill Windu."

"And you won't stop me?" Fett asked. His posture changed in that instant, as if he was ready for anything.

I shook my head, "No. I _want_ him dead." I said softly but firmly, trying to get my point across. "He burned Coruscant down. He killed my family. He doesn't get to walk away from this war."

Satine turned her head to Fett, "What do you think, Boba?"

Fett's helmet stared at me for a long time, completely silent. After an entire minute, he spoke, "I'll think about it."

"Fett." I said, taking a step forward and gripping his forearm, "This needs to happen soon. You need to be in or out."

"My decision will come at a time, Marko." He ripped free of my grasp, "Don't hold your breath though."

"Fett…" I started.

Ahsoka squeezed my hand tightly. _"Just stop."_

Fett walked past me, "I'll be outside the city with the outside guard."

I clenched my fists. _"He's being too damn stubborn."_

Bo watched him leave, "You know, I can't read that guy sometimes."

I frowned, "No one can, Bo." My gaze flicked back to the Duchess, "I can't believe you let him on such internal affairs such as that."

Satine frowned at me. That had been the first frown she had ever given me. "My job as Duchess is to lead my people, but since the creation of the defense force, I can't lead them in military exploits of any kind. No advice on the subject either. His mind is valuable to me and Mandalore. He has not done anything that would jeopardize our safety. He has bettered our militia since his arrival a few months ago."

"A few months is not enough time to know who that bastard really is." I argued, pointing a finger at the door he exited from, "I understand this is your planet, but I'd much rather you make the decisions than let _him_ make them."

"That is not your position to say." Satine's voice elevated.

Ahsoka sighed next to me, her chest heaving heavily, "Duchess, we mean no disrespect, but I have seen first-hand what Boba Fett is capable of and it is not good."

"He _has_ changed." Bo said from behind me, her voice resembling soft silk. Never had I heard her voice like that. She walked up the steps and took her place beside her sister once again, laying a hand on Satine's, "I know of Boba's past, but he has changed."

"A few months doesn't change a man." I countered. "Time doesn't change someone. It's what they do _after_ time has passed."

"And he has done right by us." Satine said.

I sighed. _I'm not going to win this argument._ "Very well."

Satine nodded, "Now, Master Marko, Knight Ahsoka, would you be inclined to stay here at the palace until this has been settled completely?"

I bowed respectively, "That would be most gracious, Duchess." I raised my head, "But, before we go, may I ask you a question?"

Satine nodded, "Of course, my friend."

"Do you see my point about staying with the Republic? I don't ask to be cruel or force your hand. I ask to make sure you stay _alive_ , Duchess." I whispered in a last ditch move to secure her heart and decision. "You and your people."

Satine's lips curved into an understanding smile, "I do. I will take it under advisement, my friend. Until then, I bid you a good day."

"Good day, Duchess." I bowed again before squeezing Ahsoka's hand tightly as she had done to mine. Ahsoka bowed and bid her farewell as the guards came up to us. They led us away from the throne room and to the guest rooms within the palace.

* * *

Once we were in, I plopped down on the nearest bed, groaning loudly once my face met the soft material.

Ahsoka plopped down on top of my back, her chest pressed up against me as much as she could get it. I groaned, "You're heavy."

"I'm trying to make you smile." She whispered into my ear.

"Being squished doesn't make me smile." I mumbled into the bed. Suddenly I found myself on my back and Ahsoka's legs were straddling my waist. She leant down to my face, "How's this?" She asked.

I smiled, "Better." Then, I caught a glint in her eye. "Thank you."

She tilted her head, "For?"

"Helping me keep my head with Fett." I answered, "I was about to charge him."

She giggled, "I know. And you're welcome. We couldn't have you killing their lieutenant. Not that I don't believe he doesn't deserve some type of punishment, but the Duchess wouldn't have taken too kindly to it."

"Probably would have tossed me out of Mandalore or subdued me on the spot." I muttered. "Bo would have thrown the first punch."

"I can see that." Ahsoka smirked, "She took a liking to you."

"She's just impressed with how I've aged." I said, smiling wide as my arms came up to encircle her waist. "I think, in her mind, she was expecting the little kid that saved her sister. Sometimes I wonder if anybody I see will not look at me and be like 'wow, you've grown up.'"

"Probably not." Ahsoka said, "You are very different. You aren't the same guy from back then."

"That's a compliment right?" I raised a suspicious eyebrow at her.

She nodded, "Of course."

As I stared into her eyes, my mind raced. _I'm so sorry Ahsoka. I'm sorry that there's another war. I wanted the peace to last forever. Now, we might meet our deaths in the next battle, who knows? So, I'm gonna ask you right now._

Ahsoka leant down to my face, "You ok, Blaze?"

I managed a nod, "Yeah. I'm fine."

"Is it Satine?" She asked gently, caressing my face with her hand.

I leant into her hand, "No. Not that."

"Then what?" She pressed on.

I gave a smile, my heart starting to thump, "Ahsoka…we've been together a long time. We've been by each other's side for several years and I just want to know if…" I took a breath, my face growing warm, "I was saving it till I had a good time, but now is as good a time as ever."

"What are you talking about?" Confusion and anticipation danced like fire in her eyes.

I reached one of my hands down to a compartment in my suit, "I've had this for a long time, but I was waiting to give it to you."

"Blaze." Ahsoka whispered.

I smiled, pulling out the silver band, "I was wondering if you wanted to marry me."

"Marry you?" She smiled wide, tears forming in her eyes.

I nodded gently, "Yeah. You and me. Together forever. That sound good?" I leaned my face upwards.

"Yes." She whispered, capturing my lips as I slipped the silver band around her finger. She broke the kiss and laughed, "Of course, I'll marry you."

"When this is all over we'll have a wedding." I said softly, stroking her cheek with my hand.

"Sounds lovely." She whispered back, laying her head down on my chest. "You've had that for a long time huh?"

I chuckled, "Ever since we kissed onboard the _Resolute_ , I knew I wanted you to be with me forever. And after everything we've been through together, I couldn't see a reason for us _not_ to be married."

"Ahsoka Tano Marko." Ahsoka tested the name on her tongue, "Has a ring to it."

"I like it." I smiled wide.

Ahsoka returned the smile, "Me too." She laid her lips back on mine. My arms snaked around her waist and trailed up the back of her soft skin. Smiles adorned my face when she arched her back at my touch, the softest sound coming out of her mouth.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too."

"You know what?"

Ahsoka smiled, "What?"

"I'm glad you said yes." I couldn't help but say, holding her to my chest gently, relishing in the sweetness of the moment. In the midst of war, there was light.

Little did I know, the chaos was about to begin.


	21. Chapter 21: Siege of Mandalore

**C** **hapter** **21** **: Siege of Mandalore**

After about an hour, Ahsoka and I just lay there the furnished room, enjoying the moment of peace we had. In this war, there wasn't peace. There was utter chaos. There was death, but there was life too. There was life in the bonds the Jedi had made since the end of the Clone Wars, and now another war was threatening to snuff that life out.

That made it my job to save that life.

My earpiece buzzed to life on the side-table beside me. Groaning slightly, I threw my legs over the side of the bed, taking the device and putting it in my ear, "Hello?"

 _"_ _General Marko, this is Bronston."_ The accented voice echoed through the transmitter.

"What do you need, Bronston?" I asked, my body numb from relaxation.

 _"_ _First, the_ Harbinger _has arrived in the system and the other General is on a transport to your location as we speak."_

I nodded to myself more than anything, "Duly noted. Next?"

 _"_ _Well, sir, I just wanted to inform you that I've been monitoring the hyperspace lanes that lead to Mandalore from several sectors and I've picked up something strange."_ The clone's voice held suspicion that wasn't lost on me.

I sat up straight, "That isn't good. What did you find?"

 _"_ _Everything ok?"_ Ahsoka's voice asked within my mind as her arms draped around my neck from behind me.

 _"_ _I don't think so."_ I responded, waiting for an answer.

 _"_ _There are some inconsistencies in the lanes mass. With our tech, we can monitor if something is traveling in the lanes from up to a parsec away."_

"Yeah. That's common knowledge. Obi Wan told me that a long time ago." I said, trying not to be rude but trying to rush to his point, "Bronston, tell me what you've found."

 _"_ _It's not good sir."_

"Go on." I urged.

There was a sigh, _"About twenty minutes ago, I scanned the lanes and there is one coming from the southern sector that is reading a lot of mass. In fact, there are several masses heading this way."_

"What do they look like?" I asked, hoping to be wrong. _That might be the Shadow Brigade. But, how would they know we were here?_

 _"_ _I can't make them out exactly, but I'd be willing to bet it's the Shadow Brigade, sir."_ Bronston said gravely. _"And, if that is them, then they are packing some serious firepower, sir."_

I frowned, "Damn it."

 _"_ _What are your orders, sir?"_

For a moment, I was silent. Thoughts raced through my brain and my blood. I was thinking with everything I had. "Gather the men, launch a ground defense force to land outside of the city. Set up barricade in front of the entrance."

 _"_ _Understood, sir. How much artillery should we bring?"_

"A lot. Bring all the tanks aboard the _Sirius._ " I said gravely, getting to my feet and putting my uniform back on, adjusting the light chest-plate and wrapping my wrists and my forearms with the gray cloth. I adjusted my boots and stood firm, "Bronston."

 _"_ _Yes, sir?"_

"The Mandalorian Defense Force will also be down here." I said, "It'll take you at least twenty minutes to get down to the entrance, so I'm going to try to get you the clearance you need."

Ahsoka leaped off the bed and her clothes were on in a flash. _"Ready whenever, because it sounds bad."_

I gave her a nod as Bronston replied, _"Ok. I'll assemble the men!"_

I cut off the frequency and turned to Ahsoka, "Yeah, it's bad. Bronston's pretty sure we have Shadow Brigade ships entering the sector soon."

"We have to warn Satine." Ahsoka said quickly, hooking her lightsabers to her belt.

"Obviously." I nodded, pulling my lightsabers off the nightstand and hooking them to my own belt, "Ahsoka."

She looked dead into my eyes, "What is it?"

I sighed, "The Shadow Brigade is bringing a lot more heat to this party than we have. The other Jedi Knight is one their way down here now, but I feel something else. This attack," I paused, "it's too focused. How would the Shadow Brigade know about us going here?"

"I don't know." Ahsoka whispered, then her eyes sharpened with realization, "You think it's Wrath?"

"If it _is_ him, then he's come for me." I said, taking a hold of the sides of her arms, melding my presence with hers. For a moment, just a moment, I felt something else within her. I felt her life force blip erratically and strangely. Pushing it off as my own awareness, I refocused myself, "I need you to stay here on the ground and help the clones and Mandalorians."

"You want me to _stay here_? That means you'll be _leaving_?" Ahsoka asked firmly.

I nodded, "Wrath wants _me_. That's exactly what he's gonna get."

"And what exactly do you mean by that?" Ahsoka questioned, her piercing blue eyes trying to get anything out of me. She was always good at getting her way with those eyes.

Taking a deep breath, I spoke, "I'm going to board his ship and finish this fight with him."

"You don't know if you can take him alone! And he might not even _be_ alone!" Ahsoka argued, her voice raising sharply. "I have to go with you."

"No." I said sternly, "You'll stay with the squads and protect the city."

"To hell with the city if it means leaving you." Ahsoka broke away from my grasp to hold her own, her hands on my cheeks. "I can't lose you, Blaze."

"And you won't." I said softly, "You think I'd just leave you hanging after I just proposed? Come on! That's not me."

"Blaze, you don't understand." Ahsoka whispered, her hands slipping from my face to rest on my shoulders, her eyes leaning downward with her head as she pressed her forehead to my chest. "I _can't_ lose you."

"What's with this talk about losing me?" I asked gently, stroking her lekku gently. "I'm not easy to kill."

"But you aren't invincible." The quip came back.

"Maybe not, but I wouldn't go alone if I didn't have to." I rationalized as best as I could, "Wrath is coming for me and is bringing his forces to deal with mine. This is a simple game of cancelling out everything to get to the final picture: me and him." I shrugged, "And, hey, it might not even be Wrath. It could be Cultrous and I _can_ take him for sure this time. The point is that you don't have to worry about whether or not I'll come back because I _will_ come back to you."

"You are such a dork." Ahsoka laughed against me, gripping my shoulders.

"It's one of my many charms." I laughed back. _Have faith in me, Ahsoka._

"Ok." She mumbled, taking a small step back to stare back up into my eyes. "I'll stay. But, when everything here is finished, we are gonna talk."

"Uh oh." I closed my mouth quickly after, letting out one more comment, "That doesn't sound good."

Ahsoka laughed, "It'll be good. I promise you."

I smiled, "Good." I laced my fingers through hers, "Let's go win this fight."

"Just, one more thing." Ahsoka stopped me as I took a single step to the door.

"Yeah?" I asked.

She sighed, "Promise me that if Wrath is on the lead ship, you'll give it everything you've got and won't hold back for any reason."

"As much as Yoda would hate me for saying this." I muttered before taking a firm stance, "He is the reason my family is dead. My mom will never get to see me get married and my dad won't be at my bachelor party. If Wrath is up there, I'm going to kill him."

Ahsoka nodded, "That's all I needed to hear." She took me by the face and kissed me deeply, pressing her presence through our bond in the same moment. As I pushed back against her, I deepened the kiss. After a minute, we broke away, silent, and walked out of the room, our spirits still as one.

As we approached the crossways that lead to the throne room, I felt the Dark Side ping to life. There were four sources of darkness that I could make out, and they were all aboard one ship.

I let go of Ahsoka's hand, "Go to Satine."

She nodded in understanding, "Go."

I smiled gently before sprinting in the opposite direction. Once outside of the palace entirely, my feet carried me to the landing platforms where the _Beast_ was.

"No. It's too slow for this." I said softly to myself, lowering the ramp and calling out, "R9! Let's go."

He wheeled down the ramp and said something, but I didn't read what he said. I frowned, "I don't have time to talk, just follow." He complied.

Thinking quickly, I saw one of the other starships in the hangar and jumped atop of it. After bypassing the security codes, I hopped into the cockpit and opened up the astromech port. R9 placed himself in and the engines blasted to life as we soared out of the hangar, exhaust in our wake.

* * *

Once in space, I took a deep breath as I observed the situation. There were three of our cruisers engaging their cruisers, but their numbers outweighed ours. We had three and they had four, plus two frigates. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the transports already breaking through to the surface, both friend and foe.

The battle on the ground was about to begin.

But, my focus was the battleship ahead of me. Immediately, I recognized the star cruiser as Wrath's flagship, _Bastion._ That meant he _was_ here. However, the shields were up and the blast doors were closed behind that. I hit my earpiece, "R9. You see that ship in front of us?"

R9 whirled dejectedly. [Yes, Master. You are talking about the one that is ray shielded, correct?]

I angled the ship as starfighters started to pour out, raining fire down on Republic ARCs and on myself as well. "Yeah, that one." I flipped on a stabilizer and went into a spin, firing off the twin cannons, striking and destroying multiple targets.

[What do you need me to do?]

"Can you remotely bypass the doors behind the shield?" I asked, nearly shouting. _Damn, he's pulling out all the stops._

R9 beeped loudly. [Possibly. If you can stay alive long enough.]

"That I can do." I smirked, diving down, letting two chasing TIEs come together letting them explode on impact. _They may have TIEs but they don't have the pilots to go along with them. Cultrous needed to think about that before he brought them into the picture._

Two more TIEs took their place behind me, green lasers flashing right above my cockpit. As the distances started to close, I broke away, shoving the controls as far to the right as they would go, causing the ship to buck and sway. The distance suddenly became more favorable.

 _This is Anakin's influence on me._ I thought with a smile before cutting off the engines and flipping the ship backwards, pointing right at the TIEs. With my thumbs right above the buttons, I smiled, "See ya later, fellas." I mumbled with confidence as I opened fire, blue plasma striking their targets head on, blasting the two followers to oblivion.

I turned the engines back on and resumed my dash towards the _Bastion._ I pressed a few buttons and the manifest came up. After scrolling through several functions, I found what I was looking for. I pressed the nearest button and the ship shuddered, then blasted off faster than it had before. That would cut time in half.

"R9!" I couldn't help but laugh, "Give me feedback! Can you get the doors open or not?!"

R9 responded instantaneously. [They are down…now! You are clear, Master, but what are you going to do about the shields?]

I smirked, taking the controls with a rough grip, "You're about to see." I hit the small button on the side of the controls and a missile leaped out from under the ship, soaring off and striking the side of the cruiser, exploding on contact in a vibrant display of colors. The shields shrank back until only the primary shields were left. That allowed any craft to slip past into their hangar without any type of repercussion such as a scan or an incineration.

[That's quite an entrance, Master.] My astromech whistled out.

I laughed, "For me it's only fair to give myself an entrance like that."

[That means that whoever is onboard will know you are there.] R9 tried to argue.

My smile faded into a deep frown, "I know. I'm counting on that."

[May I ask why?] R9 inquired.

I shook my head as my speed slowed, "Nope. Best that you don't." We approached the hangar and I set the ship down, leaping out of the cockpit, my senses on alert. "Also, it would be best if you stayed here."

[Master.] My faithful droid started.

I cut him off, "No. Beyond this is dangers that you won't survive. Stay here, be quiet, and bolt if need be." I said sternly, snapping my head to the hangar entrance doors as a squad of Shadow Troopers filed in, twenty in all. They were slowly moving forward towards me, but they all stayed as a group.

"And watch the show." I smirked before taking a few steps forward, "Thanks for staying in a group. Makes this much easier." _So much easier._

Confusion spread through the Force for all of two seconds before it turned into realization. It wasn't realization of what was going to happen. It wasn't realization of what would happen. It was realization of _who_ I was. Once that spread through every member present, I made my move.

Gathering the Force into my hand, I concentrated it into my fist, faint blue wisps flying into the air. Once fully concentrated, I punched into the metal flooring, denting it and sending a shockwave throughout the entire hangar. It was mainly directed at the squad though. Within a millisecond, it reached them. The force of the shockwave sent them all into the air, their weapons falling to the ground away from their hands.

Holding them up with my left hand, I reached out my right hand, fingers curled slightly as if I was gripping something circular. White hot lightning circulated around my wrist before transferring into my palm, then traveling through my hand to my fingertips, where the energy shot out in a torrent of streaking light.

The lightning raced across the air, crackling every so often until it met its opponents. The Shadow Troopers yelled in agony as their bodies were cloaked in the devastating attack. Soon, I felt each of them blip out in the Force. Without missing a beat, I dropped them from the air to fall to the ground, lifeless husks.

I unclipped my blue lightsaber and ignited the blade, walking through the doors to the next room. The next room was down a small hallway with no adjoining doors. It was the perfect place to rest. Knowing that there were only two ways in or out was a good thing considering that the entire ship was filled with unfriendlies.

But, there was no time to rest. There was no _need_ to rest. It was time to put the Shadow Brigade to rest.

 _He's here. I can sense him. If I can kill him here, this war will end even faster. He's top dog, but Cultrous has fed him all the information and that's how this war got started. But, I still need to know_ when _Windu turned into Wrath._ My thoughts buzzed in my head with every step I took. _That's the key to blowing this entire war apart. Then I'll know about everything. But, since Cultrous is from Earth, he might have the same notions as me. He might know everything. He might be thinking that_ I'd _be thinking this_ exact _thought._

Shaking my head, I continued on, feeling out through the Force as I opened the next door, walking through, then moving on to the next after finding nothing of interest. Soon, I was clearing floor by floor. Shadow Troopers met their end from my blade and the Force.

As I moved on to the next room, I flipped the lights on. As they flashed to life, I felt the Dark Side swell. In only the few seconds, I knew where I was. It was a training room. In the corner of the room were several deactivated training droids with lightsaber-resistant staffs next to them. The room itself was ginormous. The amount of space in the room was unbelievable. There could be nearly a hundred people and the room wouldn't be filled yet. But, there weren't a hundred people to deal with. I could only feel three.

The sound of a lightsaber activating made me leap forward. Tucking my shoulder down, I rolled across the ground before kicking upward, dodging another red lightsaber as it came to slice me in half. As my foot touched the ground again, a third lightsaber streaked towards my head. Thinking on the fly, I dropped to my knees, sliding under the slash. Turning on my heel, I ignited my black lightsaber in my other hand as well as getting a good look at my attackers.

"Offee." My lip curled in disgust, my eyes going around to the next two people, "And Kanos and Vexin."

"Marko." Barriss smiled evilly, her eyes flashing with yellow hatred, "Oh, finally. We can settle everything with your death."

"It's nice to know the Sith let you out of the Barracks, Offee." I replied snidely responded, taking a step forward and feeling pride when each of the three combatants took a tentative step backwards, cautiousness in their every move.

"Maltus may have freed me and given me a purpose, but Wrath has given me new _life._ " Offee echoed.

"You're crazier than last time." I chuckled, "Last time at least you didn't look like you'd foam at the mouth."

"Bastard!" She screamed, leaping at me, slashing her red lightsaber down at me. I easily caught the blow and swiped at her head with my black saber, but was surprised when she disengaged the sweep and blocked the next strike with relative ease.

"That's new." I grunted, putting more pressure on the lightsaber lock.

"I've improved since we last met." She snarled, a feral smile adorning her lips.

 _Damn. She literally just might foam._ I thought with an inward chuckle as I pressed forward suddenly, breaking the lock and forcing both blades to rise into the air. I reared my foot back and slammed it into her stomach, sending her flying backwards, her lightsaber shutting off in a flash of red light.

Vexin screamed and charged next, bringing her blade down quickly in an overhead slash. Sidestepping the attack, I took hold of her shoulder and threw her to the ground. Kanos was on the attack now, swinging at me wildly, something driving her. It felt like it was _trying_ to be anger but it was failing and it was just false bravado.

As I disarmed her, I sighed, "You know, I feel that same reluctance that you had on Tatooine, Kanos."

"Shut your mouth!" She screamed, her weapon igniting and flying through the air behind me. I back flipped over the flying weapon and took a stance as she regained her weapon, leaping at me and crossing blades once again.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Barriss get back to her feet and leap at me. It was two on one now. Each of their attacks had massive strength behind it, but it was misguided and therefore easily repelled. As I ducked under Offee's next strike, I blocked Kanos's red blade and then kicked my leg out, hitting the top of her shoulder and sending her to the side. She collapsed against the wall.

 _Unconscious._ I thought to myself as I focused on Offee, now going into an offensive stance. I brought my blades down all around her, clashing again and again, breaking through her defenses. As she brought her blade up to counter my blue arc, another red blade caught the attack. There was only a split second, but I knew it was Vexin.

"Nice." I muttered, taking my knee and ramming it into Offee's gut, knocking the wind out of her. Then, as I pushed off Vexin's block, I took the butt of my hilt and knocked Offee to the ground. Vexin took advantage of that momentary lapse in my defenses and stabbed forward.

Crimson nearly struck my exposed side, but my reflexes were faster. A long time ago, an attack like that would have ended me because of my lack of experience fighting such an aggressive style, but now it was favorable. I knew the tricks and moves of anything she could throw at me. That meant that this three-on-one thing they had going on wasn't going to help them much unless they did something drastic.

But, I was counting on them not to think that far ahead.

With the Force flowing through my entire body, I merely shimmied out of the way of her stab and drove my elbow into the nape of her neck, sending her to the ground. I rose my blade above my head for the final blow, but suddenly I found myself tumbling across the ground.

"Damn." I grumbled, getting to my feet, only to see both Offee and Vexin leaping through the air, blades poised for my heart.

Without much choice, I fell on my back, watching as they soared over my head. I kicked back up onto my feet and held my blade up, "So, you girls _have_ improved."

"Your doubt in us hurts, Marko." Vexin smiled way too sweetly, her black hair draping over her left shoulder.

Offee smiled sweetly, matching the sickly feeling Vexin's smile gave, "You shouldn't underestimate us. That's rude."

I smirked, shutting off my blades and fastening them to my belt. Then, I took off my blue lightsaber, the same saber I built after Maltus's death on Mustafar, and ignited the dark blue blade, letting the silence droll on, "This ends now."

"By losing one saber you lose your advantage." Vexin said, frowning at me suspiciously.

"What game are you playing?" Offee spat.

"You said don't underestimate you two, so I won't." I said simply, "It's always been known that I'm better with one lightsaber than with two unless my opponent is dual wielding as well."

"So, you're finally going to show us what you've been hiding?" Vexin scoffed. "You honestly think we are going to fall for that? We've studied your fighting techniques. You were the model for the Shadow Apprentices' fighting forms. The forms of lightsaber combat were essential, but your own spin on things made you unpredictable and that was _exactly_ what we needed. That is what Wrath taught us. The way to use your forms and the forms of old to make us what we are: the end of the Republic and the Jedi."

 _Go ahead and don't believe me._ In spite of all of that information, I merely chuckled, "It's nice to know that I'm appreciated even by the likes of you." My chuckle died out and I slid my right foot forward, bending my knees slightly as my blue blade cascaded downward, pointing towards the ground, "Now, can we get this over with. I won't hold back. But, I warn you. Attack me again and I'm out to kill."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Marko!" Offee snarled, launching herself forward again, "Stay back, Vexin!" She screamed. "He's mine!"

"Then come on!" I shouted, leaping forward to meet her attack, crossing blades with her.

I had to admit that Offee had become very coordinated in her attacks. Now, it was just me and her. One-on-one. A true duel to the death.

She swung for my head and I brought my blade up to counter the strike, swatting her blade away like it was a mere fly. After the attack threw her off balance, I stalked forward, intentionally not attacking her.

When fighting an opponent that hates your very existence, your main advantage is that very hate. If you can control that hate – cause it to grow inside – then you can control the person who harbors it. You make them attack, make them miss, make them angry. Then, that anger and hate will blind them. It'll make their moves sloppy and make them make mistakes they never thought possible. And, the best part, they'll just ignore their mistakes, only to realize their folly as it's too late to take it back.

That's common sense for those who want to control the fight.

Offee slashed at me again, but I merely ducked under the blade and took a step forward, putting my foot in between hers and pushing her backwards, onto her backside. She quickly got back to her feet and rushed me, stabbing forward. With the tip of my blade as my only defense, I skirted her crimson blade across mine, only to grab her shoulder and throw her to the wall.

She slunk out of the wall, her teeth bared and her tempers flaring in the Force, "You bastard!"

"What's wrong?" I sneered, "I thought you'd be more of a challenge."

"Do _not_ toy with me, Marko!" Offee's eyes flashed with undisputed rage as she charged me once again, her blade high in the air. I brought my blue blade up to counter, locking blades once again.

"Why?" I grunted. "I don't see anything worth fighting for real!"

Offee's eyes watered, anger overflowing as she screamed, "I WILL KILL YOU!"

"I've heard that before." I said, catching her wrist and twisting it, letting her lightsaber fall to the ground before I kicked it away. Offee fell to her knees, pain flaring in her senses. "But," I continued, raising my blade above my head, "you won't be the one to do it."

The Force alerted me seconds before the attack hit. I let go of Offee's wrist and leaped into the air as a red blade slashed through the air where I had once been.

 _It's a damn trick!_ I realized the movements as I eyed, Vexin, her hands empty but pushed outwards. My feet hit the ground and I ran at Offee as she regained her blade and acquired Vexin's own weapon. My black blade leaped into my waiting left hand as I struck, on full offensive now. No holding back. No bars held.

The battle would end.

Offee stood her ground as I attack, my blades coming all around her at different angles. Her defenses were fantastic and well refined, something I didn't expect her to be. Then, I remembered that she _was_ fluent in Jar'Kai and it wouldn't be an easy task for anybody to just take her down. But, I wasn't just anybody. And I had fought her before.

I hooked her left saber with mine and swung it in a circle as I deflected a strike from her other saber. Dropping to my knees and blocking another strike, I flipped my black saber around, shutting it off and turning my own body backwards as Offee brought both her blades down toward my head. My blue blade caught the attack and the frown that adorned my face was for my next move.

Offee couldn't react. She couldn't dodge my next attack. With my darksaber directly inactive on her chest, all she could do was realize she was done for. Once again, I had won.

The saber ignited, but I did not watch as it entered her body nor as it exited. All I heard was the thump of her corpse hitting the ground and the sabers rolling across the floor, inactive. Then, the darkness I was sensing became a little lighter.

 _One down._ I thought, walking towards Vexin with the same intent: to end the fighting. My vision flicked to Kanos, but she was till unconscious. _Good. One less fighter._

"You…" Vexin echoed, her voice quivering slightly, "You killed her! Damn it! NO!"

"Pissed that your plans didn't work out?" I asked, taking small steps, my blades running across the ground, sparks flying behind me. "That sucks doesn't it?"

"You bastard." She muttered, her own red lightsaber flying aback into her hand.

I sighed, stopping my walk, "I'm gonna tell you the same thing I told her: if you fight me I will end it."

"You would kill me no matter what?" Vexin shouted. "Even if I was defenseless!?"

"A Sith is never defenseless." I barked, reaching into the Force and feeling out her presence, "They always have the Dark Side. Plus, I don't even sense that you'll make a move. I sense only fear now."

"I don't fear you!" She took a step forward.

I shook my head, "Yeah you do. You know what I'm capable of and you know that you'll die if you face me. I'm no pushover."

"I thought that if we all attacked you, then you would die!" She screamed.

"Well, you were wrong." I said, shutting off my blades, "Here's my offer: run or die with the Shadow Brigade."

The Dark Side was strong and potent. In that moment, I knew that there was no turning back for Vexin. Her eyes blazed with such hatred that I wondered if there was a person running that body anymore. There was so much concentrated anger that fueled her next move.

"NO! YOU DIE HERE TRAITOROUS JEDI!" She screamed, leaping high into the air and bringing her blade down.

The attack was violent and stupid and uncoordinated in every sense of the word. It was dangerous, but not thought out.

Taking my darksaber and igniting the blade quickly, I ducked under her strike and slashed at her waist, cleaving through in a nice cut. She landed on her feet, her body intact for the moment. Her head turned to me before the fatality of the wound kicked in. Her eyes locked with mine and they burned out with yellow fire before she fell to the ground, a death rattle echoing into the training room. I leaned down, plucking a lightsaber off her belt that wasn't hers. It was the lightsaber of the Jedi Padawan that had died at our first loss of the war. I knew that the emerald blade would want to be taken back to the Jedi.

"I'm sorry, Vexin." I muttered, closing her open eyes with my hand. "I gave you a choice."

"V-Vexin!"

I turned my head to Kanos, "Kanos. They're dead and you aren't. I feel something in you and I need you to listen to me and not fight me."

Kanos looked up at me, her violet eyes hard but cracking slightly under what I was saying. Then, her hand came up, Vexin's weapon flying into her palm, inactive. Both my blades were inactive.

I had to find a way to get to her, even if it meant fighting her again.

 _Somehow, I've got to get through to her. I feel the light in her. Damn it!_


	22. Chapter 22: Judgement Call

**Sorry for the wait! It's been a bit hectic around here lately! But, it's my birthday today so I thought I'd find a way to post this story! I'm finally 17 woohoo!**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

 **C** **hapter** **22** **: Judgement Call**

I ignited my lightsaber, its brilliant dark blue blade lighting up the ground around me. Then, I thumbed the darksaber to life, the black blade with small slivers of white producing from the rectangular emitter.

I swung the black blade and the blue-white blade around my body as a show of strength. I frowned, "You saw what just happened to those two. I don't want to do that to you."

Kanos laughed a shrill laugh. She frowned back at me and ignited her twin red lightsabers, one being hers and the other being Vexin's. "Don't try to make me believe you don't _want_ to kill me."

I let a small amount of sadness work its way into my voice, "Honestly, I don't. I feel the good inside you. I felt the turmoil on Tatooine. I know that there is good inside you. Turn away from the Dark Side. Trust me, it's not gonna work out."

Kanos laughed again. This one was more menacing though. "What do you know of the Dark Side? You're the Jedi from another dimension. It was _you_ that killed Maltus. It was _you_ that ended the Clone Wars. It was _you_ that pledged yourself to the ever disappearing light. It was _you_ that killed Vexin! All you've known is the light!"

"You're wrong." I countered, taking a notice of the distance closing between us. "I know the Dark Side probably better than most. I know that it was the Dark Side that lost the first time around. I know that it was the Dark Side that feeds the Sith. I know that it was the Dark Side that led Wrath to kill my family. Trust me," I frowned, "I know the Dark Side and only the stupid try to use it."

"Stupid isn't what I am. Stupid isn't Lord Wrath." Kanos smiled maliciously, "I am his apprentice. He showed me the darkness and I am more powerful because of it."

"It takes strength to resist the Dark Side, not to use it. Only the weak embrace it!" I shouted, repeating my Master's words at the siege of the Mandalorian Capital, "And as much as I'd wanna think you are weak. I don't think you are. How about this? I'll ask you. Are you weak, Kanos?"

Kanos' face twitched slightly before she leaped at me. My two blades were up in an instant. She attacked fiercely, switching from different forms from time to time, trying to throw me off. However, something like that wouldn't break my concentration. I'd been fighting with a lightsaber for over six years, I wasn't going to let a Sith out do me.

As my blades connected with hers again, she kicked out her foot. It collided with my knee and a burst of searing pain erupted in my entire leg. The pain was intense and I dropped to a knee. I saw the smirk appear on Kanos' face. She had injured me slightly, but, I wasn't out yet. Extinguishing my blades and disconnecting at the same time, I leaped forward, slipping under her sabers and threw my hand back, a surge of the Force producing from my palm.

Kanos didn't even blink before the gust of energy sent her hurtling back. She smacked into the durasteel walls of the room. Her lightsabers deactivated but didn't fall from her grip. I got back to my feet and ignited both blades again. I held them up in her direction as she stumbled to her feet. I could tell from right then that she was injured. She had probably broken a bone or two, maybe even a rib. She ignited both her blades again and held them in a defense position.

I ran at her in a full sprint, ignoring the pain in my leg and connected blades with all my strength. I swung for her feet but she met me there. She then struck at my head but I parried the strike. It continued like that. She attack and I parried and I attacked and she parried. As she stabbed both her bladed forward, I ducked and kicked my good leg up and knocked both blades out of her hands. As I thought she was out of options, I was wrong. She threw her fist forward and caught me by the jaw. My grip on the darksaber loosened and she took the opportunity. She elbowed me in the gut and snatched the blade from my hand. I growled slightly in frustration and put my foot to her back and kicked forward. She went down and smacked her head against the ground.

I jumped back and transferred a portion of the Force to my leg. It started to feel better instantly. I held my blue blade up as Kanos slowly stood up. I could see the thin string of blood coming from her forehead. Most likely from the impact of the floor.

"Come on. This isn't right. You know that you don't have to do this! You know that you can't go on like this forever! Offee and Vexin were entranced by all of this! You aren't! It isn't you." I said softly. I saw Kanos' face change from angry and full of hatred to slightly confused. It was, however, only a second. She started to laugh darkly.

"You think you know me?!" She laughed even darker, "You know _nothing_ of me! The darkness is all I have!"

I shook my head. _Damn it. She's unreasonable. But, I've got an idea. It's one in a million but it just might work._

Now was my chance to make a move. If I didn't, then all the hope of turning her to the light would be lost. I breathed in deeply and shut off my lightsaber and setting it on the ground. Kanos looked at me sharply, but she had a confused look on her face.

"What are you doing? Is this some type of joke?" Kanos said in disbelief at my action.

"No, I'm just showing you that I don't' want to hurt you." I said softly.

Kanos let out a slight laugh and pointed to the blood on her head, "Yeah, I think you are harmless." She said sarcastically.

"Yeah, sorry about that." I chuckled, scratching the back of my head.

"Why stop? Why not keep attacking me? You know you have the upper hand. Hell, _I_ know you have the upper hand. Why did you stop?" She raised an eyebrow, never taking her eyes off of me. "Answer me!"

I backed away from my lightsaber as if flew into her hands. I knew right then that I was taking a big risk. However, I felt that it was necessary.

I gave a gentle smile, "Contrary to your belief, Kanos, I don't want to hurt you. But, I know that I will if I have to. The Dark Side has no hold over me, but I can use it if I want. That's the difference between me and the Sith."

"You talk like there is something else besides the Light and Dark." Kanos rebelled.

I nodded my head, "Something else might be too vague of a saying. I'd say that I've found the bridge between the two, but I tend to use the light a bit more than the dark." I gave her a sharp look, "Don't be fool though, my anger is one of my greatest weapons, but I don't let it control _me._ I control _it._ That's probably something Wrath never taught you."

Kanos faltered, "You're crazy. I don't believe what you say. Lord Wrath never spoke to me about that. There is Light and Dark and nothing else…" She trailed off.

"What's he gonna say? 'I'm lying to your face'? No, he's too smart for that. I _know_ who he is." I said gently taking a few steps forward. "But, to tell you the truth, which is what you deserve, he _did_ lie to your face."

"No." Kanos shook her head as the darksaber shut off, "No. No. My Master...he wouldn't do that to me...he...he..."

"Cares for you?" I said quietly. It had to be done gently.

Kanos nodded sadly, "Yes...he cares for me...he never hurt me..."

"That's how the game goes. He lulls you in, gets you comfortable, then sticks his venom into you. That's how the Sith operate. That's why I don't want you to follow that path any more than you have already. He doesn't care for _you._ He cares for your _power._ " I said and Kanos looked up to me, her eyes brimming with tears. However, the tears were not only sadness expelling itself, it was betrayal and anger.

"What? No! He…damn it!" She whispered, dropping the darksaber to the ground. I took a few more steps closer and she didn't move an inch. Soon, I was directly in front of her.

"I'm sorry." I said, "Wrath is a Sith. That's the way he works. I'm sorry that he did this to you, Kanos." _Finally, I've broken through. That was close_

She cut me off, "Don't call me Kanos!"

 _Oh, gotta tread carefully. Now, to show her how someone really cares about her._

I nodded and opened my arms out to her. It was the ultimate risk. If I was wrong, she had an opening to kill me. If I was right, she was about to take the step away from the Dark Side. The silence lasted for several seconds and my arms stayed where they were. I had to show her that I was the only one who care about her. And, at the moment, I was. Wrath never cared for her. He never did. It was all lies. I knew the truth, but the real question was did she finally get it?

Slowly, but surely, she leaned into my embrace and I felt her presence on the brink of breaking. The darkness in her was starting to waver and I could feel the internal struggle. She wrapped her arms around me and the tears that had been threatening to fall finally fell. As sobs wracked her body, the strength in her legs gave out and she collapsed against me. I bent down and held her tight in my arms.

"Wrath…that bastard…that…" She cried into my shoulder. I could feel the darkness started to dissipate within her.

"You don't have to tell me. I know he is." I said as I ran my hand through her blonde hair to calm her down, "But you're not. There's good in you and you know it."

"I'm not sure..." She stifled another sob as she looked up into my eyes. They were a soft, light purple, "I...I...I embraced the darkness...I...I'm destined to be destroyed by it."

I shook my head and gave a warm smile while holding her tighter, showing her that I was there for her, "Yeah, that's what a lot of people thought but that's not true. You don't _have_ to be destroyed by it. There's another way."

"H-How?" She mumbled.

 _And here it comes._ I smiled gently, "Break away from the darkness. Embrace the light. Trust me, it's better on this side than the Dark Side."

New tears spilled from her eyes, "I-I don't know if I can!"

"Anybody can, Kanos." I said gently, but she held a finger in front of my face.

"Please..." She whispered, "Don't call me Kanos...That is – was - my Sith name...I'm no Sith anymore...I don't know what I am..." The last part was a barely audible whisper.

I, being the soft, gentle person I am, smiled, "I'll tell you what you're not. You aren't a murderer and you aren't a slave. So, I guess the only thing left for you to be is a Jedi."

"How can I be a Jedi after all the horrible things I've done?" It was a hard question for the average Jedi. But, for me, it was simple.

I gave her another reassuring squeeze, "For starters, you can help me. There are things you can do that will help your own heart. So, will you help me?" _Please see the light._

Kanos, or whatever her name was now, looked up into my eyes. I saw the effect my words had on her. She gave a squeeze back and she smiled slightly, "Yes. Yes, I'll help you. I want to be a Jedi." Her eyes showed the truth, "I want you to help me find my way. I'm so sorry."

I nodded, "It's ok. I'm just glad I finally got through to you. And of course I'll help you find your way," I closed my eyes and let a whisper of her emotions and feeling reach me through the Force. It was only a split second, but the name passed through my ears and sent a soothing feeling down my chest. I now knew her real name, "Cali."

Cali looked up to me with a confused but happy face as a few more tears fell down her face, "D-Did you call me Cali?"

I smiled warmly, "I did. That is your name, right? Not Kanos?"

Cali nodded happily, "Yes! That is my name!" She cried out happily.

As she disconnected her arms from me, I took her hand and stood up, taking her with me. I unclipped the lightsaber I took off of Vexin, the one she took from the Jedi Padawan on Tebrin. She took the lightsaber and ignited the green blade. Her eyes reflected the stream of energy and she stood transfixed at what I was asking her to do.

I met her gaze, "Cali, you ready for this?"

Cali looked at me, the green hue still reflecting off her eyes, "Yes."

I knew my place then and I knew hers. It was now perfectly clear. Up till now, I thought my mission was just to help her turn to the light. But, now, I completely understood my standing. I wasn't just supposed to turn her back to the light, I was to teach her. In my head, I laughed. _I told Ahsoka I didn't want to take on a Padawan and here comes it all. I'm taking Cali to be my Padawan. Oh Force you trickster. Always messing with my plans._

"Cali, are you ready to become my Padawan?" I asked gently, "I can guarantee that I'll be a way better master than Wrath was and I'll teach you everything I know. And trust me, that's a lot. And, I'm not gonna lie to you, I promise. Lying's not in my life."

Cali nodded with a smile, "I do. I want to become _your_ Padawan."

I smiled, "Then, Cali, let's go kick some ass. Wrath isn't getting away this time. We have to finish this."

Cali nodded firmly, "Yes, Master."

I Force-pulled the darksaber to me and my lightsaber and ignited the two blades. We turned for the bridge and ran.

After a minute, we made it to the bridge. As the door to the command bridge flew open, we were met with several hostiles. There were ten Shadow Troopers and several pilot troops at the proper stations. I ran at the Shadow Troopers, slashing three across the chest and Cali backed me up, taking two out with her new weapon.

I threw my hand out, white-hot lightning producing from my fingertips and paralyzing the troops at the control stations. I ducked a blast from a Shadow Trooper just as he met his end by a green lightsaber. Cali was getting the hang of this. Even though she _was_ a Sith apprentice, she wasn't using her anger to fuel her attacks. I could see that her head had stopped bleeding and she must've been putting some of her energy in healing her cracked ribs.

As the last Shadow Trooper fell to the ground, dead, the bridge doors opened up. The slight hiss from the hydraulics in the mechanism turned my attention to it. I was half expecting back up, but it wasn't.

It was Wrath. _Mace Windu._

Wrath turned to Cali, "I see you've rejected my teachings. Why, my apprentice?"

I watched as Cali strode calmly over to my side, her new green lightsaber blazing next to her side. I saw the defiance in her eyes as she eyed her old master with distaste, "You lie, that's why."

"I have never lied to you." Wrath said calmly, "There has been no deceit in my teachings."

"You said you cared for me. You lied. You just need a pawn to fight for you." Cali spit out, her anger rising.

I laid my hand on her shoulder, "Watch it. Calm yourself. Being pissed isn't going to help you or me."

She did as I asked.

Wrath scoffed, "You turn from me, but you go to this weakling for teachings. All he'll teach is pacifist methods. Sure, he ended the Sith once, but it was only a child that drove the Sith that far down. Maltus wasn't worth of the title of a Sith Lord. Palpatine was, but his own arrogance was his downfall. And now, your devotion to the light will be yours."

"I don't think it will. With him I feel safe and secure." Cali said with pride, "He helped me and _asked_ for my help. You used the Dark Side to manipulate me!"

Wrath shook his head in what I clearly saw was amusement, "My dear, you fail to see the flaw in that statement. I showed you the darkness and it was your choice to accept it. I did not manipulate you. I showed you the true power of the Force."

I took a step forward, brandishing both my weapons, "And yet she chose the light. That should give you an indication of just how strong the light really is, Windu. You should know, you were a Jedi Master for God knows how long. I don't. You turned before I could find that out."

Wrath frowned and I felt the Dark Side swell around him in a vortex of horrifying power and his mask fell to the ground, revealing Mace Windu in his darkest state with blood red eyes, "I don't know how you know, but Mace Windu is dead, Marko. The only thing that lives is Darth Wrath, Bringer of Darkness."

I frowned and stepped forward again, "Well then, Darth Wrath, in that case, I'm sending you to Hell for all the death you've caused today." I turned to Cali and whispered, "You go in slowly on the left and I'll..."

I never got the chance to finish. I had been so caught up in denouncing Wrath that I failed to feel the anger welling up inside Cali. It was all of a sudden, but she made her decision before I could reject.

"No!" Cali shouted and started to run, "I'll make him pay right now!"

"Cali!" I shouted in vain as Wrath held his hand up and blue streaks of lightning flew forward in a flash. It completely engulfed her and she cried out in pain as she was thrown to the wall, then down the steps, down at my feet. She writhed in agony as she felt the full extent of her injuries plus the inflicted damage of the lightning.

"You see, my dear, you should've chosen the Dark Side when you had the chance. You wouldn't be in so much pain right now." Wrath looked at me, "Some master you are. You couldn't protect her. I would've."

I shook my head in sadness as shut off my lightsabers and bent down to Cali to cut off the electricity's lasting hold on her. She stopped convulsing and I placed her in a healing trance.

"You would've left her to die, you bastard." I said calmly as I stood up from her damaged form, "You're Sith, Wrath. You know no compassion. I couldn't dictate her own actions. Anakin made that same mistake on that fateful day on Geonosis. You've become a monster from what you were: a great Jedi."

"And so the incompetence of the light still passes on." Wrath laughed, "You're blind, Marko, thinking that the light is stronger than the darkness. Have you not seen what the Dark Side can do?"

"Oh, I've seen." I countered. "But, I know that the Dark Side will never win. In the end, it will ultimately fail! It always does!"

Wrath unclipped two lightsabers from his belt. One was his Sith lightsaber that resembled Palpatine's electrum plated lightsaber and the other I recognized as his Jedi Master lightsaber. He ignited both the weapons. Red and purple flashed to life from the two hilts.

"Still wielding that purple lightsaber, huh? I'd thought you would have trashed that once you realized that you can't kill me." I said, my fingers on the activation buttons of both my blades.

Wrath nodded curtly, "I could say the same thing to you, Marko. I continue to wield this blade as a sign of my transition from being completely blind to having seen the truth." He looked at the darksaber, "Why do you wield the darksaber?"

I looked at the weapon briefly before returning Wrath's gaze, "Not only is it a weapon of the Old Republic but it stands as a reminder for me to completely obliterate the Sith. I started to wield it the first day that you sent those Shadow Apprentices to their deaths."

"It might have been a slaughter to test you, but soon your very Republic shall burn to ashes. The Temple already has. Your parents have." Wrath said, "And everything that you fought so hard for will be destroyed piece by piece."

At the mention of my parents, I wanted to scream but I merely smirked, "I'd love to see you try."

"Very well." Wrath said after a pause, "With your death, millions more will join my cause. The Jedi and the Republic will be decimated at the hand of the Sith. Now Marko, you will _die_."

With that, he leapt at me, his blades blazing. I activated my black blade and my blue blade and brought them up in a counter attack and kicked him backwards. He didn't let up at all. He struck again and again. As I blocked a strike from his red blade, I blocked another from his purple one. He was a blur. I was an experienced Jedi Master, but, then again, so was he. And now that he was a Sith, he was now using all his techniques from his training as a Jedi and a Sith. I silently wondered who his teacher was. I had my suspicions, but nothing could be certain.

He attacked again with both his blades in a stabbing motion for my chest. I leaned backwards, almost doing a backbend and kicked my foot up, hitting him in the face. I regained my balance quickly as he slashed at my exposed side. I jumped onto a console and deflect an attack before he sliced the console in half. I front flipped over him and threw my hand out, pushing him backwards into the console with the Force. I leaped at his vulnerable form, my lightsabers poised for his heart. It would've been a fatal blow too, if not for the slight change in the turn out.

Okay, the _big_ change.

Wrath regained his bearings and kicked both his legs out, striking me dead in the chest. I flew backwards, destroying another consol. The darksaber fell from my hand and over to Cali's unconscious form. I refocused back on the task at hand. Wrath Force-jumped to me and clashed both his blades on mine. I could feel the immense power of the Dark Side swirling around him like a hurricane of pure dark energy.

It felt similar to Maltus' dark energy.

From the first time I faced him.

On Aarok's capital.

Wrath then became a clearness in my mind. He was a Sith. The darkness in him cannot be changed. It would have to be destroyed. Unlike Maltus, Windu had accepted the change into a Sith. This wasn't completely the work of the Dark Influence. No, it was his own _choice_ to become a Sith. It was his own choice to betray those with whom he'd fought with for years. Now here he was, a _Sith Lord_.

With a new strength filling me, I kicked my leg out, socking him in the gut. His pressure exerted on the lightsabers loosened and I saw my chance and took it. With a grunt, I threw my arms up, putting all my strength into deflecting the clashing blades. He retracted his blades and I, once again, sent him flying with the Force. With Wrath distracted, I turned to the darksaber and called it to me. It flew into my hand and the black, pointed blade came to life with a high pitched emitting sound.

Wrath was a tough one to beat. I had to admit that he was much stronger than Maltus or Palpatine. And they were both tough to beat.

"Give it up, you bastard!" I shouted as the Sith jumped to his feet and ignited his blades, "We know how this ends! You won't win!"

Wrath simply chuckled, "I can, and I will. And then this place will be your grave."

I smirked and held my blades up in forwards Jar'Kai Shien style, "We'll just have to see about that!"

With phenomenal speed, he launched himself through the air and slashed at my chest. With a flick of my wrists, the lightsaber attack was repelled and Wrath steadied himself. He then launched a barrage of unmerciful attacks, making me dodge, block, and attack in a sequence that changed frequently. The Dark Side of the Force flowed through him and the Light Side of the Force flowed through me. So, the question was ringing in my ears.

If we were both insanely strong and neither one of us was besting the other, then who was going to win?

 _I will._ I thought resolutely as I parried a slash and hit him in the face with the butt of my hilt. Wrath wasn't expecting such a direct attack and he reeled backwards. I saw the small stream of blood drip from his lip. He paid no attention to it though as he attacked again with unnerved strength.

Wrath slashed at my side and I parried. I swung both my blades in different directions and Wrath broke off his attack to block the two strikes. It was the moment I had been waiting for. With Wrath blocking both my blades, his right side was completely vulnerable and was susceptible to attack. I kicked my leg out again and hit his ribs, hearing the loud crunching sound as they cracked beneath my foot. Wrath hissed in pain, but didn't back up to nurse his injuries. I felt the surge of the Dark Side as he placed a sort of barrier healing technique around his ribs.

Seeing yet another opportunity, I struck again, slicing the top off of his Sith lightsaber. I pushed my lightsabers forward and clipped the edge of his right shoulder blade. I didn't, however, see the purple blade coming for my shoulder. And, when I finally did, it was much too late to block the attack. But, it wasn't too late to reduce the injuries of the arc-like slash.

I threw my body to the right and his lightsaber grazed my ribs. I felt the searing hot pain of the lightsaber as it burned through my clothes covering my ribs and burned my skin. My lightsabers, following the same path as I was falling, ripped through the top of Wrath's shoulder blade, burning straight through. He growled in pain and released a large energy wave through the Force and I flew backwards, hitting the large, transparisteel windows overlooking the vastness of space covered in a large blanket of Starcruisers and starfighters. The reflection of blue and red beams of energy covered the bridge in a bright, colorful amount of light.

I slowly stood up and ignited both my blades again, ignoring the pain on my side as best as I could.

Wrath groaned slightly and shut off his lightsaber, clipping it to his belt before grasping at his arm, "You've proven that you are a match for my power, Marko, but, it will be your love and care that shall be your own downfall!"

I watched him raise a hand. I knew he was going to try to electrocute me, but he knew that wouldn't work. I had both of my blades ignited, if he tried to do that, he might be shocked right back. I then looked at his eyes. They weren't looking at me. They were staring at Cali.

Cali was regaining consciousness. He was going to kill her.

I jumped forward just as blue lightning streaked through the air and toward Cali's weak form. I intercepted the attack with my blades and held my ground, but it was becoming extremely difficult to hold off such a stream of energy. I don't know how but Wrath continued to pour out even more lightning, some stray bolts striking computer stations and controls all over the bridge. One of the stray bolts hit me in the leg and I dropped to my knees. I could hear Wrath laughing, probably relishing in the fact that in a matter of moments, if I didn't think of something quick, I would be completely engulfed in his power.

"M-Master..." Cali said hoarsely as she struggled to get to her feet. Ultimately, she had no strength to do so and she slumped back to the ground, weak but conscious.

"You will die!" Wrath shouted with a sadistic grin adorning his face, "You've had this coming for a long time, Marko!"

 _Damn it! Wait! I got something!_

An idea hit me as he said that. It was a desperate move, but it was my only option at the moment. Everything else had become too risky but this. I deactivated my black blade, letting it fall to the ground. Now, all the lightning was on my blue blade. Wrath smiled again, most likely thinking that I was getting weaker. And I was, but I was planning on just that thought.

His stream of lightning decreased by a small level.

I let a small smirk form on my face. "Dumbass!" I shouted and, with the last of my dwindling strength, pushed the onslaught of lightning forward, back to Wrath. It hit him square in the chest sending him flying backwards through the bridge doors. I looked forward and saw him getting back up.

"Damn it, what will it take to kill this guy?" I mumbled to myself and picked up my darksaber and thumbed the pointed black blade to life. I was expecting Wrath to either run at me or try lightning again. But, I was wrong. He did neither. He ran out of the hall and down another, escaping my line of sight.

 _Damn it! He's getting away!_

I took a step forward, but remembered something.

I turned around and shut off my blades, connecting them to my belt, and bent down beside Cali, "Cali! Can you move?"

Cali looked at me with a small, disappointed smile, "Not really. I can't get up if that's what you mean."

"Shit." I whispered under my breath. "This is gonna suck so much."

"Are you alright, Master?" Cali asked.

I turned back to her, "I'm fine, his lightsaber just grazed my ribs. Let's get you out of here."

"No, leave me..." Tears sprang to her eyes, "I'm dead weight. I should've listened to you. Then maybe you wouldn't be hurt."

"Cali, Wrath would've injured me either way. He was much more powerful than he was last time we fought on Aarok." I said gently, "And I'm not leaving you. I wouldn't leave you even if you were still a Sith."

"But why?" She asked quietly, "Why save me?"

I reached my hand over her head and gently ran it through her hair, "Because that's not who I am. You'll learn that in time, kid."

"I _will_ be around to learn that, right?" Cali asked unsureness in her voice.

I smiled warmly, despite the searing pain in my leg and in my ribs, "Yeah. You bet. Now, let's get out of here before anything - or anyone - else tries to stop us. Force knows I don't need any more bastards trying to stop me today."

With my strength dwindling, I knew it was only a matter of time before I crashed or became in the same state that my new apprentice was in. I bent my arms down and placed one under the small of her back and the other under her knees. With a grunt, I lifted her up into my arms. She wasn't heavy, but my strength wasn't at full so it was difficult.

I ran through several similar looking halls before ending up in the same hanger bay I left. Most of the fighters had been taken for the battle, but there were two left. One I recognized as the one I arrived in and the other a Shadow Brigade Drop Ship. The ship I took was only built for one so the Drop Ship seemed like a good guess as to which I should take.

As I ran past my ship, R9 popped out of his socket near the cockpit and wheeled itself over to me. He warbled out a frantic response.

I had no time to figure out exactly what he said, but I could surmise that he just asked me what Cali was doing with me. I looked to the droid slightly, "Don't ask questions, R9. She's no longer a Sith. Just trust me and prime the engines of that shuttle."

R9 gave an affirmative beep and wheeled at full speed, accessing the ramp, and went in. I was at the ramp when I felt a surge of warning course through my very behind and I dropped to the ground, Cali going down with me. I let go of her form on the ramp and jumped backwards as a red lightsaber pike flew through the air where I once had been. My lightsabers flew into my hands as I got a good look of who was attacking me.

And what I saw scared me.

There were three beings in front of me. I couldn't tell if they were human or not. They had metallic armor plates grafted to their bodies and torn battle skirts around their waists. They had an assembly of weapons around their waists ranging from: vibroblades, E-11 blaster rifles, grenades, poison darts and a gun to go with it, and lightsabers. It suddenly felt like the weapons from Darth Caedus had just transported to the present and had manifested themselves into beings. But, I knew that wasn't the case. They had on masks that looked Ubese. Actually, in all fairness, they looked like Darth Stalker from the _Force Unleashed Ultimate Sith Edition_.

 _Holy shit. These aren't anything like the Shadow Apprentices. I don't like the feel of this._ I cringed slightly as pain started to erupt on my side, "Son of a bitch. It doesn't matter how good I am, I'm not going to last thirty seconds against all of them at once. One on one maybe, but all of them is damn near impossible. But, I've got to try."

R9 rolled down the ramp and let out a loud, terrified series of whirls and beeps.

"R9, help Cali onto the ship and prep the ship for takeoff. These bastards are mine." I said and ran for the three Sith. I jumped high into the air and let out a Force repulse, knocking all of them but one back. It seems like the one who wasn't affected was the leader of the squad. I didn't know what to call him, but he did have a striking resemblance to Sith Stalker. The leader then automatically became Stalker One in my head.

Stalker One pulled out a double-bladed lightsaber and ignited the two red blades. As my feet hit the ground, I leapt forward and clashed my blades against his. He twirled the blade around in front of him and I attacked. We traded blow for blow for a minute before Stalker Two and Stalker Three ran and started to attack. Stalker Two had a single-bladed red lightsaber and Stalker Three had the red lightsaber pike.

All three of them were on me in an instant. They struck again and again and again, trying to catch me at a vulnerable position to kill me. I knew it would only be a matter of time before I gave out. With a large amount of my Force energy, I let out a loud shout and a large Force repulse knocked all three of them backwards. A loud whining hit my ears. It was the whine of engines.

I turned around and saw the drop ship hovering just above me, the ramp wide open. I shut off my blades and jumped but a clawed hand caught my foot, crushing its sharp, metal claws into my leg, causing it to bleed, and hurled me to the ground. I landed on my shoulder and heard something pop, making me hiss in pain. I looked up and frowned.

It was Stalker One.

Stalker One spoke in a deep, mechanical voice, "You will not be leaving, Jedi."

Stalker Two and Stalker Three ran over, their lightsabers blazing and pointed in my direction. Suddenly, as I was about to admit I was out of options, a large, red blast of energy exploded the ground behind the three Stalkers and they flew forward, crashing hard on the durasteel floor. I looked up to see the defense turret on the top of the drop ship poised in that very direction. I smiled gratefully and Force-jumped upward onto the ramp.

Stalker One looked back at me and jumped into the air, his double-bladed lightsaber coming back to life. With the last ounce of strength I could muster, I threw my hands forward, sending him back to the ground beside his team. I quickly hit the closing button to the ramp and shouted to R9, "R9, get us out of here now!"

R9 gave a loud shriek and hit the engines capacity to one hundred percent and the ship shot off into the battle zone. I quickly ran to Cali, who was at the turret station.

"Thanks for the save." I said gratefully, "You feeling better?"

Cali nodded, "Yeah, I can move again slightly." She gave me a once over and frowned, "But you look like you aren't feeling any better than I was."

"I'm not, but we'll have to discuss that when we get down to Mandalore." I said wearily as I climbed into the pilot's seat and took the controls. I hit the comm. switch and turned the frequency to 112-45-R76F2. As static came on, I talked, "This is Jedi Master Blaze Marko requesting assistance just out of hanger 224 of Shadow Brigade Command Ship, _Bastion_. Two injured, including myself, requesting assistance to guard to land at the capital."

Static was all I got back.

Fed up with nothing going right today, I shouted into the comlink, "Damn it! This is Blaze Marko, somebody respond now!"

After a moment, a voice came online, _"Blaze? Is that you?"_

I sighed in relief, "Ahsoka, glad to hear your voice. I need assistance in space now. Wrath escaped and I'm injured."

 _"How bad?"_ I heard the concern laced in her voice.

I grimaced, "My right leg is banged up and my ribs took a slash from his lightsaber and I think I fractured a bone in my shoulder. I'm having a tough time today, do you think you could break off a squad and help me escort down to the planet?"

Ahsoka's voice lowered slightly, _"Blaze, the battle in space isn't going all too well and we can't spare anything right now. I can't even help you. The ground forces are being pushed back and I'm on the front lines now."_ I heard the indistinct sound of blasterfire deflecting off of her lightsabers. _"I wish I could help you."_

I sighed, "I'll get down there myself then. I'm on my way to you now, just give a minute to pinpoint your location from this ship." I hit the tracking switch and activated the frequency code in.

 _"No! Blaze, you need to get to the palace and get patched up, not here! You're injured."_ Ahsoka said in parts due to the battle.

"And you're in danger Ahsoka. I'm coming and that's that. Accept my apologies in advance!" I said quickly before cutting the transmission. Cali came up and jumped into the co-pilot's seat.

"So, we're getting down there by ourselves?" Cali asked as she took control of the top turret's controls.

I nodded, "Yup. Strap yourself in. This is going to be a bumpy ride."

I angled the ship slightly as a Shadow Brigade B-Wing exploded in a flash of light. Suddenly, red blasterfire lit up the transparisteel viewport in front of me and I broke into drastic formation. I turned left and right, dodging more and more barrages of red plasma.

"Three B-Wings closing in fast, Master!" Cali said as she fired at them. She clipped the bottom wing of one, but it continued to chase after us, "And they're tough to take down!" She added as she continued to fire away.

 _B-Wings are way faster than those TIEs._ I nodded and veered the ship in a barrel roll, diving straight down as I did so. The B-Wings followed and I turned around, heading straight toward them. I unclipped the casing on the hand controls that covered the red buttons to the forward cannons. I smiled smugly as I pressed them down, blue blasterfire lighting up the cockpit of two of the pursuing B-Wings. I then veered completely to the right as the edge of the dropship nicked the side of the remaining ship. It spun into a spiral before it crashed into one of the Shadow Brigade frigates, exploding in a flash of white light.

"That was fun." I muttered.

I angled the ship again and headed for the planet's surface. It was a clear shot now. As we neared Mandalore, I sensed the Force shift, causing me to look over out the side viewport to my right. There was another dropship that resided with the pure essence of the Dark Side of the Force. I knew that it carried something of primal, destructive nature. I jerked my ship to the side, hitting the side of the other dropship. We both rumbled and shook at the rough contact.

The other dropship suddenly broke off in a spiral across my vision and readjusted itself as it headed in the slightly opposite direction of my coordinates. I turned back to the situation at hand as we broke through the planet's atmosphere. The dropship rumbled again. I looked ahead and saw the battle on the ground. There were dozens of Galactic Republic AT-TEs on the ground with other vehicles such as: AT-RTs, AT-STs, and AT-ATs. There were also hundreds of starfighters in the air. The ground was littered in bodies, both good and bad. There were fires everywhere. It looked horrifying.

And it was only the beginning.

* * *

 **I hope yall enjoyed! Please review or follow! (And maybe wish me a happy birthday ;) )**


	23. Chapter 23: Stalker Demise

**Here's the next chapter! :)**

 **Enjoy friends!**

* * *

 **C** **hapter** **23** **: Stalker Demise**

I quickly pulled the ship down on the Republic lines and watched as several Mandalorians and Republic clones came and surrounded the dropship. It was standard safety-war protocol.

I unstrapped myself and turned to Cali, "Stay here. I'll tell the troops to give you medical attention."

"But, Master, I have to fight with you." Cali said, "There are far too many for you to take on by yourself."

"I won't be alone." I said with a grin, "My fiancé will be my backup."

"Your fiancé? Another Jedi?" Cali asked.

"Yup. She's quite a fierce fighter too. I'll be fine, my _apprentice_." I said and gave her a pat on the shoulder.

I turned to R9, "Get yourself to a power socket and charge." R9 complied.

I walked to the ramp controls and activated it. It hissed slightly from the use of the hydraulics in the mechanism, but opened none the less. Immediately, the Mandalorians and clones stood down once they saw me. I saw Turbo in his ARC trooper gear run over to me. He looked almost the same as Fives only with different markings on the head and arms and different colored pauldrons and detail marks.

"General!" He sounded surprised, then he laughed, "You look horrible."

I laughed and patted him on his pauldron, "I've had much better days. Any day really. How is the battle?"

Turbo took off his helmet and frowned, "Not good sir. General Tano is on the front lines about two and a half miles out from this position. She took a full armed attack force, but it seemed that the Shadow Brigade landed reinforcements. She's in need of backup. We can't contact the cruiser for help because the sky isn't clear for a drop off point."

I nodded gravely, "Then I'll go. And so will you. You and half the squad." I turned to the ship ramp, "There is a woman inside there. She is injured and needs medical attention immediately. She is under my protection and I'm relinquishing that right to your men, Turbo. Under no circumstances is she to be harmed, understand?"

Turbo nodded, "Of course, Blaze." He motioned for Tick and Lighter. They ran over.

I looked between the two troops, "Take the woman inside into the medical facility."

Turbo glared at them, "Make sure she receives the utmost care and make sure no harm comes to her. This isn't just me saying this, it is General Marko's direct orders. Understood?"

The two clones raised their hands in a salute, "Yes sir!" They said simultaneously and retrieved a med-bed. Within a few seconds, Cali was on the bed and was taken away by the troops, her eyes never leaving mine. It was amazing how much someone could change in such a short time.

"How shall we go by?" Turbo asked.

 _Time to ride._ I turned to the ARC trooper and smirked, "Mount up."

Turbo returned the gesture and laughed as he put on his helmet, "Right away, General!"

I ran over to the speeder bikes and found mine. Mine was a custom Republic issue speeder with advanced guns on the sides and speed accelerator to go twice as fast as the fastest setting on the standard issue. I smiled slightly as I saw the engraving on the side.

 _Beast II._

I jumped on and my ribs burned in pain. I hissed as I poured more Force energy into it to heal. Within seconds, the pain in my ribs was replaced by a cooling sensation that made me focus back on my bike. I activated the engine and waited for my team to get on theirs. In all my time as a Jedi, I'd never lost a single member of my squad. Since the day I arrived, all nine of the clones I'd fought by since my time in the Clone Wars had survived.

I hit the accelerator and zoomed off, my squad following right behind me.

* * *

It was only a minute, but we arrived on the scene. It wasn't good. There were only a handful of AT-TEs and AT-RTs left. I only saw two AT-ATs up and firing. I saw Ahsoka. She was slashing Shadow Troopers and deflecting blaster bolts left and right. I hit the accelerator to full and jumped off the vehicle, landing right next to Ahsoka. I ignited my blade just in time to deflect her impulsive attack. When she saw it was me, she smiled and continued to block bolts from the Shadow Brigade's forces.

I ignited my darksaber along with my regular blue one and jumped into the battle head on. I ran at the Shadow Troopers and slashed along their chests. I front flipped over one and flung my lightsaber backwards, deflecting a bolt, sending it flying into the poor Shadow Trooper that shot it. With the Force, I flung a large squad backwards and back flipped, deflecting several more shots. I could see several Shadow Brigade AATs and AT-RTs ahead and there were just about another two hundred more troopers.

"Here they come!" Ahsoka shouted from behind me.

I deflected another round of blasterfire before I saw the dropship I crashed with earlier land. Suddenly, all the firing stopped. Ahsoka ran over to me with another person. It wasn't any of the clones. I raised a hand and the clones fell back behind guard walls, but had their weapons trained through the gun holes. Just as the last clone took his position, all the Shadow Troopers fell back.

As they did, I looked over to the person beside Ahsoka.

I smiled lightly, "Scout!"

Scout, technically Tallisibeth Enwandung-Esterhazy, smiled back and held up her sky-blue colored blade, "Hello, Blaze. It seems that every time we meet we're in the middle of a battle."

I detected the humor and laughed slightly, "It seems as so. I didn't know you were the other Jedi that Master Yoda sent me after the fighting started." I cast a glance to Ahsoka, "Ahsoka, I'm glad you held the line. But, be careful. I've got a pretty good idea on who is in that ship."

"Who?" She asked.

"Most likely three Sith. I would call them Acolytes, but they're much stronger than that. They are nothing like the Shadow Apprentices either. Their hate is much stronger." I said and the ramp to the other dropship opened up. All three Stalkers came out and I sighed. _Well, shit._

"Yup...that's them." I said gravely and Scout turned to me.

"Those are the Sith?" She asked as she eyed them.

I nodded, "Yeah. Let's just call them Sith Stalkers. I know too much about them and they should be predictable. However, these have very different qualities." I pointed to the one on the right, "That one has a single bladed red lightsaber. That one..." I pointed to the one on the left, "has a lightsaber pike. And that one..." I pointed to the one in the middle, "has a double bladed red lightsaber, much like Darth Maul's or Savage Oppress'. All in all, they are real sons of bitches."

All three Stalkers calmly walked over in our direction. They stopped several meters in front of us and brandished their blades. I held my blades up and flipped them backwards. I turned to Ahsoka and Scout and watched as they took their respective stances: backwards Jar'Kai Shien form stance for Ahsoka and Ataru attack form stance for Scout. I backed down into a similar stances as the two of them combined, but it was a combination of the two forms as well rather than just the stances.

Suddenly, there was a chilling silence. Nothing dared move. The clones had become completely silent and the opposing forces didn't move at all. The Stalkers in front of us stared through their Ubese-like masks. I could make out the sulfur yellow eyes glowing behind each of their masks. Even from the distance I was at, I could hear their mechanical breathing. It sounded similar to Darth Vader's.

But Darth Vader wasn't here. He wasn't even created. Because I stopped that detail of the Sith's plot.

As the silence drug on, I felt a cold, eerie feeling prickle its way up my spine, coursing through my entire body next.

I reached out with the Force and felt the immense darkness that surrounded the Stalkers. If they even were Stalkers. I wasn't entirely sure. They could just've been Sith placed in that armor. Armor that could easily come off with the proper equipment. But, then again, that theory could be the complete _opposite_ of what was truly going on. The beings in front of me could've been the actual Sith Stalkers taken from different timelines or something. I wasn't sure if such a feat of the Dark Side was possible, but if I had learned anything in the last seven years is that anything was that anything was possible with the Force.

The snap crackle alerted everyone to the sudden change in the mood. The dark mood, as it was now.

Suddenly, Stalker One moved forward. However, it wasn't with the phenomenal speed I thought he would move with. No, he was moving slowly. Then, as if he was breaking our trust, he broke the slow stride. He flew forward, his double-bladed lightsaber coming to life and connecting with my two blades. His initial change in movement had startled me, but I adjusted quickly.

He swung for my legs, but I rose my right leg up, then my left leg, and kicked him directly in the chest. He came to a skidding halt beside his comrades and I readjusted my lightsabers. Stalker One motioned to the right then to the left.

In a blur, Stalker Two was charging at Ahsoka and Stalker Three at Scout. Stalker One had recharged and was coming for me again. I deflected his back-to-back strikes with my black blade and my blue blade and jumped backwards, landing on my bad leg. My knee buckled slightly and a wave of burning pain erupted in my leg. I cried out and my lightsabers suddenly fell from my grip. They flew into Stalker One's hands and he delivered a fierce kick to my face, busting my lip wide open. Blood splattered on the ground where I landed, all of it from my lip, and I rolled onto my back, my ribs flaring again and my knee erupting in eye bursting pain. I sent waves of soothing Force energy into my leg, but it wasn't going to heal in seconds as it did when I was a child.

No, I was in trouble.

I rolled over to face Stalker One as he had his blade angled for my heart.

"Now..." His mechanical voice spoke, "...the mighty Blaze Marko shall die..."

 _Damn it! Stupid knee!_ I admonished my leg in my head as the blade came down.

However, it never met its mark. Suddenly, a vibroblade appeared in the direct path of the attack. I looked over and saw

Turbo poised over me and his helmet was off. His pauldron was torn off and he was in his blue-green marked armor.

"I don't think so, Sith." He spat before detaching his vibroblade from the red lightsaber and kicked Stalker One in the chest. Turbo had learned many things from me about lightsaber fighting and I _had_ trained with him in that style of combat when the war started. I smiled gratefully as he pulled me to my feet.

"Are you alright, General?"

I nodded and called my weapons from the ground where Stalker One had dropped them as Turbo had kicked him. I reactivated the different colored blades and stood completely straight.

"I'm fine, Turbo. Thanks for the save." I said and cast him a thankful glance.

He saw the gesture and nodded his head with a smile, "Always a pleasure to save your _sheb_ , sir."

"Ready to kill this bastard?" I smirked, angling my blades menacingly.

Turbo smirked right back, "Thought you'd never ask."

I laughed shortly before Stalker One jumped to his feet. I jumped forward to meet his slash and we crossed blades, our lightsabers meeting together in a magnificent shower of sparks. Turbo lunged forward to catch the other side of the blade. As he connected, I suddenly got a feeling of Deja' vu. It suddenly felt like _Episode I_ again.

Stalker One broke off the attack and swung swiftly, aiming for vulnerable spots such as: the head, the legs, and the ribs. Those all were places hard to defend from a double-bladed lightsaber. The reason being that once you blocked one attack from one side of the lightsaber, the other side was quick to deliver another slash. If you weren't prepared for the next attack then it could cost you a lot, including your life.

The only thing different was that I had faced a double-bladed lightsaber on many occasions. Savage Oppress was one and Darth Maul was another, not to mention Palpatine on that dreadful day. I refocused on the task at hand and deflected each coordinated attack with relative ease. Turbo, however, wasn't doing such a good job. I rushed in to help defend his flank, but Stalker One back kicked me in the other leg and I wavered backwards slightly. It was, unfortunately, the reprieve the Stalker had been looking for. He swung and twirled his lightsaber in overhead and side slashes at Turbo.

I knew he wasn't going to block forever.

A bloodcurdling scream made my heart stop.

I watched as Turbo deflected a strike, but was unable to prevent the second one as the red blade of pure energy cleaved through his sword arm, severing it at the elbow. Filled by rage, but also by a sense of justice, I flung myself forward and released a relentless storm of attacks. I could feel Stalker One's surprise in the Force. And he should've been. I normally didn't let my emotions get the best of me. But now, as one of my closest friends lay writhing in agony on the battle-worn ground of Mandalore, I was entitled to letting my hidden colors show.

 _Not everything is black and white._

As I continued to slash at Stalker One, I let my rage empower me, but not to the point that I would lose control. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a few clones step out as they saw their commanding officer's arm be amputated by the Sith. I could feel their anger boiling over in a sense and taste for vengeance. It was what clones had in their blood. Mandalorian blood. They couldn't help it. But, I was gonna make the Sith _pay_.

As Stalker One deflected another stream of slashes, I slipped through one of his own attacks and brought my saber up in a diagonal arc, hoping to cut him through the ribs and up to the end of the shoulder blade, severing his spinal cord and killing him. Stalker One wasn't an Acolyte. He was a _Sith_. I knew that as he flew downwards, avoiding the fatal blow, but failing to avoid it completely. The darksaber, the lightsaber I was attacking in an arc with, cut through his double bladed lightsaber.

 _Gotcha!_ I smirked victoriously.

Stalker One jumped back and growled in his mechanical tone. He was now holding the two, still working, halves of his once connected lightsaber. He lunged again and I blocked his heavy strides with my lightsaber. He switched styles. He had been fighting with Juyo since he had a double-bladed lightsaber, but now, he had just switched to Jar'Kai Ataru. I drove my foot into the side of Stalker One's knee and, with the butt of my lightsaber, I knocked one of the hilts from his hand. The blade deactivated and flew away. Stalker One, obviously enraged, regained his composer from his own knee wound and struck again. He deflected my next swing and reached for my neck with his arm, hoping to claw at my neck and make me bleed out. The sharp knife-like blades on the end of his fingers had already cut my leg, I wasn't going to give him the opportunity to do so to my neck.

Rearing my head back slightly, I swung my darksaber up in an upward arc that slashed through his arm at the wrist. Stalker One had more than likely anticipated this, but had failed to pull his hand back. A mistake that would cost him the sentimentality of his hand. His mechanical breathing did not falter though. The steady stream of attacks with his one saber didn't either.

As we clashed sabers again, I cast a glance to his severed hand. My eyes widened in shock and awe as the flesh started to wave in pools on his stump. Suddenly, slowly, but surely, a new, whitish hand formed itself and that's when I heard his breathing become quick. Stalker One jumped back and his breathing quickened even farther. He stretched his new hand and looked at it as if it was a snake ready to bite him at any moment.

 _What the hell?!_ I still was in shock. He had just _grown_ back his own hand. The one I _severed_.

I leaped backwards as he slashed at my stomach. I was, however, not ready as he dove forward, knocking my black blade across the ground. I parried another slash with my blue blade and attacked low, striking for a kidney or something just as vulnerable for a paralyzing strike. My mark was off and I was met by a crimson lightsaber. I delivered an overhead slash, met exactly by his own overhead attack. Sparks flew off in other directions as we crossed blades. I stared into the _T_ like visor of his helmet, silently wondering who the man behind the mask was.

It was time to figure out who he was.

Bringing my blade higher into the air, I swept across his crimson blade, but failed to connect with it entirely. His helmet took most of the blow and it fell to the ground with a thump, its metal out layer creating a dent in the permecrate. I stared back into the eyes of evil.

His face was concealed by another layer of metal, most likely another layer of defense in case something like what just happened did happen. His eyes weren't covered though and the yellow burned with hate and the red fire-like spins around his pupil became inflamed. It was as if something was wrong. Not just his lust for my death. Something was wrong internally.

 _The light!_ I realized. _The light is clouding his damn vision!_

He dove again, crashing his blade against mine, driving me backwards. He swung again at my stomach, doing a complete spin then stabbing for my stomach. I spun around, dodging his strike and thrusting my blue-white blade deep into his chest. His eyes widened, before his body became slack. The lightsaber he was holding shut off and fell to the ground with a _clink_. I stared back into his eyes and saw the fire leave his eyes, but they did not close. They stayed open as if watching me for eternity. Shutting off my lightsaber, I placed my other hand on his shoulder and shoved his corpse off me.

As the body hit the ground, black and red energy seeped from it. I could feel the pure essence of the Dark Side pour off of the corpse, filling the air, and the surrounding Force, with a dark stench. It was all of a sudden as the dark energy suddenly compressed into the center of the body, then sent a shock of the Dark Side up my spine. I frowned and pushed it back with my light. The darkness suddenly faded and was replaced by a cold, numbness feeling of death. The death of a Sith. The death of a person though, but an evil one at that. Turning away from that complete cast of malevolence, I looked ahead.

Ahsoka and Stalker Two had stopped fighting and Stalker Two was retreating. Stalker Three, however, was still pressing forward, attacking Scout with a similar darkness I had felt in Stalker One. Scout ducked a strike from his blade, but Stalker Three came back around with his long hilt, made out of cortosis most likely to deflect saber strikes, and smashed it against her ribs. She cried out in pain and her lightsaber fell from her grip. Her hands suddenly went to her throat as Stalker Three held out his hand in a Force-choke.

I ran forward, and, as Scout's eyes started to close, kicked Stalker Three in the head, sending him spiraling away. I called the darksaber to me and I slashed both blades at him. He didn't have time to register his thoughts, much less his actions, as my blades cleaved through both of his arms. One was severed at the elbow and the other at the shoulder. He cried out in his mechanical tone and I found myself flung backwards by a burst of dark energy. It was a form of a Force-repulse.

I hit the ground and landed, once again, on my ribs, sending flames of pain through my entire side. I bit my lip, not noticing the blood coursing down my chin. I finally noticed that when I tasted a coppery and salty fluid in my mouth.

I spat out a mouthful of blood and leaped forward, hoping to decapitate the Sith. My strike was true, but he leaped over me and onto the shuttle above him. I shut my blades off and reached out with the Force to pull the transport down. It, however, was thwarted by a flash of major dark energy. I looked up to the ramp that was extended and saw Darth Wrath with a sardonic smile on his lips. He had one arm draped around Stalker Three's shoulders.

"Have your precious Mandalore!" He shouted, more like laughed, and unclipped his remaining with his other hand. "You will die Marko...Soon! Just like this weakling!" He ignited the amethyst blade and plunged it deep into Stalker Three's heart, instantly killing him. Wrath kicked the body over the edge of the ramp and I tried not to gasp in horror as he killed his own teammate. Stalker Two walked out onto the ramp and showed no signs of caring. Not physically or in the Force. His emotions were completely closed off. And yet, in the deep recesses of my mind, I could have sworn that I felt his gaze turn to me through the metal helmet that encircled his head.

The ship suddenly lifted into the air and a roar of engines followed. Just behind them, hundreds of supply ships were following with the armies he brought. About half of them were gone, so the ships that were empty, I could tell with the Force, just carried extra firepower such as the tanks. I looked at Ahsoka and nodded to Scout to say "help her."

I turned back around and ran over to Turbo. He was grunting and I could feel his extreme pain through the Force. The face that he had held onto consciousness this long baffled me. But, then again, he was a clone of Jango Fett and a fierce warrior himself, not just because of his genes. The clones behind the guarding posts ran over and helped him up, throwing his remaining arm around Kink's shoulder. I frowned and looked at Turbo, a sadness filling my chest, "I'm so sorry Turbo. I didn't have your back."

Turbo managed a weak smile, "Not your fault, sir..." He looked over to Stalker One's dead body, "At least you got em'..."

I nodded, "Yeah. That bastards not getting up any time soon." I turned to Bronston and Hover, "You two help Kink get Turbo to a medical facility and fast. Take the remaining speeders and create a gurney thing that Hardcase did for Rex."

Bronston and Hover saluted me, "Yes, sir. Right away."

As they took Turbo away, I ran back to Scout and Ahsoka. Scout was rubbing her throat and Ahsoka was checking for life among the bodies with the Force. I could feel her very presence reach out in an attempt to save anybody she could. Ahsoka turned back around and saw me. She ran at me and wrapped her arms around me. I hugged her back. I looked down and saw Scout.

"Scout? You okay?" I asked.

Scout looked up to me from her position on the ground and gave a small smile, "Yeah. I am now. Thanks for the save back there Blaze."

I smiled and offered her my hand up. She gladly took it and, when she was up, I smiled again, "No problem. I'm just glad that I was able to get here in time. If I hadn't, well, I don't wanna think about what would have happened if the Stalkers would've gotten the upper hand entirely."

"Speaking of the Stalkers." Ahsoka said gravely and looked at the dead bodies of Stalker One and Stalker Three, "How could Wrath just kill one of his allies? That Sith was strong and he could've been healed and his limbs could've been replaced. Why did he kill him? How could Windu do that?"

I frowned, my eyes now looking at the two corpses out of the many dozens sprawled on the ground, "He's not Windu anymore, Ahsoka. That man is gone for good. It's because he's a Sith, Ahsoka. He feels no compassion, no sympathy, no tolerance for failure. You see? He killed him because he felt he was no longer as strong as he was. He felt that the Stalker was insignificant."

"So, that's what a true Sith is like." said Scout, "Wrath has a darker heart than Ventress. I could feel the difference. I never thought Master Windu could turn into such a monster."

Ahsoka turned to Scout, ignoring the last part. "You faced Ventress?"

"Unfortunately." Scout replied, "She attacked me on Vjun with Whie."

I nodded, "Wrath's heart is _much_ darker than Ventress's. I should know. I faced the woman on many occasions and survived and, sometimes, bested her. Her heart has softened over the past several years."

"Does she still kill people?" Scout asked, an accusing tone to her voice.

I shrugged, "Most likely, but only when it calls for it. She's a bounty hunter. Some of her bounties entitle her _to_ kill."

"Sounds like the same line of work but with less of the Sith." said Scout.

I nodded, "Kinda. She helped me find Mara though. Is she still with Master Yoda?" I looked at Ahsoka.

"Yeah, she is." said Ahsoka.

I felt the Force shift as the remaining Shadow Brigade's Starcruisers and frigates shot forward, or backward, into hyperspace, leaving the sector completely.

I sighed deeply then turned to the three remaining speeder bikes a little ways away, "The troops are moving out, should we go? I'd very much like to get my leg and everything else looked at."

Ahsoka chuckled slightly and kissed my cheek, "Come on, you big baby. Let's go." Then she started to walk over to the speeders.

Scout smiled and kissed my cheek as well. I looked at her in surprise, "Scout?"

Scout smiled, "For saving my hide...again."

I laughed, "Oh yeah, I remember now. I saved your butt back on Suiis Van." I smiled and gave her a hug, "No problem, Scout; saving people is what I do."

Scout laughed but returned the hug. She pulled back and ran over to the speeder beside Ahsoka. They both took off in the same direction. I ran back over to my speeder, the _Beast II_ , and hopped on. I ignited the engine with a click of the starter and I flew off to the base, a feeling of relief washing over me, engulfing my entire being.

I blew out a sigh, "Least that's over."

* * *

 **Or is it?**

 **Of course it's not! It's far from over. However, now we have come to a pause in the storm of battle. For those of you who understand who the Sith Stalker is, and even those who don't, please don't fret too much. Spoiler, not the real Stalker from different timelines if that was what yall were thinking. Though, the armor can be attested to be contributed from Cultrous. Perhaps I'll explain that. Who knows? Lol.**

 **This chapter also is the chapter to break the 100K mark!**

 **Thank you all for reading this far! And more will come out soon! Promise!**

 **Anyways, as always, hope you all enjoyed!  
**

 **Review or comment or follow if you enjoyed! Reviews are nice to read!**


	24. Chapter 24: A Fateful Gamble

**C** **hapter** **24** **: A Fateful Gamble**

I was held up in the medical ward for over an hour. Medic troops were constantly switching positions, gaining different perspectives as they ran over my injuries. They said my leg would be healed if I continued to do what I had done to it. They said the damage wasn't extensive and that it wouldn't cause any backfire on my leg in the future. That was something I was grateful for. However, as I thought, I fractured a shoulder bone just above my shoulder blade and the damage to my ribs would leave partial scarring, but they would hold together. The best that they could do for me at the time was apply bacta to the wound. My lip had slightly scabbed over and was no longer bleeding. I sighed as I leant back in the med-bed they had me in closing my eyes as I did so. I drew upon the Force and felt the soothing energy surround and flow into me.

Suddenly, the slight twinge of that very same energy alerted me to my surroundings immediately. My eyes flew open and, even though I wasn't in a fully capable position, I readied the Force in my hand, ready for an attack if need be. But, I lowered my guard when I saw who it was.

It was Cali.

"Cali?" I raised my eyebrow, "Shouldn't you be in a med-bed?"

Cali nodded, "Yeah, I probably should, but I'm not." She gave a caring glance, "I wanted to check on you."

"Thanks." I said, "But, in all seriousness, I think you ought to get in a med-bed. Lightning is deadly."

Cali's gaze shifted to my ribs, "I will, but it seems that you _need_ to be in the med-bed."

"That's why I am." I said, "Cali, did you feel it?"

"Feel what, Master?" Cali asked sitting down on the end of my med-bed. She brushed a strand of blonde hair out of her face and frowned at its in-compliance.

I frowned, "The death-"

"Of that Sith." She finished, "Yes, I felt it." She suddenly pulled her legs to her chest and her lip quivered slightly, "I-I felt it...I felt the darkness come after me. I-It tried to _consume_ me."

I gathered her into my arms and she gave a small choke. I ran one of my hands through her hair and the other rubbing her back gently. Cali's arms were draped around my shoulders and her face was buried in my shoulder. After a minute, she regained her composer, to some degree, and sat up, wiped her eyes, and gave me an embarrassed smile.

"I'm sorry, Master." She said, "I let my emotions get the best of me."

I shook my head, "Don't apologize for being human. Emotions are great. And, to add to that differently, age factors in as well, kid."

Cali gave a slight laugh, "I'm seventeen."

I raised my eyebrows slightly, "Hm, didn't know that." I gave her a squeeze, "All the more reason for you to relax. That was just the darkness' last attempt at taking you back. But, you rejected it. You aren't a slave to the Dark Side anymore. I told you you're going to be a Jedi. Simple as that."

"Thank you, Master." She said and pulled back, sitting up, then got to her feet, "I also came her to give you a message from Lieutenant Wingman."

I nodded. Wingman had taken over in temporary command when Turbo was incapacitated and not able to do his duty. I believed it was a good choice. Wingman was trustworthy and smart. He was a brilliant tactician and a good friend. He did his duty as a soldier and as a brother to his team. He was the most reasonable choice, other than Turbo himself, to run through the operations beside myself, Ahsoka, and Scout, and now Cali.

"He just informed me that fresh medical supplies are on its way from the fleet." She said, "He also informed me that the Shadow Brigade's forces not only left the sector, but they also blew up the Mandalorian store houses around the planet. Apparently, it was supposed to be a diversion, considering the store houses were the _only_ things blow to bits in those places."

"It would seem so." I agreed, "So, what else is coming?"

Cali nodded and continued, "Besides the medical supplies, there are two Venator-Class Stardestroyers are aiding the medical frigate and they are also bringing an entire army's worth of weapons for the Mandalorians...however, the Lieutenant informed me that the transaction will only work if the Mandalorians aid the Galactic Republic in the war against the Shadow Brigade."

I nodded, "That would be the most logical thing to do. If the Mandalorians suddenly turn on us, then that would be a major setback, considering they would have our weapons."

"Right." Cali said, "So, how are we going to persuade them to join us?"

"Fett" I said simply, "Fett is the key."

"Fett?" Cali asked confused, "As in Boba Fett?"

I nodded, "Yeah. He's not so keen on the Jedi, but now he's _got_ to listen. We just fended of the Shadow Brigade so he knows he can't handle them alone. Bo knows it too now. But, I'm not sure that he'd be swayed even now. Damn." _There's so much left. There's got to be a way. What does Fett want more than anything? Of course he wants to kill Windu, but…_ After a minute, I got it. _He wants his dad back._

"And your plan is what?" Cali asked.

I threw my legs over to the side of the bed and hopped off, the pressure on my legs equal and no pain spiking. I walked over to the transpisteel viewport on the side of the room and saw the sun starting to set. It would only be an hour or two before the sky would start to turn orange.

"I wouldn't say it's a plan. More of a wish on a star." I said, not tearing my eyes away from the sky, "He's got _some_ reason in him. The Jedi may have gotten on his bad side at the Battle of Geonosis, mainly Windu, but that doesn't mean things can't be patched up."

"How so?" Cali asked, coming to my side and sharing my stare into the sky.

I hesitated for a moment. Cali had repented of the darkness, but was she ready for a phenomenal aspect of the Force? There was a time where I shared my secret with no one. Not even Ahsoka. It was for their protection. I couldn't live with myself if it caused them harm. My whole reason for becoming a Jedi was to protect those who I cared most about. Who was to say that if I told her then somebody would come after her and try to discover my secret through her? And, when they found and found out she didn't know how, who was to stop them from killing her.

 _But, it could drive her further to the light._

I took a deep breath, "I have a power that can bring people back to life."

Cali's head whipped towards me, shock evident on her face, "What?! That's impossible!"

"No, it isn't." I said, "When I first came here, I was immediately gifted and with such gifts came much power. As I fought in the Clone Wars, I progressed. I got stronger. When Maltus gave me the opportunity to get my family back, I jumped at it. I defeated him, but didn't kill him. The battle wore me out and I passed out on my ship. I came to be in the Realm of the Force. There, I could merge my own power with the pure Force energy of someone who had passed away and bring someone who had died, within the timespan of a decade, back to life."

"And you've done this before?!" Cali asked in astonishment.

I nodded, "Yes. The first person, and only person since then, I brought back was Jedi Master Siri Tachi. She died during a scuffle on Azure. A man named Magus killed her."

"Magus?" Cali said, "He was a bounty hunter. He was imprisoned by Obi Wan Kenobi during the early years of the Clone War. Are you saying that _that_ was when she died?"

"Yeah, that's when she died." I said.

"Why did you bring her back?" Cali asked.

For the second time, I hesitated, "I...I did it for the war. She was a valuable asset and needed to be back in action."

I felt Cali's presence poke at my own. She knew that wasn't all.

"I sense that isn't the whole story, Master." Cali said as she turned her gaze to me.

"It isn't." I said, "But, I've already told you something that is already very secret. Only a few people know about this."

"Then how did the Jedi come to terms with Siri Tachi's revival?"

I smiled, "There are many differentials to that aspect. I explained to them about a special Force-Nexus that allowed one person of great value to be revived. I told Yoda the real reason, though and he supported my fake explanation to the rest of the Jedi Order. He's always had my back concerning that ability. He's good at keeping that secret."

Cali nudged me, "And I need to keep that up too?"

I turned to her sharply, "Damn right you are. You aren't going to tell anybody this. If you're confronted by the subject, which I doubt you will considering your slight past with the Dark Side, you use the fake, not the real."

Cali nodded solemnly, "Yes, Master."

I softened, "Anything else you want to ask me about?"

Cali looked up into my eyes, "Will I be able to stay within the Jedi? I mean, you will have to tell the Jedi Council about me and I doubt they're going to be keen on the idea of a former Sith joining their ranks."

"I'll convince them." I said then laughed lightly, "Not only am I on the Council, but I did save the galaxy once, maybe that's my free card."

"Free card?"

"It's when you-never mind. The point is that when that time comes, even if you aren't accepted into the Jedi Order, I'll still train you unofficially." I said.

"You would defy the Council to train me?" Cali asked astonished. "Even after I helped destroy the Temple?"

I smiled gently, "Yes, I would, Cali." _I've defied the Council a bunch of times, and the destruction of the Temple was bad…and I lost my parents, but it's the right thing to do. The rest of the Council would disagree with me. Though, there isn't much of a Council left. It's more of a sad excuse for a head of the Jedi._

"Why?" Cali asked quietly.

"Because, I felt the good in you. I've felt good in others before, but the light within you is _different_." I held my hands up to show a scale, "In Sith, their darkness projects an aura of dark nature. For a Jedi, their light projects an aura of alight nature. In you I sensed both, but the light was put away, pushed behind the bars of the Dark Side. But, you chose your side. In the end, you chose the light. The light I sensed, and still sense, is very bright. And I promise that you'll be a great Jedi."

"I appreciate your trust in me, Master." Cali said softly, "Thank you for believing in me."

I smiled and turned back to look out the window, "You're very welcome, my young apprentice. I'm just glad you're on our side."

"Me too."

I heard the happiness in her voice. The Dark Side truly had left her. I stretched out and felt her presence shine with radiated light. I felt the compassion she now felt. I could feel her sense for justice. It amazed me how much one could change in a matter of hours. Wrath had thought that he had driven her to the dark, but in reality, he just pushed down the light. He didn't destroy the light within her, he only imprisoned it. It waited for a while, convulsing in anguish at the loss of its user's will. Now, the light had reclaimed her and she was my apprentice. My first apprentice. Normally, when a Jedi became a Knight, the only way to excel to a Master was to train an apprentice. That same rule was exempted from me due to my killing of Maltus on Mustafar and everything I did to save the Republic from then on out.

"Well that's good." I said dismissively then turned to the closed door. I turned back around to Cali, "I'm going to go contact Master Yoda about the battle. He'll will want an update on the current situation."

Cali nodded, "I'll go to the mess hall. After what I went through, I deserve a good meal."

I gave her one last glance before going to the control room. Soon, I was in front of the holo-projector and I accessed the Jedi Emergency frequency channels.

"This is Blaze calling New Old Folks' Home. Master Yoda, do you copy?" I said before a blue hologram fizzled to life before me, casting a blue glow on the surrounding equipment. As the picture cleared, Master Yoda was looking at me with an inquisitive gaze.

 _"Good to hear from you, it is, Blaze."_ Yoda said with a smile.

"It's good to hear from you too, Master Yoda." I said before starting, "We've pushed the Shadow Brigade's forces out of the Mandalorian sector but we've sustained several casualties. I heard about the ships come to deliver supplies. Thanks for that, Master."

Yoda's ears drooped forward, _"Welcome, you are. However, more there is, hmmm?"_

I nodded, "Yes Master. The store houses for Mandalore were destroyed and the supplies are carrying the weapons for their replacements but only if Mandalore will support us, right?" I waited until I saw him nod before I continued, "I have an idea for making them join us, but what would you suggest I do?"

 _"A difficult decision that is. Your judgement I trust."_ Yoda said, _"What plan have you?"_

I motioned for the clones to leave the room and within a few seconds, I was alone, "I was thinking about who is running the Mandalorians. It's Boba Fett. He's no longer interested in Mara, but his grudge against the Jedi is still strong, even after telling him about Windu's turn. My idea is this: If I can travel to Geonosis and find where Boba buried his father, I can reestablish some sort of a treaty and an alliance with the Mandalorians."

Master Yoda's eyes widened slightly and his ears stood up, _"How so?"_

I gave the Grand Master a serious glance, "If I can bring Jango Fett back to life."

Yoda frowned, _"Sure are you? Dangerous that may be. Back with Jango, Boba would be, but, wise would it be?"_

I nodded, "Yes, I believe it would. If we are going to win this war then this needs to be done. The Mandalorians are fierce warriors, even more so than the clones, so, it would only stand to reason that the rift between the Jedi and the Mandalorians be patched up. They could join us and help destroy the Shadow Brigade."

Yoda tilted his head slightly as he leaned on his gimer stick, _"Hmmm...Understand this, I do. Sure, I am not. However, your judgment, I do trust. Your decision this is."_

I gave him a small smile, "Thank you, Master."

 _"Depart, when will you?"_

"When I have successfully told Fett about my plan and see if he'll take me up on my offer." I said, then smiled as a thought came to mind, "How is Mara?"

Yoda smiled, _"Miss you, she does. Wonders when back you will be. Safe, though, she is."_

I smiled as I reached out and touched her presence with mine. I felt her immediate response and her feelings came back.

"Thank you Master Yoda for helping her and training her." I said.

 _"Welcome you are."_ Yoda said before turning sad, _"Wrath, fully turned is he?"_

I nodded sadly.

I knew how much Windu meant to the Order and how much of a part he played within the last thirty years, so, naturally, just as Yoda did with Dooku, he was wanting to know about the details of Wrath's turn. Most of all, Master Yoda probably wanted to know who taught him and why Wrath turned in the first place. I had theories, some of which were plausible and some which were not. But, as I decided long ago, I couldn't rule out the indescribable. Most of my life here, including arriving, was indescribable. From a certain point of view at least.

"He's beyond redemption, Master Yoda. I confronted him on the _Bastion_ and he completely denounced the name of the Jedi and said he was Darth Wrath, Bringer of Darkness." I said softly, "He isn't who we once knew. He's been completely corrupted. He damn near killed me, so I can imagine he's gone for good."

 _"Feared as much, I did. Right you were."_ Yoda's ears fell, _"A terrible thing, this is. Sadness I feel. Wish things were different I do."_

I nodded sympathetically, "So do I, Master Yoda. Everything that has happened: the Temple break in, the bounty hunters, the Sith, the droids, the Temple being bombed, losing Coruscant, the betrayal, the war...I wish I had seen it coming, but I didn't."

 _"Clouded the future is, impossible to see it was. Your fault, it is not."_ Yoda said, _"The darkness, Wrath chose. His path he must walk. Whatever the consequences, his they are."_

"I know." I said as I shook my head slightly. I then looked back up at him, "He may have turned, but I promise you, Master, I will defeat him. No matter what."

Yoda's gaze shifted slightly, _"Careful, you must be. Wary, you must be if the right decision you must make. Darkness, come at you it will."_

"I understand, Master, but I made a promise to end this war and I will. I have to kill Wrath. But, enough of that, I will contact you again once I have the outcome." I bowed slightly.

 _"May the Force be with you, Master Marko."_

"And with you, Master Yoda."

The hologram fizzed out with a slight buzz and I stood there in the silence, contemplating on what I was going to do with Fett...and what I had talked about with Master Yoda. I knew Wrath was far from redemption, but I felt that Yoda didn't. I knew how hard it was for him to let go of someone and do what had to be done. He could've easily killed Dooku that fateful day on Geonosis, but he didn't. He prolonged the fight. He wanted Dooku to see the error of his ways and return to the light, but he didn't. Dooku was too far gone, just as Wrath was. Maybe not in the same manner of procedures, but in the same manner of turning to the Dark Side.

Maltus was similar to Wrath. Even their presences were similar. I knew that the Dark Influence had turned Dave, then converted his darkness to the being called Maltus, but Wrath wasn't converted that way. I could feel that the darkness in him was _similar_ to Maltus' but not entirely the same. There was an artificial counterpart in the Dark Influence that changed Maltus, but I felt nothing like that in Wrath. He _chose_ to be turned, not _made_ to be turned. And that choice led to the destruction of the Temple, the bombing of Coruscant, and the death of my family and Dave's family.

Though, it was still sad. However, it was Wrath's choice and only his. He may have been influenced, but it was _his_ choice to succumb to the darkness. It was _his_ choice to embrace its dark heritage. And it was _his_ choice to lead an army to destroy the Republic he once protected from the one thing he had become. It reminded me of Anakin. At least, the Anakin from the Dark Future. Darth Vader.

There would never be a Darth Vader ever again in this galaxy.

That was something I was able to prevent. This, however, I wasn't. I was here to protect the galaxy and I failed to see the shatterpoint in Windu. I was so focused on Anakin that I didn't even consider the possibility that my presence here might have had terrible repercussions. I knew what I had done. I was stupid. I was blindsided. I failed to see the one thing I swore to never be tricked by. Once again, the Dark Side found a way over me. I had complete knowledge of this world when I came here, and, even now, I had that knowledge, and the Dark Side found a way to use that knowledge against me.

I turned around as the doors to the communication room slid open. It was Wingman.

"General, I received word from General Skywalker that the supplies should be here within the hour." Wingman said.

I smiled at the clone, "Good. How is Turbo doing?"

I felt Wingman's presence was slowly flooded with anger, but the clone pushed it back and responded, "He's being fitted with a prosthetic arm."

"Good." I said, "Has there been any contact from the Mandalorian commander?"

"Which one, sir?" Wingman asked, "The one in charge of the forces or the big chief herself?"

"The one in the front lines, Wingman. From Fett." I said. _Ahsoka's handling Satine._

"Yes, there has been." Wingman replied, " _Al'verde_ Fett contacted up in reply to our question for assistance in helping them with their wounded."

"Anything else?"

"No, sir."

"Well, then, it looks like I have to come to him."

"Sir?"

"I'm going to have a chat with Fett concerning delicate topics."

There was a silence.

"Should I bring back up, sir?" Wingman asked

I shook my head, "No, it won't be that kind of chat."

Wingman nodded and took off his helmet. By aging processes, he was physically and mentally thirty-six due to his creation in 30 BBY. He had no hair on his head and a goatee on his face. His eyes were a dark brown and he had a vertical scar running from the middle of his forehead to the side of his right eyebrow. Something that was a reminder of the ambush on Hypori he survived with Master Secura and I.

"Be careful sir." Wingman said.

I nodded and patted the clone on the shoulder, "I will old friend. When Skywalker finally does arrive, tell him that I'm attending to business. That is if I'm not back by then."

Wingman nodded and placed his helmet back on, "Yes, sir."

I gave him one last nod before walking out of the base entirely and heading to the speeders. As I mounted mine, I could only hope that Fett would see my side of things. That he'd take my offer.

 _A lot is riding on this. Not only Fett but the people of Mandalore as well. Force help me._

* * *

 **Thus, the gamble begins!**


	25. Chapter 25: Family Gathering

**C** **hapter** **25** **: Family Gathering**

The Mandalorians were fierce warriors and, as I laid eyes on the compound they had established half a mile away from the base we had set up, I knew they were taking extra precautions on security. It was a crude camp consisting of a small structure with two adjoining structures that fed off the same batch of generators. But, the most interesting thing about it were the number of guards.

I pulled a ways away from the entrance to the front yard of the camp. Sighing, I started my walk, "This could get interesting."

Mandalorians were like humans in a lot of ways, but it was a specific part of their genetic make-up that made them significantly different. Like humans, Mandalorians have genes that turn and turn off specific functions in the body. For example, emotions are one of those functions. The brain transmits thousands of electrical impulses to flip the switch on the genes, but Mandalorians send thousands more beyond that to trigger it faster and harder. Therefore, the tenacity and anger that is built within them can be displaced at a seconds notice.

Therefore, going to a facility where hot-headed Mandalorian Assault Commandos just came off from a battle and are guarding the man that led them through the bloodshed isn't the best idea. But, it isn't the best idea if you are breaching. Going in peacefully may earn you a few bruises but nothing serious. However, peacefully and me never went together very well.

The camp was surrounded by a metal chain fence with a voltage generator tapped into it to give anybody that touched it a deadly jolt. There were three small guard towers with sights on me already, two snipers in each post scanning over everything.

As I approached the gate, I held my hands up as two commandos ran up to me, aiming their heavy duty rifles in my direction, "Hi." I gave a disarming smile, "I'm here to see Fett."

"He's not here. Turn around, _Jetii."_ The commando on the right, a tall soldier with maroon markings all over his helmet including the jagged eyes, commanded, raising his blaster.

"I believe Satine gave us clearance before the battle started." I said, my eyes hard and my tone slightly hostile, "So, stand aside, soldier."

"Who do you think you are, _Jetii?"_ The commando on the left, a smaller soldier with blue markings on his armor, snarled through his helmet, "Satine may call the shots for her people, but we are different. Clearance may have been given to fight the _darjetii,_ but after-battle talks were not in the clearance."

"You know what?" I laughed darkly, fed up with the un-cooperation, "Either you let me in or I go in by force."

The rifles were aimed at my face, "That a threat, _takisit_?"

My blood twitched with anticipation, despite my body trying to tell me to hold on that answer that was forming at the tip of my tongue. As I opened my mouth to answer, I saw someone leave the entrance from behind him.

It was Fett.

"Fett!" I shouted, causing the two commandos to turn around. Once they were occupied, I gripped the back of their helmets with my palms and slammed them together, feeling quite complacent when they slumped to the ground, unconscious. The sniper teams immediately had me in their sights, but I threw a Force push their way, their guns flying out of their hands.

I turned to Fett as he unsheathed his blaster and held it level at me. I ignited my blue lightsaber and held it at him, "We need to talk."

"If this is an attempt to gloat in my face about the Sith being too much for the defense force to handle, then you can get your ass out of here. I'm sure I can have you hunted for eternity on Mandalore soil for assaulting my men." Fett threatened.

I smirked, unfazed, "And I bet that I can kick your ass and take you to the Jedi Council to be punished for your attempts at stealing Mara and trying to kill me."

"Again with that, Marko?" Fett groaned beneath his green helmet.

"It's still fresh on my mind, Fett." I said, then deactivated my blade, "But, I'm not here to gloat."

"Then, pray tell, what _are_ you here for?" Fett asked, his own weapon lowering.

I clipped my lightsaber to my waist and crossed my arms, "I'm here to ask about your decision on whether or not to stay with the Republic."

"You know, Marko, I'm just not sure yet." He said snidely, taking a couple steps to be toe-to-toe with me. "I don't know if I want an overconfident son of a bitch like you to be in charge of handling affairs. That's how it is right now right? The Jedi Order is in charge of most of the military affairs, except this plan came from you."

I nodded, "Yeah, that's true. I did propose the plan."

"And how is that going for you?" Fett asked.

I peered into his visor, locking with his brown eyes hardened with years of a difficult life, "It's actually going pretty well considering the amount of trouble Wrath has brought to the table."

"But you still have your losses, right?" Fett said, turning away.

I gripped his wrist tightly, enhancing my strength with the Force to bend the armor slightly, "Fett, I think I deserve a little respect for saving your entire planet from those bastards. You owe me that much!"

Fett flashed around, heel spinning in a circle as he gripped his hand around my throat, lifting me off the ground and cutting off my oxygen. Once I was in the air, I rolled my eyes in surprise. _Damn! He's stronger than last time!_

"I don't owe you a damn thing, _Jetii._ " Fett growled.

Letting the Force flow through me, I brought both my hands down on his wrist, feeling it tighten and then collapse beneath the blow. Fett growled in pain before letting me go. Once I hit the ground, I kicked my left leg out, hitting him square in the chest, sending him to the ground, his helmet flying off of him and rolling to the side.

I unclipped my blue blade and reignited it, pointing it straight at his neck, "Look, I understand you're sore about the Jedi since Windu cut the head off of your father –"

"You son of a –" Fett started, but he stopped when I pressed my blade closer to his neck.

"–but I'm going to give you an opportunity to get him back." I finished, smirking when I saw the fire light in his eyes.

"How dare you lie like that?!" Fett snarled, aiming his wrist blaster at my head.

From the entrance, twenty Mandalorian commandos surrounded me, guns aimed to kill. They all were shouting at me to get off of their commander but I paid them no attention at all. My full focus was on the Mandalorian orphan at my feet.

"You think I'd lie to your face about something like that?" I asked, my own voice rising. "I can bring your dad back and in exchanged you will let Mandalore stay with the Republic. I also will have relief supplies delivered to your front step for all your wounded and replacement weapons for the caches that were blown up." I looked around at the soldiers that surrounded us, "Now, either tell your men to shoot me or we discuss this inside."

Fett stayed silent.

"Five seconds to decide, Fett!" I suddenly shouted, forcing his eyes to meet mine. "Five…"

"Four…"

 _Come on Fett._

"Three…"

 _COME ON!_

"Two…"

"Fine." Fett ground out between clenched teeth. He lowered his wrist and I lowered my weapon, shutting it off. He stood to his feet and clenched his fist, holding it up into the air then signaling his men to fall back. And fall back they did. They left in a crowd behind the electrical fence.

Letting out a breath of relief, I smiled, "Now, shall we?"

"You better not be wasting my time, Marko." Fett growled out, turning around and starting to walk away towards the main center of his camp.

I ran up beside him, "I'd never."

* * *

Once we entered the main center, Fett led me to a room that was nicely furnished. He offered me a chair, which I accepted, then turned his head. I followed his direction and saw what he was looking at. A young woman with long black hair was holding a small tray that held three cups on it. She placed it down on the table in front of Fett and me, then took a seat beside Fett.

For a moment, I stared between the two of them. Then, they reached for the cups and took a swig. I took the last cup and took a small sip, realized it was alcohol, then took a big gulp of it, ignoring the burning sensation it sent down my throat. Even from the treatment from earlier, I was still feeling some pain from the injuring from facing Wrath and the Stalkers. Alcohol was a depressant in its own right, but sometimes it acted like a stimulant. However, pain succumbs to alcohols might, making it much more weak.

I sighed as the burning left, "That was tasty."

"So, what's this about my father?" Fett said softly, something I hadn't heard from him ever.

I clasped my hands together, intertwining my fingers together, "I'm not going to go into details, but I have an idea to bring your father back to life. All I need to know are the answers to two simple questions."

"Two questions and you can just make my father live again like nothing ever happened?" Fett asked, skepticism in his voice.

"I didn't think you'd believe me." I chuckled, turning to the woman, "I'm Blaze, and you are?"

"Karei Miran." The woman replied, soft-spoken but with an edge to it that showed you that she was a warrior like Fett. "Fett's mate."

"Mate?" I raised an eyebrow, "That what you Mandos call it?"

"Yes, now," Fett leaned forward, obviously wanting to get down to the juicy parts of the conversation as fast as possible, "I didn't believe you. I still am skeptical about what you say. Nothing like that has ever been possible before without some type of wizardry or blowback."

"If that's your way of asking if he's gonna become a zombie then I can tell you no, he won't be a zombie." I said. "He'll be as he died."

"How?" Karei asked, frowning at me in disbelief.

"Let's just say this: After I almost died during the Clone Wars, I gained this ability to merge with the Force and restore someone to life even after they had died. I can bring that person back and teleport them to the exact world they want to go." I explained. "I did it once before."

"Then why haven't you use this ability to bring back the Jedi that had died on Coruscant?" Fett squinted his eyes at me.

I sighed, "I learned soon after I brought that person back to life that I could only bring two people back every five years because of the ability's recharge cycle." My gaze drifted back to my drink and I took a big sip of it, "And, I've been saving these two for a special occasion."

"And you want to bring my father back?" Fett asked carefully.

I nodded, setting the cup down, "I know a lot about your dad and I know the Jedi weren't on best terms with him either, but I'm hoping you can change that given you accept my deal."

"First." Karei spoke, "What are your two questions?"

I snapped my fingers, smiling sheepishly, "Oh right! First question: Has it been ten years since he died?"

"Almost." Fett said, "Why?"

"Well, the ability also has a time limit. I can't bring anyone back that has been dead for over a decade and that seems like it won't be a problem with Jango." I said. "And my second question is this: if I bring your father back, will you give me your word you will let Mandalore stay with the Republic and also led your assistance in the war effort?"

Boba Fett looked into my eyes, into my soul, and stared. His brown eyes held a resolve that most men would kill for. Most men didn't have the stomach nor the heart to hold such a gaze. But, he did. He was the clone of Jango Fett and his son. He wore that title proud even in the war when he was fighting the Jedi on his own.

Respectable in its own right.

Fett nodded his head slowly, "You have my word, Marko."

 _Thank the Force._ I gave a breath of relief, "Good. Now, there _is_ one more thing."

Karei groaned, "Of course there is."

I gave a slight frown, "It's not bad, Miran."

"I'll be the judge of that." Fett broke up the stare down.

I crossed my arms, "I just need to know where you buried him. I'll bring him back and then take him back on my ship. I don't know if interstellar transmissions will work with the Force. I don't want to try it with your father. I was on Coruscant the last time I did this and the person was brought to Coruscant."

"Who was it?" Fett curiously asked.

"I won't say." I said firmly, "But, I don't regret doing it. And I'm sure I won't regret this one." I narrowed my eyes at him, "Right?"

Fett nodded, "Right." He frowned, "But, I want to go with you to see this happen."

"I guess that could work." I agreed, holding out my hand, "We have a deal, Boba?"

Fett, for the first time since I had known him, gave a genuine smile back and clasped my hand in his, giving it a firm shake, "You've got a deal, Blaze."

Karei smiled and kissed his cheek, "I'm so happy for you, _cyar'ika._ "

Fett waved her off gently, "Stop, Karei."

I laughed, "No, by all means, have at it."

Fett threw a glare my way and I shrunk back with a chuckle, "Or not."

He got to his feet and put on his helmet, "Well, let's go, Marko."

I nodded, standing up, "Right." I turned to his mate, "Thanks for the drink."

Karei nodded, "You're welcome, _Jetii._ "

"Marko." Fett called out.

I turned back to him, "What?"

His helmet's visor stared down with my eyes, "If you are lying, I'll kill you."

"Wouldn't lie about family, Fett." I said softly, "Mine are gone, so I guess getting yours back is the best I can do."

"I'm sorry for your loss." Fett grumbled gently.

I chuckled, "Thanks." I clapped his shoulder, "Now, let's go before we decide to have another drink because I don't know about you but that drink's got me stimulated as hell."

"Don't get too weird, Marko." Fett shrugged off the hand.

"I'm not." I frowned, "Let's go. We can take my ship. It's docked over at our command camp outside of the city dome."

"If you wish." Fett replied, cocking his EE-3 and holding it at the ready, "I assume Geonosis is still under Republic control?"

I nodded, "Thankfully it is. The Shadow Brigade did try to take it but the countermeasures that Obi Wan took the second time around made sure that they didn't break the line. Where did you bury your father?"

"Where his body lay." Fett answered, stone cold and emotionless. "In the arena."

"I would've thought you would've taken him somewhere else to be buried." I said to him, "Like him home planet. Concord Dawn."

Fett started walking and I followed closely beside as we made our way outside and then beyond the gate. He gave me a half turn with his helmet, "You know, I was sure he would have wanted to be buried where he died a warrior."

"True." I mumbled, making my way to my speeder, "You got a speeder?"

"I have a jetpack, Marko." Fett said like I was stupid.

I laughed, "I guess that's true." I started the engine, "Then let's go. No time to waste." The engine kicked to life and the bike went forward instantly, the wind blasting me in the face. I heard Fett's pack ignite a second later as he chased behind me.

* * *

When we got to the base, Ahsoka was there to meet us. However, she was less than thrilled when Fett arrived with me. After a minute of conversation, I gained an upper hand in her starting argument and I knew how the rest of the conversation was going to go.

"And you want to go without me?" Ahsoka asked, frowning hard at me with both her arms crossed against her chest. "Do I need remind you of what happens when we are apart?"

 _I can't tell if I'm supposed to answer that or not._ I sighed, laying my hands on the sides of her arms, "Ahsoka, I wouldn't go without you unless I absolutely needed to."

"And you need to?" Ahsoka asked, pressing for more information like she did. As inquisitive as ever.

I nodded, "Fett's still on the edge about trusting me. If I bring you then it would look like I'm about to double cross him and you are my backup."

"That's a load of shavit and you know it, Blaze." Ahsoka's temper flared.

I gave her arms a squeeze, "It's not. I can't have Fett backing out and turning at the last minute before we leave because he gets suspicious." I chuckled gently, "I don't want to be staring down the barrel of an EE-3 before I have a chance to bring his father back."

"You sure that's wise?" Ahsoka inquired, leading her hands up to cup my cheeks gently. "From what I've heard, Jango Fett is one of the most dangerous Mandalorians that ever went against the Jedi. I'm pretty sure that with your vast knowledge you already know what happened at Galidraan."

"If you are referring to went Dooku led a Jedi team for a capture and Fett ended up killing half a dozen or more Jedi with nothing but his bare hands, then yes I know." I said. "And, to answer your question, it might not be wise or it might just be the way to get an advantage in this war."

"I think you overestimate the Mandalorians, Blaze." Ahsoka said gently, her thumbs moving over my cheeks, causing me to smile.

"They are trained killers that understand honor." I replied. "Jango and Boba alone could help a lot."

She sighed, letting her hands fall, "You know, you have the same stubbornness you had when I met you." She cracked a smile, "But, I guess that's just you."

"Ahsoka." I started, but didn't get far.

"Fine." She relented, "Go. Bring Jango back to life then get back here."

I smiled, pressing my lips to hers quickly, "Thanks. I'll be back before you know it."

"Better be." She laughed, tapping my cheek with her hand, her fingers cold. Normally, her fingers, actually her whole body, was warm. For them to be cold was strange.

I gave her a strange glance, "Ahsoka, your hands are cold."

Ahsoka stared at me gently, "And?"

 _You're hiding something._ I thought, keeping it to myself, "It's just normally you are warm."

"So?" Ahsoka asked again.

"And, I feel that something's wrong." I finished, peering into her eyes. They stayed a calm blue that didn't show anything out of the ordinary. Normally, when she was hiding something, the color in her eyes would twitch to a darker blue, but they stayed constant.

Then they twitched only slightly.

"Nothing's _wrong._ " Ahsoka put emphasis on the last word. She sighed, placing her hands back on my face and pulling my face to hers, our noses rubbing up against each other. I knew her intention wasn't to kiss me, but it was to tell me something. Her words came out soft and smooth, "I just wanted to talk to you about something."

"The same _something_ you asked me about before we talked with Satine?" I asked, curiosity overtaking me.

She nodded, "Yes. It _is_ important."

I smiled, "Ok. I promise that when I get back we can talk about it in length. You can have all my free time."

She couldn't help but crack a smile, "Deal." Now, she pressed her lips to mine, pushing her body up against mine as my arms snaked around her waist. The kiss soon turned heated and I pulled away gently, "Monitor the surrounding space for me while I'm gone?"

"That I can do, _Master Marko_." She smirked mischievously at me as her teeth nipped my bottom lip, then she pulled away completely as Fett walked up behind us.

"Your astromech primed the ship. Let's go, Marko." Fett took a rough grip of my arm. "I want to see this power of yours or bury you next to my father."

"Harsh." I muttered, giving Ahsoka one last smile before turning to walk to my ship with Fett. Once inside, he took the pilot seat, to which I objected. Begrudgedly, he moved to the co-pilot seat. R9 took his place near the pilot seat as I got into it, smiling when my hands met the controls to my ship. I quickly threw the engines in full gear and the ship blasted off the ground and into the sky.

Once we breached the outer perimeter of the atmosphere, I turned to the side as I tapped my earpiece, "R9 please input coordinates for Geonosis."

[Want to inform me why, Master?] R9, as questioning as ever, asked.

I shook my head, "Not yet. All I'm gonna say is that it's of the utmost importance."

[Fantastic.] R9 beeped more than enthusiastically.

I smirked and threw the switch to go into hyperspace, marveling at the stars as they stretched in front of me, white balls of light turning to streaks of blue and white that always marveled me. Then, we were off.

* * *

Geonosis was a lot of things, but a nice place wasn't one of them. It had rugged terrain, large, barren landscapes with big, rocky structures and spacious caves that the natives could easily hide in. That plus the heat and direct sun exposer made the planet a living hell for most living organisms. That was a primary reason that the Separatists set up shop there.

After the first Battle of Geonosis, the Republic took the planet and implemented special counter measures to ensure that the Separatists didn't retake the planet. But, that didn't help. Soon, the planet was taken over by the Geonosians and the Separatists came back. After the Republic re-took the planet, it stayed in their hold until the end of the war and beyond.

Now, here I was coming to the ringed planet for the first time to bring back the dead.

"Pull around to the Southern Hemisphere and follow along the –" Fett started to explain.

I waved him off, "I know where to go."

"How?" The Mandalorian did nothing to hide the suspicion in his voice.

"You probably don't wanna know." I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my lips. "It's more of a hassle to know and understand than you'd think, buddy."

"Not your buddy." Fett muttered.

I cast him a glare, "You know what I meant, Fett."

Fett didn't respond, but his energy in the Force twitched gently. His focus suddenly went alert as I broke through the atmosphere and sped off towards where the arena was. When we finally arrived on the scene, I took a long look down at the arena. It was decimated just as it was left. There were thousands of seats for the Geonosians that went to see the execution. However, some of those Geonosians ended up being destroyed by the Jedi strike force that invaded to rescue Obi Wan, Anakin, and Padme.

 _And this is where Windu killed Jango._ I angled the ship down into the center of the arena and the landing gear gave a _thump_ as it collided with the ground gently. I shut the ship off completely and turned to R9, "Stay here."

R9 gave a toot of acknowledgement and suddenly powered down.

Fett stood up and walked out of the cockpit without so much as a word. I followed quietly and out of the ship until he stopped walking out on the harsh, orange ground. When I realized what he was looking at, I took a breath of air. It was Jango's helmet upon a pile that looked much lumpier than the rest, obviously telling me there was a body buried beneath.

I cast a questioning glance at the bounty hunter in front of me, "I thought you took his armor after he died."

"I took a holo scan of it and had it replicated." Fett responded evenly, "There was no way I could take the armor off of his body."

"Ah." I understood, taking a few steps forward to look at the grave. "Is his head where it _should_ be?"

Fett's own helmet turned to me quickly, "Yes."

I gave him a nod, then walked over to the grave and get down on my knees, holding my hands above the orange dirt. I took a deep breath and centered myself in the Force, letting it flow through my entire being. The cooling sensation that only happened in this instance flowed through into my actions, moving my hands in a circle as I felt the consciousness of the real world start to fade into nothing.

Nothing but the Force.

* * *

 _I opened my eyes to find myself sitting upon the same grassy hill I had come to known. The sun shone down, hitting my skin with warming rays that I was accustomed to. The Force was everywhere and it felt amazing as always. I got to my feet and stretched my arms, feeling something coming towards me._

 _I smiled as I saw Qui Gon come my way, "Hello, Qui Gon."_

 _Qui Gon smiled back, "Hello, Blaze."_

 _"_ _I'm gonna guess you already know why I'm here?" I raised an eyebrow._

 _Qui Gon nodded, "Of course. Follow me." He gestured with his hand and I obeyed, following the wise Master. Every time I saw him again, it amazed me that he looked the exact same as before. No matter how much time had passed, he still looked the same. I was made known, quite some time ago, that you could alter your appearance in anyway when in the Realm of the Force, but he chose to stay like this. Slightly gray hair on the sides and a long pony tail. The exact same appearance as when he died._

 _We walked for a bit before coming to a large, crystal clear lake that shone under the sunlight. Upon closer inspection, I found that there was nothing swimming within the lake. It was void of anything. No life was swimming in it. I reached out a finger and the water rippled and suddenly life sprung to life. It wasn't aquatic life, it was the lives of fallen beings._

 _"_ _What exactly is this?" I asked._

 _"_ _This is the Lake of Life." Qui Gon said, casting an arm over the waters. "This is where the spirits of those who had no connection to the Force go when they die. It's almost like another life, but there are differences. The world that we know thinks that their spirits just merge into the Force and become part of it without any consciousness. Now, in a sense, that is true, but the real truth is this: when someone dies, they merge into the Force, but the Force takes their souls and puts them into this lake where they can live another life in any shape they want, but there is no strife or conflict or anything. However, they may hold onto their own dispositions that they had before they died. If they wish to do bad within the world, the Force restricts them, so all is not so peaceful for a select few."_

 _"_ _Is Jango one of those who stirs up trouble?" I asked, peering up as white flames suddenly pooled into the water. I could only guess that those were souls that had died in the real world. The mortal realm._

 _Qui Gon gave a shrug, "Not completely. He has become a bit mellow in his time here, but he holds onto the memory of his son."_

 _"_ _That's good." I said, standing up, "Then he'll be a little bit more compliant when he gets back to life. I need him for this."_

 _"_ _I understand your plans, young one." Qui Gon said, then his tone switched to a questioning one, "But, I understand that Master Yoda does not share your views on the situation?"_

 _I nodded, "He's a bit skeptical of what I'm doing, but I know this has to be done. We need all the allies we can get and I'm sure the two Fetts could prove to be a great asset." I looked back onto the lake, "Did my parents and Ziv's family pass through here already?"_

 _Qui Gon shook his head gently, "No, Blaze. I'm sorry."_

 _I felt my heart constrict, "And I know I can't bring them back either."_

 _"_ _That's true. You were right when you said that if you or Ziv's family died in this universe, they would transport to the afterlife in their universe." Qui Gon said gently, laying a hand on my shoulder, squeezing gently. I felt the reassurance in his touch and I sighed deeply, letting my emotions go and flow into the Force._

 _"_ _Damn it." I whispered, "You know, I wished that they hadn't died."_

 _"_ _I do as well." Qui Gon said._

 _"_ _You're sure they are gone?" I asked one last time._

 _Qui Gon gave a nod, "I felt them die, but they did not go here. Therefore, I can only assume they went to the afterlife where they originated from."_

 _I nodded sadly. After a minute of reflection, I looked the master in the eyes and gave him a stare, "Time to do this."_

 _Qui Gon nodded, moving his body so he was completely adjacent to me. I raised an eyebrow, "Don't we need to bring the midichlorians together like last time?"_

 _Qui Gon chuckled, "That was for Siri. This time around, we are doing it on a non-Force user so the procedure is different. Match my pose." He said as he flung his arms out to the side, palms upward._

 _I did as he asked and mirrored his pose. Suddenly a white flame engulfed us. The same white flame that had engulfed me on Mustafar all those years ago. The power it brought was phenomenal and powerful. The ground shook gently below our feet as the Force manifested all around us. The grassy grounds kicked up into the air, blades of green flying all around us and rotating within the vortex of energy we were creating. The entire Realm of the Force seemed to slow at the power output we were exerting._

 _Then, in an instance, it exploded all around us. The flame condensed into a solid white ball that encircled both of us. The ball rose high into the air and started to spin. As I was about to ask, Qui Gon spoke, "Now, we must converge the Force into the being we are about to bring back, then we must give him a place to return to."_

 _"_ _Will his body be buried still?" I asked._

 _Qui Gon shook his head, "He will be above ground and will awaken the same time you do. Also, his youth will be cut in half. He was killed nearly ten years ago, so he will be five years older than when he died."_

 _I nodded and felt the power around me condense, "Let's do it then."_

 _"_ _Converge." Qui Gon said the one word and the ball around us expanded. "Think, Blaze."_

 _I closed my eyes and put Jango in my mind. He suddenly became a clearness in my brain. I could see him clear as day, still in his armor and with his head attached. I could feel his energy now. It was building up inside me and then outside me._

 _Then, whiteness overtook my senses._

 _It stayed like that for some time before everything became clear again. I rubbed my eyes with my hands as my vision came back to me in full. I saw Qui Gon standing before me with a smile._

 _I groaned gently, "Well, that was something."_

 _Qui Gon nodded, "It is done." He reached his hand forward, poking the center of my forehead with his index finger. The world around me started to whiten again and soon I fell backwards, but I didn't hit the ground._

 _I hit consciousness._

* * *

Groggily, I got to my feet, reinforcing my knees with my hands as I pushed back up. I turned my head to the side and saw Jango Fett lying on the ground, consciousness returning to him as well. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Boba run over to his father. His helmet flew off of his head as he reached down to help his father to his feet.

A cough rattled my throat, "Damn it."

I watched with shocked eyes as Boba stabbed his father in the neck with a syringe, rendering him unconscious once again.

"What the hell?" I nearly shouted.

Boba flung his father over his shoulder, "I know my father. He would have attacked first."

"You don't know that." I muttered, but then said aloud, "I get it." I reached my hand out and Jango's helmet flew into my waiting hand, "Let's get back to Mandalore."

Boba nodded, "Agreed, but," He walked up to me, then extended his hand to me with a smile, "Thank you, Blaze Marko."

I nodded with a smile and shook the hand with a tight grip, "You're welcome, Boba Fett."

Without another word, Fett turned around and walked back into the ship. I followed after him and within minutes we were soaring above the skies and into space. Then, we went into hyperspace.


	26. Chapter 26: Doing Bad for Good Reasons

**Welcome to one of the darker chapters of my story. Now, dark is described for me as a drop in mood that is shocking. With that in mind, read and be prepared.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **C** **hapter** **26** **:** **Doing** **Bad** **for** **Good** **Reasons**

After I dropped off Boba and Jango at the Mandalorian camp site, I sped back to my camp. As I landed there, I reached into the Force and felt something dark. My senses were on full alert. I entered the main building and felt my heart drop. Bodies were everywhere. I bent down to the bodies and breathed a sigh of relief when I found that they were all unconscious.

"What is this?" I mumbled to myself as I unclipped my lightsabers and ignited both blades. I slowly made my way through the building, clearing every room until I made my way into a large, empty and dark room. I flipped on the lights.

Cultrous was there.

He was holding a lightsaber high in the air. The first thing I noticed besides that fact was the fact that his mask was off and his hood was off. His hair was long and blonde that reached his shoulders. The second thing I noticed besides his lightsaber were the three people on their knees in front of him: Ahsoka, Cali, and Satine.

I felt my stomach churn with fear, "Cultrous!"

"Marko!" Cultrous laughed, "So glad you could finally join us." He waved his blade around the three females in front of him. In each of them, I felt fear. Even in Ahsoka, but her fear was focused on something else rather than he own life.

 _Someone else's life._ I thought to myself as I took a few steps forward, "You know, I didn't kill you last time but this time I will definitely do that."

"Such anger in your words, Marko." Cultrous wore a strange smile. "Anger that burns hotter than the Mustafarian lava rivers."

The Dark Side was a lot of things. Devious was definitely one of them. I felt my legs get thrown out from below me, my lightsabers flying across the ground as black shadows clung to my legs and arms, forcing me to kneel. Not comfortable in the least.

 _No! Damn it! He's figured out how to do the shadow thing!_ I thought, my heart thumping wildly as he approached me, his red blade hanging low.

"Oh, how easy it would be to kill you." Cultrous snarled gently, his voice calm but malicious. His blade sauntered near my neck, "But," He continued, retracting the blade, "what fun would that be? No, you have to suffer first before you die. You have to suffer as I have suffered, then you'll see why I am who I am. Then you'll be just like _me_." He laughed darkly, sending a cold shiver up my spine.

"Cultrous!" I struggled against the shadows but found it useless. _Fuck! These things are a lot stronger than the ones Maltus conjured up!_ "You're crazy!"

"Am I?" Cultrous turned on his heel and angled the blade at my throat, "I'm crazy!? I lost everything and I am what Sidious _made_ me. He made me a killing machine that lusts for the horror of others and their pain. And I can never change that!"

"You _can_ change it!" I shouted as he started walking back to the three shadow strangled women. Their mouths were closed shut with a bind of darkness over them like duct tape. I could see my lightsabers just out of reach. _If I could only break free I could chuck one of these at him. He wouldn't see it coming!_

"No." Cultrous responded, "It's too late for me. Sidious killed my family –"

My resolve broke, "And Wrath killed _mine_!"

"And that was the first step to your turn! I should have let Sidious go along with his plan all along! I should have let you watch as your family died in front of you! Like mine! Then you wouldn't be fighting me right now!" Cultrous bellowed, his eyes gleaming with hatred and regret. "Your life as James Kentic and Blaze Marko ends here!"

"What are you going to do!?" I frantically asked, not caring anymore about getting out. My fears were being realized.

Cultrous smiled viciously as he stood behind the three women, "I'm going to give you a choice." He held his hand up and held it over Satine, "Will you save the Duchess?" He moved to Cali, "The apprentice?" Then he moved to Ahsoka, "Or the mother of your children?"

My world froze.

"My children…?" I echoed, completely in awe. My heart had stopped. _Ahsoka's…pregnant…?_

Cultrous chuckled and grabbed Ahsoka's montral roughly, yanking her head back, "You didn't tell him? How sad."

"Don't touch her you bastard!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, trying to reach into the Force to try to gain a foothold, but it didn't respond. I tried again, but nothing came to life. _What?! No no no no!_

"Finding it hard to break free?" Cultrous laughed, bringing my attention back to him fully. "I think you'll find it _very_ hard to break free. I've cut everything that has a connection to the Light Side off." He yanked on Ahsoka's montral again, causing her to let out a muffled scream.

My heart thumped harder, "Stop! STOP!" I struggled some more, the veins in my arms threatening to burst from where they were. _LET ME GO!_

Cultrous let a laugh loose and moved on to Cali, yanking on her hair and making her head snap back painfully. I could hear her muffled scream as well and I felt my rising anger increase exponentially. They were getting hurt right in front of me and I was powerless to stop it!

"I didn't think Kanos would ever turn back." Cultrous mused, letting his hand fly and slap her upside her cheek, the smack echoing. "It seems I was wrong."

"You bastard!" I snarled, wrestling against the shadows with everything my body had while keeping my eyes on Cultrous. Then, my body inched forward as I started to rise from my knees, exerting all of my effort in this single effort.

He turned his head to me with curious eyes, "Oh. What's this? Are you actually starting to break free _without_ the Force?" He smiled evilly and threw his hand forward, fist clenched. The shadows tightened their hold, wrapping around my body completely, squeezing me tightly and restricting me completely. "With the power of the crystal of Maltus, I hold the power to end you Marko! You are trapped!"

I _was_ trapped.

I stared at him intently. _Damn it! He's gone insane from the crystal's power!_

"Now, where was I?" Cultrous smirked, going to Satine. "Ah, yes, the Duchess…"

As I could do nothing but stare in horror, I felt my heart thump.

 ** _Let go…_**

I froze. _That voice…_

 ** _Let your restraint go…_**

I shook my head as the voice started to fade. Cultrous stepped behind Satine and yanked on her hair, raising his blade, "What about this one?"

"C-Cultrous!" I coughed on my words under the pressure of the darkness.

Cultrous smiled and let out a laugh that chilled the air itself, "Oh, angry again?" He let go of Satine's hair and took a step back, only to plunge his crimson blade forward through Satine's chest, letting her lifeless corps fall to the floor in a heap.

"Well, that's one less person to choose from." Cultrous laughed into the room.

"SATINE! NO!" I screamed, feeling the shadows around me tighten, my entire body aching at the pain being sent through it. My heart was tearing through my chest. _He just killed Satine! He's gonna kill them all right in front of me! NO! DAMN IT! NO!_

 ** _He cut off the light…_**

The voice returned. I felt the sinister anger behind my own thoughts and my heart. And the voice fueled that anger. That hate. For the first time in my life, I felt the absolute anger and hate to kill viciously.

 ** _But not the dark…_**

I clenched my fists as I closed my eyes. _I'm sorry Ahsoka and Cali. It's the only way. I can control the hate. I can control the anger. I will unleash the hate. I will unleash the anger._ The last of my control slipped as I delved into the Dark Side, letting its power flow through me. The anger and hate multiplied, but, just like Wrath, there was no fear in me. Only conviction.

Conviction that Cultrous would _die._

 ** _Unleash the beast!_**

 _I can control it._ I thought one last time before the floodgates poured open as a feral scream ripped through my lips. The glass windows all around shattered and the lights above rumbled and cracked underneath the strain of the Dark Side. The power felt amazing, but I was still in control.

Full control.

The darkness that bound me to the floor suddenly dissipated as I slipped through their grasp. I was on my feet in an instant. A piece of shattered glass lay next to my foot. I picked it up and looked at my reflection.

 _The Dark Side changes people._ I thought absently as I gazed upon my reflection. My spiked brown hair had turned pitch black and my eyes were no longer the green color they once were. Now, they were a sulfur yellow with wisps of red lashed into them like roaring waves of lava.

"Wow." I laughed, finding my tone to be a bit deeper. "Quite a change don't you think?"

Cultrous' eyes widened as his mouth gaped open, "W-What have you done?"

I laughed darkly, taking slow steps over to him before I threw the glass into the air, where it promptly disintegrated. "I've taken a big risk." _Damn…this darkness actually feels really damn good. I feel so powerful…but…I haven't forgotten what I'm fighting for. The Dark Side can't have me._

I raised my right hand and I felt the Dark Side turned into an inferno that would explode at my command. My control over the dark was even stronger than Cultrous' control.

"No!" Cultrous tried to regain control of the darkness fleeing from him, " _I_ learned the secrets of the crystal! I should be unbeatable!"

I chuckled, "Plans like that normally fall apart at the seams. And, now your life is about to end."

"Damn it." Cultrous frowned, raising his blade above his head and slashed downwards towards Ahsoka.

The anger flashed into my soul and I made my move. Throwing my hands forward, I relieved the darkness from its hold around the two women and pulled them to me before the crimson saber struck. Once they were over on my side, I looked down at Ahsoka, seeing fear in her eyes.

Fear that transpired into a center.

 _Me._

I gave her a soft smile, "I'm still me. Don't worry."

Ahsoka gave me a weary glance, "I'd like to believe you, but your eyes tell a different story."

I sighed deeply, "And, I'd love to change them to show you, but they have to be like this. I'm sorry."

"Blaze…" Ahsoka whispered.

"I know." I said softly, letting my heart harden for a moment to keep the darkness flowing, "But, he cut off the Light Side. I'm not gonna just let you die. Or Cali." I smiled at her, "Or my kids."

"I was going to tell you." Ahsoka whispered.

"I know." I sighed, turning back to Cultrous, "But, we can talk about it later. Now, he has to go. Forever."

"Blaze." Ahsoka was on her feet and laid a hand on my shoulder, "If you kill him now, then it would be a win for the Dark Side."

"Everything's not black and white, Ahsoka." I cast a glance to a rising Cali. I flung my hand out to my blue lightsaber and it flew into my open hand. I handed it to the woman I loved, "Take this. Just in case."

I felt the Dark Side twitch in warning and I flashed back to the scene in front of me. Cultrous was laughing maniacally as a ball of darkness and lightning formed between his outstretched hands. His eyes flashed with evil. True, unspeakable evil. The kind of evil that haunted the dreams off full-fledged adults. The evil that stayed with you and caused you to look over your shoulder at the slightest adjustment of the wind.

I flung my hand out and my darksaber ignited in mid-air before it slapped into my palm, "I hope you're not hoping to use that on me, Cultrous." I started walking forward, keeping my steps slow to inspire fear. I needed Cultrous to fear me.

"I don't care how far you delve into the Dark Side, Marko! If this touches you, you'll be nothing more than a pile of ash." I could hear the truth in his voice.

But, I continued to walk forward.

 ** _The Dark Side is but a side…_**

 _I know._

 ** _And the Light Side is but a side…_**

 _I know._

 ** _But, you are a Chosen One…_**

 _I know._

 ** _The Dark Side doesn't hold you…the darkness inside your heart doesn't define you…so…you have to use the Dark Side of the Force to beat him…_**

 _I know. This is where Cultrous meets his end._

 ** _But, Ahsoka looks at you with…disappointment._**

 _I know, but she loves me. I love her. I will save her. I have to do this. I lived in a world where there were tough choices that had to be made day to day. Good people had to do bad things for the right reasons. This is one of those times. I have do a bad thing for the right reasons. Sure, that changes some people. But, I'm not those people. I'm my own person. I. Am. Blaze Marko._

 ** _Prove this world wrong…_**

 _I will._

Then, the voice finally faded away into the thick fog of my mind.

"DIE MARKO!" Cultrous shouted at the top of his lungs as the darkness finally launched from his hands, soaring towards me. As it left his palms, I saw what I needed to see. Fear. Fear in his eyes.

Fear that I was more powerful.

And I was.

Without so much as a second thought, I raised my right hand and caught the blast dead on, feeling the darkness try to overtake my own darkness. But, it stopped suddenly once it knew the victor. I closed my eyes and let out a small shout as the ball condensed, then evaporated.

I couldn't help but chuckle, "Well, that failed."

Cultrous lowered his hands, shock evident on his face, "Damn it! No! Damn it! How did you deflect that?!"

I took another step forward, "Because, unlike you, I have something to fight for. I fight for my family and my friends. To end people like you. To end this war."

Cultrous took a step back, "No! It doesn't matter what you have to fight for! You shouldn't have such control over the darkness!"

I nodded, "You know, you should be right. I shouldn't be able to control this power. However, I conquered my darkness years ago. I saw what I would become. And I will never be that man." I held my hand up, letting the Dark Side swell around me like a vortex, "I think the reason why I can control the darkness so well is because I'm so in the light that the dark just gives me power. Don't get me wrong, I can feel the Dark Side's allure and damn is it alluring, but I won't give in."

"You fool." Cultrous growled, "You've taken your first step into the pool and soon you'll sink to the bottom."

"I was always a good swimmer." I concentrated my energy into a single point then let it loose in a torrent of lightning. Cultrous leapt to the side to avoid the blast, but I made a second move. Gathering all the darkness in once spot, I pushed my hands forward and let it swirl into a black hole in front of me.

Cultrous suddenly laughed, "Switch off!"

Then, the darkness suddenly faded.

The entire Force flowed back into place. I could feel the light again, but the Dark Side was now swelling around Cultrous. He had a failsafe.

 _Oh no! My connection to the Dark Side is cut!_ I stared at the manifestation of nightmares roaring between his fingers.

"Haha! You lose Marko!" He laughed, "You lose, James Kentic!"

Hearing my real name, I felt something snap inside me. It only reminded me of what I had lost. Of the little boy forced to be a soldier. It reminded me of what I had to fight for. Of who I had to fight for.

 _For my apprentice. For Ahsoka. For my kids. For the Republic. For the damn galaxy._ I thought as I felt the Dark Side mix with the Light Side inside me. It was like to rivers that had connected into once singular point, then exploded into a rainfall.

I ignited that power fully and felt it surround me until it peaked.

Cultrous realized his folly too late.

Twisting my hand, I redirected his own blast, covering him in the darkness he was preparing for me. The shadows leaped onto his body, boring into his flesh and dragging him down into oblivion. He struggled and screamed as he clawed at the air, at the ground, at anything in his way to gain a hold. The look in his eyes told me everything. He knew this was the end for him. He knew that it was going to be over. He knew he would die right here and now.

"Marko!" He reached his hand out to me. "SAVE ME!"

My heart tightened at his words. I was a man that wanted to save lives. But he was a man who wanted to end lives. To make lives suffer.

I gave him a sad glance, "Not this time."

 ** _Sometimes, good people have to do bad things for good reasons._**

"Please…" He choked as the darkness drug him down further. "I'm sorry…"

 _No._ I'm _sorry, Michael._ I thought sadly before finally reaching him and swinging the darksaber down in an arc that slashed through the very Force itself. Cultrous didn't utter another sound. His life faded away as the darkness consumed his body and turned him into dust. The shadows of darkness faded away into the Force. Then, they became nothing. The darkness in me was suddenly quiet, dormant, alone.

I shut off my saber and let it fall to the ground as my eyes burned gently with sadness.

"It's done." I whispered into the air. _Goodbye, Michael._

* * *

A day later, Satine's funeral was held. She was given a proper burial with everybody there that she would have wanted. Her sister. Her nephew. The Mandalorians. The Jedi. The clones. She was surrounded by friends and family in the very end. Her last fight had been fought.

Once the funeral was over, I was the first to leave. Hours after that, I found myself staring into the night from the top of the _Beast_ settled in the middle of nowhere. Ahsoka was back at the city with Cali and the rest of the men, but I wasn't with them. I couldn't be with them at the moment. There was too much to think about.

But, in truth, I was distant since...

Since I killed Cultrous. The man who had killed Mara's parents and who had stolen Mara from me. He killed Padawans. He killed clones. He marched on the Temple. He helped burn Coruscant down. Yet, I couldn't help but feel bad. I felt sad as well. But, there wasn't a good reason for feeling that way. I took a life, but one that had took many lives.

"Do I feel this way because he was from Earth?" I whispered into the cold, night air. "Is it because he and I were from the same planet?"

That was the only reason I could come up with. Perhaps it was because we shared the same title: Earthling. Yet, as I contemplated that very thought, I took into account what had become of both of us. What I didn't know, specifically. I didn't know _who_ he was before he became Cultrous. I knew his name. I knew what turned him. But I didn't know _who_ he was.

 _And, he masked himself from my power. He was able to fly under the radar. I had no idea how he did that._

"And now I'll never know." I fell onto my back, looking up at the stars. "He's dead. And it's not like I can go to the Realm of the Force and ask him because he was from Earth. Now that he's dead he'll just go to Heaven or Hell. I'm guessing the latter considering everything."

I laid on my back for hours, gazing up at the stars until I felt Ahsoka's presence flicker across mine. The bond between us opened up in full.

 _"_ _Are you coming back anytime soon?"_ She asked gently, a little more than a whisper.

 _"_ _Yes."_ I replied back, sitting up. _"I want to talk to you about you being pregnant."_

 _"_ _I know. And I'd be happy to talk to you about it. And I'll tell you why I didn't tell you in the first place."_ Ahsoka said.

I smiled to myself, _"You read my mind. That was going to be my next request."_

 _"_ _Get back here and I'll tell you."_ Ahsoka's humor in her message wasn't lost on me. _"I love you."_

 _"_ _I love you too."_ I responded, then leaped off the ship and went back inside. Soon, I was speeding off towards the base, my heart feeling much lighter after saying those words.

* * *

 **There you have it. Blaze has always known about the Dark Side but now he has taken that first step to DELVE into it. What could this mean for the future!?**

 **HOPE YOU ENJOYED. If you did please leave a follow or a review cuz it's always nice to have those. :)**


	27. Chapter 27: Forever and Always

**School started and Chemistry is a bitch of an itch on my backside haha!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **C** **hapter** **27** **: Forever and Always**

The night air of Mandalore was nice. The brush of the wind on my face caused me to smile without even noticing. It was a surprise to me, in all honesty, why we hadn't been called to leave the system. With Satine's death, there was a lot of upset among the people, but both Fetts had somehow quieted most of the jumbled mess that went along with the death of a Duchess.

But, that wasn't my concern at the moment. True, as a Jedi, it _should_ have been my concern, but my mind was elsewhere. My time alone on the hull of my ship was good for me, but the answers were not coming in full. First, Ahsoka was to explain some things.

In times like this, I wished Obi Wan was with me. He was always a great source of venting and information. He knew what to say and when to say it, albeit being a bit stiff at times, but he was the Jedi Master that people loved and wanted. Siri was lucky to have him as a husband and Ben was lucky to have him as a father.

Once into the structure, I was bombarded by Wingman, but I had to wave him off. I wasn't in the mood to chat. He understood and went off in his own direction. Probably, he was on his way to help with Turbo. He hadn't had his new arm for long, so help was needed as well as appreciated.

It wasn't long before I was walking into the room Ahsoka was in.

"Ahsoka." I called out, reaching out into the Force.

"Blaze." She walked out of the refresher, a towel around her still wet body.

I smiled gently, "Hello there, stranger."

"Hello to you too." She gave a gentle smile that seemed to dissolve any worries in my mind. That smile she gave me all the time. The smile she gave me even when I felt a little close to the dark.

I felt my heart tighten, causing the breath in my lungs to hitch and come to a violent stop, sending a wave of guilt through my body and mind. For the last day I had been distant, albeit with an excuse, and Ahsoka still looked at me the same way. Even though I had given into the Dark Side and used its power, albeit to save her and Cali, she still looked at me the same. The exact same.

"Ahsoka…" I took a shuddering breath. "I…I'm…"

She was upon me in an instant, wrapping her arms around my neck and burying her face into my neck, cutting off my words. Once again, my breath hitched in my throat and prevented me from speaking. Her presence licked at mine like a newly lit candle licks at the air above it. I gave into the tap of her soul and it melded with mine. The love that existed between us was all that was there now.

She leaned back, "Now, I want you to push anything that doesn't have to do with us out of your mind for the next thirty minutes so we can talk."

I gave a meek nod, "Yes, ma'am."

Ahsoka tapped my cheek with her hand, "Don't be gloomy either."

 _Gloomy?_ I thought with a cocked head, "Ok."

With her right hand, she took a hold of my wrist and pulled me along with her till we were on the bed. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the thin silver band on her ring finger of her left hand. Just seeing that made my mood rise considerably. Joy flooded my heart.

"You're wearing the ring." I said aloud, barely realizing I had spoken at all. In my mind, I wondered if I had thought that what I had said was a thought to myself instead of actual words.

Ahsoka smiled brightly and raised her hand up, "Of course. Perfect fit."

"That's good." I returned the smile, "I know you said that flashy things weren't that important to you, so I thought a simple silver alloy band with a small golden rim on the inside would be perfect for you."

"When did you have time to get it?" Ahsoka asked.

I put a hand to my chin in thought, "Let's see. I think I actually bought that ring about a year ago."

"A year ago?" Ahsoka's shock was evident, "Been planning it for this long?"

I chuckled, "Yeah. I had a discussion with Anakin about it a while ago. He told me to follow my instincts and do what I thought was right. I didn't know if we were ready for marriage, but something changed my mind."

"Which was?" Ahsoka inquired, gazing into my eyes with curiosity.

I raised my right hand and cupped her chin, "Well, _you_. It was realizing that you _were_ everything I could ever need. And every day is a struggle to stay alive, even in peace time, but you make it worth living."

Ahsoka's eyes glossed, "Blaze…"

I continued, "I knew that I could get killed one day and that would be it. I would have never been able to marry you. So, I decided, when we got somewhere special, I would ask you. Mandalore seemed nice."

"It was." Ahsoka cleared her throat gently, the glossiness from her eyes retreating as if on cue. "The Shadow Brigade just was bad luck."

"In Obi Wan's words:" I chuckled, "'There is no such thing as luck.' And he's right. There is no fate but the fate we make for ourselves. The Shadow Brigade tracked us through our hyperspace activity and thus attacked."

"True." Ahsoka nodded, taking a swallow of air, "So, it wasn't luck that Cultrous told you about my pregnancy?"

 _Pregnancy…_

I lowered my hand from her chin to rest on her bare thigh, "No."

"Are you angry?" The question came fast.

"Angry?" I asked. "Angry at you?"

Ahsoka nodded, "For not telling you."

"Confused." I admitted, rubbing my thumb against her skin, mesmerized by the softness it always held, "But not angry."

"That's good." Ahsoka let out a sigh of relief, then trailed her hand up my arm and to my neck, where she played with a strand of hair sticking out from the back of my head.

"Why didn't you tell me though?" I asked gently, gazing back up.

Ahsoka sighed, this time in almost a defeated manner, "For a lot of reasons, to be completely honest, Blaze."

 _A lot of reasons?_ I took in her statement, then fell silent as I pondered my next question. Once I gathered the courage to ask, I spoke, "Well, wanna share?"

Ahsoka smiled gently, the edges of her mouth quirking up, "Of course. The main reason, which now as I say it sounds a bit childish, was that I was afraid that you'd use your rank among the Jedi Council to pull me out of the warzone. I know that you care about me deeply and want to protect me, but, like you said on the medical station over Kamino, I'm there to protect _you_ too. I knew that if you pulled me out then I wouldn't be able to have your back. Sure, it might make me and the children safer, but it would cause you to have more risky situations. I know that you don't want your brother by your side because you want to protect him." She gave me a look that I couldn't decipher, "Am I wrong?"

I shook my head, "No."

"And," she continued, "I knew that your best friend and his sister couldn't help you the way I could. I know that sounds a bit over zealous in regards to my abilities, but I assure you that –"

"You're right." I admitted, "I would've tried to have you taken out of the warzone. And you are right about everything else as well."

"And thus I hid the secret." She said softly, then laughed gently, "Which didn't last very long."

"No, but maybe it's better that I know." I said, wondering in my mind when she had gotten so good at reading me. Then, something sparked in remembrance in my brain, "Cultrous said _children_ and not _child_."

Ahsoka's face flushed gently, "Yes."

I held my hands up, confusion spreading through me, "Wait. First, how long have you been pregnant?"

Ahsoka shrugged, "I found out when I was being treated and the medical droid over Kamino said that it had been a few weeks."

"And now even longer than that." I corrected. "Also, back to the children thing."

Ahsoka's blush returned, "Yes, _that._ "

I felt my heart skip a beat as the true realization of what those words meant laid itself upon my heart. _I'm gonna be…a…Dad._

"So," I found my voice, "t-twins?"

Ahsoka laughed at the change in pitch, "Yes, Blaze. Twins."

I ran my left hand through my hair, which was greasy as shit, and blew out an exaggerated sigh, "Wow." I quickly added, "And you've known about them being twins since Kamino as well?"

Ahsoka nodded, "Yes."

This time, I just laughed out loud, "Geez."

"It's actually a good thing, Blaze." Ahsoka leaned forward, gently easing me onto my back, laying herself atop my chest.

I raised my left hand to wrap around her waist, but my right hand came up to stroke at the back of her lekku, "I know it is."

"The rumble in your voice sounds a bit…concerned." Ahsoka admitted, sighing against me, her breath warm.

 _Am I concerned? Concerned for their safety from the Sith…or from…_ My thoughts started to darken as I tried to formulate a response.

Ahsoka suddenly propped herself up on my chest, elbows pinning me below her. The towel wrapped around her body had started to come undone, but she paid no attention to it. For a moment, my focus drifted to it but then I looked back up into her eyes, seeing icy determination.

"You are _not_ a danger to them." Ahsoka spoke finally.

 _Damn it._ I cursed myself for letting my thoughts slip. I gave her a small look that tried to take hold of her own gaze but failed.

"Blaze Marko." She whispered, "Please don't think that way. I know you had to use the Dark Side to save us. I understand that. No one else knows. So, let's keep it that way. Plus, you didn't lose control over yourself." She pressed her face up to mine, rubbing her nose against mine, her lips ghosting over mine, "You were still _you_."

"Ahsoka." I started, feeling completely clean in her presence. "I…"

"Want to know something?" Ahsoka whispered again, her lips brushing over mine gently to comfort my beating heart.

"What?" I replied softly, running my right hand to join my left on her curves.

"Togruta have a difficult time reproducing with other species. Something about their genetics not being able to match up with the genetics of other species." She whispered, taking her hands and slipping them under the hem of my shirt. "In fact, I can't bring up an instance where it's been possible for a human and a Togrutan to have a child, let alone _two._ "

"Really?" I asked, suppressing a groan as her hands trailed up my sides.

Glee bounced in her eyes, "Yes. So, like always, the impossible has happened to us. A miracle in its own rights."

"Like always?" I raised a brow.

Ahsoka giggled, "Well, we went through an interdimensional portal and got you, then you made me defy the Jedi Code for you, and you saved the galaxy from a future that would have destroyed the ways of life. I'd say that those are good constitutes of saying 'like always.' Don't you?"

I nodded gently, "I do."

Then, Ahsoka chuckled.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Mara has become a part of our family." Ahsoka said, "And now, we are creating our real family. You are planning to adopt her right?"

"With her parents gone, I see no reason not to." I said, then felt my heart stop. _No way…_ My mind flashed back to the past. To when Cultrous killed Mara's parents.

 _"_ _This is for the best,"_ He had said. _"I believe."_

Ahsoka caught something in my mind, "Blaze?"

"I was just thinking of something." I said, thinking as I was speaking. Trying to pull my thoughts into plausible words. "Cultrous killed Mara's parents and he said that it was for the best."

"So?"

I shrugged, "It's just…strange. What if he was right? What if them dying was the best thing for Mara? If they hadn't, then she would go back to them. We wouldn't get to have her."

Ahsoka pondered that for a moment, "You know, that's true."

I quickly added, "I'm not saying I still wish they were dead, but perhaps it _was_ going to happen eventually."

Ahsoka nodded, "Perhaps." She smiled, "Let's talk about the children, husband of mine."

I laughed, "Ok." _What can we talk about first?_ I thought, making sure my thoughts were open.

Ahsoka's nose crinkled a second later, "Actually," she laughed, "maybe you need to go take a shower first. You smell like a bantha."

"And you smell like flowers." I countered with a wiggle of my eyebrows. "Strange little tradeoff we have here." I gestured to her own clean body, "And here I am getting you dirty as well."

Ahsoka laughed, her face tinging with pink, "True. Would you like me to join you for a shower?"

I smiled gently, gazing into her eyes intently, "That would be awesome." I chuckled and winked, "You can wash my hair."

Ahsoka stood up and walked to the door to the refresher room. Once in, the door slowly slid closed but not before a towel flung itself through the opening. I stared at the towel for a moment before chuckling and opening the door and walking in.

* * *

After a nice, relaxing shower, I walked over to the bed. As I approached it, I took the towel from around my waist and ran it through my damp hair, trying in vain to dry it quickly. Once it was fully dry, I stretched my hair back so it would spike evenly. That worked just as I thought it would.

Spiking my hair had been an almost instinctive thing for every time I left the shower. It was part of my image. The same hair cut had been one of my most prominent features since I was just starting in the Clone War. Trends were a thing even in wartime. Obi Wan had his signature beard. Anakin had his mullet. I had my spike.

Taking the towel in my hands, I dried the rest of my body off before flinging it back around my waist and lying on my back. Several seconds later, Ahsoka plopped down right next to me. She breathed out a long sigh and I rolled my eyes, a smile edging onto my face.

"So, we know the genders?" I asked, breaking the silence.

Ahsoka laughed gently, taking her hand and clasping mine, "Not yet. Too early to tell."

I scoffed, "I'm sure they are both gonna be boys."

"I think they'll both be girls." Ahsoka challenged.

I chuckled, suppressing an arguing statement, "Whatever you say, dear."

"Do you want them to be boys?" Ahsoka asked.

For a moment, I was silent. _What do I want?_ "Well, I guess I kinda want both." I admitted to herself and to me. "Having a son and a daughter would be awesome."

"And Mara?" Ahsoka's voice inquired.

I stared at the intricate designs on the ceiling, "She'll be my daughter soon enough but I meant one with you." _Mara J. Marko…_

"Oh." Ahsoka shuffled a bit closer. "I think both a boy and a girl would be perfect."

"Yeah." I said softly, "However, I just want to end the fighting so they don't have to be born in a war."

"I know." Ahsoka mumbled, then gave my hand a squeeze, "Perhaps your new apprentice knows something."

"So, she told you, huh?" I asked.

Ahsoka nodded, "We had a talk while you were off with Fett."

"I hope that talk went well." I nudged her gently.

Ahsoka chuckled, "It did. Though I was very clear about the boundaries between Master and Apprentice."

I broke out into laughter, "Of course you did!"

"Hey, I was a teenager!" Ahsoka joined in my laughter, "I know how being with an incredibly cute Jedi is."

I shuddered, "I thought you were going to say cute _Master_."

Ahsoka gagged, "That's disgusting, Blaze."

"Just wait till our girl is a teenager." I said, then gave a dark smile, "Those boys better be careful. This Jedi Master is on the hunt."

Ahsoka whacked me with her free hand, "Careful, Jedi Master."

I nodded, taking her hand with my free hand and placing it on my face. The bond between us was strong, so from that simple touch, I could feel her presence lick at mine. I opened it up in full and smiled as I felt us meld, refreshing the spirits that had been worn by the war.

A silence took over.

But, it was a good silence.

If you have the person you love that you can lay with and be completely silent, but know that, in that silence, they can feel every part of the love you have for them, then you are set. Life is tough. Fighting is tough. Fighting while living is just double tough. But, having that person that is with you through it all and who always has your back makes it worth fighting for.

The Dark Side is patient and kind and devious.

The Light Side is gentle and prosperous and smart.

Love surpasses all of them. Years ago I figured that out, but it was in these instances that I was reminded of it. Reminded that even if all the stars in the sky were snuffed out, love would prevail.

 _"_ _Love can ignite the stars."_ Ahsoka whispered in my head.

 _"_ _And think of what a greater love we'll have with our children."_ I sent back, squeezing her hand while sending her an image of two large hearts surrounded by three smaller hearts.

Glee transferred through the bond.

 _"_ _Count on it, Marko."_ Ahsoka thought at me. She suddenly sighed, "We'll have a lot of moments like this in the future."

"Count on it, _Marko._ " I countered, smiling wide.

"I am." She replied.

For the moment, I could honestly say that I didn't have to fret. Sure, there were things that needed to be done. In fact, those very things could end the war all the sooner, but there was a saying: If you waste the time in the present, then the future loses its glimmer. It was a saying that had been kept in my heart since before I was pulled into the Clone Wars. I had always thought about it. Even as a child, that was something that held fast to my mind. Therefore, the present had never been wasted. I couldn't waste the present. Like another saying goes: the past is history, the future is a mystery, but today is a gift. That's why it's called the _present._

In this present, I had learned about something amazing. My children. The children that were scientifically not able to be in existence, but they were. The Force was a mystery. And, in the back of my mind, I wondered if it had played a part in helping Ahsoka's reproductive organs to sustain the life of the children growing inside of her. But, in another part of my mind, I wondered if it was just meant to be. Some things could be governed by the Force, but not everything could be.

In this universe, the Force had massive control, but it was also up to the people that inhabited the galaxy to make changes. The Jedi were of the Light Side. The Sith were of the Dark Side. But, there were people without the Force who could make massive changes as well. Governors, pedestrians, senators, and civilians. Everyday people who are in a position of power and can do great evil or great good.

Cultrous snaked his way into my mind again.

However, unlike back on the hull of my ship, I didn't feel grievance for taking his life. I couldn't let myself feel that sense of sorrow. It was true, he _was_ an Earthling just like me, but he made the wrong choices when faced with the roads of decision. And, when another decision came his way to learn of the crystal's power or not, he decided to learn. Somehow, the power drove him mad and caused him to try to hurt the people I loved. His death, I guess, in the same was of Mara's parents, was inevitable. Some things are just _destined_ to happen. There wasn't anything I could _actually_ do to stop it.

Though, it was still sad that Cultrous had been alone in his last moments. He didn't have someone special that I knew of and his darkness warded off all feelings to sustain something like a relationship.

I pulled Ahsoka on top of me and held her tightly to my chest as my lips collided with hers. Her soft lips atop mine. My eyes closed as soon as I watched hers flutter closed, joy and love spreading again throughout our connection. Our strong bond. Her body was pressed against mine and I could feel the droplets of water fall from her skin onto mine.

Again, I was reminded that the Force wasn't the strongest thing in the galaxy.

I brought one hand up to cup her cheek and deepened the kiss, letting out the desire for her into the kiss. Maybe it was just for a second, but as I pushed out my presence to meld with hers once again, I thought I felt the two blips within her reach out to touch mine. As they did, it was wash of new feelings. Protectiveness started to press forward into my mind. Protectiveness over Ahsoka and over my children. Granted, I had already started to feel a bit protective, but now, after feeling their very life forces, I could feel that instinct grow considerably.

I pulled away from the kiss for but a moment, "I love you, Ahsoka."

Ahsoka's eyes glossed, their blue color magnified by the moisture accumulating. "I love you too."

"I promise to protect you, Ahsoka." I said softly, pressing my lips against hers again.

 _"_ _You promise me that, Blaze Marko?"_ Ahsoka nearly giggled in my mind.

 _"_ _Forever and always."_ I whispered back in her mind.


	28. Chapter 28: Vitality

**This chapter is well overdue and I apologize sincerely for the long ass wait. Life has been a bit hectic with school, work, and social life.**

 **Anyways, ENJOY!**

* * *

 **C** **hapter** **28** **: Vitality**

Hours later, the fleet lifted from Mandalore. Mere minutes after that, we moved the ships away from the atmosphere, but didn't enter hyperspace. I had all ships halt the order to jump and just stay in a stationary balance until I gave the word. Being the Jedi, I knew that the order would stick.

I strode out of the bridge and down to the maintenance hangar. It was big and spacious with several adjoining rooms for the smaller repairs that didn't take up as much space. There were five adjoining rooms and I reached out into the Force to find Cali. I knew she had gone down here because she had told one of the clones she was going to work on the lightsaber I gave her.

That wasn't suspicious at all. It was natural for a Jedi to work on their saber and make it as their own. That wasn't why I was looking for her. I needed to talk to her about Wrath.

I made my way to the second room from the right and opened the door with a click of a button. There were several work benches and tables around the room, strewn with spare parts and half-finished repairs. However, the room was very vacant in the sense that there wasn't a lot of people. In fact, there wasn't _any_ people in the room. That is, except for my apprentice.

The word _apprentice_ still sounded a bit foreign to me. I never thought that I would take an apprentice till I was a bit older due to my brash notions and procedures in most things. No other Padawan would _survive_ how I did my missions. So, in a big way, it was for the _safety_ of the Padawan rather than just my personal preference.

But, the Force had different plans apparently. Not only did I have a Padawan now, but she was way too old to be taken as one by Jedi standards. That much was certain. However, in all the time I had been a Jedi, following the standards and rules wasn't very easy for me. Thus, the reluctance to having a Padawan that had grown up in the Temple. Cali, on the contrary, possessed a different type of outlook and _hadn't_ been raised in the Jedi Temple. Which brought the question: where was she raised _before_ the Dark Side sunk its claws into her back?

Obviously, some things stuck with her beyond the Dark Side's influence. It was almost by pure luck that she wasn't completely seduced by the thrall of the Dark Side. Her will seemed to be much stronger than anything Wrath could have subjected her too, but it seemed that her will had suffered greatly under him. Though, she was not broken.

I started my walk forward, seeing her working intently on her lightsaber. Instead of the Force, she was picking it apart and putting it back together with all of the tools at hand. Even _I_ didn't do it that way!

She was inserting the power cell back into its proper place when I walked up in front of the table and put my palms down, "Busy at work?"

Cali smiled but didn't look up from her saber, "Just a bit, Master." She corrected the placement and then looked up at me, "I thought that I'd adjust the placement on the hilt to better fit my hand."

I stared at the young girl in amazement. It was like the Dark Side wasn't even with her at all in her life. There was no residual energy left behind and no influence in her actions or her words. She was almost like a different person. A _better_ person.

"That's good." I say, peering over at her work.

Quickly, she throws a cloth over the saber, "No peeking, Master." She laughs.

I chuckle, "That's not even fair."

"Perhaps not." She smirks, going back to work under the cloth. After a few more minutes, she grins widely, taking the cloth off and holding the lightsaber into the air.

I gazed up at it. It was a sleek design with the emitter at the top being a bit rounded like a ring, just below to other rings. There was an activation button near the middle of the lightsaber, but it also had a lock clip that allowed the activation button to hide from the user just in case the saber was taken. All in all, it was an ingenious design.

The blade suddenly sprang to life, a yellow blade blasting out into the air. The golden lightsaber took the air with such flare that it silenced my thoughts for a moment.

After a few more seconds, I cocked my head to the side, "Yellow? I thought it was green."

Cali brought the weapon down and deactivated it, "It _was._ But, after adding a few chemicals to the crystal, it turned yellow. I thought it was perfect for me so I'm using it. It didn't seem to have any other effect other than a different color."

"That's really cool." I laughed. "And smart too."

Cali smiled at me, "Well, thank you, Master."

I gave a nod, then placed my palm down on the table again, "So, you have any idea why I stopped by?"

Cali shrugged, "For my unmatchable personality?"

"No." I chuckled, then turned serious and stone faced, "I've come to ask you about Wrath."

Cali's demeanor changed. It wasn't angry per se, but it wasn't pleased. She sucked in a breath of air, "What do you wish to know, Master?"

I cross my arms, "I need to know what you know of the crystal he possesses. Cultrous didn't have it on him, so that means Wrath does."

Cali blinks her violet eyes at me, "The crystal…"

I nod, "Yeah. Also, I need you to tell me what you know of a superweapon that he may have."

This time, Cali's eyes flashed with remembrance, "I just might know something."

"Continue." I urged.

Cali took a breath, then continued, "A year ago, Wrath went investigating for about a month all by himself. No communications. No backup. Nothing. Then, he suddenly comes back and says that he has found the thing that will ensure our victory." She pauses. "He didn't bring anything back with him the first time. However, he ventured out again and this time brought back something."

"What was it?" I asked.

Cali bit the inside of her cheek, "It was a massive gun. But, it was _flying_. He called it the…the…"

"The Galaxy Gun." I whispered to myself.

"Yeah." Cali exclaimed, "That's exactly what he called it!"

"Did he have it set up on Byss or some other system?" I quickly asked. I knew exactly how powerful the Galaxy Gun was and I knew how it operated. The first time it was created, it was stationed upon Byss so it could take out a bunch of systems if need be.

Cali shook her head, "No. He built a rig. I movable rig that used the combination of seven of our Starcruisers. He and another one of the Commanders created the rig with nothing but the Force. They ripped the ships apart and melded it together."

"Damn." I whisper, then I realize her entire sentence, "Wait! Commander? Exactly how does the Sith ranks work?"

"There are the Shadow Troopers and Shadow Infantry who make up the first tier. The second tier is composed of the Shadow Sith Warriors. The third tear is made up of the Shadow Apprentices. I know that sounds like they would be lower than the Shadow Sith Warriors, but they aren't. There are only about thirty Shadow Apprentices." Cali started to explain.

"How are there so many Sith?" I interrupt. "That's a question I've been asking myself for a long time."

Cali shrugged, "I don't know. In the beginning, Wrath said there were few, but they flourished within the years. I was brought in from…somewhere…about a year ago."

I raised an eyebrow, "Do you not know where?"

Cali flushed gently, looking down with embarrassment, "My memory is a little fuzzy."

I sigh. _That's weird. I wonder if Wrath wiped her mind. It would make sense no matter how messed up it is._ "Continue with the ranks, please."

Cali nodded, the look of embarrassment being replaced by a look of steel, "The final tier composed of the Commanders."

"The Commanders?" I clarified.

My apprentice nodded her head firmly, "Yes. The leaders of the Shadow Brigade. The most powerful Sith. Wrath is the leader of the Commanders."

"I guessed." I remarked, clenching my fist, "How many of them were there?"

"All of the Sith knew about Cultrous and Wrath and respected both of them. In fact, it was never said if there were other leaders besides those two, but…" She trailed off.

My gaze hardened, "Listen, Cali, I need to know what I'm dealing with."

For a moment, she stayed silent, then spoke as if remembering something, her gaze locked to the ceiling, "There was a rumor that someone else was a Commander, but no one had ever received commands from him and he had never led a mission."

"Not much of a leader." I muttered.

Cali caught what I said and rebutted with, "No, and that's the thing."

"What do you mean?" I asked. Perspiration had started to lick at my forehead with anxiety and anticipation. Anticipation to know. To finally get a grasp on everything. _Cultrous was just_ one _of them._

"The rumor expressed that this Commander was the _Supreme_ Commander." Cali whispered, her voice laced with fear. She cleared her throat, "But, like I said, it is just a rumor."

"I wouldn't be surprised if it was _true_." I say softly, feeling a sense of dread come onto me. "Wrath used to be Master Windu, but I wondered how he turned. Obviously, he _turned_ to the Dark Side rather than being controlled by the Dark Influence." I sighed, "Damn it. It's possible that this Supreme Commander might be the one who _taught_ Wrath the Dark Side."

"It was said that Cultrous taught Wrath." Cali objected.

I nodded, "I have no doubt Cultrous had a part to play in all of this, including his turn, but I don't know if it was _all_ him. Something about Wrath's hate, his hate towards me, is _too_ singularly focused."

"Now you've lost me, Master." Cali frowned, her head scrunched up in thought. "Why is that strange?"

I frowned gently, "Well, it's obvious he hates me. But, that hate has been nurtured and he knows my fighting style from the Clone Wars, but how could he have known my fighting style from _now_?"

"I don't know." Cali echoed, nothing more than a ghost of a whisper.

"Exactly." I said gravely. "There was – _is_ – someone else that leads the Commanders."

"B-But that means that Wrath still has a partner!" Cali shouted, her hand visibly clenching around her new lightsaber design.

The Force chilled for a moment, surging through my being as if trying to tell me something. The air stilled and swirled around me, causing me to blink confusedly. Such surges were becoming frequent.

I cast away my thoughts and focused back on Cali, "Yes, and this guy is obviously calling the _real_ shots. We need to strike a critical blow to the Shadow Brigade before it's too late. Do you have any idea where that rig is?"

"The rig for the Galaxy Gun?" Cali asked, her eyes widening.

"Yes!" I exclaimed, "The only thing I can think of to do to put them at a halt is to destroy their Galaxy Gun. And, if we are lucky, we can take out Wrath or the Supreme Commander."

 _Hell, it could be both._ I thought optimistically.

"We don't even know if the Supreme Commander exists!" Cali exclaimed.

"It's all _but_ confirmed." I said firmly, "Cali, this _has_ to be done. Now, do you know where it is?"

Cali was silent before she finally nodded her head, her blonde hair streaking over her shoulder just as Vexin's had done. "I may have a location. But, Wrath has probably already moved it."

"That's true. He probably has, but just on the off chance he hasn't moved it yet, I need to know." I reply, crossing my arms tightly.

Cali sighed deeply, "The Shadow Apprentices were always kept up to date on where the rig was placed. The last report on the rig was that Wrath was stationing it over the Shipyards above Raxus Prime."

"That was a month ago!" I shout in realization, "He put it there?!" I tapped my earpiece and the HUD flashed with a white and black display. "Calculate distance from Mandalore to Raxus Prime." The HUD flashed again as the numbers started to dwindle down to the exact number required in hours. After a moment, it popped up: seven hours.

"Seven hours away." I muttered to myself, then hit the side of the earpiece again. I turned to my apprentice, "Up for a little infiltration mission?" I smirk.

Cali's eyes widened and she holds her hands up at me, "Are you crazy!?"

"Some say that." I laugh, "If the Galaxy Gun _is_ there then Wrath might be too. I'm willing to be a million credits on he will be able to track more than one starship at the same time. He's probably scanning the nearby systems around the clock."

"Then how do you propose to get by the sensors?" Cali asked anxiously.

I smiled at her concern, "The _Beast_ is equipped with stealth tech that shouldn't be invented yet, but you'll figure out why soon enough. I can get past any sensor and we can sneak aboard the rig and blow it up from the inside."

"Just to clarify, you want to sneak aboard the weapon that Wrath obsessed over and may have both Commanders on board?" Cali asked, her voice barely high enough to hear.

I nod, "Yup."

"And will we have backup?" Cali asked a bit louder.

I shook my head, "I can't bring too many Force users with me. I'm sure Wrath can just sense us if there's too many Jedi."

Cali laughed, "Fantastic." She clipped her lightsaber to her belt, "Who are we bringing?"

I think for a moment, "Well. I'm sure we could bring a few Jedi. I'd bring Ahsoka, but I need her to meet up with Yoda."

"What about the Chosen One?" Cali asked suddenly.

My head snapped up, "Anakin?" I smirk, "That's actually not such a bad idea." I tap my earpiece, "Anakin?"

 _"_ _This is Skywalker here. What's up, Blaze?"_

"I think I've found a way to speed up this war." I say, "How do you feel about blowing up a big space gun."

 _"_ _Blaze, when are we leaving?!"_

I chuckled, "If you can get yourself over to the _Beast_ within ten minutes, then…well, you get the picture! Bring R2 with you as well."

 _"_ _You know I always do. I'll be down there in a minute. But, hey, you caught me at the right time. I just finished dinner."_

I smirk, "Well next time I call you, I'll make sure to remember to call you a few minutes _before_ I planned on calling you."

 _"_ _Now my head hurts."_

"Just get your ass to the hangar!" I laugh then cut the transmission, looking at Cali, "Let's go."

Cali nodded, "Right, Master."

* * *

The mission that was about to be attempted was dangerous enough for three Jedi to go at it alone. However, when I saw the second person standing next to Anakin, I knew it was even riskier at that point. I frowned deeply as I strode up to Anakin with Cali trailing behind at my abrupt change of speed, "Skywalker! I told _you_ to come to the hangar, not _her._ What is she even _doing_ here?"

Lyra Marie Rey had always been an eccentric girl since the day I met here. The connection that existed between us in the past had been romantic in the beginning, but it ebbed away into the beautiful friendship that existed now. It was more of a brother-sister connection now in all honesty. So, just as a brother was protective of his sister, I was protective of Lyra. Not to mention mere months ago I barely saved her from an early death at the hands of a suicide bomber. But, back to her, she was a girl that took risks and sometimes they were unnecessary so, seeing her next to Skywalker only made me concerned rather than fortified by such a choice.

"She came on her own." The Chosen One said, casting a side glance at the Jedi Knight beside him. "She arrived in the system about ten minutes ago."

"Without notification?" I turned to Lyra, raising my eyebrow and giving a slight frown, "Lyra, I get that you are a General and fight in this war, but there are some things you need to do."

"Like?" Lyra challenged gently, the spark in her eyes telling me that the wit she had always carried was still there and the candle burned brighter than ever within her. Perhaps her brush with death had done that to her. Perhaps she talked to her brother.

I sighed, casting a hand backwards, "If you didn't notice, Mandalore nearly fell and we are picking up the pieces. Your ship could've been shot down!"

Lyra's face paled slightly, "Oh." She shuffled her feet slightly, "Well, I came to aid in the relief."

"We have enough help." I said.

Lyra shrugged, "Then I'll just aid you in whatever Skywalker here is helping you with." She smirked, looking at the Jedi Master, "Must be important."

Skywalker cracked a small smile, "Don't look at me." He cast his gaze to me, "He's the one calling the shots. He has been ever since he was a teenager. Why stop now?"

I couldn't hold back a chuckle, but I quickly stifled it, "It _is_ important, but I'm trying to evade detection by bringing a small task force that Wrath can't sense."

"We're going after Wrath?" Anakin piped up.

I shake my head, "Not necessarily, but if he _is_ where we are going I don't want to have him getting a fix on us. If we take a fleet of ships, then it doesn't matter _who_ is there because it won't matter. They'll see us on their radars and we'll be screwed."

"And, thus," Lyra interjected, "I joined the mission."

"Lyra…" I started.

The light brown haired woman strode up to me. In that instance, I realized that she had grown up a lot. Not just physically, but her stride put forth the impression of authority. That was scary. She leaned up on her tip-toes so her face was nearly touching mine and I felt my heart thump with fear. Fear of what Lyra was capable of. That childish notion of fear from way back when.

"Uh!" I let out a noise.

Lyra frowned hard, determination etched into her eyes, "I _am_ going."

Taking my hands, I laid them on her shoulders, "Lyra, if this is as bad as it could be, then I don't want you near this!"

"James." She whispered, her eyes softening.

At the use of my old name, I felt something inside me spark. Perhaps it was just my imagination, or maybe it was something else entirely. But, it was very strange.

Lyra continued, "We've been friends since we were in middle school. Remember?"

I smiled gently, memories of me, her, and Ziv playing as if there wasn't anything wrong with the world. "I remember." I said carefully but almost wistfully.

"Then you know that I can't just let you go on a mission like this without me." Lyra said.

"Lyra I have to keep you as safe as I can manage." I argue gently, "There are some things I can't control, like your involvement in this war, but keeping you as far away from truly _deadly_ missions like this is something I _can_ control."

Lyra frowned gently, "I can handle myself. I know you care about me." Her right hand came up suddenly to cup my cheek, "I know you do. But, I won't get stronger or get better if I am taking small missions. We have to end this war for your family and for mine."

My eyes met hers. She was right. "You're right." I said, following up with a well-deserved sigh, "Fine. You're coming. But, you don't waver at all. I mean that. You listen to…" I held her shoulders a bit more tightly, "me."

The fire in Lyra's eyes dimmed at the commanding tone I placed forth, "I promise."

With one last squeeze, I let go and turned to Skywalker, "I'm guessing you had R2 set up shop on the _Beast._ "

Anakin nodded, "Yes, though I'm always gonna call it the _Twilight._ "

"It's not my fault you lent the ship to Obi Wan and he wrecked it." I say, looking back as Cali finally made it to us. I cast an arm to her and she nodded at me. She walked over to my side, her hands behind her back respectively.

Anakin's aura in the Force spiked considerably at who she was, but he said nothing, just sent me a small tug of confusion as if to question me. I sent back a push that was to say that I had everything under control and she was good. Whether or not he got the message was up to him. But, sure enough, he sent a tug back and it was in understanding.

Lyra, on the other hand, gave me a glance, "J – Blaze who is that?" She reverted back to my other name, though now her voice was laced with suspicion.

I smiled gently, "This is my apprentice, Cali."

"Cali?" Lyra echoed.

"Apprentice?" Skywalker echoed next.

I nodded, then frowned, "Listen, I would _love_ to share with you guys the answers to the questions in your heads, but we have a small window of time. Let's go." I said, walking up towards the _Beast._

Anakin groaned loudly, "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

I cast a glance backward as my feet hit the ramp, "Don't say that, Skywalker. That always breeds bad things."

Skywalker nodded, "You aren't wrong."

Lyra smiled, turning her gaze away from Cali and to me, "He normally isn't."

Cali smiled too, "I've learned that."

I looked at all three Jedi and gave a thumbs up, "If you all are done gawking, we have a mission to complete."

Cali was the first to make a move. She was at my side in an instant, a bright smile full of confidence on her face, brightening her features. "Let's move, Master."

Anakin crossed his arms, "She's right about that. Let's move."

I groaned exasperatedly, "That's what I've been saying!" Then, I made my way into the ship, my apprentice right behind me. It wasn't long before I was sitting in the cockpit and everybody was inside. I turned my head and saw R2 at the control port and I smirked, "Ready to go, buddy?"

R2's calibrator was different and controlled so if he didn't want me reading what he said, then that meant I couldn't read what he said. He was one of the most intelligent and smart ass droids I had ever met in my life. He had been like that from day one.

He beeped out a warble that I had picked up on a long time ago.

That was his way of telling me that he was ready.

I chuckled and threw the throttle into full, "And away we go."

Once out of the hangar and into space, I turned stone faced, "Listen, everybody. This isn't gonna be easy. Suppress your presence in the Force and make sure that you don't let your shielding slip for even a moment. The Sith may not sense us right away, but give it time, and one mistake, and we are all going home in pieces. I'd like to avoid that. The rig we are going up against, well, I've got a pretty good idea on how it's designed. It's probably gonna be smaller than I imagine, but the pathways should lead to a main shaft that will lead upwards to where it can be controlled. Now, if that is destroyed then the power should revert to a second command station somewhere on the rig. We have to split into two teams. One team goes to disable the first station and the second team goes to disable the second. Then, we meet back somewhere in the middle. After that, we'll damage the main core reactor and then get the hell out of there." I grimaced as I typed in the coordinates to Raxus Prime, "If Wrath is aboard, then more than likely he'll be in the first station so Anakin and I will handle the first station. Cali and Lyra will handle the second station. We have to be secretive until it is absolutely necessary not to be. I don't want to be a giant target for thousands of Shadow Brigade lackeys to come kill us." I laid my right hand on the switch for the hyperdrive control, "We have _one_ chance. If we fail, then Wrath will know no matter what. He'll take the Galaxy Gun and kill millions to make a _point_. To show he shouldn't be messed with. Let's go blow up a superweapon." I smirked before finally throwing the switch to blast off into a lane of stretched stars.

The Galaxy Gun was going down.

And maybe, just maybe, the war would end.

If I had the chance, it _was_ going to end.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I'll work on the next one and have it out as soon as I can!**


	29. Chapter 29: Introduction to Intrusion

**Be ready. That's all I got to say. Sorry for the hiatus. I'll be up and running again soon. And many more to come.  
_**

"Blaze, we are coming out of hyperspace." Anakin Skywalker, first Chosen One, said as he waved his hand over the enhanced scanner that Ahsoka and I had installed quite a long time ago. "I'm picking up several craft orbiting the other side of the planet."

"How are you guessing that?" Lyra asked, not seeing the scanner on the dash.

Anakin leaned over to the side, letting her see, "We are piggybacking off of one of the satellites surrounding this side and using it to scan for the other satellite on the other side." He drug his finger over the display, a holographic picture of the planet, and spun it in a circle, turning it to the other side where the shipyards were. "See?"

I turned my head to better see what he was doing, "Ah." I made a noise, "You're right, Skywalker."

Anakin nodded, "I know I am."

The holographic display now held a massive shipyard in orbit above the massive junk planet, but now there were quite a few more anomalies flying around it. From the projected images, I could make out at least three frigates, standard transport class, and one _massive_ structure flying right next to the shipyard, sharing its gravitational stability from the planet.

However, there were very strange anomalies coming from the sensors about the ship. It was as if it was in a constant course lane.

"That's strange." Anakin commented.

I leaned over to see what he was looking at. The anomalies were set up so that it was a combination of blurred dots mixed with random weight data.

"What are those?" I asked.

Skywalker shook his head, "I don't know."

"Cargo ships?" Lyra broke into the conversation, pulling her robe off and settling it onto one of the seats very neatly. "They look about that size."

I shook my head as I looked at the weight data, "No. The size is a bit small for cargo ships."

Cali joined the group, "Is there a way we can access the weight readouts?"

Anakin nodded his head at my blonde Padawan learner, "Yes." He craned his neck back a bit, "R2. Can you pull up the weight readouts for us please?"

R2 warbled out an affirmative response and his metal arm plugged right into the control socket. Seconds later, it spun in a circle a few times and new data came up in a flash.

"Thanks, R2." I said to the droid. I quickly turned back to the holographic image, more specifically back to the new data, "Well, it seems that these things weigh a _lot_ more than normal cargo ships, including any cargo that they would have in them."

"So, transport ships?" Lyra tried again.

I shook my head, jabbing my fingers forward and zooming in on the blurry dots, "I don't know. They aren't _big_ enough ships for that."

"Maybe they are stripped down versions of transports." Anakin offered, causing Lyra to smile, then he added, "But, if that's the case, why are they going _from_ the station? Stripped down transports are supposed to be outfitted properly _aboard_ the shipyard."

That was true. Transports like that were commissioned to be rebuilt for sturdier designs and bulkier interiors for more massive cargo. In most military cases, it was protocol.

I shrugged my shoulders, my own Jedi robe falling onto the seat. I reached up to my shoulders and waved a hand over the fabric, snapping it nice and neatly along the seams until the sleeves fell off. I rolled my shoulder upwards and groaned a bit before answering, "I can't give you an answer for that one."

Cali poked her own finger forward and traced the path-line from the station to the ships and then from the ships to the GG, "Look at this though."

I squinted my eyes. The lines were somewhat dragged. The ships were actually descending a _fraction_ of their current altitude each time they came within another unit of the superweapon, "Oh. I see."

Cali smiled, "Yeah. That's drag. These ships are obviously transporting something. And, to answer Skywalker's question, that _is_ what they are normally supposed to do, but apparently the Shadow Brigade is using these stripped-down versions to transport something from the shipyard."

"Metals maybe?" Lyra offered, "Shipyards come with extensive supplies to a bunch of different types of metals for the cruisers built there."

I nodded, "That's true, but why would they need metals? And, more importantly, why are they transporting the metals directly onto the Galaxy Gun and not onto another starcruiser?"

"Maybe it isn't metals then." The power in Lyra's voice died out.

I gave her a glance, "No, you could be right. I'm just curious."

"Well, what else is aboard the station that could be of major use to the Galaxy Gun?" Cali asked me in particular.

I turned to her, "There are many things, but I guess radioactive components inside the Melters would be a good thing to grab."

Anakin nodded his head in agreement, "Now that sounds even better, but there's still drag."

Cali poked one of the blurred dots and compared it to another blurred dot and the results came up different. She nodded, "I see." She said, "Each transport carries something different. Look."

We all leaned forward attentively.

"This one" She pointed to one of the ships closest to the GG, "is experiencing a hell of a lot more drag than this one." She then pointed to one that was in the middle way of both places. "My guess is that they are transporting two different sets of cargo on different ships."

"Whatever uses they have for all that metal and radioactive material can't be good." I said, then took the controls back in my hands and angled the ship so that we were farther into a blackout zone. That meant that the ships couldn't detect us. We would use minimum power and fly at an un-scanned area to avoid detection at all costs.

Failure wasn't an option for this mission.

If what we thought was true, the war could end right there on that massive structure orbiting the planet. I made a promise to my family, my friends, and to the Jedi that I would protect the galaxy and end the war within a year's time. There was no way I was going to renege on that promise.

"Agreed." Anakin said, taking the secondary controls and diverting the pilot power from mine to his.

"Hey!" I protested, glaring at him slightly, "My ship, I'm the pilot."

Anakin gave a begrudging smile and diverted power back to me, "Fine."

I gave a pout, "I don't try to pilot _your_ ship do I?"

"My ship fits _one_ person!" Anakin exclaimed.

"Not the point!" I said back.

Cali giggled, "Throwing fits are we, Master?"

I saw Lyra give Cali a rude glance, "You call him Master so much that it's weird. Can you stop?" That tone was equally as rude.

"It's for respect, Lyra." I said to my friend, "In fact, _you_ should technically be calling me Master as well since I am one and I'm legions stronger than you."

Lyra made a face, "No way. That would be even _weirder._ No way in hell am I _ever_ calling you Master."

I laughed, a good hard laugh that I was sure was going to be the last one I laughed for a long time, "Ok. Ok. I see your point."

The display suddenly lit up red and an alarm flashed. Anakin flung his hand forward and shut it off, cutting off the main power as well, letting the ship float in stationary drift.

"Would you look at that?" I muttered to myself as the station came in view, "That thing is gigantic!"

When I was a kid, I had read about the size of the Galaxy Gun in junior and adult novels. Back then, it was clear how big it was to the imagination of a preteen, but now it was something completely different.

It had to have been at least three times the size of the station itself, and the station was big to begin with. Now, true to the design, it wasn't as big as the Death Star, but I knew that the power behind it was just as powerful.

It was centered on a rig, made up of molded and circular connectors that wrapped around and centered in on the main hub. The hub was nothing more than a massive circular eye, obviously situated with several viewing stations as well as massive power generators.

Sure enough, the central eye was connected to one huge cannon that was roughly about a quarter of a mile long with several indention points that ran across the exoskeleton. There was several access ports around the barrel that led up to the massive hull, obviously covered by a thin, but existent energy shield of some sort.

From where I was, it looked like there was an ominous purple glow emanating from the ports.

Then, I realized what it was, "Anakin, look at the barrel. See the glow?"

Anakin nodded, "The purple one? Yeah, I see it."

"What _is_ that?" Lyra asked, peering forward just as the purple glow turned bright blue.

"More importantly, what is _that?_ " I said, my voice rising as something struck me as odd.

R2 warbled out a frantic response.

I already knew what was happening.

"Damn it! They know! Shit!" I shouted, throwing the switch for the power. The ship sputtered back to life and the display crackled back to full.

"What do you mean they know?!" Anakin exclaimed, taking the controls and swerving to the right, turning around in that same moment. "R2! Get us out of here!"

"No!" I shouted back at the droid, "Don't!" I flashed my head quickly back to Skywalker, "This may be the only chance we have to end this war!"

"We can find another way, Blaze!" Anakin shouted back.

In the Force, I felt Lyra and Cali shift uncomfortably, but their distress was evident. Skywalker and I were at odds and they knew it.

"No!" I took back the main controls and turned the ship back around. Within the seventh second of my focus being back on the Galaxy Gun. The blue glow was now pulsating erratically.

"We _have_ to leave, Marko!" Anakin shouted, his mechanical hand slamming against the dash board.

"Damn it! No!" I bit back, "We can't!" _Do I even believe that? Can we fight right now? Did I plan this out?_

"Master!" Cali suddenly shot out, "The scanners are picking up massive amounts of seismic energies!"

"Seismic normally refers to the ground! What the hell are they doing in space...? Unless..." I trailed off, then felt it spark, "Tractor-EMP!"

"We've got a massive problem!" Lyra shouted.

That was an understatement. If that thing _was_ a Tractor-EMP then it would completely disable our ship as well as knock us all unconscious while pulling our ship into one of their docking bays. That would be the best of times.

Not.

"I get that!" I shouted back at her as I stared out at the blue glow pulsating out of the cannon, "I really hope I'm wrong here."

"What?" Anakin turned. "What did you say?"

"There were seismic energies in play. Now, that either means tractor beam or something much, _much_ worse." I said, my mind racing a thousand miles a second to comprehend what was actually going on.

Seismic energy was a tricky thing and it could be controlled on different frequencies, but this one was tricky. Tricky and different.

Then, the blue light turned blood red.

"I _was_ wrong."

Before anyone could say anything, the Galaxy Gun fired. But, instead of an EMP coming out through an electrical transference, it was fired out in the form of a massive wave of crimson energy. Like a massive bolt fired from a massive gun, which was essentially what it was, in a nutshell, out into the reaches of space.

However, this blast wasn't aimed at us.

That was my next fear. But, it didn't come at us. That was when I saw that the transport ships coming from the station had stopped completely. There were none left. They all had gotten aboard the GG.

The blast ripped through space and tore through the space station above Raxus Prime. There was no blow back and no explosion. It just burned a hole through the center of the station, leaving bits and pieces to float in the vacuum of space.

Soon, mere seconds after, the station fell. The gravity well must have been completely destroyed.

It streaked through the atmosphere, becoming a burning pile of metal. Thousands of people suddenly vanished from existence in the Force, causing a pit to form in my stomach.

"They weren't firing at us." I whispered, lowering my head for a moment.

Cali finished for me, "They were destroying the station for good."

I raised my head up, "This complicates things."

"How so?" Anakin asked. "We already knew what it was capable of."

I clenched my fist, straightening myself, "It means they are about to leave!" I yanked the ship toward the side and then threw my left hand up, hitting the cloaking button. "This better work."

"Stealth?" Lyra asked, buckling herself in tighter.

I nodded, "And, now, evasive maneuvers."

"Nothing too fancy." Anakin said.

I smirked gently, "Starting to sound like Obi Wan. Just hold your stomach and make sure your lunch doesn't come back up. I ain't cleaning up after you, Skywalker."

Clutching the controls tightly, I chucked them forward on their steering console and the ship flung forward, the engines blasting out with almost an explosion of momentum. The ship rumbled violently for a moment before stabilizing, the shaking giving way to a slight bumble.

There was at least a thousand meters between me and the station. That wasn't a distance that was hard to cross. No, that would only take a minute at best. But, I knew that the GG could have its hyperdrive activated in _less_ than a minute.

The navi-computer onboard could pre-prepare a coordinate plan chart across the galactic plane and be off within seconds. It was a miracle that the floating station was still where it floated.

As I approached the huge station, I reached back into my mind. Into the knowledge I had accumulated over the years of being with this universe _without_ living it.

The GG had several access ports. At least, the one that Palpatine created did. This one was connected to a rig. Naturally, rigs of that size had access ports across the back-half of the station to get to the over-looking command stations as well as the cooling tanks covered by shielded glass.

"Marko!"

I refocused myself, seeing the bright red glow emanating from _below_ the station.

 _Bottom engines? Are they going into hyperspace upwards?!_ I shook my head, frowning. "I see it."

The ship sputtered for a moment before blasting forwards again, closing the little distance left between us and the massive battle station. The _Beast_ slid onto one of the access ports and sealed with it, metal rods connecting to the receiving ends.

I threw my head back, "R2! Run a jam! Make sure they don't know we docked."

The astromech beeped out a response and his mechanical arm went to work on the control port, spinning in a vicious circle several times before he came back, uttering another beep that sounded like a conformation.

I unstrapped myself, "Good. Let's go."

I walked out of the cockpit and to the access hatch. I ran my hand over the wall panel.

Lyra strolled up to my side, "I hope this works, Blaze."

"Me too, Lyra." I muttered, opening the hatch.

I leaped through the hatch, my hand coming down to unclip my sabers and hold them at the ready.

 _No one._ I thought to myself, clipping my weapons back onto my waist. I turned back to the hatch, "The coast is clear. Let's go."

Lyra leaped out onto the metal flooring and gave her hair a quick whip as it fell into her face. She took a look around at the walls and at the flooring, and finally at the hallway behind me. At that same moment, Anakin and Cali jumped out of the ship and beside her.

"This place is even bigger on the inside than the outside." She mused, sounding a bit impressed by the size of the interior.

Anakin crossed his arms, walking forward beside me but not facing me directly, "That means it's gonna be heck of a lot harder to find the stations. But, that's saying this place even has stations like the ones you said."

I looked into Cali's eyes as I responded, "They are here. I know it."

"If you are wrong, then we all die." Anakin said, a bit quieter, but his voice hard.

This time, I did turn to look at him, "Our destiny isn't to die here. We can't. We have to destroy this station."

"And destroy the Commanders." Cali put in so delicately.

I gave her a nod, "That too."

Lyra rand forward till she was midway through the hall where the hall split into three more halls. She looked down each of them, then turned back to the group, "And the first order of business is to find out how to get to the stations."

I ran up beside her, Anakin and Cali flanking me. When I made it to her, I looked down each identical hallway, casing each one with the utmost level of scrutiny.

"The Southern Station will be your target, Lyra, Cali." I said, closing my eyes and letting the Force guide my vision.

In an instant, the middle path became clear for Anakin and I, but the left path was the one for Cali and Lyra. Quickly, I retreated from the Force as to not be detected by any of the Sith aboard the station. I knew that there were dozens of Sith circulating throughout the facility, doing their duties and waiting for the next moment to strike.

Wrath was here as well.

I had felt him just as we exited hyperspace.

And he was at the spire.

I held my hand, "Anakin and I will go to the top. We will meet back here when both stations are wired to blow."

Anakin nodded, "Sounds like a plan." He reached behind him, pulling out three wireless ear coms, "Each of us should take one. This way we can communicate wirelessly without having to raise our wrists. One wrong move and you end up dead. We want this to go as smoothly as possible."

Lyra reached forward and took one, "Lucky us."

Cali nodded, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Anakin said, placing the earpiece in his ear, then he turned to me, "Turn your HUD on."

I nodded, tapping my own earpiece, my transparent display appearing before my eyes. Quickly, with my mind, I switched to the next section of data streaming before my eyes and smirked as the mass detection levels came up.

"It looks like there won't be a lot of problems from here on out till we get nearer to the Stations." I said, blinking my eye and pushing the info to the side, "We should get going."

Anakin nodding, unclipping his own saber, "Lead the way."

I turned to Cali and Lyra, laying a hand on both of their shoulders, "Good luck guys. Call us if you have any trouble."

"Ok." Cali nodded.

Lyra smirked, "And if they find out that we are on board do we retreat?"

I nodded, "Yes. Fight through what you can and do what you have to but get back to the ship as fast as you can. Take off without us if you have to. We will find another way." I led my hand down off of Lyra's shoulder to her hand and held it gently before giving it a squeeze, "Be careful, Ly."

Lyra's face softened, "You too, Jamie." She leaned up and giving me a peck on the cheek before turning away, "May the Force be with you."

She broke off into sprint, Cali following close behind, matching stride for stride. As they left, I felt dread set over my heart, but I pushed it away. There was no way we could lose. If we did, then there was no hope for the galaxy.

If Wrath was able to use the Galaxy Gun like he planned to, then the galaxy would be in a chokehold.

I clenched my fist, _I can't let that happen. I won't let the Sith win._

It was a certainty in my mind. I couldn't deviate from it now. If I did, everyone died. I had far too much to fight for to give up. To accept defeat. To go quietly.

The station, and the Sith, were going to go down one way or another.

I felt a nudge on my shoulder, making me turn back to Anakin, "Right." I said and started down the opposite hallway, our footsteps soft and quiet with our presence in the Force lowered but aware so that we might not be detected.


End file.
